<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tapestry Pt 1 by Swing_Away_Merrill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581379">Tapestry Pt 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swing_Away_Merrill/pseuds/Swing_Away_Merrill'>Swing_Away_Merrill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Augmented Reality [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alien Swearing, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Episode-by-episode, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Flashbacks, Found Family, Gen, Government Agencies, Growing Up Too Fast, Human Experimentation, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Making Those Hard Choices, Optimus is a Great Dad, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Sci-Fi, Sort Of, TFP Season One, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Unethical Experimentation, War, We're Starting All The Way From The Beginning, alien violence, etc - Freeform, sibling hatred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swing_Away_Merrill/pseuds/Swing_Away_Merrill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MECH's passion for cruelty and calculating terrorism resulted in abominations which never should have seen the light of day. She was one of those abominations. And she had escaped.</p><p>     "So, is she going to stay with us?" Miko asked. "Having an armored human join Team Prime would be so rad!"<br/>"I don't see that she has a choice, kid," Arcee said dryly. "If we let her go she could let the information slip on where we pump our tires."<br/>"I would be happy to stay here," the girl turned to Optimus Prime as she said this. "That is, if you’ll have me.”</p><p>Basically the story about someone who finds a much-needed family -- in the most unlikely of places.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Previous Relationships Discussed, none yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Augmented Reality [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Deus Ex Machina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. I wrote this story because my sister and I enjoy Transformers, and she wanted to read a story that continued TFP. So I started writing, but my little “idea” grew into a monster I never intended to create. What happened was that I tried to rewrite the entire Transformers: Prime show. Whether my attempt was successful is for you to judge. </p><p>I would like to say one more thing. I have a great respect for people on this site who can make a genuinely good fanwork, and I don’t think this story I can compare to those, but my sister likes it, and I guess that’s the real reason I wrote it. So I dedicate this to her, and to everyone who reads stories for stories. I've never done this before, so let's try it and see what happens. </p><p>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>MECH had committed heinous atrocities in the name of human conquest, stopping at nothing to further their own twisted goals. Their leader’s passion for cruelty and calculating terrorism resulted in abominations which never should have seen the light of day. She was one of those abominations. </b>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>The crackling and twisting of the house’s frame mixed with the sounds of automatic weaponry being unleashed upon the little home, demolishing what was left of the windows and erasing any evidence of forced entry. Soldiers, black shadows flickering against the angry red which shone in the night, marched around the perimeter of the house and continued their terrible work, laying waste to the house that had stood upright no more than thirty minutes ago. </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>The wrathful flames of the fire cast a savage glow on the glistening tears which streaked the young girl’s cheeks. She was shut up inside a transport truck, which was impervious to her efforts to escape. All she could do, to her dismay, was press her face against the little window and watch as these strangers; these monsters, took everything away from her. </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>And as she cried, hiding herself from the horrible sight, the girl knew she would never forget the man who stood with his hands behind his back, watching it all. She would never forget the man who gave the order to kill her parents; the man who now cast his icy gaze over the burning wreckage of her home. The man who led a life so merciless, and who cared for no one and nothing on this earth. Silas. </b>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>FIVE YEARS LATER</b>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Ratchet stood at the Groundbridge controls, pulling down the handles after Bulkhead passed through. As he did so, the bridge shut down, dispersing the green energy waves and leaving the base silent.</p><p class="p2">"Ratchet," Raf asked, looking up from his laptop computer. "Miko will be okay, right?"</p><p class="p2">"Yes, yes," Ratchet said. "I contacted Agent Fowler and he is on his way, as is the replica. Miko should be back by sundown."</p><p class="p2">"But the 'bots don't know that Bulkhead went to Greece," Jack said. "How is he going to face the Decepticons alone?"</p><p class="p2">Ratchet sighed. "I have already sent his coordinates to Optimus. The others will contact me when they need a Groundbridge to Bulkhead's location, <em>after </em>they replace the Harvester we stole. Are you satisfied?"</p><p class="p2">They nodded silently.</p><p class="p2">"Good," Ratchet turned back to the control panel just as a beeping noise came from the transmission screen on the computer system.</p><p class="p2">"Ratchet, the replica has been delivered," Arcee's voice came through, her picture on the screen. "We need a bridge."</p><p class="p2">"Understood," Ratchet said. He raised the energy of the Groundbridge a few levels and typed in some coordinates, pulling down on the levers. The energy waves of green and blue ignited in the center of the tunnel and swirled out, flashing as three figures came through. Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee walked through the tunnel as Ratchet shut it down, typing in new numbers and lowering the bars on the energy.</p><p class="p2">"Locking on to Bulkhead's coordinates," he said as he activated it again. "This may be urgent, Optimus. His Energon levels are falling."</p><p class="p2">Nodding, Optimus led the others back into the swirling hall, disappearing in three flashes just as the green and blue lights evaporated and the Groundbridge shut down, becoming dormant once again.</p><p class="p2">"So… Now what do we do?" Raf asked.</p><p class="p2">"Well, since you asked," Ratchet said, holding out a mop. "The main corridor has been looking a little shabby. You two would be perfect for the job."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p4">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">After the two children had disappeared into the corridor, Ratchet sighed contentedly. "Finally, some silence." He began to reconfigure some programs on the central console, but just as his metal-clad fingers touched the keypad, a loud beeping noise came from the monitor.</p><p class="p2">"What is it now?" he asked himself as he pulled up the surveillance image on the main screen. The monitor showed a view of the outside wall, steep and rocky, and the narrow paved road that stopped just before the hidden door that opened into the base. Usually all was quiet on that unfrequented road, with nothing to see but shadows and sand.</p><p class="p2">However, now there were two black-clad humans with guns firing at the outer wall.</p><p class="p2">"Scrap!" Ratchet said. "How did MECH agents find us so soon?"</p><p class="p2">He pressed a button on the communication link. "Optimus, I believe that the location of our base has been discovered by MECH."</p><p class="p2">"Understood," Optimus replied over the comm. "Secure the base and do not engage unless absolutely necessary. We have not yet acquired the Energon Harvester."</p><p class="p2">A muffled explosion came from down the corridor.</p><p class="p2">"Optimus, I fear the base is compromised," he said. "Jack and Rafael are in danger."</p><p class="p2">He switched off the comm-link and whipped out his hand blades. The sounds of a struggle were coming closer, and gunshots reverberated quickly through the walls, punctuated by grunts and shouts.</p><p class="p2">Ratchet stormed down the hallway, coming upon an intense struggle on the ground.</p><p class="p2">"Ratchet, help!" Jack was supporting Raf's head as he lay unconscious on the floor. "They shot Raf!"</p><p class="p2">He pointed to the three figures scuffling in the middle of the dimly lit hall. Two of them were, indeed agents of MECH, but the third seemed to be a human, full clad in small-size Cybertronian armor. This third figure, in the time it takes to blink, ripped the weapons from the hands of the MECH agents and threw one against the wall. The other, however, unsheathed a suspended-laser dagger and thrust it into the side of the armored human, causing the figure to crumple with an agonized grunt.</p><p class="p2">Ratchet reached down and picked up the remaining MECH agent, dashing him against the wall next to his comrade and ending the small-scale battle.</p><p class="p2">"What in the name of the Allspark is going on here?" he demanded.</p><p class="p2">"Ratchet, Raf's not responding," Jack said urgently.</p><p class="p2">Ratchet gently picked up Rafael in his hand and pointed his blade at the human with the other. "Surrender."</p><p class="p2">There was no response from the figure, for it collapsed almost immediately.</p><p class="p2">"Jack, bring the weapons over here," Ratchet instructed, scooping up the unconscious human and bringing Raf into the medical bay.</p><p class="p2">"What happened?" Ratchet asked as he laid Raf on one bed and the fallen human on the sofa in the middle of the room.</p><p class="p2">"The explosion opened the hidden door," Jack explained, looking concernedly at Raf as Ratchet scanned him. "The agents came in, but I don't think that they knew that this was the base. They were only interested in fighting her." He pointed to the unconscious warrior on the sofa. "But one of the agents fired at her and missed."</p><p class="p2">He walked up to look at Raf. "Is he gonna be okay?"</p><p class="p2">"He has a strong life signal," Ratchet replied, glancing at the panel in his arm. "There are no signs of a wound, internal or external. Hand me one of those weapons, will you."</p><p class="p2">Quickly, Jack picked up one of the guns and placed it in Ratchet's hand.</p><p class="p2">"This is not a lethal weapon," the medic said, observing it closely. "From what I know of Agent Fowler's description, this is a firearm used to stun, not injure." He crushed the weapon in his two fingers and glanced at the armor-clad human. "These MECH agents wanted her alive."</p><p class="p2">Another beep came from the comm-link.</p><p class="p2">"Ratchet, the mission is complete," Optimus' voice came through the transmission. "We require a Groundbridge."</p><p class="p2">"On its way," Ratchet said, activating the operating levers. The rims of the Groundbridge tunnel glowed and formed the wisps of green and blue and purple light, allowing the Autobots to enter the base once again. Before long, Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee stood before them as the light faded from the portal.</p><p class="p2">As Bumblebee's eyes rested on Raf, prostrate on the bed, he pushed past the others in a panic, beeping and buzzing frantically in that substitute voice of his, his hands hovering helplessly over the makeshift medical bed.</p><p class="p2">"He will be fine, Bumblebee," Ratchet said, a reassuring tone in his normally sarcastic voice. "He should wake up in a few minutes."</p><p class="p2">"Was this the work of MECH agents?" Optimus Prime asked.</p><p class="p2">"Yes," Ratchet said.</p><p class="p2">"How did they find us?" Arcee asked, looking at the two unconscious men sprawling by the wall. "We should be shielded against this."</p><p class="p2">"They didn't," Ratchet responded. "We think that they merely followed someone else here." He stepped aside to let the others get a full view of the unconscious human on the deck.</p><p class="p2">Arcee was frustrated. “Then how did <em>she</em> know our base was here?"</p><p class="p2">"That remains to be seen," Ratchet replied, "Or told."</p><p class="p2">Jack glanced at the two MECH agents in the hall. "What should we do with them?"</p><p class="p2">Optimus was silent for a moment. "Ratchet," he said finally, "Contact Agent Fowler and have him bring a transport vehicle."</p><p class="p2">"And what will we do with her?" Arcee asked. "It's not as if she came peacefully."</p><p class="p2">Before Optimus could respond, Rafael stirred and sat up with a grunt on the medical table. Bumblebee chirped in relief.</p><p class="p2">"I'm fine, Bee," Raf smiled, rolling off the bed and embracing Bumblebee's finger. "I'm not hurt."</p><p class="p2">The other Autobots went over to congratulate Raf, while Ratchet, finished with the transmission, scrutinized the fallen human more closely.</p><p class="p2">"By the Ancients," he said in a grave voice. "Optimus, do you realize what this is?"</p><p class="p2">He pointed to the human as Optimus leaned closer. The wound in the side of the person had begun to bleed, but instead of the usual human red-blood color, it was a luminescent blue that had begun to seep profusely from the wound.</p><p class="p2">"Energon," said Optimus.</p><p class="p2">He rolled the tiny medical bed that had held Raf over to the sofa and picked up the human, placing her gently on it to further inspect this phenomenon.</p><p class="p2">"It's impossible," Ratchet said. "Humans are not compatible with our energy sources, it would kill them to have it running through their systems to this extent."</p><p class="p2">"That may be, Ratchet," Optimus said. "But perhaps we must consider the possibility that this is no ordinary human."</p><p class="p2">"If she is affiliated with MECH, as it seems," Ratchet ventured, "Could this person be another twisted experiment sent here as a weapon, to infiltrate our base and catch us unawares?"</p><p class="p2">Optimus was silent again for a moment. "Recent events have drawn me to the conclusion that Silas will stop at nothing to further his cause. Experiments on humans would be well within his bounds."</p><p class="p2">"Then, should we turn her over to Agent Fowler along with the other two?"</p><p class="p2">"No. I strongly suspect that these followers of Silas," he gestured to the two unconscious agents, "were not aware of the location of our base. In any case, they did not come here as her allies. If this human is indeed an enemy of MECH, we must take advantage of any knowledge she may be willing to impart."</p><p class="p2">"But the question remains," Ratchet continued. "What should we do with it in the meantime? We hardly have storage space for experimentally-altered prisoners."</p><p class="p2">Optimus turned to look at his old friend. "Have Agent Fowler rendezvous with Bulkhead and transport the two MECH agents to him through a Groundbridge. Arcee and Bumblebee will accompany him to the military outpost, as will Rafael and Jack. Keep all of the humans and their guardians out of the base until we determine the nature of this attack," he looked again at the bleeding human. "And until we know the identity of our human prisoner."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p4">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Nova stirred and opened her eyes, lying very still to get a picture of her surroundings without attracting attention. She heard no voices, however, and could only stare upwards at a roof of metal beams and golden lights, far above her.</p><p class="p2">Cautiously, she moved her fingers, one by one, and twitched her feet to ensure that she still had them, then tried to sit up. However, as soon as her stomach contracted, a horrible shock in her side reminded her of an agonizing dagger wound. Her metal-gauntleted hand reached over and felt the crack in her armor where the laser had penetrated. Despite the throb, Nova gritted her teeth against the pain, squeezed her eyes shut, and forced herself to rise.</p><p class="p2">As she did so, her armor deactivated, folding and sliding into its interlocking panels and compacting itself together, revealing her dark red sweatshirt and navy jeans, along with her blue-stained hand and side.</p><p class="p2">She tried dazedly to stand, using the bed for support, her mind whirled, pain shot through her side, her knees buckled and she fell, but just before she hit the ground, something pushed against her from the back and lifted her up.</p><p class="p2">Nova looked down to see what had caught her  -- a giant metal hand.</p><p class="p2">She jerked her head up to stare in shock above her. A giant robot, with a red chrome finish on its arms and chest, a steel-blue head and two eyes that glowed with light the color of her blood, was lifting her off the floor and setting her gently on the bed again.</p><p class="p2">Nova froze. Maybe if she did not move, the giant would not notice her. In a minute, however, that theory vanished when the robot, staring at her intently, spoke.</p><p class="p2">"You are safe from harm," it said in a rich voice.</p><p class="p2">"What -- who <em>are</em> you?" she asked, trying to stay conscious. The healing process had already begun, but it stung so that she could barely breathe without agony.</p><p class="p2">"My name is Optimus Prime. I am an autonomous robotic organism, from the planet Cybertron. We are also known as Autobots."</p><p class="p2">"We?"</p><p class="p2">A thudding came from behind her. Nova twisted her head around and looked up. Another robot, colored red and white in the fashion of emergency vehicles, stood behind her with a gruff expression on its face.</p><p class="p2">"This is Ratchet, an accomplished medical expert and warrior," the first robot said, introducing him.  </p><p class="p2">“That’s quite a wound.” the other giant remarked.</p><p class="p2">"It … it should heal quickly," she said, glancing at the two of them.</p><p class="p2">The first one bent down to her. “What is your name?”</p><p class="p2">“Nova Makutan.” Nova kept her hand over her wound as it healed. “But I don’t understand — why are you here?”</p><p class="p2">"To protect your planet, from the Decepticons."</p><p class="p2">"Decepticons?" She shook her head. "I — I don’t <em>understand</em>.” Her teeth were vibrating as she spoke. “I don’t understand any of this."</p><p class="p2">"Pmfgh," the other Autobot snorted behind her. "We might say the same of you. Why are <em>you</em> here?"</p><p class="p2">She glanced down at her wound, which had begun to mend. “I came to this outpost in the hopes that it was abandoned. I didn’t know I was trespassing."</p><p class="p2">"We have been stationed here with the assistance of our human advocate Special Agent William Fowler, who has mediated on our behalf with the military of this country," the red-and-blue robot said.</p><p class="p2">"No one outside of this location is meant to know of our presence," the one called Ratchet said suspiciously. "Which brings up a few questions concerning the MECH agents that followed you here."</p><p class="p2">Nova's eyes searched the room. “The agents … Where are they?"</p><p class="p2">The one called Optimus Prime replied, "They have been taken into custody by Agent Fowler. Whether they realized the location of this base remains to be seen."</p><p class="p2">Nova removed her hand cautiously from her side. The wound was almost fully healed, but the blood was still covering her hand, and the gash itself throbbed slightly. <em>Giant robots,</em> she thought to herself, <em>And they know of MECH… </em></p><p class="p2">She gasped. “You're the foreigners," she said, gazing at the foremost giant. "The titans. The ones Silas has been searching for."</p><p class="p2">He seemed about to respond, but the other Autobot spoke first. "That brings up another burning question," Ratchet said, bending down to peer at her suspiciously. "What is your affiliation with Silas, and why did you come here in the first place?"</p><p class="p2">Nova shakily stood and steadied herself on trembling legs, looking directly into the luminescent eyes of Optimus Prime. "Why should I trust you?"</p><p class="p2">He responded immediately. “Foremost, we have reason to suspect that you are not an ally of MECH, nor are you willing to cause any human harm. For these reasons alone we will not harm you unless you give us an explicit reason to do so. Autobots do not treat prisoners with cruelty. It would also be to your benefit to remember this; that we have no friendship or alliance with Silas or any of his followers, so long as they continue to practice their ways of injustice.”</p><p class="p2">“You aren’t going to hurt me?”</p><p class="p2">“No.”</p><p class="p2">Nova pondered this, staring up at him. If they had wanted to kill her, they would have done it already.</p><p class="p2">Might as well.</p><p class="p2">“All right, simply put, Silas is not my ally," she began. "For five years, I think, I was imprisoned in his facilities, after he … took me from my home. I -- " She paused. "I don’t remember everything that happened while I was held captive, but I remember that I was confined to a lab every day and injected with this substance that they referred to as 'Blueblood.' Their scientists, every hour, for months on end, wouldn’t let me speak, or think, or rest. They just kept shoving this substance into my veins.”</p><p class="p2">Nova growled a little as she squeezed her fist shut, letting the residue of her blood run down her fingers. With the blood trickled memories of how she had gotten here, of who had wronged her, of the endless days and nights of pain and fear and darkness, and she let out a harsh whisper as her anger boiled inside her.</p><p class="p2">“I haven’t been free for five <em>years</em>.”</p><p class="p2">Nova was suddenly keenly aware of the Autobots' eyes on her.</p><p class="p2">"I'm sorry," she said, trying to release her tension. “It’s a long story. I just --"</p><p class="p2">She looked up at Optimus Prime to explain, expecting suspicion or distrust from the giant, but she was surprised to see only great compassion and understanding in his gaze as as he listened.</p><p class="p2">Nova stammered over her next words, unable to draw her mind away.</p><p class="p2">The Autobot knelt and bent his head nearly to the ground to look her in the face. "There is no need for apology," he said gently. "We are both keenly familiar with the atrocities of war."</p><p class="p2">"Thank you," she said. "Where was I?"</p><p class="p2">"Silas is off his rocker," the other Autobot said from behind her.</p><p class="p2">"Yes. Like I said, they held me captive for five years, ever since I was twelve years old. I wanted to escape, as you can imagine, but Silas threatened to kill other civilians if I didn’t obey. Meanwhile, I had begun to develop strange abilities from the Blueblood substance. It enables me to do things like this—”</p><p class="p2">She straightened her back and activated her armor, building it up around herself and interlocking the panels and scales until they met at her head, covering her entire body. The pain in her side had gradually ebbed and gone, replaced by new flesh and skin, as if the wound had never been inflicted.</p><p class="p2">"Or this," she said, lifting her hands. At a thought from her brain, one hand instantly formed a wrist-mounted laser-edged blade, while the other formed a blaster that built itself over her arm and glowed with energy.</p><p class="p2">The two Autobots exchanged glances.</p><p class="p2">"This substance," Ratchet said. "Does it affect other humans the same way it does you?"</p><p class="p2">"No," she said. "If any of Silas' followers became exposed to large amounts of it, they contracted a terminal illness, which is why they always wore radioactive hazard suits when they interacted with me."</p><p class="p2">"Where did they find this material?" Optimus asked.</p><p class="p2">"I can’t be sure," Nova said, frowning. “I don’t remember a lot. But I did hear about small mining operations that were carried out while I was held there."</p><p class="p2">Her eyes shifted between the two of them. "Why? Are you familiar with it?"</p><p class="p2">"It would seem that MECH has infused you with concentrations of Energon, the lifeblood of our people and the energy source that sustains us," Optimus said, meeting her eyes again.</p><p class="p2">She blinked. “What?”</p><p class="p2">"Normally it would be lethal to humans," Ratchet mused. "How is it that you survived these injections, or more importantly, how were you able to benefit from them in this way?"</p><p class="p2">"I don’t know exactly why," she said, deactivating her armor again, "The lab technicians were always careful not to give much information away while I was awake. But I overheard them referring to me as 'Project Phoenix.' I gathered that as much as half of my heart had been converted into something like a small energy core that allowed the Blueblood to circulate freely, but had fused with my own heart and became a permanent part of me."</p><p class="p2">"A Spark?" Optimus asked, looking at Ratchet once again.</p><p class="p2">"It defies all understanding of science," Ratchet said. "But it appears to be that way."</p><p class="p2">They regarded her with a new understanding, one that Nova recognized as amazement.</p><p class="p2">"How did you escape?" Ratchet asked, breaking the silence.</p><p class="p2">Nova continued. "Once I realized what I could do, I knew that MECH had reason to be afraid of me. I made up my mind to escape and free the other prisoners. When the scientists had left me in the lab one day, strapped to a table, I made absolutely certain that the area was clear, and once I was completely alone, I broke my restraints and started to run. I headed for the cells that I knew would hold prisoners. But when I arrived, I found that —" she hesitated. "The civilians had never been there. Silas had evidently kept me submissive through false threats and lies."</p><p class="p2">There was a grave silence as she took a breath and continued.</p><p class="p2">"By this time the alarm had been raised, and I heard the sound of his agents coming. I don’t turn away from a necessary fight," she added, looking down at her feet, “But I didn’t want to take the life of any human, even one in the service of MECH, unless it was absolutely necessary. So I ran. I ran as fast and as far as I could, and eventually, I came to Nevada, heading for this place because I knew that it could serve as a refuge."</p><p class="p2">"How did you know of this outpost?" Optimus inquired.</p><p class="p2">"My father told me about it," Nova replied. "He used to be a soldier in the US military, and he knew about this abandoned base in his line of work." A wistful look came into her eyes. "When we were younger, he -- he promised to take us here, someday."</p><p class="p2">After a minute, she shook herself. “I’m … sorry for the disruption I caused. I wasn’t aware there was anyone else here."</p><p class="p2">She looked at Ratchet. "The small one -- he was shot. Is he --"</p><p class="p2">"Rafael is just fine," Ratchet assured her.</p><p class="p2">Nova was about to speak again, but an alert came from the monitor as she was opening her mouth.</p><p class="p2">"<em>Ratchet, can you bridge us back?</em>" A strong masculine voice came through.</p><p class="p2">"Is there a problem, Bulkhead?" Ratchet asked.</p><p class="p2">"<em>Yeah, uh, Miko's … getting bored</em>."</p><p class="p2">Ratchet glanced at Optimus.</p><p class="p2">"I believe that, for the time being, we know enough about our visitor to ensure the safety of the children," Optimus said, looking down at Nova.</p><p class="p2">Ratchet shrugged, turned back to the console and pulled down two levers. As he did so, Nova was astonished to see the tunnel at the far end of the base suddenly light up in swirling flashes of blue and green flares.</p><p class="p2">“Is that magic?" she asked, trying not to gape at the luminous spectacle.</p><p class="p2">"Only partly magic," Ratchet said wryly. "It is a method of transportation we use, called a Groundbridge.”</p><p class="p2">“MECH would kill for something like this,” Nova said, and from her tone, Optimus knew she was not exaggerating.</p><p class="p2">Before long, three points of white light appeared in the tunnel, and three vehicles drove into the base through the flames, though they had not been there before; a blue-and-pink accentuated motorcycle, with a helmeted boy at the bars, an army-green SWAT car with a Japanese girl in the passenger seat, and a yellow Camaro with a black stripe down its center, with a small boy in the back, all rolled into the base and stopped in front of Nova.</p><p class="p2">The three children stepped out of their vehicles and walked over to her.</p><p class="p2">"Is it safe?" the small one whispered. Ratchet nodded slightly in the short pause that followed.</p><p class="p2">Nova decided to make the first move.</p><p class="p2">"Hello. My name is Nova," she said, holding out her hand amicably.</p><p class="p2">“Um. Hi. I'm Jack," the tallest one said, holding his helmet under his arm as he shook her hand.</p><p class="p2">"Hello, Jack," she said.</p><p class="p2">"I'm Raf," the small one said with a wave.</p><p class="p2">"Raf?" Nova knelt in front of him. “I’m sorry for what happened. I had no intention of putting you in danger."</p><p class="p2">"It's no problem," Raf said. "We have to be used to that kind of thing around here."</p><p class="p2">“You’re very brave." Nova turned to the girl. "Hello --"</p><p class="p2">The girl squealed and poked her finger in Nova's arm.  The sharp sensation made Nova twitch slightly, and immediately the armor activated itself on reflex, flashing and forming around her body.</p><p class="p2">"Hey --!" Nova said indignantly. But before she could say anything more, the girl jumped in.</p><p class="p2">"Dude! That is so totally <em>rad</em>!" she shrieked. "I'm Miko. What's your name? Do you play for a rock band? Were you in a movie? Where did you come from? How did that armor pop up? What kinda weapons are you packing? Did you ever take down a Decepticon?"</p><p class="p2">"Uh... " Nova looked up at Optimus.</p><p class="p2">"Don't mind her," Ratchet said from his control monitor. "Miko is someone you just have to get used to."</p><p class="p2">Nova examined the vehicles behind the children. "How did these cars drive themselves?"</p><p class="p2">As she observed them, one by one, the cars and motorcycle broke apart and transformed into individual giant robots, standing before her and looking down at her silently.</p><p class="p2">"Oh," she said, staring up at them in awe.</p><p class="p2">"Nova," Optimus Prime said. "Meet the Autobots of Team Prime."</p><p class="p2">One of them, the enormous army-green one, introduced himself as Bulkhead in a deep voice.</p><p class="p2">"Arcee," the blue one said shortly. She was regarding Nova with more than suspicious looks.</p><p class="p2">The third one, the yellow one, spoke only in beeping and buzzing noises.</p><p class="p2">"Bumblebee?" Nova said. “Good name."</p><p class="p2">Everyone stared at her in shock.</p><p class="p2">"You can understand him?" Raf asked.</p><p class="p2">"Of course," she replied, collapsing her armor as she arched her back. Noticing the astonished looks on the faces of the children, however, she frowned in confusion as the metal plating compacted and disappeared. "What?"</p><p class="p2">"Uh, no one’s ever been able to understand Bee except for the Bots and Raf," Jack said.</p><p class="p2">"Yeah, that's like, totally weird!" Miko exclaimed.</p><p class="p2">"I see," she said.</p><p class="p2">"So, is she going to stay with us?" Miko asked. "Having an armored human join Team Prime would be so rad!"</p><p class="p2">"I don't see that she has a choice, kid," Arcee said dryly. "If we let her go she could let the information slip on where we pump our tires."</p><p class="p2">"I would never compromise your safety, um, ma’am,” Nova said to Arcee. "But I would be happy to stay here," she turned to Optimus Prime as she said this. "If you’ll have me.”</p><p class="p2">Before the Prime could say anything, Ratchet pulled him aside. “Optimus, a word with you?”</p><p class="p2">"What is it, old friend?"</p><p class="p2">"We can't just welcome another human into our base,” Ratchet whispered. “Having three humans constantly around is bad enough. Besides, this one could be a spy for the enemy, and with her abilities she could be dangerous. How can we be certain of who she really is?"</p><p class="p2">"If MECH knew of the location of our base, I would not expect Silas to send a lone scout," Optimus said, looking sideways at Nova, who was showing the ever-curious Miko how her blaster formed, amid gasps of astonishment. "For the time being, I believe that it would be within our best interest to allow her to stay. This child could possess valuable information concerning their operatives that we would do well to accept."</p><p class="p2">"But shouldn't she be with Agent Fowler, then, in the middle of an interrogation?" Ratchet asked, somewhat stubbornly. "We don’t need to take her as another liability. Someone else can handle her."</p><p class="p2">Optimus paused before he answered. "I highly doubt that we could entrust her to anyone else with a clear conscience, Ratchet. She has been infused with Cybertronian elements; something that is beyond Agent Fowler’s expertise, and she came to this base in the hopes of finding solace. How can we turn her away? Given training and a nurturing environment, Nova could prove to be a valuable ally.”</p><p class="p2">"Well …" Ratchet said doubtfully. "She does seem well-mannered. And according to her account, she has been through much. But we’ll have to be careful if we keep her around. On the surface alone, she isn’t to be easily trusted.”</p><p class="p2">Optimus turned to observe the group of children once again. "I believe that there is much more to her than what is seen on the surface, Ratchet. You might even say there is more to her than meets the eye.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p4">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Speed Metal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the author re-reads this, and has a good cry because it's so awful.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so these first chapters are gonna be pretty short, compared to some of the later ones, and they're going to be pretty cheesy because I was 13 when I started this thing. But it does get better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Nova sighed. It was late in the day. The rest of the children still had not returned from school, and Ratchet had left to repair a leak in the fuel lines. Optimus had left on a mission to scout for Energon in the desert, so she had eventually found herself alone in the afternoon with only her mind to keep her company.</p>
<p class="p1">Now, she was sitting at the top of the large butte that contained the helicopter landing platform on top of the base, dangling her legs over the edge of the red cliff and staring at the land under the blazing sunset.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Alien robots who are here to protect the planet. Alien robots. Aliens are real. And they’re robots. And they’re good guys. Alien robots.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">“That’s a bit hard to wrap my brain around,” she muttered to herself.</p>
<p class="p1">It had been a week since her arrival, and she had spent the time familiarizing herself with the base and its surrounding land, exploring every inch of the place she now called home.</p>
<p class="p1">The others had gotten used to her presence by now. The Autobots seemed amicable, but they had been around regular human children long enough to know that she was different, and they kept their distance. Ratchet had provided her with a storage closet big enough to sleep in, and had given her a few human essentials, but other than begrudgingly providing her those few favors he had been openly gruff with her, and did not speak to her more than he could help.</p>
<p class="p1">The only ones who seemed at ease around her were the children and Optimus, the latter of whom seemed at ease around everybody. He was the only one who had been kind to her so far, and Nova appreciated his presence perhaps more so than anyone she had ever met. She enjoyed riding atop his shoulder when he would let her.</p>
<p class="p1">She activated her helmet absentmindedly, watching the sky turn blue as her visor snapped over her eyes, with her heart rate and energy levels in the top right corner of her vision and a circle in the center that fixated on two heat signatures approaching the base.</p>
<p class="p1">Nova deactivated her helmet and stared down at the road. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were approaching fast, with Miko and Raf in tow.</p>
<p class="p1">Nova leaped to her feet and ran inside the elevator, coming down to greet them as they drove in through the hidden door.</p>
<p class="p1">"Hello, Miko, Raf," she said as they stepped out of their vehicles, who transformed immediately. Raf waved, Bumblebee buzzed a greeting.</p>
<p class="p1">"Where's Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked.</p>
<p class="p1">"He told me that he was repairing a breach in the fuel line. He mentioned something about a Scraplet invasion ruining the mainframe. Do you know what he meant?"</p>
<p class="p1">"You don't even wanna hear about it," Bulkhead groaned.</p>
<p class="p1">“Where's Arcee?" Nova inquired, looking around.</p>
<p class="p1">"She's probably just late picking up Jack," Raf said, sitting on the couch and opening his laptop.</p>
<p class="p1">Miko climbed up the ladder and stood next to Nova on the platform. "So… wanna hear about the latest Bot mashup?"</p>
<p class="p1">"The what?"</p>
<p class="p1">"The last time the school bully got a fist full of Bot swag!" Miko said. "It started yesterday, when Vince was trash-talking Arcee. He duped Jack into a race and totally got smoked! Dude, his four-wheeler didn't stand a chance against Cybertronian hurt, and Jack was all like; <em>vroom-vroom-VROOM</em> …"</p>
<p class="p1">To Nova's relief, Miko was interrupted by a transmission coming from the screen, as Optimus' ID picture popped up.</p>
<p class="p1">"Optimus to base. I require a bridge." he said over the comm-link.</p>
<p class="p1">Bumblebee beeped in response and activated the Groundbridge, allowing Optimus to pass through, along with three crystals of pure blue Energon.</p>
<p class="p1">"The big guy's back!" Miko said.</p>
<p class="p1">“Optimus?" Nova said, walking to the railing to look at him. "If you’re not busy, I’d like to ask you something.”</p>
<p class="p1">He nodded, and walked with her over to the storage bins, kneeling to speak to her. "What is this matter you speak of?"</p>
<p class="p1">"It is just this, sir," Nova hesitated for a split second, then continued fervently. “Each of the children has someone they report to; their guardian, of sorts. I was wondering if I have one assigned to me, and if so, to whom do I report?”</p>
<p class="p1">Optimus smiled slightly. "A fair question, Nova. Ratchet is slightly opposed to the idea of taking a human into his responsibilities at this point, and no one else is currently available. For this reason … and others, I have chosen to become your guardian, with your consent and approval."</p>
<p class="p1">Now it was Nova's turn to smile. She could not remember the last time that she had done that. "To be honest, Optimus, I don’t want it any other way."</p>
<p class="p1">"Nor do I," he responded.</p>
<p class="p1">Though she had only known him for a short while, Nova noticed a certain fondness in his countenance as he looked at her, understanding and compassion in his face that she had never seen before.</p>
<p class="p1">As Optimus rose and left to join Ratchet in the back of the base, Nova spotted Jack and Arcee ride in, separating at the door. Arcee went to check the levels of Energon in storage, while Jack went to speak with Bumblebee.</p>
<p class="p1">Nova, watching Raf and Miko immediately engage themselves in a video game, wandered to the back of the base to assist Optimus and Ratchet.</p>
<p class="p1">The two were bent over the broken pipeline, Ratchet holding a welding instrument that flared sparks as he repaired the metal frame.</p>
<p class="p1">"Is there any way I can help?" she asked, standing at a respectful distance.</p>
<p class="p1">Ratchet lowered his welder and brushed his hands together. "Not unless you can increase the accuracy of a welding flame," he said dryly. "This equipment simply does not have the precision I require."</p>
<p class="p1">She watched him work for a while, until he snapped at her to quit looking at him and go away.</p>
<p class="p1">Nova walked back to Optimus. “He’s bad-tempered."</p>
<p class="p1">"That is often the way with many survivors of the war," Optimus said, watching his friend bustle around the electric panels in the wall. "Ratchet's behavior may appear harsh at times, but in his Spark you will find the character of a loyal and trusted friend."</p>
<p class="p1">"He wants me to leave him alone," she said, looking wistfully back at the box of equipment. “And I’m sorry if I bother him, but I would much rather not be alone… I have been for so long."</p>
<p class="p1">Without hesitation, the leader of the Autobots knelt and offered her his hand to clamber up on. "I do not intend for you to be alone," he said.</p>
<p class="p1">Gratefully, and rather hesitantly, Nova scrambled up on his hand as he raised her into the air, slowly.</p>
<p class="p1">"Optimus?" she said, twisting her head to gaze up at him, gripping onto his fingers that rose in front of her. “Why did you let me stay?”</p>
<p class="p1">"I do not condone the slavery or oppression of any sentient life form, human or otherwise," her guardian said, raising her to his face. "You will always be welcome here, for I believe we may have given you something that has escaped your possession for a long time."</p>
<p class="p1">“What’s that?"</p>
<p class="p1">Optimus looked down at the girl, clinging in childlike trust to his metal hand, with all the confidence in the world. He could see the remains of the fatigue, the pain and loss that she had suffered contained in her eyes, just as he had known once, long ago, and she stared back at him in a glimpse of hope, as if his own spirit was reflected in her very being as he replied —</p>
<p class="p1">"A family."</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">"Raf, Miko," Optimus said, walking into the main room with Nova perched on his shoulder. "Do either of you know where the others have gone?"</p>
<p class="p4">From her vantage point, Nova watched a shadow of doubt flash across their faces as they responded.</p>
<p class="p4">"Why, no, sir," Miko said, avoiding eye contact. "We do not know."</p>
<p class="p4">"Miko is correct. We do not know," Rafael said stiffly.</p>
<p class="p4">"Why would we know?" Miko asked.</p>
<p class="p4">Optimus cocked an eyebrow skeptically. "Hmm."</p>
<p class="p4">Nova frowned. "Miko, didn’t you tell me that Jack won a race yesterday?"</p>
<p class="p4">"NO!" Miko shouted, then recovered herself. "I mean, no. No I didn't."</p>
<p class="p4">"Miko, does this have anything to do with their absence?" Optimus asked. Miko looked at the floor. "Answer me."</p>
<p class="p4">"Fine," Miko relented. "They … went to buy some car parts?"</p>
<p class="p4">"Miko, we need to tell him the truth," Raf saw the expression in Optimus' face, and he knew that this was no joke. "Optimus, Jack asked Bee to race with him, and Arcee and Bulkhead had to go after him when Bee sent in a distress signal. They're being shot down by a Decepticon named Knock Out."</p>
<p class="p4">Optimus placed Nova on the platform next to them. She could feel the urgency in the very digits of his fingers.</p>
<p class="p5">"Bridge me to their coordinates," he said to Raf. "Now."</p>
<p class="p4">Hurriedly, Raf activated the Groundbridge and watched Optimus enter it, deactivating the energy spirals after he disappeared.</p>
<p class="p4">Miko glared at Raf over his laptop after the Autobot had gone.</p>
<p class="p4">"What?" he asked sheepishly.</p>
<p class="p4">"Dude, I can't believe you broke the deal," she said, thrusting her pink-nailed finger at him menacingly.</p>
<p class="p4">"Your 'deal' very nearly put the entire team in jeopardy," Nova said, stepping next to Raf. "Rafael was right to tell the truth."</p>
<p class="p4">"Don't lecture me just 'cause Optimus is <em>your</em> guardian," Miko growled at her. "You ruined it too."</p>
<p class="p4">"Miko," Nova said gravely, “I was trying to do what’s right. You shouldn’t lie to Optimus.”</p>
<p class="p4">Miko huffed and sat down on the couch. “You don’t belong here,” she muttered. “What do you know?”</p>
<p class="p4">Raf, sitting in his chair while the girls spoke, noticed a momentary shadow flick across Nova's face as Miko said this, and, not wanting to further argue, Nova turned away.</p>
<p class="p4">"It's okay, Nova," Raf said, trying to think of something to say. "I'm sure Miko didn't mean…"</p>
<p class="p4">Suddenly, the three humans heard the elevator upstairs grind to life as it approached the lower levels.</p>
<p class="p4">"It's Agent Fowler!" Miko said, panicked. "Nova, you’ve got to hide!"</p>
<p class="p4">"Hide? Why?"</p>
<p class="p4">"Agent Fowler has no idea you exist," Raf said, helping Miko push Nova down the stairs. "If he saw you --"</p>
<p class="p4">"-- And knew that you came from those techy guys," Miko added.</p>
<p class="p4">"-- He might try to take you into custody or something." Raf finished, pulling Nova down behind the storage bins.</p>
<p class="p4">"Be quiet," Miko whispered as she and Raf scrambled back up the stairs.</p>
<p class="p4">From her hiding place, Nova saw them assume a casual pose just as the elevator doors opened.</p>
<p class="p4">"Prime!" a man shouted, coming out and slapping his hands on the railing.</p>
<p class="p4">Nova looked him over. <em>This is the mediator Optimus told me about? Someone needs to give him a longer tie.</em></p>
<p class="p4">"He's not here, Agent Fowler," Raf said, looking up from his computer.</p>
<p class="p4">"No one's here," Miko said. "Well, except Ratchet."</p>
<p class="p4">"Then maybe he can tell me why there are a bunch of maniacal street racers tearing up Highway 36 outside of Jasper!” Fowler barked.</p>
<p class="p4">"We … don't know about any street racers," Miko said, glancing at Raf.</p>
<p class="p4">"She is right. We do not know," Raf said.</p>
<p class="p4">“Is that right,” Agent Fowler said suspiciously.</p>
<p class="p4">Nova could see the deception from this far away. <em>If they blew cover with Optimus so easily…</em></p>
<p class="p4">“I’ve got to find Ratchet," she muttered, crouching down. Bit by bit, she advanced forward, crawling or scuttling between boxes, trying to stay close to the edge of the wall, out of Fowler's vision.</p>
<p class="p4">"All right, kids, tell me about it."</p>
<p class="p4">"About what?" Miko was trying to appear innocent.</p>
<p class="p4">Agent Fowler frowned. “Seriously?”</p>
<p class="p4">Nova’s knee suddenly struck the edge of the wall, resulting a loud crash that made her cringe. A second later, Fowler’s scowling face appeared, peering over the railing straight at her. She stood and leaped up to the platform, stepping directly between Agent Fowler and the door. "Unhand the children," she said, holding a menacing stance.</p>
<p class="p4">"Another civilian?" Fowler asked indignantly, descending the stairs. "Prime's really crossed the line this time. All right, kid, you come with me. General Bryce will need to speak with all three of you."</p>
<p class="p4">He reached out to grab Nova, but, terrified of what would happen if she was taken again, she stepped away and yanked him forward, crashing him into the wall as he released her arm.</p>
<p class="p4">"Using force on a government officer," Fowler said, wiping his mouth. "That will <em>not</em> be tolerated on my watch." He stepped up to Nova, his fists in front of his face. "You got a major fight on your hands, kid."</p>
<p class="p4">Silently, Nova planted her feet and held her ground, her eyes watching his every movement. She didn’t know the complex moves of military hand-to-hand combat, but she had picked up a thing or two in Silas’ captivity, and she was not about to be moved against her will.</p>
<p class="p4">“Go Nova!” Miko cheered. Raf tried to hush her.</p>
<p class="p4">Ratchet chose that moment to walk into the room, his toolbox dangling from his hand as he looked at the two humans squaring off.</p>
<p class="p4">"What in the name of the Ancients is going on here?!" he asked.</p>
<p class="p4">Fowler immediately looked up and adjusted his little tie. "This smart-mouth kid was tryin’ to subvert my military authority. I think my superiors would like to know about the potentially dangerous characters residing here that Prime fails to keep in line!”</p>
<p class="p4">“Nova,” Ratchet glared at her, a horrible undertone to his voice.</p>
<p class="p4">"It wasn't Nova's fault," Raf said earnestly to Ratchet. "Agent Fowler was going to take her in for questioning."</p>
<p class="p4">"She was totally schooling this guy," Miko said.</p>
<p class="p4">Nova was the only one who did not offer an explanation. She merely looked up at Ratchet to see what he would do.</p>
<p class="p4">He took a breath, and bent down to the army officer. "Agent Fowler, I would first and foremost advise you not to make me go out of my comfort zone, but as far as I know Nova is anything but disruptive. Now, Optimus is not here. Whatever questions you have may be better answered upon his return, but for the time being, I will have to ask you to leave." He gestured to the elevator doors.</p>
<p class="p4">"Fine," Fowler said, walking up the stairs and entering the elevator after a menacing look at Nova. "But this isn't over, Tin-can. Not by a long shot."</p>
<p class="p4">The doors closed, and soon they heard the whirring of the machine as it took Fowler to the surface where his helicopter waited.</p>
<p class="p4">"The next time Agent Fowler arrives," Ratchet grumbled as he walked away, "Try to keep the new arrivals scarce."</p>
<p class="p4">"Nova, were you really about to fight him?" Raf asked.</p>
<p class="p4">“What else was I supposed to do?” she replied. “As long as I am able to fight, no person will ever lock me up again.”</p>
<p class="p4">“Well, ironically, you could go to jail for that,” said Raf under his breath.</p>
<p class="p4">"Su-weet!" Miko said emphatically. "Boss Nova strikes again!"</p>
<p class="p4">"Well, at least you didn't show him that you're part Cybertronian," Raf reflected. "He still thinks you're a civilian. A very strong, highly temperamental civilian.”</p>
<p class="p4">Soon after, Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee arrived at the base via Groundbridge. When Raf inquired as to the whereabouts of Bumblebee, Arcee said that he was helping Jack 'fix the problem we made.' Other than that, Nova noticed that everyone was unusually silent.</p>
<p class="p4">"What happened?" she asked.</p>
<p class="p4">"I -- think we should explain to Optimus first," Bulkhead said, following Optimus into the back, along with Raf, Miko, and Arcee.</p>
<p class="p4">"The main rule around here is to never abuse your power for personal gain," Ratchet said, once they were alone. "Tonight was evidence that we must remember our ideals if we wish to win this war."</p>
<p class="p4">"Oh," Nova said. A moment later, she glanced at the medic. "Ratchet?"</p>
<p class="p4">"Hm."</p>
<p class="p4">"Do you think Optimus will ever let me go with him on a mission?"</p>
<p class="p4">Ratchet looked at her for a moment, as if evaluating her. "For an answer to that I think you should ask him yourself."</p>
<p class="p4">"You have no idea?"</p>
<p class="p4">He sighed, then turned back to his monitor. "It's <em>possible.</em>"</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Predatory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which we learn something interesting about the new arrival.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who reads this! I know the story's a bit cringe-worthy at times, but your hits and kudos really do mean a lot!</p><p>(What kudos?? You have like one. One kudo.)<br/>(Shut up. It's nice to thank people.)<br/>(...Since when are you nice?)<br/>(SHUT UP.)</p><p>Have a good one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>Nova grunted and squinted at the sudden shock of bright light, looking around at the darkness confusedly. “Hnn. Where am I?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>She tried to rise, but her limbs were pinned to a table by steel-mesh straps, buckled and tightened securely.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>“What’s going on?!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>A shadowy form approached the table, holding a glass vial up to the blinding electric light.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>"Do you know what this is?" it said, bending closer to allow Nova full vision of the syringe. She struggled against the straps that restrained her to the table, grunting and heaving against the bonds. Again and again she strained as the tense buckles bit into her sleeve and bruised her arms. She strove wildly to form her armor, but her Cybertronian defenses were rendered useless; just as if they never existed.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>"I'll tell you what this is," the figure continued, leaning into the light to show Nova his face. "This is the future of science. The very threshold of groundbreaking biotechnology." He smiled coldly, a haunting, scarred grin that only meant evil and pain. "The perfect meld of man and machine."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>"Silas," Nova growled.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>"In the flesh," he said, handing the blue syringe to his attendant and holding his hands behind his back. "I am glad you were able to be conscious for this event. You are about to witness the production of history."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>"You. You brought me here. You killed my family, my brother!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>"They were given a chance to comply. If they wanted to live so badly, they should have taken that chance." Silas made sure she was listening. "A shame you were too weak to save them."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>The whispered words stung in her ears. "No…" she said helplessly. "No, that’s not true." Her despair and hopelessness threatened to choke the life out of her very being, like cold vises clamping around her heart. Her half-heart.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>"I -- I escaped your power!" She struggled to breathe.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>"No," he said, as calmly as if he was laying out the facts in a business encounter. "I'm afraid that no matter what illusions you entertain, you will not escape from the glory that MECH has prepared for you." He nodded to the assistant.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>"No. This isn’t real! I don’t belong here!" Nova shouted as the syringe came closer.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>“Why not? You don't belong anywhere else."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>The needle stabbed into her shoulder, and the world turned black as she shouted.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p5">"NO!"</p><p class="p5">Nova's eyes shot open, and she jerked herself upright, snapping her helmet over her eyes and forming her blaster.</p><p class="p5">But what her wide eyes saw, as she shook from her terror and panic, was not the face of Silas, nor was it any agent of MECH's.</p><p class="p5">It was his.</p><p class="p5">"Optimus?" Nova said, astonished.</p><p class="p5">"Is something wrong?" Optimus asked, standing level with the railing. He seemed deeply concerned, and Nova saw him glance at her hand.</p><p class="p5">Her heart pounded in her ears as she looked around her. She was lying on the stained, tan-colored couch, in the middle of the platform of the Autobot base. It was dark, but not so dark as to be frightening or intimidating in the least. No one else was there.</p><p class="p5">
  <em>It was a dream.</em>
</p><p class="p5">"I —,” She looked down at her arm as well, and saw the formed blaster, ratcheted back, charged up and ready to fire … straight at him.</p><p class="p5">Quickly, Nova powered it down and deactivated her armor, watching it slide away and vanish, leaving her trembling arms exposed as she choked out a noise.</p><p class="p5">"I — I saw him," she whispered, reaching up to touch her shoulder. "Silas."</p><p class="p5">Her breath came in shivering gasps as she clenched her jaw and screwed her eyes shut, her hands balled in her lap as she tried to shut out the image of the dream. "He was in my mind."</p><p class="p5">A lump came into her throat as she felt herself slipping back into despair.</p><p class="p5">"I fear that the trauma you suffered during your captivity may be far greater than you realize," she heard Optimus say. "But if you concede to the fears of your past, then you will be beyond rescue. The only way to overcome your fear is to hold tightly to the hope that you have. Despairing of that hope will ensure your destruction."</p><p class="p5">Nova slowly opened her eyes and looked into his. "And would you … will you help me?"</p><p class="p5">The giant robot smiled slightly. "That is my intent."</p><p class="p5">Her head lowered in relief. "Good."</p><p class="p5">"For now, the most beneficial course for you is to rest. It is still the middle of the night."</p><p class="p5">He began to turn away, but Nova got up off the couch. “Optimus, I don’t really want to go to sleep and see that again. I’m not tired anyway."</p><p class="p5">"What would you prefer?"</p><p class="p5">"This sounds childish, but I’d rather just ... you know, talk or something. Company would be nice."</p><p class="p5">Optimus turned back to her. "Of course. I had not considered that possibility," he said as he held open his hand. "We may converse out of doors so as not to interrupt the others."</p><p class="p5">"Right," Nova agreed, stepping into his hand.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p5">Soon after, Optimus and Nova sat on the edge of the cliffside, facing the east in the starlit night sky.</p><p class="p5">"So, Miko has told me about your exploits with the Decepticons, as well as some … vivid descriptions of a few of them," Nova said, smiling. "She has quite a collection of photographs on her cellphone. But I don’t understand something. Why are you fighting this war?"</p><p class="p5">Optimus was silent for a moment, staring out into the dark horizon. Several memories of the many horrors of war flashed across his mind: burning battlefields filled with gunfire, the cries and anguished shouts of wounded soldiers, silent wastelands that emerged from the mist when the battles ended, and the smoke that rose from the smoldering wreckage, darkening the sky until it was black as the night on Earth.</p><p class="p5">And Optimus remembered the ones who had given the ultimate sacrifice, defending the hope of what Cybertron could be, each fallen warrior as valiant as the last, thinking nothing of themselves and giving their lives for their friends, making a road for the weary survivors to lead the way home.</p><p class="p5">Then he looked down at her, as she stared up at him with expectant curiosity, her eyes concerned with the solemnity of his face.</p><p class="p5">"The war began after the assassination of one of Cybertron's most well-known leaders," he said finally. “It was an attempt by the gladiator Megatronus to bring an end to the caste system that constrained our world for many ages. I shared his philosophy in that the hierarchy was oppressive, but my friend was only interested in something which I did not desire. Power.</p><p class="p5">"In short, this desire drove Megatronus to organize his own faction of supporters and destroy any who stood in his way. Eventually, all of Cybertron was involved in the war, marking the first world-spread conflict in history. For eons, the Autobots and the Decepticons fought for control of our homeworld, ravaging and burning it in the process, until we lost the world itself."</p><p class="p5">He sighed and looked back out to the stars. "What was once a movement to bring justice and freedom to all Cybertronians grew into a struggle for survival, a battle for the Energon supplies that once enriched our world's very being. The honor in the war was lost, replaced by corruption and heartless murder that endured for many ages. Many despaired of the hope that our planet would ever be at peace again.</p><p class="p5">"Eventually, the deposits of Energon ran short, and the planet became lifeless and uninhabitable, forcing us to initiate the Great Exodus, in which all remaining Cybertronians were evacuated, the Autobots seeking refuge in the <em>Ark</em>, the Decepticons using the <em>Nemesis</em> to flee. That led some of us here, to your world, but many were scattered to the cosmos, seeking refuge elsewhere."</p><p class="p5">“So you formed this outpost," Nova said, and was silent for a minute. "What was Cybertron like, before the war?"<br/>He thought for a minute. “It was once beautiful. The planet itself was vast, and had an unlimited amount of resources that were essential to life, or so we supposed. Our life itself came from the Great Maker, who appointed Primus and the Allspark to continue creating new life on our planet. All Cybertronians emerged from the Well of All Sparks, from whence our life once came."</p><p class="p5">"What is a Spark?" she inquired. "I know I have one, but I still don’t understand the significance of having another tech organ."</p><p class="p5">"A Spark is not simply a means of circulating Energon," Optimus replied, looking at her again. "It is part of a Cybertronian's very being; their soul, if you will. I assume that you relate this Spark to your stronger reactions?"</p><p class="p5">"Yes," she said, watching her feet as they swung out over the cliffside. "Whenever I get really angry, or happy, or afraid, I feel it surge inside me, making me stronger. I think that’s the reason I nearly shot you earlier -- I was afraid, and that triggered my defenses.” She looked up at him again. “Sorry."</p><p class="p5">"There is no need for apology," he said.</p><p class="p5">As he said this, Nova felt his hand wrap around her shoulders, and she was glad.</p><p class="p5">"Tell me more about Cybertron," she asked. "What did you do before the war?"</p><p class="p5">Optimus grew silent with the memory. "I was a clerk, working in the Hall of Records, in the city of Iacon, under the supervision of Alpha Trion."</p><p class="p5">"Who was he?"</p><p class="p5">"One of the first Cybertronians ever made, and the wisest Cybertronian I knew. The Master Archivist."</p><p class="p5">Nova thought for a moment. "So he was your mentor?"</p><p class="p5">"Yes."</p><p class="p5">"And you worked in a library?"</p><p class="p5">“Of sorts. The Halls of Iacon were once the greatest collection of recorded wisdom in the northern hemisphere. But there was also great corruption in that wealthy city. The high Senate had established a rigid caste system with their own power and influence above all others. Most of the system was based on functionism, a practice that ranked Cybertronians based on the rarity or functionality of their alternate modes."</p><p class="p5">"That sounds awful."</p><p class="p5">"Indeed. Instead of being evaluated by their character and merit, these innocent people were trampled under the feet of those who deemed themselves higher than their own fellows."</p><p class="p5">“Was there anyone else who wanted to stop the corruption? Other than yourself?"</p><p class="p5">"There were many, but only a few held the ability to enact change. Myself, Megatronus, Shockwave, Alpha Trion, Elita One, Jazz, Ironhide, and others. We wished to build a resistance, but I was urged by a friend of mine to appear before the High Council and speak out against this injustice. I followed their advice, and appeared before the Council peacefully as Orion Pax, the librarian."</p><p class="p5">"Did they listen to you?"</p><p class="p5">"My words apparently  held some value, for I was chosen that day to be given the title of Prime."</p><p class="p5">"So you became a leader?” Nova flicked her armor on and off her fingers absently as she drummed them on her knee. "What happened next?"</p><p class="p5">"The position of Prime was highly coveted by one I once considered a brother, and despite my attempts to reason with him, Megatronus murdered a council member by the name of Halogen and sparked the war, changing his name —"</p><p class="p5">“— to Megatron." Nova finished, scowling deeply. "He was like a brother to you?"</p><p class="p5">"Indeed. He was a gladiator of the highest honor, and had bested several of Cybertron's mightiest warriors. Yet at times he was willing to speak of other things, such as kindness and hope, at least … " He looked out to the horizon. "Until he was corrupted."</p><p class="p5">Nova looked up at him. "I lost my brother, too. He was my only friend for most of my life."</p><p class="p5">"What was his name?" Optimus asked.</p><p class="p5">"Coby. Short for Cobalt."</p><p class="p5">Optimus’ face turned grim once again. “You told us your family disappeared. Do you have any idea where they might have been taken?”</p><p class="p5">Nova shuffled uncomfortably. “Optimus, when I told you that, it was … well, it was a sort of lie.”</p><p class="p5">“What do you mean?”</p><p class="p5">She sighed. “They weren’t taken. They were killed.” She squeezed her eyes shut as the memories flitted through her mind.</p><p class="p5">“MECH had been out to get me for a while, because they had heard I was compatible for the tests they wanted to run, but my father always protected us, and would move our family to other states as soon as he could.”</p><p class="p5">Nova swallowed. “But, one night, I woke up to a fire in our house. MECH agents were already inside. They dragged me out the door and threw me into the back of a van, but I saw my home being gunned down by soldiers as they shut the doors. They told me, after they took me away, that no one else survived. I still have nightmares about it sometimes.” She shook her head. “Sometimes I think it’s my fault that they died. MECH burned down our house to get to me, and because they thought my father was a traitor.”</p><p class="p5">Optimus glanced down at her in shock. “Your father—”</p><p class="p5">“Yes. He was an agent of MECH, before we were born. That’s why he was so good at avoiding them for all those years, after he met my mom. He just wanted to do the right thing, and have a family, and live a normal life.” She bowed her head. “Turns out, doing the right thing cost him his life.”</p><p class="p5">Optimus paused. “I am deeply sorry for your loss.”</p><p class="p5">“Are you angry at me — for lying?”</p><p class="p5">“No.”</p><p class="p5">The girl let out a breath. “I only told you that they disappeared because a part of me was trying to hold out hope; because I haven’t been able to convince myself they’re actually dead. That part of me thought that maybe, if I came to this silo, they would be here, waiting for me.”</p><p class="p5">There was a pause, but Nova felt encouraged by the fact that Optimus did not push her away, but instead drew her closer in an understanding gesture.</p><p class="p5">She looked up at him and changed the subject. “You mentioned other Cybertronians I don’t know. Who is Shockwave?"</p><p class="p5">Optimus stared fixedly out at the horizon. It was beginning to grey, and some of the lowest stars were fading.</p><p class="p5">"Shockwave was once a Senator on Cybertron,” he said. “The kind-hearted speaker shared my view on the corruption of the Senate, perhaps to a greater extent than did I, and strove to help in the resistance. He was very passionate about his cause. But, to our dismay, he was taken captive by the subordinates of Sentinel Prime, who surgically removed the emotional and natural components of his mind. This changed him beyond recognition or recovery, and turned him completely into a heartless, calculating Decepticon who deemed sentient life worth nothing." His face became stony as he recounted the story. "Joining Megatron, my ally was never again the noble orator I once knew."</p><p class="p5">"You lost so many of your friends."</p><p class="p5">"It is a common occurrence in war."</p><p class="p5">Nova kicked her legs against the wall of the cliff. "Who was Elita One?”</p><p class="p5">The human observed a shadow pass over his face as he turned his gaze toward the new dawn, as if he was remembering things -- good things; too wonderful and too painful to be forgotten.</p><p class="p5">"She was … a trusted friend." Optimus said simply.</p><p class="p5">The first rays of the sun beamed over the desert, illuminating the clouds and turning them into golden fire. The sky faded from gray to brilliant blue, as pure as the light that revealed it as the shadows of night melted away. Nova raised her hand to touch the warm rays, delighting in the light and the sight of the new dawn.</p><p class="p5">“I've ever seen a real Nevada sunrise before, outside of pictures,” she said. "It seems like something I should see more often."</p><p class="p5"><em>Even in the midst of war, there is still peace, </em>Optimus realized once again.</p><p class="p5">"Optimus?" Nova leaned her elbows on her knees as she spoke. "One last question?"</p><p class="p5">"Hm."</p><p class="p5">“Could I go on one of your missions someday?"</p><p class="p5">The Autobot considered. True, she seemed fragile, as did most humans, but her armor and her spirit reflected the soul of a true and valiant warrior. The simple fact that she accepted giants as family was a sign of her bravery.</p><p class="p5">“Perhaps, one day," he said finally. "It remains to be seen, as our battles with the Decepticons grow constantly more perilous."</p><p class="p5">"I understand," she responded. "But I want to help the Autobot cause, somehow, and I think that my abilities could be used as an advantage."</p><p class="p5">"As your guardian, my priority concerning you is to keep you safe, not to intentionally ask you to take part in a war."</p><p class="p5">"You didn’t ask me, Optimus -- I volunteered," she said, her eyes sparking with the glance of the sun. "None of the others stay here because of your orders. They place their lives on the line by choice, not by your command.” She shrugged. “As far as I can tell, it is one of the things that separates this team from the Decepticons.”</p><p class="p5">The Prime nodded slightly, but she continued eagerly.</p><p class="p5">“Helping the Autobots feels like the right thing to do,” she said, with a passion in her eyes that Optimus did not often see in anyone. “And I want very much to do the right thing.”</p><p class="p5">Optimus regarded her anew. He knew exactly where her intentions had lain since the first day she had joined them, and he admired her valiance, but he also wanted so desperately to keep her from the horrors of war; to keep her safe. She was not deserving of the slaughter and the danger that the Autobots faced every day, and yet here she was, asking for it willfully — fervently.</p><p class="p5">"I will give my consent when I believe you are prepared," he said finally. "Until then, you must protect the other humans as a last line of defense until you join us on our missions."</p><p class="p5">Nova stood, and dusted her hands off. "I will do everything in my power to protect them."</p><p class="p5">
  <em>How different she is from the humans I know. </em>
</p><p class="p5">"Do you feel better?" he asked her as she stood with her face to the sunlight, her arms crossed on her chest.</p><p class="p5">"I feel better than I have in a long time. This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me since…"</p><p class="p5">She lapsed into silence.</p><p class="p5">Optimus felt a vibration in the ground as machinery activated within the base. "Ratchet may be interested in instructing you further, if you wish to join him.”</p><p class="p5">“You think he’ll want me around?”</p><p class="p5">“He will not refuse you if you tell him I sent you.”</p><p class="p5">Nova turned and gave a last glance to her new protector. Then she was gone, vanishing like the evening star in the dawn.</p><p class="p5">Optimus lingered a while longer, watching from his vantage point the sight of the three Autobots with human charges departing to pick up the children for school.</p><p class="p5">
  <em>She is a human worthy of my trust.</em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p5">"Ratchet, what can I do to help?"</p><p class="p5">Nova stood before the giant medic, who was busy reconfiguring a few things on the computer.</p><p class="p5">"You may stack the Energon cubes, over there," he pointed, without taking his eyes off the screen.</p><p class="p5">"Okay," she said, lifting two at a time and hefting them in her arms. "Over here?"</p><p class="p5">"Yes, by the storage bins."</p><p class="p5">"What is Energon, really?” she asked out of curiosity, as she placed the empty cubes one on top of another.</p><p class="p5">Ratchet sighed impatiently. "Energon is our primary energy source," he said, as if explaining it to a small child. "We cannot live without a steady source of it, which is why we had to leave Cybertron. We no longer had the means to support our entire planet. Without the replenishing of our supply, we would perish here, on Earth, before the Decepticons could get to us."</p><p class="p5">"Why don’t I need my supply to be replenished?"</p><p class="p5">Ratchet turned and looked at her curiously. "You never need to be refueled?"</p><p class="p5">“Well, I do — just not very often. Only if I lose a lot, or don’t get enough sleep.”</p><p class="p5">"Interesting," Ratchet mused, "It must be on account of your smaller physical state." He knelt on one knee to get a better view of her. "You burn energy less quickly than we do. Add to that your natural processes to reuse the fluids in your circulatory system, as well as your normal human metabolism, along with a steady dosage of Energon applied for five years…"</p><p class="p5">"You get a creature like me?"</p><p class="p5">Ratchet's eyes refocused on her, "Not necessarily," he said. "Normally, you humans would be poisoned by the amount of energy in your systems -- the Energon would overwhelm your … unfortified heart within minutes. But not only did you survive the processes, you gained power from them."</p><p class="p5">He touched his chin with his finger in the classic thinking pose. "There must be some aspect unique to your body that enables you to be compatible with our energy. Now what could that be?"</p><p class="p5">Nova tapped Ratchet's foot with her finger, bringing him out of his reverie. "Would scanning me help?"</p><p class="p5">"Hm. Possibly," he said, rather doubtfully. “But I may have to place you under stasis to get accurate results."</p><p class="p5">“All right," she said firmly. "If I agree to being placed under stasis and given a full examination, will you teach me?"</p><p class="p5">"Teach you what?"</p><p class="p6">"Well, I want to learn Cybertronian, for one thing," she said. "Or you could teach me to man the Groundbridge when Raf’s away, or about the basics of Cybertronian engineering. I want to know things that will make me helpful around the base." Nova came directly underneath the giant's head. "Do we have a deal?"</p><p class="p6">Ratchet smiled, very slightly. "Agreed," he said, somewhat gruffly. "It's about time we had a human around here who was willing to pull some weight."</p><p class="p6">He went back to the control panel. "Tell me when you're finished stacking those cubes."</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p6">Optimus entered the base a few hours later to see Ratchet kneeling over a small table, his scanner in hand. Nova was lying upon it, with her armor fully formed, but she was unnaturally still, as if asleep, or in a coma.</p><p class="p6">"Ratchet, what is the matter with her?"</p><p class="p6">"Nothing, Optimus," Ratchet replied as the Prime came near to observe. "I am merely taking the opportunity to examine the newest addition to the team."</p><p class="p6">"With her consent?"</p><p class="p6">Ratchet snorted. “I am an experienced medical practitioner, Optimus. Of course I have her consent.”</p><p class="p6">There was a pause as Ratchet adjusted some instruments, and Optimus looked around.</p><p class="p6">“Where are the others?” Optimus asked.</p><p class="p6">“Out,” Ratchet replied. “Arcee and Jack are on a reconnaissance mission while the others are off doing something with their humans in town.”</p><p class="p6">The medic continued scanning, passing the handheld laser screen over her body, back and forth for a minute or so, then raised it to his face to see the results.</p><p class="p6">"If we patch this feed into the main console, we should be able to view an image of her in entirety," he said, inserting a cord into a port on the scanner. Sure enough, an image of the human flashed up onto the screen, giving a thorough view of her body inside and out.</p><p class="p6">After Ratchet had studied this image for a few minutes, he increased the size of her torso on the screen. "Optimus," he said suddenly. "Do you know what this <em>is</em>?"</p><p class="p6">He pointed to the bone structure of Nova's spine emphatically.</p><p class="p6">"It seems to be made of something other than organic matter," Optimus observed, glancing at the image.</p><p class="p6">"It is much more than that," Ratchet said. "Her entire spine appears to be interwoven with small amounts of Cybermatter.”</p><p class="p6">A silence ensued. Cybermatter was one of the most sought-after and catalytic substances on all of Cybertron. It was also one of the least understood. Possessing even a small amount of the material could put the bearer in a position of extraordinary power.</p><p class="p6">"Is that the key component to the formation of her armor?"</p><p class="p6">"It must be," Ratchet looked at the small human lying on the table in astonishment. "This explains why she tenses her back every time a change comes.”</p><p class="p6">“How did she obtain Cybermatter?”</p><p class="p6">“I don’t know, but it certainly wasn’t by MECH’s doing.” Ratchet scoffed. “From what I can tell, they barely know what Energon is.”</p><p class="p6">“Then how did it end up within her?”</p><p class="p6">Ratchet shrugged. “She may have gained it from a third party, or perhaps she wasn’t fully human to begin with…” He waved dismissively. “There’s no way to be sure without more invasive testing.”</p><p class="p6">Optimus looked down at the human. ”What of the catalyst that allows her to become compatible with Energon?”</p><p class="p6">“That’s less complicated," Ratchet said, typing a few things into the computer. "Nova's circulatory system already contains a catalyst — within her blood plasma. It reacts compatibly with the Energon, converting the energy gained from it and giving it the same effect on her own body as it has on ours."</p><p class="p5">He turned to Optimus. "As far as I know, this catalytic substance does not exist in humans."</p><p class="p5">"It stands to reason that this is the abnormal physiology that MECH sought after in her capture," Optimus reasoned.</p><p class="p5">"It must be," Ratchet said, turning back into the console. "As a result of this catalyst, many of her organic organs have adapted to suit her new design. Her lungs have been converted to biotech thermal vents to prevent her systems from overheating; some of her minor digestive organs have fused with her nervous system to become some sort of primitive T-cog; her heart seems to be divided exactly in half between her organic muscle and a small laser core which contains a Spark, albeit a Spark slightly smaller than our own. Apparently, Nova’s compatibility with both her own blood and our Energon allows her to constantly reuse her energy, giving her the ability of endurance with less of a need to replenish her fuel reserves. And these are only a <em>few</em> changes made to her systems which I can see on the surface.”</p><p class="p5">Nova stirred on the table, drawing Optimus' attention.</p><p class="p5">"What of her subconscious brain activity?" he asked, staying near the table concernedly.</p><p class="p5">Ratchet pulled up a measurement on the screen. "It was normal a few minutes ago," he said confusedly.</p><p class="p5">"And now?"</p><p class="p9">"Well, now the fluctuations spike almost off the chart," responded the medic. He glanced at the human quickly. "It would be best to bring her out of stasis."</p><p class="p9">He pulled a lever and the screen switched off, disconnecting the wires attached to Nova's body. But the human was not awake. She groaned slightly, her head rolling to one side and then another as her fingers twitched and clenched into fists. As her fingers curled and stiffened, a sword whipped out of her right hand in sync with her tension, flaring with the light of a blue flame. Optimus could hear her breathing hard, even as she slept.</p><p class="p9">Gently, he placed one finger on her shaking left hand.</p><p class="p9">Immediately, her tension disappeared, as did her weapon, and her arm opened to wrap around his finger as her body relaxed.</p><p class="p9">"Her agitation is disappearing," Ratchet said. "Brain levels are returning to normal."</p><p class="p9">Optimus never took his eyes off the human. "What is the cause of this state of mind?”</p><p class="p9">“If I had to guess," Ratchet stated, turning to look at Nova as well. "I would say fear."</p><p class="p9">Suddenly, Nova jolted awake with a cry. “No!"</p><p class="p9">"Relax," Ratchet said. "You will be fine, if you save your strength. Stasis is not something to be taken lightly, you know."</p><p class="p9">"No," she said, releasing Optimus' finger and trying to rise. “No, you don't understand. He’s coming!"</p><p class="p9">"Who's coming?" Ratchet asked.</p><p class="p9">"Silas. He’s going to get me. He’ll look everywhere — he’ll find me here!”</p><p class="p9">“What are you talking about?” Ratchet asked. “This base is heavily shielded. No one will find you here.”</p><p class="p9">Nova buried her face in her hands and wept.</p><p class="p9">Optimus and Ratchet exchanged a glance.</p><p class="p9">“Nova, you have had a nightmare,” said the Prime.</p><p class="p9">“No! I’ve got to run!” Nova sobbed, trying to slide off the table. “You’re not safe with me. I’m putting you all in danger…”</p><p class="p9">”Nova,” Optimus said, observing her agitation, “Remain calm.”</p><p class="p9">“But I saw him -- in my mind," Nova hissed, clutching her head. “He was going to find out, going to come after me. He said he would! He’s going to find out where I am, and he’ll bring me back, and I’ll never be free again!”</p><p class="p9">Optimus physically picked her up and placed her firmly back on the table. “Nova, wake up.”</p><p class="p9">At his touch, her vision cleared, and she looked at them in recognition.</p><p class="p9">“What?” Nova asked at their concerned gazes. “What are you looking at?”</p><p class="p9">Optimus glanced at Ratchet.</p><p class="p9">“She must still be recovering,” Ratchet explained in a low voice as he turned back to the computer.</p><p class="p9">“You had an … ordeal,” Optimus explained. “It was difficult to bring you out of it.”</p><p class="p9">“Oh,” Nova sighed. “I’m sorry. I — I didn’t hurt anyone, did I?”</p><p class="p9">“No.”</p><p class="p9">Ratchet turned to Optimus. “It’s been a while since Arcee reported in.”</p><p class="p9">“Have you made contact?”</p><p class="p9">“Haven’t tried. I expected her to report herself…" Ratchet tapped the talk button on the console. "Arcee, do you copy?"</p><p class="p9">Static.</p><p class="p9">“Scrap," Ratchet said, removing a panel underneath the computer. Within were many wires, crisscrossed and connected in a way that defied explanation. “It’s those blasted Scraplets.”</p><p class="p9">“What’s the matter with it?” Nova asked.</p><p class="p9">"The central processing unit has to be reconfigured, and -- ah! The main cable has disconnected!"</p><p class="p9">Ratchet seized the loose cable end and snapped it into place, closing the panel and pulling up a measurement on the computer.</p><p class="p9">"Now let's see if this works," he said, pressing a button firmly.</p><p class="p9">For a long moment, nothing but static came through. Ratchet banged on the controls with his fist, and after that, Arcee’s voice was heard clearly.</p><p class="p9">"<em>Ratchet, requesting a Groundbridge. Need to get my partner away from any oversized insects."</em></p><p class="p9">"Copy that," Ratchet said, pulling down the levers to open the swirling tunnel.</p><p class="p9">Arcee and Jack both came through, and though Arcee looked worn and tired, she seemed more confident as she walked in, as if she had achieved a sense of resolution alongside her human partner.</p><p class="p9">"Arcee, are you well?" Ratchet asked, seeing the look on her face.</p><p class="p9">"I'm fine," she said. "But Airachnid was here, on Earth.”</p><p class="p9">"Airachnid?" Nova asked. “Who's that?"</p><p class="p9">"A murderer," Arcee replied, hatred in her eyes. "Or she was."</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hate when I first meet someone and I'm all shy and awkward, like "this ain't me I swear, just wait."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sick Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Optimus gets a virus and everyone freaks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, here's chapter 4!</p><p>The new Transformers episodes on Netflix are awesome. If you haven't seen the show, then what are you doing here? GO WATCH IT.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">"Optimus, you're not going to believe this," Ratchet said from his computer. "I've just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon warship."</p><p class="p1">Optimus came over to look. "How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?" he asked.</p><p class="p1">"I didn't," the medic answered. "I was experimenting the variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, their ship must be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach."</p><p class="p1">"With Megatron deceased, and the element of surprise," Arcee said solemnly, "We could cause some serious damage."</p><p class="p1">Something pinged on the screen, on a different part of the globe. "Also on the same frequency," Ratchet observed, "An Autobot emergency beacon."</p><p class="p1">"The Decepticons can wait," Optimus decided. "There may be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit." He turned to Nova. "Man the communication link and alert us if you detect any threat."</p><p class="p1">Arcee activated the Groundbridge and the two Autobots went through, disappearing as the light faded and disappeared.</p><p class="p1">"Optimus, I don’t feel good about this whole thing," Nova said through the comm-link. "Be careful."</p><p class="p1">"<em>Understood</em>," he responded, his voice coming through the link clearly.</p><p class="p1">“Why’re you nervous?" Bulkhead asked her.</p><p class="p1">Miko agreed. "Yeah! Our Bots can handle anything!"</p><p class="p1">“I’m sure you’re right, Miko,” Nova said. "But I just don’t feel entirely right about this."</p><p class="p1">"Well then, check with Ratchet and ask him what's on the ship," Raf suggested.</p><p class="p1">Nova pressed the large button with her hand. "Ratchet. Status report?"</p><p class="p1">There was a crashing noise, and then Nova heard the medic's voice.</p><p class="p1">"<em>No</em>!"</p><p class="p1">"Ratchet, what's wrong?" Nova asked over the comm-link.</p><p class="p1">"<em>We need a Groundbridge, now</em>!" Ratchet yelled over the link.</p><p class="p1">Nova quickly jumped to the levers and threw all her weight into them, pushing them down and allowing the Groundbridge to activate. Bulkhead and Bumblebee ran to assist the medic in carrying Optimus through the bridge, but Ratchet stopped them with a wave of his hand.</p><p class="p1">"None of you touch him!" he said, dragging Optimus in and placing him as gently as he could on a pallet.</p><p class="p1">"What is it?" Bulkhead asked. Nova ran to Optimus and stared at his face. His right eye was blackened and rusted, his optics flickering and fading rapidly.</p><p class="p1">"He's sick," she realized suddenly.</p><p class="p1">“I know,” Ratchet said from his computer.</p><p class="p1">Nova turned to Ratchet. "What is this?"</p><p class="p1">Ratchet sighed. "Cybonic plague. It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected Energon."</p><p class="p1">Nova heard little of what was discussed afterward. It all passed by in a confused blur as she came around to sit near Optimus' head dazedly, but apparently this disease had been engineered specially by Megatron’s forces in the Great War to decimate the Autobot troops. Everyone on that downed Autobot ship was infected, and when Optimus was exposed to the Energon, he became infected too.</p><p class="p1">Nova looked at her guardian in sorrow. His eye was rusted, and his fatigued face at times would tense up in pain that she could tell he was suppressing, for her own sake. Nova had never before seen him so helpless … so weak. It frightened her.</p><p class="p1">She reached out and touched his face gently. The metal was hot, as if he had a high fever.</p><p class="p1">“I told you I had a bad feeling,” she muttered quietly, stroking his cheek. He winced slightly in response, his exhausted eyes meeting hers for an instant before he closed them again.</p><p class="p1">All of a sudden, through the haze of voices, Raf piped up from the railing upstairs. "You -- have a cure, don't you?"</p><p class="p1">Nova saw Optimus turn his head slightly and struggle to speak. "No … cure."</p><p class="p1">"Optimus, please. Save your strength," insisted Ratchet quietly.</p><p class="p1">"Why would Megatron create a disease without having a cure?" Jack asked. "I mean, what if he caught it by accident?"</p><p class="p1">"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack," Bulkhead replied. "He's pushing up lug nuts."</p><p class="p1"><br/>
"But we might be able to access the Decepticon database," Ratchet reasoned. "For the moment, we still have a fix on their warship's location."<br/>
Arcee walked to the Groundbridge. "Bumblebee, come with."</p><p class="p1">Ratchet locked eyes with her. “Arcee. Quickly."</p><p class="p1">"I'll come," Nova said, jumping up from Optimus' side.</p><p class="p1">"Yip-ip-ip!" Ratchet said, pushing her back with his hand. "You aren't going anywhere.”</p><p class="p1">"I can’t just stand here and watch him die!" Nova protested, "I <em>have</em> to go.”</p><p class="p1">"Based on the condition of Optimus' vitals at this moment, you <em>aren’t</em> going to go, because your presence may be the only thing keeping him alive," Ratchet retorted, pointing to the stats on the computer.</p><p class="p1">Sure enough, with Nova not by his side, the levels had decreased alarmingly. ”If you do not stay, I fear he may die within about two minutes of your absence."</p><p class="p2">Nova saw that the medic was right. She looked sadly at her fallen guardian with a submissive nod of her head. "I — I understand."</p><p class="p2">"Don't worry," Ratchet said. "Our scout and our two-wheeler will get the job done."</p><p class="p2">Ratchet began to speak with Arcee on the comm-link, and Optimus groaned as Nova came to sit next to his head once again. He tried to turn his face away from her.</p><p class="p2">"What is it?" she asked worriedly.</p><p class="p2">His flickering eyes met hers. “You … will become --"</p><p class="p2">“Infected?” Nova finished. “No, Optimus, I won’t. I’ll be fine.”</p><p class="p2">Exhausted, her guardian let his head fall back and closed his eyes.</p><p class="p2">Nova could feel the eyes of the three children on her, so she turned her head and looked up at them on the walkway. "Is there something you three want to tell me?" she asked.</p><p class="p2">"He's gonna make it," Jack said.</p><p class="p2">"Yeah. Optimus is like, the total unstoppable warrior," Miko chimed in. "This isn't even gonna faze him when he's back on his feet." Her voice dwindled as she saw the downcast, silent look on Nova's face. "He'll get better -- right?"</p><p class="p2">"And until he <em>does</em> get better," Raf said firmly. “We're all here for you."</p><p class="p2">Nova's face carried a stony sadness in it, but she managed a small smile. “Thanks, guys. I appreciate it." Then, she turned back to Optimus, her usually straight shoulders bent and weary, as if they carried a heavy burden.</p><p class="p2">"I won't leave you, Optimus," she vowed, placing her hand on his. "I promise.”</p><p class="p2">Her eyes stung as they welled up with shining tears, but she refused to let them fall. “Optimus, you have to get better, do you hear me? You have to keep fighting. I can’t lose you, too.” She bowed her head. “I can’t.”</p><p class="p2">The great hand moved softly at her touch, and Nova felt his fingers close around her arm in silence.</p><p class="p2">Ratchet was arguing with Arcee on the comm-link. Apparently, the search for the cure in the Decepticon database had yielded nothing.</p><p class="p2">“Have you used a redundant quantum algorithm?” Ratchet demanded.</p><p class="p2">“<em>Don’t tell me how to research</em>,” she snapped. “<em>You think you’re the only one who cares about Optimus?”</em></p><p class="p2">Suddenly, Bumblebee’s beeping voice came through the comm-link, calling Arcee over.</p><p class="p2"><em>“What is it?!” </em>Arcee asked impatiently.</p><p class="p2">"What is it? What's going on?" Ratchet asked.</p><p class="p2">There was silence for a long moment, then Arcee spoke, in a strange, discordant voice. "<em>It's Megatron. He's … alive."</em></p><p class="p2">"What?!" Ratchet exclaimed. "That's not possible."</p><p class="p2">
  <em>"Well, I'm staring right at him. The good news is, Megatron isn't exactly staring back."</em>
</p><p class="p2">Optimus opened his flickering eyes. "Megatron…"</p><p class="p2">"<em>He's critical. Hooked up to life support," </em>Arcee continued. Nova could hear the edge in her voice. "<em>Time to finish this once and for all."</em></p><p class="p2">"Wait! Don't!" Ratchet protested, nearly shouting.</p><p class="p2">"<em>One good reason. Fast."</em></p><p class="p2">"Megatron may be Optimus' only hope for survival," Ratchet said quickly.</p><p class="p2">"<em>What are you talking about?" </em>Arcee asked, hesitating to fire.</p><p class="p2">Ratchet pressed something on the screen. "Does he display brain wave activity?”</p><p class="p2">There was a second of silence as Arcee checked.</p><p class="p2">"<em>Spiking hard</em>," she confirmed. "<em>His sick mind's still at work</em>."</p><p class="p2">"Perfect!" Ratchet said. He had a look on his face that meant he had found a probable solution to the problem, and Nova could tell that solution had to do with exploring Megatron’s mind for the cure.</p><p class="p2">"Nova …" Optimus said weakly, drawing her attention away from the comm-link discussion. "If my Spark … is extinguished …"</p><p class="p2">"No, Optimus. Don’t talk about that," she said earnestly. "I know Bee and Arcee will find a cure. You just need to rest --"</p><p class="p2">He raised his finger slightly, silencing her.</p><p class="p2">“You … must not let the Key … fall into the wrong hands … in the event of my death," he said.</p><p class="p2">"What Key?"</p><p class="p2">Slowly, while Ratchet yelled something to Bumblebee over the comm-link, Optimus lifted something in his fingers and gave it to Nova. It was shaped very oddly, made of blue threads of Energon intertwined with silver metal, and it was very large. But as Nova held the flat object in her hands, it collapsed on itself and rearranged its parts to fit her hands.</p><p class="p2">"What is this, Optimus?"</p><p class="p2">"It is the power ... that enables someone to access … Vector Sigma," he said, more quietly than ever.</p><p class="p2">Nova looked at the Key in her hands. "I don't understand."</p><p class="p2">There was no answer, for Optimus had closed his eyes in exhaustion as Bulkhead came to look at the diagnostic screen set up near the pallet. "Ratch, Optimus' vitals --"</p><p class="p2">"I know," the medic said gravely.</p><p class="p2">Nova activated her own armor and hid the Key in her gauntlet, sitting in the palm of Optimus' limp hand like a weary soldier.</p><p class="p2">"Be careful, Nova," Ratchet warned, glancing at her from the screen. “Remember, you are part Cybertronian. You may be susceptible to our diseases."</p><p class="p2">“I’m going to stay right here," she responded. "No matter the risk." Then she put her head in her hands and knew nothing more for a long time.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">She was awakened by Ratchet's yell. "Arcee, we have the cure! Disconnect Bumblebee now!”</p><p class="p2">A multitude of busy movements followed his order, and Ratchet began to prepare his medical tools faster than Nova could get up.</p><p class="p2">Soon after, the Groundbridge opened, and Arcee, accompanied by the yellow scout, passed through. Ratchet, moving quickly, scurried back and forth in the medical bay to gather materials and mix them together in a red blend. Soon, the concoction in hand, he approached Optimus and prepared to give him the dose.</p><p class="p2">"Wait," Arcee said. "Are you sure this will work?"</p><p class="p2">Optimus' eyes flickered as he looked at Nova -- flickered very faintly.</p><p class="p2">"At this point, I'm afraid we have no other choice," Ratchet replied, and drained the canister of fluid into the joint of Optimus' arm.</p><p class="p2">A few moments passed as everyone held their breath. Nova looked at the computer console that displayed Optimus' vitals.</p><p class="p2">Waiting.</p><p class="p2">Waiting...</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Beep…. Beep.…Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep.</em>
</p><p class="p2">Ratchet glanced at the steady pulse rate, then sighed in relief. "Praise the Allspark."</p><p class="p2">The Autobot base erupted in cheers as Optimus opened his eyes, now burning with a steady blue light. As the others clapped, Ratchet helped Optimus to his feet to face the rest of the team, who were aglow with joy, humans and Cybertronians alike.</p><p class="p2">"Please," Optimus said, holding up his hand. "Reserve the hero's welcome for my physician." Ratchet nodded his head slightly. "And my scout."</p><p class="p2">Bumblebee bowed good-naturedly as the others applauded, but as he stood Nova noticed a strange look in his eyes: a look that was virtually nonexistent in the countenance of the young Cybertronian. A look of pure evil.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Out Of His Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Nova encounters a new opponent, the Bots get a little more Energon, and Bumblebee is infected with ... Megatron?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And now for our epigraph!</p><p>"The truth hurts, but silence kills."<br/>--Mark Twain</p><p>Nothing to do with the story. Unless you can find something to do with it...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">As Ratchet bent to shine the light in Optimus' eyes, Nova tapped on his foot. "Ratchet, could I ask you something?"</p><p class="p1">"What is it?" the medic asked, without stopping.</p><p class="p1">"I found an Energon spike on your scanners," she stated. “It’s not huge, but I’d like to investigate."</p><p class="p1">"Are there any Decepticon signals near the area?" Ratchet inquired, momentarily looking away from Optimus.</p><p class="p1">“No. It’s fine. I’ll be careful.”</p><p class="p1">"I am not convinced that you would be able to maintain your safety," the medic replied.</p><p class="p1">"I promise I’ll remain hidden until absolutely necessary. This is only a recon and retrieval mission," she said, forming her armor and blasters. “And let me remind you I am armed."</p><p class="p1">Optimus considered her request. "How far is this energy spike?" he asked.</p><p class="p1">"Not far. I think about two miles from here."</p><p class="p1">Her guardian thought for a moment, then nodded. "Very well. You must contact Ratchet in the event of any confrontation, and maintain cover unless you are in greatest need."</p><p class="p1">Nova felt she would burst with joy. "I promise. Thank you, Optimus!"</p><p class="p1">"You know how to use the Groundbridge controls already," Ratchet said, waving her away. "Now leave, so I can work."</p><p class="p1">"Nova," Optimus said as she started to turn away.</p><p class="p1">"Yes?"</p><p class="p1">"Be careful."</p><p class="p1">She smiled under her visor. “Yes, sir."</p><p class="p1">Nova clambered up to the top of the computer, typed in a set of coordinates on the screen, and slid down as the Groundbridge gurgled to life.</p><p class="p1">Grinning back at her guardian, she gave him a wave and walked through with confidence.</p><p class="p1">“That girl,” Ratchet muttered. “I don’t know if she’s the thing we need around here, or if she’s the one thing we can’t afford to have.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nova staggered out of the Groundbridge dizzily.</p><p class="p1">“Ohh, I need to get used to that feeling," she groaned, holding her stomach as she shook her head and looked about her.</p><p class="p1">She was, as she had speculated, still within Jasper, Nevada, in the middle of an abandoned mining facility that had once flourished here in the desert wasteland. Rickety structures littered the sand, large boulders heaved from the surface like great dormant whales around the opening to the mine, a large hole in the ground that led to a tunnel supported by rotting wooden supports.</p><p class="p1">"Now, where’s that Energon?" she asked, holding up the not-quite-human-sized scanner she had borrowed from Arcee. It pinged when she pointed it at the entrance to the mine, so Nova advanced toward the gaping tunnel slowly. It appeared abandoned, completely devoid of all life, and utterly silent. Not even the crows and vultures that so often circled in the sky made any noise whatsoever.</p><p class="p1">Cautiously, she ducked under the leading support frame and descended into the tunnel, punctuated by support beams and dead glass lanterns which had once marked the progress of this operation.</p><p class="p1">"What were they mining here?" she asked herself, running a hand across the wall. "Coal?"</p><p class="p1">Indeed, bits and pieces of the black fuel substance littered spots in the ground, but Nova advanced onward without much pause, seeking her real purpose in coming here. The scanner in her hand pinged faster and faster as she descended, eventually becoming a constant <em>beeeeeeeep</em> when she rounded a corner at the end of the tunnel. A faint blue glow came out from the darkness ahead of her, and as she drew closer she saw that it was indeed a large chunk of Energon crystals; about the size of her torso, but suddenly she noticed movement. A figure seemed to be bent over the cluster in the dark, a figure that was unmistakably human.</p><p class="p1">It turned to look at her, a blue visor illuminating a helmet not dissimilar to her own.</p><p class="p1">"What are you doing here?" Nova asked loudly. Her armor chinked and clinked up around her body as she prepared her defenses, locking her blade into place with a clench of her fist. "Who are you?"</p><p class="p1">"I am your destruction," the figure hissed as it lunged toward her.</p><p class="p1">Quickly, Nova sidestepped her opponent's attack, then blocked a blade similar to hers as it swept up towards her body. Looking closer, she realized with surprise that this human, whoever it was, was dressed in a full suit of armor that was very similar to her own. Not only that, but their weapon capability was exactly the same as hers, as demonstrated when the figure launched a barrage of well-aimed blue shots from a blaster over its hand.</p><p class="p1">Nova scrambled away and ducked behind a rock formation that jutted out into the tunnel, the Energon cluster dimly visible in the rocks behind her.</p><p class="p1">"Ratchet," she cried, pressing the comm-link button on the side of her helmet and ducking to avoid flying lasers. "Ratchet, come in! I need a Groundbridge!”</p><p class="p1">The shots from her opponent blasted into the cave and sprayed chunks of rock that glanced off Nova's visor. Quickly, she spun around and fired a few shots back, using the boulder as cover. "Ratchet! Do you copy? I have encountered an unidentified assailant. I need to be bridged back!"</p><p class="p1">Still there was nothing but static on the other side of the line. Nova leaned her back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling, realizing that there was no help. She would have to face this enemy alone.</p><p class="p1">Gritting her teeth, Nova activated both of her blasters, spun out from behind the rock, and opened fire on the unsuspecting human, pummeling the armored figure with a nearly constant stream of bright blue blaster fire, stepping closer and closer, never ceasing to press her attack until she could not see her attacker any longer.</p><p class="p1">Smoke and dust filled the cave, and there was a dead silence.</p><p class="p1">Panting, Nova stared into the thick cloud and collapsed her blasters, replacing them with her wristblades, which extended from her gauntlets with a metallic ring. For a moment, nothing stirred except her own visor, which scanned the mass of dust back and forth, making a trembling blue streak shine in the shrouded darkness.</p><p class="p1">Silence.</p><p class="p1">Then, out of the smoke leapt the figure, both blades drawn and descending on Nova with lightning speed. Quickly, Nova flung both her arms up and blocked his attack, rolling him to her side and attempting to pin him to the ground, but the figure was too fast.</p><p class="p1">Before she could put her blade to his neck, he broke free of her defense, flung her aside, and charged back up the tunnel, heading for the entrance. Her blades folding back into her arms, Nova pushed herself up and sprinted after him, attempting to apprehend her mysterious assailant and prevent his escape, but by the time she had burst into the sunlight and looked around, she knew that he was gone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When Nova finally arrived at the base, it was late in the day. The sun had begun to sink, and she was tired from her hot two-mile trek back to the outpost, lugging her huge sack across the sand without a Groundbridge in sight.</p><p class="p1">On the way, she had tried repeatedly to contact the others, but there was never any response. Either her comm-link was broken, or everyone was gone from the base and well out of communications range. She strongly suspected it was the latter.</p><p class="p1">The giant stony door opened for her and allowed her access to the tunnel which led to the main room.</p><p class="p1">“I got the Energon!” Nova shouted triumphantly, heaving the sack to the ground.</p><p class="p1">There was no response.</p><p class="p1">Sure enough, upon a brief inspection Nova saw that there was no one in the base.</p><p class="p1">Dragging the sack over to the storage room, she came back, climbed up to the computer and opened the comm-link. "Optimus? Ratchet? Can you hear me?”</p><p class="p1"><em>"We most certainly can, Nova</em>,” Ratchet said, "<em>And we are very thankful that you have gotten back to base. We are in rather urgent need of a Groundbridge."</em></p><p class="p1">"Understood," she said, pressing on the levers. She faced the entrance to the Groundbridge as the Autobots returned, along with Raf, who was perched on Ratchet's shoulder.</p><p class="p1">"Where were you?" she asked, indignantly dropping the large sack of Energon crystals on the floor. "I called in to base a while ago, but nobody was here."</p><p class="p1">"An … emergency presented itself," Ratchet said, glancing at Bumblebee. “It may sound strange, but Megatron’s consciousness survived in Bumblebee's mind as residue from the cortical psychic patch procedure. He corrupted Bumblebee’s mind, and used his influence to manipulate our scout in order to restore his own fallen body."</p><p class="p1">Nova raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh."</p><p class="p1">"We were all a little busy," Arcee said. "But it looks like you managed to make it back just fine."</p><p class="p1">"Good thing, too," Bulkhead agreed. “It was so cold, my optics almost froze in their sockets."</p><p class="p1">"Cold?" Nova asked.</p><p class="p1">"We had a pressing need to journey to the Arctic for a short time," Optimus explained. "Starscream was using a lens commandeered from a military base to concentrate the sun's rays on an unreachable Energon deposit, solidified in a glacier field."</p><p class="p1">"Could have wiped out a few coastal cities with that," Arcee said. "He turned it on Optimus once we were down and nearly liquified him."</p><p class="p1">"You were held under a concentrated ray of the sun?!" Nova asked incredulously. "And you survived?"</p><p class="p1">"Here he stands," Ratchet said. "Though I will need to run a full diagnostic to ensure that nothing damaged your system, Optimus. Let's not forget that you are still recovering from the effects of Cybonic Plague."</p><p class="p1">"Aw, what time is it?" Bulkhead groaned. "I forgot that I promised Miko we'd do some off-roading after school. I gotta go."</p><p class="p1">"I'd better go pick up Jack," Arcee agreed, and both Autobots transformed and rolled out of the base.</p><p class="p1">"So, Megatron’s back?" Nova asked the remaining Autobots. Bumblebee's eyes were downcast as Ratchet examined Optimus scrupulously. The golden scout explained in that substitute beeping voice of his, and very soon Nova understood the whole story.</p><p class="p1">“I'm sorry, Raf," she said. "But it sounds like you were very brave back there." She smiled. “I'm sure Megatron was shocked to find that you were able to interrupt his influence over Bee."</p><p class="p1">"Yeah," Raf sounded a little downcast. "But he's still alive, and I feel like we could have done something to stop him."</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee buzzed and made a fist with his hand.</p><p class="p1">"Right. A rematch!" Raf laughed.</p><p class="p1">Finished with Optimus, Ratchet came over to the group. "I will need to confirm that Bumblebee is cleared, too, Rafael."</p><p class="p1">"Okay."</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee stepped into the examination chamber while the support beams locked under his arms. Nova, meanwhile, had stepped away from the three and approached her own guardian. “Optimus? I have something to give you.”</p><p class="p1">He knelt to look at her. "The Key?"</p><p class="p1">"I kept it safe, just as you asked," she said, snapping it off her forearm and placing it in his hand. “Sorry I forgot to give it to you this morning.”</p><p class="p1">"My thanks."</p><p class="p1">She clambered up his waiting arm and sat on his shoulder. “Optimus, while I was at the mines today, I was attacked.”</p><p class="p1">"What happened?"</p><p class="p1">"When I went to investigate the Energon spike, I figured out that I wasn’t the first one there. Another human was waiting for me, inside the mine.”</p><p class="p1">“A human?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, but that’s the strange thing,” she said, knitting her brows. “He wasn’t normal. He had armor, and weapons, like I do."</p><p class="p1">Optimus turned to her. "I was under the impression that you were the only human compatible with Energon."</p><p class="p1">“I thought I was," she said. “I mean, I don’t <em>think</em> Silas had another human project. But I know what I saw."</p><p class="p1">Optimus considered for a moment. ”MECH has a capacity for brutality that may be immeasurable,” he said finally. “If this human is indeed working for Silas, it may be that he is doing so against his will.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re right,” she said, pondering. “If I could understand who he is, and what happened to him, maybe I could figure out how to help him. After all, he might have already deserted, like I did."</p><p class="p1">As they conversed, Arcee and Bulkhead rolled into the base with Jack and Miko just as Bumblebee emerged from a power-down.</p><p class="p1">"Everything's back to normal," Ratchet confirmed. "Well, normal for Bumblebee."</p><p class="p1">Raf stood near and looked up at Bumblebee as the scout knelt to speak to him. Buzzing and beeping sounds made Raf smile.</p><p class="p1">"It's okay… Of course I was," he responded. Then his face became very sincere. "I know."</p><p class="p1">"What'd he say?" Miko asked, bending down to the smallest member of Team Prime. Nova, watching from a distance, understood exactly what Bumblebee said. Now she knew why the two had become so close.</p><p class="p1">"He said thanks," Raf said simply, keeping the real words close to his heart.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! Comments are welcome, I like to read what people think. </p><p> </p><p>Leave Kudos IF YOU DARE!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shadowzone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the Autobots lose the humans for a minute.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading and leaving Kudos! Y'all are the best!</p><p> </p><p>And now ... an EPIGRAPH.<br/>Because epigraphs are FUN.</p><p>"It gives me a deep comforting sense that things seen are temporal and things unseen are eternal."<br/>--Helen Keller</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Nova stabbed furiously at the dirt speck in the floor with the soft end of the mop. It refused to break free of the metal surface, however, and she sighed as she knelt down and chipped at it with the metal knuckle of her gauntlet.</p><p class="p2">The entire day had been filled with chores that she found to do since the children were away at school. First, she had reset the computer systems to refresh the hot software, then she had stacked the five-foot tall Energon cubes in an out-of-the-way corner of the floor, then had come the sweeping, trying to dodge Ratchet's footsteps along the way, and now there was one job left.</p><p class="p2">Optimus, glancing up from the stack of Energon, noticed her exasperation with the spot of dirt.</p><p class="p2">"How long have you been working?" he asked her.</p><p class="p2">"An hour or two."</p><p class="p2">He nodded and surveyed her work. "Ratchet has expressed utmost appreciation for your diligence."</p><p class="p2">“Well, that’s good. I try to do what I can," she said.</p><p class="p2">She chipped the last bit of dirt from the floor and stood, arching her back and placing the mop in its proper corner. Her armor slid and retracted away from her body, leaving her short braid swinging free.</p><p class="p2">She stood above the Autobot symbol in the center of the floor and brushed off her grimy hands, looking at Optimus. "Where is Ratchet, anyway?”</p><p class="p2">"He is making a thorough inspection of our main channel system. It has been obstructed of late."</p><p class="p2">Finished stacking the spare Energon in storage cubes, Optimus lowered his hand to lift Nova to his head.</p><p class="p2">“That shouldn’t take him too long," Nova commented as she settled in his shoulder.</p><p class="p2">Sure enough, just as she finished her sentence, Ratchet's footsteps were heard thudding toward the room, and soon the red-and-white medic appeared with his large toolbox in hand.</p><p class="p2">"Well, that takes care of our fuel line problem," he said, turning to the computer. “Now, if we’re lucky, we might have some peace and quiet for a while."</p><p class="p2">No sooner had his voice faded away than Arcee came tearing in at high speed, Bulkhead and Bumblebee driving close behind her with their tires squealing. Jack, Miko, and Rafael sprang out their respective vehicles, erupting with gales of happy laughter.</p><p class="p2">“I spoke too soon," Ratchet sighed.</p><p class="p2">"What, you mean you're <em>not </em>thrilled to see us?" Miko said, her hands on her hips. "You'd think Ratchet would be more excited to see the one and only me!"</p><p class="p2">"<em>That'll</em> be the day," Ratchet said under his breath, and Nova could not hold back a smile.</p><p class="p2">The medic was at times annoyed with the humans, but though he would rather die than admit it, Ratchet really did care about them, as he cared for everyone who called him friend.</p><p class="p2">The children ascended the metal stairs and sat on the couches in the "human corner" as Ratchet liked to call it, an elevated island platform behind the main computer. Miko, pulling out her sketchpad and various colored pencils, began to draw as Raf and Jack sat on the other chair and switched on the ancient TV.</p><p class="p2">Ratchet studied the screen for several minutes before he spoke. "Optimus, come and have a look at this."</p><p class="p2">On the screen a red point marking a moving energy signature flashed on a green terrain map.</p><p class="p2">"I had hoped that my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic," Ratchet continued as Optimus approached. "But though faint, this is clearly a Dark Energon signature, and it's moving fast."</p><p class="p2">"Megatron," Optimus' voice was grave.</p><p class="p2">"Where'd he find more of the bad stuff?" Arcee inquired, her hand on her hip.</p><p class="p2">"And what's he gonna do with it, recruit a new army of the undead?" Bulkhead asked from behind her.</p><p class="p2">Miko ceased her sketchwork and sat up in her chair, an excited gleam in her face. "Zombiecons?!"</p><p class="p2">"We cannot rule out the possibility," Ratchet mused, observing the map. "Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar site."</p><p class="p2">The others primed their blasters as Nova slid down Optimus' lowered arm to the ground. "You are going to fight him?"</p><p class="p2">"I see no other alternative."</p><p class="p2">Nova was silent for a moment, watching the others prepare. "Optimus, I know this mission is specially dangerous," she said, looking up at his eyes. "But I want to come with you this time. I promise to stay out of your way, at least until I can help. You will need everyone on board here, right?”</p><p class="p2">Optimus looked down at her, considering her request very seriously. "Normally I would not deem it wise," he said, watching her face lower slightly. "However, I have observed your physical and emotional strength over the past few days and I have come to the conclusion that you may, in fact, be able to bring merit to a battle as well as protect yourself."</p><p class="p2">Her face brightened. "Thank you, Optimus. I’ll do my very best, and I’ll be careful —”</p><p class="p2">“But,” he said. “The moment I tell you to return to base, you will do so without hesitation.”</p><p class="p2">She nodded. “Yes, sir. I understand.”</p><p class="p2">He nodded once at her, then got to his feet. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet," he said to the others. "Prepare to roll out."</p><p class="p2">"Me?" Ratchet turned from his computer in surprise.</p><p class="p2">"If we are dealing with Dark Energon," Optimus explained, "I may well require your expertise. Arcee?"</p><p class="p2">"Bridge operator," the two-wheeler said without complaint. "Got it."</p><p class="p2">"Go get 'em, Bulkhead," Miko said from the top of the stairs, without glancing up from her drawing. "Bring the hurt!" She sounded strangely uninterested.</p><p class="p2">Bulkhead, fueled by the confidence of his human partner, rammed his fists together in determination.</p><p class="p2">The Groundbridge gurgled to life as Arcee pulled down the levers, allowing the four Autobots, and Nova, to disappear through.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">As Nova jumped out on the other side of the Groundbridge, her feet slapped on rock-solid ground. Around them were large, jutting canyon walls, crumbling and red, but standing in ancient dignity around the dry riverbed in which they stood.</p><p class="p2">At a signal from Optimus, Nova ducked behind a rock and formed her glowing blue blasters, peering at the Cybertronian standing just ahead of them.</p><p class="p2">It was a thin, wiry figure, for a Decepticon, and his body type did not fit the description of the evil warlord that Miko had described to Nova a few days ago.</p><p class="p2">"That's not Megatron," Bulkhead said in surprise.</p><p class="p2"><em>Who is it then?</em> Nova asked herself.</p><p class="p2">"Rise, Skyquake! RISE!" the Decepticon was yelling maniacally at a violet-glowing pile of boulders in front of him, a deranged posture about his body.</p><p class="p2">"Starscream!" Optimus spoke loudly as the Decepticon flinched in surprise. The leader of the Autobots formed his blaster and pointed it at the Decepticon's face. "Stand down."</p><p class="p2">"<em>You </em>stand down!" Starscream growled, pointing his own arm at the group of Autobots and clenching his fist. The red rocket attached to his forearm launched at their group and exploded upon striking the ground, forcing everyone to take cover behind the boulders. Nova watched carefully as Starscream's eyes turned purple, and then faded to red.</p><p class="p2">"You cannot harm me while Dark Energon flows through my veins!" he roared deliriously, arrogantly facing the boulders they hid behind. He was completely unprotected.</p><p class="p2"><em>Come on, Optimus, </em>Nova thought. <em>Fire!</em></p><p class="p2">He did, standing up from behind his boulder next to hers and flinging out his arm. His silver handgun erupted in a single shot and blasted into Starscream.</p><p class="p2">The Decepticon's entire arm up to the elbow had been reduced to a stump. The severed appendage landed with a crash a few feet away, limp and lifeless.</p><p class="p2">Starscream looked at his blackened arm stub in shocked horror, then yelped in his surprise. Flailing to retreat, the Decepticon sprinted to his fallen arm and scooped it up, hiding behind his own boulder in fear.  </p><p class="p2">"You clipped his wing," Bulkhead reported. "He's grounded."</p><p class="p2">Cautiously, blasters at the ready, the Autobots advanced towards the rock, but before they reached it, or could apprehend Starscream, a familiar voice pierced the air.</p><p class="p2">"Ugh! I can't believe you made me <em>lose my PHONE!"</em></p><p class="p2">Miko stood on the top of a large cliff nearby, along with Raf and Jack, the latter of whom indignantly protested, "Uh, how is this my fault?"</p><p class="p2">"Oh, no," Bulkhead groaned.</p><p class="p2">"<em>Base to Optimus,"</em> Arcee voice came through Optimus' comm-link. "<em>The kids are missing."</em></p><p class="p2">"We have a visual," he responded, his facial mask sliding away. "Send the Groundbridge immediately."</p><p class="p2">"How did they get here?" Nova asked.</p><p class="p2">"It looks like Miko snuck away again," Bulkhead sighed. "It's happened before."</p><p class="p2">Suddenly, as a Groundbridge flared into the air near where the children stood, another portal opened on the same side of the canyon, where Starscream hid.</p><p class="p2">"Two?!" Ratchet was incredulous, but he turned to the children. "You three! Into our Groundbridge -- now!"</p><p class="p2">"Come on," Jack said to the sullen Miko, pulling her and Raf into the closest portal while a similar flash came from the other as Starscream leaped into his. No sooner had the figures disappeared inside the Bridge entrances, however, then a green waves of energy began to emanate from the bridges and intertwine with each other, the sound of  interference throbbing louder and louder every second.</p><p class="p2">"Ratchet, what is happening?" Optimus asked.</p><p class="p2">"The dueling Groundbridge portals must be feeding back on each other," Ratchet shouted.</p><p class="p2">"Miko," Bulkhead realized. "We gotta get the kids outta there!"</p><p class="p2">He charged to the Groundbridge that had swallowed the children, attempting to force his way in, but he was inexplicably thrown back and knocked over by the energy waves, which caused the entire area to erupt in a huge shockwave and a cloud of smoke which threw everyone to the ground.</p><p class="p2">After a minute of deadly silence, Bulkhead rose up off the ground and groaned. "Uhh. W-what just happened?"</p><p class="p2">"I can't be certain," Ratchet replied. "But if two Groundbridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams, the feedback could have triggered a system overload."</p><p class="p2">There was silence as the words sank in. Nova looked up at Optimus.</p><p class="p2">"The kids made it through, right?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p class="p2">Optimus pressed the comm-link on the side of his head. "Arcee, did the children make it safely back to base?"</p><p class="p2">"<em>Negative," </em>came the response. "<em>You don't see them?</em>"</p><p class="p2">"No sign," Ratchet replied, glancing around.</p><p class="p2">The remaining team members searched behind nearby boulders in the area.</p><p class="p2">"Ratchet, could the children have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?" Optimus asked, ensuring that everyone else was accounted for.</p><p class="p2">"Not likely," the medic mused. "If Starscream didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is dislocation. The children may simply have been bridged to an unintended destination."</p><p class="p2">Optimus surveyed the scene further, roving about for another minute or so; Nova close by his feet.</p><p class="p2">"Look. Skyquake's tomb is empty," he observed.</p><p class="p2">"How'd we miss Skyquake rising and shining?" Bulkhead asked, approaching the empty gravesite.</p><p class="p2">"It would seem Starscream got what he came for," Ratchet commented gravely.</p><p class="p2">Optimus turned away. "Another matter for another time. Right now, our priority is locating Jack, Miko, and Rafael." He touched his finger to his head again. "Arcee, bridge us back to base."</p><p class="p2">In response, a swirling portal appeared in front of them, ready to transport them back to the base. The others, all together as a group, disappeared into the center of the bridge, but just before Nova passed through, she looked back at the red-orange rocks and the dry canyon. It was all deathly quiet.</p><p class="p2">"We will find you," she promised, turning into the bridge and advancing into the base.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Arcee turned from the Groundbridge controls and turned to Optimus. "Did you find them? What happened?"</p><p class="p2">"The Groundbridges malfunctioned and bridged the children to an unintended location," Ratchet explained. "We found no trace of them in the general area."</p><p class="p2">Arcee's multicolored eyes in her distraught face showed her fear.</p><p class="p2">"We have to find them," she said in a very low voice. "Now."</p><p class="p2">Bumblebee placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and buzzed quietly.</p><p class="p2">"Ratchet," Optimus said, turning toward Ratchet at the large computer screens, "If the children were misdirected to an unintended location, is there any way to get a fix on their coordinates?"</p><p class="p2">"If they were lost, Miko would have called me by now," Bulkhead theorized grumpily. Bumblebee beeped a rapid response.</p><p class="p2">"Call <em>them</em>?" Bulkhead's face brightened. "Yes!"</p><p class="p2">He touched his finger to the side of his head to send out a call to Miko's cellphone, but they all suddenly heard a loud ringtone squawk from the base of the Groundbridge tunnel. Bulkhead walked over and squinted at the ground.</p><p class="p2">"That's why Miko hasn't phoned," he said, stooping to pick up a pink cellphone from the floor.</p><p class="p2">"Let me try Jack," Arcee offered. She listened for a few seconds into her comm-link before the phone picked up the signal. “Hello? Jack? -- Jack? Can you hear me?!"</p><p class="p2">She dropped her hand to her side as the phone cut off. "Nothing."</p><p class="p2">Bumblebee chirped and beeped in an encouraging tone.</p><p class="p2">“Bee’s right," Nova agreed. “That doesn’t mean something bad happened to them. They’re probably just outside of communications range."</p><p class="p2">"Uh, yeah," Arcee said, her voice carrying an imperceptible tone of sadness. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”</p><p class="p2">Ratchet spoke up from the three computer screens. "We're dealing with fluctuating energy profiles inside a wide-distortion field. But it may be possible to backtrace their coordinates."</p><p class="p2">They all watched silently for several minutes while Ratchet typed in commands, restarting the search several times. In the dead silence, Nova detected a faint vibrating noise.</p><p class="p2">“What's that sound?" she asked aloud.</p><p class="p2">"Miko's phone!" Bulkhead realized suddenly. "It wasn't blinking before."</p><p class="p2">He pressed the top of the phone and opened it. "It's a message," he realized, squinting to read the tiny print and reading aloud. "'In alternate dimension with zombie. Help."</p><p class="p2">"That … doesn't sound possible," Arcee speculated, looking to Ratchet skeptically.</p><p class="p2">“They’re being chased by a zombie?” Nova asked.</p><p class="p2">“Seems like Starscream’s undead Con got caught up in the same dimension the kids are in,” Bulkhead muttered. “If I were there, I’d shove my blaster right up that zombie’s undead—”</p><p class="p2">"Ratchet," Optimus said, "Can we triangulate the geographical position of the cellphone signal?"</p><p class="p2">"In a parallel dimensional plane?!" Ratchet asked incredulously. He paused for a minute, considering. "Let's find out."</p><p class="p2">Nova watched intently as Ratchet typed, undaunted, his fingers never ceasing to move. "Now," he mused as he worked, "Calculating for relative time delays and ionospheric distortions, the signal emanated from the exact location as the original ground bridge coordinates."</p><p class="p2">"But we already looked for them there," Bulkhead protested confusedly.</p><p class="p2">"Perhaps," the medic responded, hesitating for a moment in his typing. "But not in the correct dimensional phase, as their message stated." He began to type again. "But … if I can recreate the feedback loop which triggered the event, I might be able to generate a rescue portal, allowing passage from their dimension --"</p><p class="p2">"Back to base?" Bulkhead interrupted eagerly.</p><p class="p2">"No!" Ratchet scoffed, waving his hands at the absurd comment. "We're talking about inter-dimensional travel here, Bulkhead! Attempting to redirect the vortex trajectory would be far too risky!"</p><p class="p2">"Everyone knows that," Arcee said sarcastically.</p><p class="p2">"If the coordinates aren't exactly the same," Ratchet continued, explaining as carefully as he could under the pressure. "Who knows where the humans could wind up?"</p><p class="p2">He shoved the levers on the Groundbridge generator down, but no portal appeared in the long tunnel to the right. Instead, a green point appeared on the landscape map where the last encounter with Starscream had occurred.</p><p class="p2">"Everyone, get ready to be transported to their location once they pass through," he said urgently. "The map is picking up a Decepticon life signal at almost the exact coordinates as our Groundbridge."</p><p class="p2">"Starscream," Bulkhead growled, slamming his fists together.</p><p class="p2">"Hurry!" Ratchet said, pulling up the levers again. This time the Groundbridge came to life in their tunnel, illuminating the metal faces of the guardians of the humans as they charged through.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">"Look, if you're gonna blame anybody, blame me," Miko said as she stood before the Autobots back at base.</p><p class="p2">"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Jack asked. "A couple dozen times?"</p><p class="p2">"Miko," Optimus responded kindly, "What you have endured has been lesson enough. We are just glad that you are all safe."</p><p class="p2">Bulkhead slammed one fist into the ground in ape-like fashion as he bent down to Miko. "Guess it's a good thing you dropped this," he said, holding out her tiny pink cellphone on one finger. "Too bad you didn't get any pictures, though."</p><p class="p2">"Nah, that's okay," she said, putting her phone in her pocket. "I pretty much have zombie close-ups seared into my brain."</p><p class="p2">"I think you owe me an apology," Arcee said wryly to Jack.</p><p class="p2">"Me? How is this my fault?"</p><p class="p2">"I was standing right there. You could have yelled or something."</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're gettin' there... we're gettin' there...</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! Have a great day, and come back tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Operation: Breakdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which MECH captures a Decepticon, and the Autobots have to go and save him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not allowed to get eight uninterrupted hours of sleep with no consequences. So sayeth my siblings. I'm sure some of you can relate.</p><p>Thanks for reading, as usual! Come back tomorrow for more, unless the world caves in.  </p><p>And now - (dramatic pause) - OUR EPIGRAPH.</p><p>"I have learned now that while those who speak about one's miseries usually hurt, those who keep silence hurt more." <br/>--C.S. Lewis</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">"Marco!" Miko yelled into Bulkhead's comm-link. When there was no response, she yelled again. "Marco!"</p><p class="p1">"<em>Uh, Miko?"</em></p><p class="p1">"Ehh! You're supposed to say 'Polo!'"</p><p class="p1">"<em>Huh</em>?" Bulkhead sounded confused. "<em>Miko, let Ratchet know I need a Groundbridge."</em></p><p class="p1">"Coming up," Ratchet said, pulling the levers down.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">An injured Bulkhead stumbled through, allowing Ratchet to help him to a seat in the medical bay.</p><p class="p1">"Engaging the enemy on your own was foolish, Bulkhead," Optimus said gravely as Ratchet welded the gash in his arm.</p><p class="p1">"Breakdown jumped me," Bulkhead protested. "I knew I could take him. Agh!" He recoiled as Ratchet's welding flame touched his wound.</p><p class="p1">"Stay still," the medic said impatiently, continuing the welding.</p><p class="p1">"But we should see the other guy, right, Bulk?" Miko asked enthusiastically.</p><p class="p1">Bulkhead averted his eyes. "Uh, yeah. About that…"</p><p class="p1">"You didn't torch him?" Miko was crestfallen.</p><p class="p1">"I figured you all did," Bulkhead said to the others.</p><p class="p1">"Oh." Miko's face was very disappointed.</p><p class="p1">Nova, standing near Optimus' foot, glanced curiously at the Wrecker. "What happened?”</p><p class="p1">“Bulkhead got into a fight with a Decepticon named Breakdown,” Arcee explained. “They’ve had their share of fights in the past.”</p><p class="p1">"When I came to, Breakdown was just … gone," Bulkhead said, trying to remember. "I remember hearing a copter. Maybe it was Agent Fowler."</p><p class="p1">As Bulkhead theorized, Agent Fowler himself walked in. "Not me," he said in response to Bulkhead's speculation. "But I have an idea who. Show me where this con-napping occurred."</p><p class="p1">Nova, however, had reached her own conclusion based on what Bulkhead had said. "A helicopter?" she murmured, a frown on her face as the others moved to the map on the computer.</p><p class="p1">Optimus looked down at Nova, who wore a dazed expression on her face as she leaned against his leg.</p><p class="p1">"Is something wrong?" he asked.</p><p class="p1">"Yes," she said. "I think there is. There's something very, very wrong." She looked up at him, her eyes full of dread. “A chopper? A missing alien robot? They’re back, Optimus. MECH did this!"</p><p class="p4">As her words registered in Optimus' mind, he looked toward Agent Fowler, who was speaking of Breakdown's last known position.</p><p class="p4">"...My intel reported MECH activity there earlier today," he said, laying out all the facts before them.</p><p class="p4">"MECH?" Miko asked in a jesting manner. "You mean those techy guys?"</p><p class="p4">"The very ones who know of our existence on your planet," Ratchet concurred, a serious look on his metal-plated face.</p><p class="p4">"They must have tracked one of us there," Bulkhead realized.</p><p class="p4">"But what would they want with Breakdown?" Miko queried.</p><p class="p4">"What's it matter?" Arcee scoffed in contempt. "They can have him."</p><p class="p4">Bumblebee buzzed in agreement.</p><p class="p4">"Yeah. Dragged off by humans." Bulkhead sounded amused. "Huh! Guess I softened him up for them, huh?" He rammed one fist into the palm of his hand, looking to Miko for approval.</p><p class="p4">"Meh," she said uninterestedly. At this reaction, Bulkhead's face assumed a look of chagrin.</p><p class="p4">"Ratchet, reactivate the previous Groundbridge coordinates," Optimus commanded. "We will rescue Breakdown."</p><p class="p4">Everyone erupted into protests.</p><p class="p4">"WHAT?!"<br/>"Optimus, you can't be serious."</p><p class="p4">"MECH can melt him down for all I care," Bulkhead growled stubbornly. "Let the Cons rescue their own."</p><p class="p4">"It is unlikely that Megatron would bother with an errand of mercy," Optimus said.</p><p class="p4">“I’ve seen what MECH will do to their lab experiments," Nova agreed fervently. "If we don’t help him, he’ll die a horrible, excruciating death! You guys,” she looked around at all of them. “If we knowingly leave Breakdown to die like that, we’re no better than the Decepticons.”</p><p class="p4">There was silence as the others considered the implications of her statement.</p><p class="p4">"Okay," Bulkhead said reluctantly. "But this is Breakdown we're talking about."</p><p class="p4">"Sometimes," Optimus said gravely. "We must rise above ourselves for the greater good."</p><p class="p4">"Oh, what's that supposed to mean?!" The Wrecker was frustrated. "Breakdown's gonna be grateful and go all soft and join the cause?"</p><p class="p4">"While it is unlikely that any Decepticon would choose the path of good, even they possess the potential for change," the leader explained.</p><p class="p4">"Aw, I knew where this was headed!"</p><p class="p4">"By 'greater good,' I meant humankind," Optimus replied, patiently. "MECH presents a clear and present danger."</p><p class="p4">"He's right, two-ton," Agent Fowler chimed in. "We know MECH is obsessed with obtaining groundbreaking technology."</p><p class="p4">"Which means we cannot allow Cybertronian biology to fall into their hands," Optimus finished.</p><p class="p4">He turned to Nova while Ratchet calibrated the Groundbridge controls. "Would you feel at ease if you were to accompany us?" he asked her.</p><p class="p4">"Really?"</p><p class="p4">Optimus nodded. "As of this moment, you are the only member of the team with extensive knowledge of MECH, as well as experience with their attack methods. You would be a valuable addition to the rescue."</p><p class="p4">"Sure," she said. “I’d love to go … If you don’t think I’ll get in the way?"</p><p class="p4">"I am confident that you are able to protect yourself,” he said, kneeling to give her his hand.</p><p class="p1">"Thank you, Optimus," she said, stepping into his palm. “I'll do my best."</p><p class="p1">Ratchet ignited the Groundbridge as Miko pleaded with her army-green guardian.</p><p class="p1">"Come on, Bulk!" she urged. "You gotta go with!"</p><p class="p1">"Don't wanna," he said obstinately, his arms crossed on his massive chest.</p><p class="p1">"Bulkhead," Optimus said from the entrance to the Groundbridge.</p><p class="p1">"Optimus, I'm sorry," Bulkhead said, turning to him in his resolve. "I just can't do it!"</p><p class="p1">"I support your choice."</p><p class="p1">"W-what?!"  </p><p class="p1">"Given your history with Breakdown, your judgement may be clouded and thus jeopardize the mission," Optimus explained. "Besides, the Decepticon may be in more need of a medic than another warrior."</p><p class="p1">"Locked and loaded, Optimus," Ratchet confirmed as he came to join the others at the entrance, scanner in hand.</p><p class="p1">"Autobots, roll out!" the Prime said, transforming into his vehicle mode with Nova in the passenger seat and leading the way through the swirling portal.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As they sped through the Groundbridge, the Autobots transformed and crouched, blasters at the ready, in front of Ratchet, who walked through lastly with his eyes on the scanner.</p><p class="p1">"No signs of life, human or Cybertronian," Optimus observed, glancing around at the dark, abandoned town.</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee became excited at the sight of some tire tracks heading off in a separate direction, and beeped questioningly at his finding.</p><p class="p1">"Forget the tracks, Bumblebee," Ratchet denied. "I'm picking up a faint Energon signal."</p><p class="p1">"Breakdown," Optimus said gravely.</p><p class="p1">Arcee cocked her blaster. "But we shouldn't get a reading unless…"</p><p class="p1">"His Energon's been spilled," Ratchet realized, his voice carrying a dire tone.</p><p class="p1">"Optimus?" Nova said quietly. She had been studying the wayward tire tracks. "I think there’s something at the end of these tracks. Can I follow them?" She looked up at him questioningly, her own handguns primed.</p><p class="p1">He glanced at the tracks suspiciously. "Practice extreme caution," he warned. "And should you encounter any danger, contact us immediately."</p><p class="p1">"I will," she agreed, separating from the group and pursuing the tracks into the growing darkness.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Presently, upon reaching the end of the tire marks in the deepening gloom, Nova heard the sound of an unfamiliar engine and flattened herself up against a building, turning away from the road as a green MECH vehicle sped past, kicking up dust in its wake and rolling into the nearby headquarters. The entrance to the facility lay in a dormant train tunnel on the outskirts of the town, a sleeping worm with its mouth ready to snap shut on those who were not welcome.</p><p class="p1">Fortunately, Nova understood how to make herself welcome. Climbing onto the arch of the train tunnel, she laid in wait for another green car to enter the base, dimming the blue luminance of her visor and hands. When one did so, about three minutes later, she wriggled to the very edge of the tunnel arch and dropped lightly to the roof of the car, leaping off it into the subway network and rolling into the shadows under the security cameras.</p><p class="p1">Stealthily, Nova advanced further into the tunnel and hid quickly behind the railing of a ramp just as a company of MECH agents moved past, holding her breath until they had fully departed.</p><p class="p1">"That was way too close," she said in a whisper to herself, letting out her breath softly.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, her half-heart leapt into her mouth as a loud crash came from the darkness. Nova crouched behind the ramp and peered out into the tunnel, recoiling as another line of armed agents raced past, heralded by the crackling on the intercom speakers set in the ceiling.</p><p class="p1">"<em>All ground units, we have a Code Five on Level One. Repeat, troops are being issued to respond to a Code Five on Level One. Kill or subdue on sight."</em></p><p class="p1">"'Kill on sight'?" she repeated to herself. Then she remembered. “They issued a Code Five? That means they found one of the others …" She looked back in concern at the edge of the tunnel. Distant shouts were heard, as well as a deep voice that was familiar to her.</p><p class="p1">"Marco!"</p><p class="p1">She smiled to herself slightly. "Bulkhead?"</p><p class="p1">"Marco!"</p><p class="p1">Guns went off and the clatter of peppered bullets reached her ears.</p><p class="p1">"You're supposed to say 'Polo'!" Bulkhead shouted in the distance.</p><p class="p1">Glad of the diversion, Nova hurried up the ramp and through the empty facility, searching for one room, one thing that was familiar.</p><p class="p1">“Where's the control room?" she asked herself in desperation, scanning the metal-fortified train station and empty rooms in a makeshift order. A sudden commotion erupted in a doorway to her right, and it slid open. She bolted through it eagerly.</p><p class="p1">The door led to a high walkway above a flat loading dock, which was crammed full of mechanized drills, prods, and dissection equipment bolted into the floor around a flat pallet. A restraint table.</p><p class="p1">The bars on the pallet which had held Breakdown had been wrenched from the floor and tossed aside, and even now Nova could just see the two Cybertronians stomping down the corridor with hammer and club at the ready.</p><p class="p1">"Creature double feature comin' at ya!" Bulkhead roared as they thundered out of the tunnel.</p><p class="p1">Nova turned quickly around, scanning the giant orange computer screens set onto the wall on the walkway, so familiar to her, and so horrible to behold. Thousands of memories of pain and terror filled her mind, causing her to screw her eyes shut and clench her fists. Despite her resolve, every nerve in her body urged her to flee, to leave these horrors behind her and never return. But the memory of Optimus' words spurred her to go on, to be courageous and remain strong despite of the tragedy of her past.</p><p class="p1">A long breath shuddered through her lungs as she opened her eyes and set her jaw, studying the displays on the computer in order to determine their purpose.</p><p class="p1">"What <em>is</em> this?" she wondered, glaring intently at the display of Breakdown's anatomical functions, his cyber-mechanical parts separated into different sections of the screen. She began to type furiously on the keypads, and pulled up several files of information, searching them intently.</p><p class="p1">"How many files on the Autobots do they have?" she asked incredulously, looking at the rows and rows of digital information packets. One of them read: <em>Project Chimera.</em></p><p class="p1">"Project Chimera?" she wondered. "I've heard that before."</p><p class="p1">She opened the file and scrolled through it quickly, but all she found were more images and graphs and measurements concerning the data acquired from the body of Breakdown.</p><p class="p1">"Whatever this is, I can’t let them keep it," she said determinedly, pressing a button on the keypad. As she typed in the command, portions of the file began to disappear, erased from the database entirely, but only the smallest parts could be deleted within the few precious minutes she had.</p><p class="p1">“I need more time," she realized frantically.</p><p class="p1">Just as she had begun to reach the main files, an intercom speaker above her head crackled to life and delivered an order, in the voice of Silas.</p><p class="p1">"<em>All units … disengage and initiate Omega protocols."</em></p><p class="p1">"Omega protocols?" She glanced at the screen in desperation. “They’re retreating."</p><p class="p1">Nova hesitated, then formed her wrist mounted sword in her right hand and thrust it furiously into the humming electric box on the floor of the walkway. The console, afflicted thus so severely, sputtered and sizzled as it lay impaled on her sword, its energy fully destroyed.</p><p class="p1">The images on the screen turned to gray static as Nova withdrew her arm and deactivated her blade, leaping off of the walkway and heading for the direction of the tunnel exit just as the first MECH agents tromped in.</p><p class="p1">"Hey, you!" one of them shouted as she raced past. “Halt!" The agent, separated from his fellows as the base prepared to evacuate, cocked his electric firearm and pointed it at her. "Put your hands up! What is your designation?”</p><p class="p1">As requested, Nova put up her fists and slammed her living obstruction in the face even as he aimed his gun at her, causing him to crumple to the ground.</p><p class="p1">“None of your business," she answered as she headed for the shadows of the figures ahead of her. The Autobots were clustered around Bulkhead, listening to the behemoth warrior detail his exploit.</p><p class="p1">"Did you see?" he asked the others excitedly. "I beat Breakdown and bashed them all with his own hammer! I won the rematch!!"</p><p class="p1">Arcee smirked and put her hand on her hip. "I'm sure Miko would be proud."</p><p class="p1">"Optimus!" Nova said, running up to the group. Her guardian's battle mask slid away as he recognized her.</p><p class="p1">"Are you well?" he asked. "I could not tell whether you maintained status."</p><p class="p1">“I’m fine," she said, "But please, please can we get out of here?"</p><p class="p1">She clung to his finger and gazed up at him as the others looked at her in surprise.</p><p class="p1">"What do you know?" Arcee remarked, slightly impressed by Nova's presence. "The new kid survived after all."</p><p class="p1">Optimus lifted Nova up in his hand and pressed the communications button on his helmet. "Rafael, we require a Groundbridge."</p><p class="p1">Out of the thin air as Optimus finished the request came the swirling green and blue portal that led back to the base.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Later, after the congratulations were given and Miko was sufficiently adrenalized by Bulkhead's tale of rematch glory, Optimus knelt down to Nova's level, a comforting custom he had when speaking to those smaller than himself, and inquired as to the details of her adventure.</p><p class="p1">"What was it you discovered that so troubled you?" he asked concernedly.</p><p class="p1">"I searched MECH's computer database and found several files on Cybertronian beings, specifically concerning you and Breakdown." Her voice lowered. "One file was named 'Project Chimera.'"</p><p class="p1">The Prime considered for a moment. "This is the same name you heard while in your captivity."</p><p class="p1">"Yes. But I never realized it was meant for Cybertronians." Nova looked worried as her armor deactivated and exposed her face. "I think they’re trying to use your biology to build a weapon."</p><p class="p1">"What kind of weapon?"</p><p class="p1">Nova shook her head. "That's what bothers me. I have no idea."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Unrelated note: Did you know that global warming policies affect the poor in other countries? The way people in underdeveloped regions cook and keep warm and do other things is a bit unhealthy -- as in, they burn excrement to keep the fire going at night. A lot of these developing countries actually could establish power grids and the like, just as the Western countries do. But they would do this with the help of their large coal reserves, which "global warming/climate change" folks in associations like the UN say is a big no-no. </p><p>Such international bodies impose restrictions on coal-fired power plants because they are afraid of the possibility of increasing carbon dioxide in the atmosphere. Thus, a lot of countries remain in poverty.</p><p>Now, I don't argue with the properties of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere. I agree that it has the potential to restrict infrared light from leaving the atmosphere. That's not a point of debate for me. What I don't agree with is the opinion that carbon dioxide is responsible for the entirety (or even the majority) of the greenhouse effect we've all heard about. I also don't agree that the majority of Earth's carbon dioxide was produced by humankind. </p><p>This isn't really the right place to post my opinion. I realize that.<br/>I'm just saying -- the ice sheets were supposed to have decreased by now, but they've increased. My folks who live up north in Alaska and Canada report normal temperatures. We're globally staying at a constant temperature, which is why these people have changed their tack from "global warming" to "climate change", because it sounds less obviously wrong. </p><p>And I'm not saying all this because I'm politically inclined to do so. I don't like that people are being pushed back into poverty because of our paranoia. I really don't like that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Crisscross</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay, here's another one for ya! I do hope you are enjoying this as much as my sister did. </p><p>Crisscross: In which MECH kidnaps June Darby (Jack's mom), and Optimus and Nova encounter someone unexpected (and rather unpleasant).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The dogs in my house like to sit right under my chair when I write. It's very cute until I have to get up and ... you know ... WALK somewhere! </p><p>And speaking of writing, look what someone posted on Reddit the other day (like six days ago).<br/>This is a quote from u/Crumpetpockets' post. </p><p>"Just wanted to say to everyone out there who writes fanfiction, thank you so much. You guys keep our fandoms alive, you give life and love to all the different ships and create amazing stories that extend the universes we love. </p><p>"Keep writing, people love to read what you put out there, either now or in the future!"</p><p>*snif*<br/>That's so sweet...</p><p> </p><p>And now ......... the moment you've ALL been waiting for .........</p><p>OUR EPIGRAPH</p><p>"Family not only need to consist of merely those whom we share blood, but also for those whom we'd give blood."<br/>-Charles Dickens</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">"Optimus," Ratchet said from in front of the computer screen, "Our sensors have detected a large Energon spike in a desert south of here."</p><p class="p1">Nova glanced around. Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee were absent from the base, leaving only her and Optimus to hear Ratchet's announcement.</p><p class="p1">"Is the Energon deposit in a populated area?" Optimus asked, glancing at the map.</p><p class="p1">"It shouldn't be, unless humans decided to mine there. In any case, the site seems to be abandoned at the moment."</p><p class="p1">Optimus lanced at the dwindling supply of Energon cubes stacked against the wall. "Our fuel reserves are diminishing rapidly. The Energon of which you speak may be necessary."</p><p class="p1">"Can I come?" Nova asked.</p><p class="p1">Optimus nodded. "It is unlikely that the deposit will remain unnoticed for long." His battle mask slid over his face. "Ratchet, lock on to the coordinates and activate the Groundbridge."</p><p class="p1">Nova tensed her back as the swirling portal appeared, assembling her armor securely around her half-human form. Stooping, Optimus placed her in his hand and transformed into his vehicle form, the red-and-blue Peterbilt of which Nova was so fond. She settled into the passenger seat as Optimus sped through the Groundbridge entrance, now accustomed to the swirling motion she always felt after she exited the portal.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">On the other side, the two were greeted by a vast wilderness of drifting sand; with large rocks interrupting the dunes here and there, and several spots where low, thorny shrubs grew in the shallow ground, their stalks withering in the heat of the sun.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t see anything," Nova said, raising her hands and shielding her eyes against the sun.</p><p class="p1">"Yet not all may be as it seems," Optimus responded as he looked down at the scanner, which beeped when it moved to a general westerly direction. They began moving toward a cluster of what seemed to be large boulders to their left, when Nova spotted something strange.</p><p class="p1">"It's a mining shaft," she said curiously.</p><p class="p1">"It would appear that this sudden emergence of a new deposit would be caused by the excavation of humans," Optimus said. "Yet this mine appears to be abandoned." He flipped out his own blaster and put the scanner away, nodding once to Nova.</p><p class="p1">"Remain behind me."</p><p class="p1">"Yes, sir," she said, her firearms pointed straight ahead.</p><p class="p1">They descended slowly into the huge shaft, which was about as large as a cave. Nova felt a growing sense of apprehension as they moved deeper and deeper under the earth, closer to the edge of the mine.</p><p class="p4">"Optimus," she whispered, “Something's not right."</p><p class="p4">"I know," he said. "But obtaining this fuel supply is paramount to our survival."</p><p class="p4">They proceeded until a light blue glow reached their eyes, shining forth from innumerable crystals of Energon embedded in the rock wall ahead of them.</p><p class="p1">"How do we harvest this?" she asked. "We don’t have anything to move the crystals with."</p><p class="p1">"We must extract it from the foundation and contact Ratchet in order to bring transport through a Groundbridge," he replied.</p><p class="p1">Before Nova reached the wall, before she could even touch the first crystal, the two of them heard a loud chuckle reverberate through the tunnel entrance.</p><p class="p1">"Heh ha ha ha ha!" a familiar voice laughed. "This is certainly a pleasant surprise!"</p><p class="p1">"Starscream," Optimus intoned, pointing his firearms toward the entrance.</p><p class="p1">"Ah, yes," the Decepticon mused, his thin silhouette blocking the sunlight. "The mighty Optimus Prime has found the Energon deposit for us."</p><p class="p1">He ducked slightly into the tunnel. "And what's this?" he asked interestedly, catching sight of Nova. "He has a human pet with him." He chuckled again in a sinister manner and reached for her with his long talons. "How quaint."</p><p class="p1">Optimus stepped solidly in front of Nova, and charged up his blasters. "Go no further."</p><p class="p1">"I suggest that you don’t fire upon me … down here," Starscream said, standing a little distance away and gesturing at the walls of the tunnel. "One stray shot could bring this mine down on your precious little friend. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"</p><p class="p1">"What is your purpose here?" Optimus demanded firmly. Nova admired how calm he was. As for her, she was worried for their safety, to say the very least.</p><p class="p1">"Merely to harvest an Energon deposit for my Lord Megatron," he said dismissively. "But I imagine that the destruction of the leader of the Autobots and his human companion would replace that need quite nicely, wouldn't you say?"</p><p class="p1">A team of a dozen shiny, purple-plated Vehicons advanced into the massive shaft behind Starscream, their red visors glowing in the dim light.</p><p class="p1">Starscream chuckled again, this time turning his back on them and stalking towards the exit.</p><p class="p1">"Be sure they are blown to atoms!" he ordered the Vehicons sharply.</p><p class="p1">Immediately, Nova found that the cave was illuminated with bright red laser flashes launching in showers from the blasters of the Decepticon minions. Optimus opened fire on the dark warriors as he took one step forward, then another, then another.</p><p class="p1"><em>He's making for the exit, </em>Nova realized. <em>We need to make a path!</em></p><p class="p1">"Optimus!" she shouted as she flung out her wristblades. "Watch your left!"</p><p class="p1">A pair of violet Vehicons had advanced until they stood just between Optimus and the wall of the tunnel, preparing to unleash a barrage of shots to the head of the Prime.</p><p class="p1">Nova, seeing that the other Vehicons in the front of the cave had him occupied, took a running leap onto the torso of the nearest warrior, clinging like a spider to the chestplate of the Decepticon and plunging her blue-rimmed blades into its Spark.</p><p class="p1">Her swords pierced the metal as if it was nothing, and the visor of the surprised Decepticon flickered, faded, and died as the lifeless warrior began to collapse.</p><p class="p1">"Yes! I did it!" she shouted as she clung to the metal. "Oh, no. I did it!" she realized as she felt herself beginning to topple with the dead Vehicon. Nova quickly sprang off the warrior and rolled out of the way as it fell with a crash, to the utter shock of his compatriot, who immediately diverted his attention from Optimus to aim his blasters at this small but obvious threat.</p><p class="p1">Instinctively, Nova ducked to the ground as the red lasers peppered the dust around her, but immediately she understood that this reflex would only prolong the barrage. Up she jumped, swords at the ready, and clambered up the Vehicon's back, slashing furiously at his neck until his head lay on the floor.</p><p class="p1">Optimus had nearly finished with his own assailants, but all fighting ceased as a loud rumbling reverberated through the mine.</p><p class="p1">"The shaft is collapsing!" Nova realized, sheathing her blades.</p><p class="p1">Optimus, realizing the imminent danger that the cave-in would pose to his ward, knocked the remaining Vehicons out of his way and scooped Nova up from the ground, transforming into his truck mode and speeding for the exit.</p><p class="p1">Large boulders and dust fell behind them as they drove, nearly falling onto the very cabin of the big rig and toppling down the shaft.</p><p class="p1">"Ratchet," Optimus ordered, "We are in urgent need of a Groundbridge."</p><p class="p1">Sure enough, just as Optimus burst from the cave there was a flash of swirling green light, and the Groundbridge caught them just in time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What happened?" Ratchet demanded as the human and the Cybertronian emerged from the portal.</p><p class="p1">"Starscream was prepared for our arrival," Optimus replied. "However, we were able to fend off the attackers before the mine caved in."</p><p class="p1">"You mean, there is no Energon?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.</p><p class="p1">"It was not retrievable," Optimus explained. "But you may be pleased to know that we have a new warrior within our fold."</p><p class="p1">"Who? You're not referring to Wheeljack, I hope. Has he returned?"</p><p class="p1">Optimus looked down at Nova fondly. "I was speaking of one closer to home."</p><p class="p1">Before Nova could respond, a small motor sounded in the driveway tunnel in the front of the base, and Arcee wheeled in. She was ridden, of course, by Jack, but Nova realized that there was an unfamiliar person in the rear seat of the motorcycle; an adult nurse, it appeared to be.</p><p class="p1">Jack and the woman dismounted from the bike and removed their helmets. The woman, amazed, gazed up at the formidable figures of the rest of the Autobots as Jack introduced them all with one phrase --</p><p class="p1">"Mom, meet my science fiction club."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Lord Megatron," Starscream said as he hailed the leader of the Decepticons on the bridge of the warship. "I bring news."</p><p class="p1">"What is it, Starscream?" Megatron asked in his sinister voice, without turning round. "Did you succeed in your assignment?"</p><p class="p1">"Ah -- not exactly," Starscream said, hesitating in his advance. "But I may have obtained information vastly more valuable to your use."</p><p class="p1">Megatron turned to face his first lieutenant with something of an angered look on his face, but then again, Starscream remembered, he generally looked angry. "What did you find?" he demanded, his hands folded behind his back.</p><p class="p1">Trying to remain mostly firm in the face of his master, Starscream gestured to the Decepticon standing beside him, the only one who would not cower in the face of Megatron.</p><p class="p1">"Laserbeak has obtained surveillance of our venture this day," the first lieutenant explained, as Soundwave's blank faceplate lit up with digital footage of the battle's events, mainly focusing on a small figure leaping onto a Vehicon and completely decapitating it. "We encountered something rather unsettling."</p><p class="p1">"A human?" Megatron asked, surprise flickering momentarily in his red eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Not quite, my lord," a new voice spoke from behind the two. Knock Out, the ship's medic and general dissection specialist, stepped into view. His red chrome finish gleamed in the black light as he pointed to some figures surrounding the picture of the armor-clad human, frozen in Soundwave's face.</p><p class="p1">"It would seem that, although this creature appears to be a human, it actually carries a very distinct Energon signature," Knock Out explained. "This is the reason for Starscream's deployment of an entire squadron of troopers to aid him in this mission. We assumed there were two Autobots on the site."</p><p class="p1">Megatron studied the image silently. "This is not a human?" he asked skeptically.</p><p class="p1">“Well, we think it's at least half-human," the scientist speculated warily. "But it's half-Cybertronian as well. Our scanners detected the pulse of almost fifty-one percent of a Cybertronian Spark within this … thing.”</p><p class="p1">Megatron chuckled slightly. "A Half-Spark." He studied the footage from the battle once again. "So Optimus has finally lowered himself to the point of having a human <em>pet</em>."</p><p class="p1">He spat out the words as he said this, causing Starscream to flinch.</p><p class="p1">"Ah -- he obviously cares about this creature very much … master," he said nervously. "What are your orders, my liege?"</p><p class="p1">"My command is this," Megatron considered. "This human may provide an advantage for us that the others cannot. Capture it with great care, and do not kill it or injure it in any way."</p><p class="p1">"And then?"</p><p class="p1">Megatron turned back to the front of the bridge. "Bring it to me."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">“MECH took your mother captive?!” Nova demanded, almost yelling at Jack in the quiet of the storage hallway.</p><p class="p4">“Yeah,” Jack nodded. “And they were working with Airachnid. I guess Arcee and I didn’t kill her, after all. Decepticons are tough, huh?”</p><p class="p4">“That’s not really the point here,” she said, turning away and putting a hand to her chin. “MECH’s crossed a line. They put one of you in danger. I thought they were just after the Autobots, but like a fool I never considered that they would come after you.”</p><p class="p4">She let out a growl. “Rrgh! I'm such an idiot! I <em>know</em> better than that. They’ve always been fine with harming people. Oh!” Nova threw up her hands in frustration. “If I had just <em>been</em> there…”</p><p class="p4">“Hey,” he said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay, Nova. Mom and I are fine, and Arcee was there to protect me. That’s what she’s supposed to do.”</p><p class="p4">“But I could have <em>done</em> something,” cried Nova, whipping around to face him. “I could have helped! What if you’d been hurt, or your mom had been killed? Do you know what it's like, living with the knowledge that your mother was killed?"</p><p class="p4">Jack frowned a little, and let his hand fall. Nova winced visibly, seeing the pity in his eyes.</p><p class="p4">"If that had happened to you, Jack," she continued, almost whispering. "I would <em>never</em> have forgiven myself.”</p><p class="p4">“We’re not very easy to kill,” Jack said with a brave smile. “You need to give yourself a break. It’s not up to you to end a whole war.”</p><p class="p4">Nova sighed deeply. “I know, I just … I want so <em>badly</em> to do the right thing. To protect you all. I just … I just don’t know if I can.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wait. HOW MANY kudos do I have?!<br/>Great. Now I'm hallucinating!<br/>:)</p><p> </p><p>But seriously, thank you so much. I like to hear what people think, even if you're a bit harsh. Constructive criticism is welcome, and so is everything else (‘cept fer cussin’. I won’t allow fer no cussin.). </p><p>You could literally smash your head on the keyboard and type  ghjkhfg  gvviodanunrweq.,.,,mnmb and I would be happy. A little worried about you, but mostly happy.</p><p> </p><p>Big thanks to Nikol_Nikiforova, by the way! You were my very first kudos. You legend. </p><p>And to the others, Lylesa, Luxerain, Mazzy15, NottheBankofAmerica, CloudNucleus, and Chaoswolf12, thank you. Your names all sound awesome, and I do not know what they mean. Where’d you get ‘em?</p><p>Mine is from Signs. It’s a great movie and I highly recommend it, but if you look up “Swing away, Merrill,” you’ll find clips from the movie on the interwebs. </p><p>And to the guests — the dear, dear guests — thank you for reading and leaving kudos, it means so much. You should sign up for an AO3 invite, we’d love to have you! I know I’d love to have your comments, and see your unique names, for sure. Come on in!</p><p>(Gee, I hope I’m allowed to say that! Don’t know if AO3 likes recruitment statements! They certainly don’t need it, they’ve got a lot of people on here.) </p><p>But yes, leave comments, leave those little heart things, and leave here with your head up, okay? Our little writing community is made better because you are a part of it. </p><p>-swingaway</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Metal Attraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the Autobots walk into a trap, and Nova gets a firsthand look at Decepticon tactics. This chapter is kinda long, just a heads-up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And now ... the moment you've all been waiting for ... OUR EPIGRAPH!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Deep down, there’s a hope inside<br/>brighter than the fears in my mind.<br/>I keep looking for the blinding light,<br/>it’s the hope that keeps me alive…<br/>Wake up. </p><p>--Switchfoot, "Blinding Light"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">"Optimus," Nova shouted from behind the large sleet-covered boulder. "Why are we here?"</p><p class="p1">"Ratchet believes a large deposit of Energon to be contained in this area," he explained through the wind, facing the vast wasteland that stretched out before them.</p><p class="p1">"Here? Why would there be deposits in the Arctic, of all places?” she asked, brushing snowflakes out of the chinks in her visor.</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee beeped and buzzed from right behind her, his blasters at the ready.</p><p class="p1">“Buried in the ice?" Nova inquired. "Then -- why are we hiding?"</p><p class="p1">"Ratchet's scanners are essentially inoperable in this area," Optimus explained. "He was unable to pinpoint the location of the Energon, and was unable to determine whether a Decepticon presence may be nearby."</p><p class="p1">He pulled out the hand-held scanner that was so often used, and turned it slowly until it beeped in an affirmative tone. North.</p><p class="p1">"Move forward," he commanded, causing Bumblebee and Nova to emerge from behind the boulder. The human was having trouble on the ice, nearly slipping quite a few times.</p><p class="p1">"Whoa-ah!"</p><p class="p1">She caught herself and walked forward again, taking small, shuffling steps with her feet flat on the ground and keeping her center of gravity directly over her legs. After this change, she managed quite well.</p><p class="p1">Optimus spotted an aberration in the sleek faces of the frozen cliffs ahead. Drilling noises came from the opening, and occasional orange or red flashes could be seen quite clearly despite the blinding snow in the air.</p><p class="p1">"The Energon which we seek lies in that direction," he remarked as he and Bumblebee crouched down. Nova switched her visor to thermal vision, squinting at the cave through the white particles flying freely in the air.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t see any heat readings in the cave, apart from the flashes," she reported. "The miners aren’t human."</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee whirred ominously.</p><p class="p1">"Indeed, Bumblebee," Optimus agreed. "The harvesters must be of Decepticon origin."</p><p class="p1">As he said this, he switched to his blasters and waved the others on, creeping slowly and almost silently to the entrance of the circular cavern. Nova, crawling almost flat on the ground, slid up to the entrance and peeked around the corner.</p><p class="p1">“There're about fifteen warriors," she reported as she came back to the other two. "Most of them aren’t doing anything."</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee beeped inquisitively, staring at her with his unblinking optics.</p><p class="p1">"Yes, the Energon’s clustered in the farthest wall," she replied. “It's almost fully excavated."</p><p class="p1">Optimus nodded to Bumblebee and advanced to the very edge of the ice. "Remain here until the area is secure," he said to Nova. "I cannot risk endangering your safety."</p><p class="p1">She nodded and flipped her blasters over her arms.</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee charged into the cave at the next instant, his wrist-mounted blasters blazing with blue fire as he disappeared into the ice. Optimus followed him immediately after, and for a moment all Nova heard was the discharge of guns going off and the clanging of metal bodies falling to the ground.</p><p class="p1">Just as she thought victory was in their grasp, however, Nova heard a roaring of jet engines in the sky above her. Startled, the girl pressed herself against the outer wall of the cave as best she could on the ice and looked upward. Seven flying aircraft sped through the sky, making white streaks in the black air with their wings, and then she heard the familiar sound of several transforming vehicles … landing behind her.</p><p class="p1">Blasters at the ready, she snapped around and faced the seven Decepticons that had dropped from the dark clouds and who had begun to advance toward her. The leader was someone she recognized well, even through the whirling snow.</p><p class="p1">"Optimus," she said into her comm-link quickly, "The Decepticons have brought reinforcements. Starscream is on site!"</p><p class="p1">There was nothing but static in her ear as the response.</p><p class="p1">"Optimus? Bumblebee?"</p><p class="p1">"Oh, is the little human lost?" Starscream mocked as he came within hearing distance.</p><p class="p1">Nova fired a shot at the ground directly in front of his feet, sending shards of ice flying up into his face.</p><p class="p1">“Stay back!" she warned, trying to open the comm-link in vain.</p><p class="p1">"Or you'll what?" Starscream taunted, his face holding a sneering expression as he stood before her. "Call your precious leader to save you?"</p><p class="p1">He chuckled as she faltered. "Did I fail to mention that we took the liberty of scrambling your communications link? There is no escape for you there."</p><p class="p1">Starscream reached down to seize the human, but Nova quickly dodged his hand and slid to the other side of the cave, kneeling behind a large chunk of ice that rested on the floor of the tundra and pointing her blasters straight ahead.</p><p class="p1">"Oh, so it wants to play, does it?" Starscream said, sending three Vehicons around to the other side of the cave and three to the block of ice behind which Nova hid. "I can assure you that this will only delay your fate, human."</p><p class="p1">Nova switched to her blades as the first three Vehicons stepped around the ice, and she leaped to attack, decapitating the first one that crossed her path and rolling clear of his fall. The other two, not willing to come closer, opened fire and blasted the ground all around her with their red lasers. Nova attempted to dodge the fire, but the ice made for hard maneuvering and she slipped several times.</p><p class="p1">Shuffling her feet and switching once again to her blasters, Nova fired two shots directly at the Vehicons' Spark chambers without moving an inch.</p><p class="p1">The smoldering holes in their chests her blue lasers had made showed the landscape beyond as they crashed, lifeless, to the ground.</p><p class="p1">Her legs wobbled on the slippery ice as she turned to face three new attackers, who began firing with all their might. Nova shot back furiously at the purple Decepticon warriors, but her blasts were too far away to cause as much damage as they had to the first three. Curiously, she noticed in the heat of the fray that not a single one of the three troopers seemed to be willing to advance.</p><p class="p1"><em>What are they doing? </em>she wondered as she opened fire again.</p><p class="p1">Then, it hit her. Literally.</p><p class="p1">Just as she heard the discharge of Starscream's arm rocket behind her, Nova threw herself to the icy ground and raised her hands to protect her head, as a last impulse before the missile exploded around her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Lord Megatron," Starscream said, bowing slightly as he advanced up the walkway on the bridge of the warship. "It has been done as you commanded."</p><p class="p1">"The human lives?"</p><p class="p1">"Barely," Knock Out said, holding the limp form of the girl in his hand somewhat disgustedly. “Ignoramus here decided to fire a missile at the fleshie and nearly blew it to pieces."</p><p class="p1">"I ordered that the human not be damaged!" Megatron growled, turning to face the trembling Starscream in anger.</p><p class="p1">"I had no other choice!" the first lieutenant protested, cowering pathetically. "The filthy human had nearly destroyed all the troopers I had with me. It was either fire or retreat, and I did not wish to return to you empty-handed, Master!"</p><p class="p1">Megatron hesitated from striking the prostrate Starscream for an instant, then withdrew, satisfied with his answer. "Bring the half-spark to the medical bay, and ensure that all possible restraints are enforced," he ordered the medic.</p><p class="p1">"Yes, Lord Megatron," Knock Out responded, turning to leave.</p><p class="p1">"And Knock Out," the warlord said in an afterthought.</p><p class="p1">"Yes, my liege?"</p><p class="p1">"Prepare the cortical psychic patch."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nova's eyes shot open. A large blue light was shining painfully into her eyes above the grey examination table of Cybertronian design on which she lay.</p><p class="p1">She couldn't believe she was alive. The terror of being within a missile explosion nearly made her muscles spasm, as she remembered the burning inferno that had engulfed her and caused her system to shut down.</p><p class="p1">Nova quickly jerked her arms and her legs, feeling the power of the blue energy rings that bound her to the table. They were strangely solid, and no matter how she struggled, they remained tightly secure around her wrists and ankles.</p><p class="p1">"Ah, our guest is awake," a husky, low voice said in front of her. Squinting, Nova raised her head up off the table to get a glimpse of her captor. He was tall and dark, his spiked shoulder plates and silver helmet indicative of his status and warrior lifestyle. His eyes glowed at her from underneath furrowed eyebrows menacingly. A huge, metal cannon, the likes of which she had never seen, was strapped onto his right arm.</p><p class="p1"><em>Megatron,</em> she realized. She had never seen him before, and the very sight of this Decepticonstruck fear into her heart, but she was determined to remain silent. For the Autobots and the safety of her family, she had to.</p><p class="p1">It was incredibly difficult to keep a stony face, however, for Megatron was undoubtedly the most imposing figure she had ever seen. Every facet of his dark silver body reflected those of a fearsome gladiator, from his rounded, dome-like helmet to his pointed, sinister-looking fingertips. The enormous blaster he wore on his right arm was the most intimidating of all, and he caught her staring at it as she lay there.</p><p class="p1">"You know me, yet you have never met me before," he observed. "The Autobots have taught you well -- taught you to fear me."</p><p class="p1">"I don't fear you!" she spat out, before she could stop herself.</p><p class="p1">"Ah, so the half-spark speaks," he said in his low voice. "I had thought you would be more … hesitant to talk. More like Soundwave, here."</p><p class="p1">He gestured with his sharp fingertips to the Decepticon standing behind him. Nova, in the midst of her confusion, was utterly fascinated by the thinner mech’s lack of face, literally. Soundwave had not a trace of expression on the blank screen that served as his faceplate.</p><p class="p1">"Allow me to introduce the warship's medic," Megatron continued, "Knock Out."</p><p class="p1">Another Decepticon advanced into the room and came to stand near the table. His flawless finish shone even in the dark light of the ship, and his cherry red color was a welcome change from the dreary purple and silver Nova saw everywhere, but there was still something sinister about him, something unpredictable that Nova knew she could not trust.</p><p class="p1">"Doctor in the house," he said, in a voice that seemed … well, irritating, but not necessarily evil, as had been the case so far.</p><p class="p1"><em>He doesn’t have a Decepticon symbol, </em>she realized.<em> He doesn’t have a symbol at all.</em></p><p class="p1">At that point, Nova decided that she could speak, as long as she guarded her words carefully.</p><p class="p1">“Congratulations, you’ve caught a human a lot smaller and weaker than you,” she said to Megatron calmly. “The coward’s not here to witness this moment?"</p><p class="p1">“You must mean Starscream,” Megatron smiled, showing his pointed teeth. “I am afraid that he is currently occupied with a more pressing matter. I prefer to oversee the interrogation of any and all prisoners myself."</p><p class="p1">"Interrogation?" she asked, trying to smile. “What, you want to know where we live?”</p><p class="p1">Megatron chuckled. "You are very perceptive, friend of the Autobots. It would serve the Decepticons well if we had a shrewd mind such as yours join our cause.”</p><p class="p1">"I already chose my side," she said defiantly. “I will never help you."</p><p class="p1">"So much like Optimus!" Megatron said in amusement. "It is … extremely annoying to find a life-form on this planet who shares so much in common with my sworn enemy."</p><p class="p1">He nodded to Knock Out, who prepared a long, double-sided cord that lay on another examination table which lay directly next to Nova. "But now, let the interrogation begin. Where is the location of the Autobot base?"</p><p class="p1">Silence. Nova had sealed her lips as tightly as she could, but she looked with apprehension at the long, purple cable.</p><p class="p1">"Very well," Megatron said, advancing to the other table and laying himself upon it. "Knock Out, initiate the cortical psychic patch procedure."</p><p class="p1">The smaller red Decepticon, his finish glinting in the harsh light, plugged one end of the cord into the back of Megatron's table, then came around to Nova. Her eyes widened in visible apprehension. She immediately thought of the long years she had been experimented on by MECH scientists on a table just like this one, and terror shot through her veins.</p><p class="p1">“W-what are you going to do?” she asked, squirming away from him as much as she could.</p><p class="p1">“Aw, the fleshie <em>is</em> scared, after all,” he said, an evil smirk on his face. “Now, you may feel a slight tingling in your brain when this comes through… that is, <em>if</em> you survive the process."</p><p class="p1">Nova heard the cord plug into her table, just under her neck. The last thing she heard was her own cry of agony, and the last thing she saw was the light buzzing above her head before her mind plummeted into darkness.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Well, what do you know?" Knock Out remarked, glancing at the feed coming into the computer screen. "The human <em>survived</em> the process. It’s a bit fuzzy, but we’re getting full readings of her neural activity."</p><p class="p1">He received no response from the silent Soundwave, who stared at the medic to the point of making him uncomfortable.</p><p class="p1">"Well, aren't you going to get the other prisoners locked down, or something?" he demanded.</p><p class="p1">Soundwave did not say anything — <em>as usual</em>, Knockout thought irritably — but merely stalked out of the room and left the dissection specialist to monitor the video of the warlord and the human in the same mind.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The darkness in Nova's mind was pierced occasionally by flashes of color that sped toward a certain point in the distance, a place she was hurtling toward without actually moving at all. Her mind felt hazy, as if the human side of her brain was dizzy from the explosion of senses that ran through her system and disoriented her entire psyche. Dimly, she realized she was not alone -- someone else was in her mind, too.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, she stopped falling and stood in the middle of an endless dark room, lit by a single white light from an unknown source, beaming down on her head. In the shadows across from her stood the other presence she had felt … Megatron.</p><p class="p1">He was in her mind, she realized. That was the only explanation. The patch cable administered by the ship's medic had linked their minds somehow. Megatron was going to root out the answers in her brain by exposing them at their source.</p><p class="p1">"I must admit, I am impressed that you survived," he commented, the light glinting off his metal frame and enormous blaster. "Had you not been part Cybertronian, your brain may not have endured the strain so well."</p><p class="p1">“But I’m not as compatible with this as you are," she said, looking down at her hands. They were very hazy, almost as if her body drifted between a solid and a static state -- there in the realm between minds.</p><p class="p1">"That is to be expected."</p><p class="p1">Nova could see no escape from where she stood, though she looked in vain. "What do you want from me?" she asked finally.</p><p class="p1">"Merely a few facets of information that a member of the Autobot fold would be able to give me," he replied. "For example, do you remember the location of the Autobot base?"</p><p class="p4">An image immediately flashed into Nova's head, the memory of Optimus at the computer system inside the base, and of Ratchet yelling at Bulkhead for breaking some valuable piece of equipment.</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>"Bulkhead, I needed that!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>Optimus turned from the computer, glancing at the argument between his comrades in compassion.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>"Ratchet, is that really necessary?”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>“I’ll tell you what’s necessary,” Ratchet said. “His eviction from the base is necessary until I’m finished.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>“Look, Ratch, I’m sorry,” Bulkhead replied. “Don’t blow your top.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>“I’ll blow more than my top,” Ratchet growled. “I will personally destroy you, and exactly fifty percent of this entire base if I’m not allowed to get some work done in the next five seconds!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>Optimus moved toward them. “Ratchet, Bulkhead apologized.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>“I know exactly what he did,” Ratchet said, folding his arms. “I swear, if we didn’t live this close to humans, I would—”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">Nova suddenly realized in shock that the image was all around her, and Megatron eagerly bore witness.</p><p class="p1">Immediately, the memory dissipated, and the two were once again left in the darkness of the interrogation realm.</p><p class="p1">“No!” Megatron roared at her. “How are you able to hide your thoughts?!”</p><p class="p1">"How are you able to <em>see</em> my thoughts?" Nova demanded of Megatron. "It’s got to be a violation of some sort.”</p><p class="p1">"That does not matter," he responded, flinging his arm aside in a violently dismissive gesture. "You will tell me where the base is, immediately!"</p><p class="p1">Pressure weighed down on her brain, telling her to think of the place she called home. Home. Think of home.</p><p class="p1">Nova held her hands to her head. "No."</p><p class="p1">"Tell me!" he ordered.</p><p class="p1">She clutched her head tighter, her legs wobbling under the strain. “No!”</p><p class="p1">“TELL ME!”</p><p class="p1">“<em>No</em>!” Nova shouted at him, flinging her arms out. “I won’t!”</p><p class="p1">He raised his hand threateningly, and Nova gritted her teeth, staring at the light gleaming between his wicked claws. She fully expected him to kill her on the spot, but to her surprise, the warlord withdrew.</p><p class="p1">“It's true," he said, interest creeping into his voice. "You do not fear me."</p><p class="p1">Relieved, Nova collapsed to her knees and let out a breath, but he was not finished.</p><p class="p1">The warlord looked down upon the human, his gaze boring into her. "Yet … there is something. Something lurking in the corners of your mind that haunts you."</p><p class="p1">Nova held very still, her head slightly bowed as Megatron began to circle her around the patch of light.</p><p class="p1">"You cannot withhold it forever," he said. "I sense that you have been reluctant to speak of this matter even to the Autobots. Interesting. But in here, any memory of the past may become exposed, with no form of consequence."</p><p class="p1">Nova tried to block all memories from her mind at his words, but she felt one leaking through, one which she could never forget. Slowly, an image from her brain began to come to life and surround them.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>It was a memory, hazy and bright, of a young child, no more than twelve. She was crouching, cowering, in a cell. Outside the bars, holding his hands behind his back, was another human, a tall man, obviously from a military background, with a smooth, heavy jaw and a piercing gaze.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>The girl was crying.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>“Take her to the test labs,” the man ordered the two guards by his side. They hurried to open the door, but the girl shrank away from them.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>“Go away!” The voice of the girl sounded tinny and distant in their minds, almost dreamlike. “Please, just leave me alone!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>“Quiet,” a soldier barked, hitting her with the butt of his gun.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>The leader snarled at his subordinate. “Do not harm the test subject,” he growled, snatching the gun away. “We must keep her at optimal health for the experiment.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>The soldier stood at attention. “Apologies, sir.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>The man handed his gun back and looked down at the girl, who was holding her hands to her forehead in pain.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>“Leave us,” he ordered. “Prep the lab for the first injection.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>“Yes, sir.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>The soldiers disappeared, and the leader bent down to the girl, his hand brushing the ground.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>“Look at me,” he ordered sharply.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>Obediently, the child raised her eyes.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>“Do you know who I am?” the man demanded.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>The hatred in the girl's eyes would have sparked flames, had they not been quenched by her tears.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>“You killed my mama. You killed my daddy!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>“Yes,” he said, his tone businesslike. “My name is Silas. Your parents and brother died because they didn’t do what I wanted them to. From now on, you are under my authority. You will do what I want you to, otherwise other people will die, too. Anyone I choose can die if you do even one thing to disobey me. Do you understand?”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>Utter loathing filled the girl’s gaze, and she gritted her teeth and bowed her head.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>“Why’re you doing this?”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>“Because you are very special,” Silas said. “With time, you will help me change the world for the better.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>The girl stared at the ground and shuddered, her tears falling from her cheeks onto the cold, pitiless metal floor. “I don’t wanna.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>“Your will no longer matters,” Silas said, grasping her arm and pulling her to her feet. “It is time for your first injection, Project Phoenix. You will begin immediately.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>“No! No — I — I don’t want to!” the child cried, pulling away.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>Silas turned, and struck her across the face.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>“You will do what I say whether you want to or not,” he said, calmly.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>She reeled back, her face red from the impact, but with a jerk of her arm she was free, and she ran away from him, crying afresh as she sank down into the corner of the room again.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>“Come here,” Silas said.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>The sobbing girl shook her head. “No!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>He bent down and struck her again, then grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the cell, kicking and screaming.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>“No! No!”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>In a minute, Silas had reached the lab, and threw her inside the doors of the sterilized white room. The doors shut, and did not open again, no matter how hard she pounded on them to open, no matter how loud she screamed.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>A set of instruments rested on a table. A white bed was prepared in the corner. Pale-clad, masked scientists approached her with gleaming syringes in hand.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <strong>Terrified, the girl collapsed into sobs, trembling, tears rolling down her face.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">With that, the memory faded into darkness, leaving Nova with a strong sense of vulnerability exposed in the face of Megatron. A long, uneasy silence ensued as Nova continued to avert her eyes.</p><p class="p1">“An interesting backstory, for a human,” Megatron observed at length.</p><p class="p1">He was making light of this. Emboldened by a rush of anger, Nova turned to face him.</p><p class="p1">“You aren’t going to gain <em>anything</em> from this,” she snapped. “I won’t talk!”</p><p class="p1">"Not even if the life of your precious guardian were at stake?"</p><p class="p1">Her ears twitched at his sinister words. "What do you mean?"</p><p class="p1">"I did not send Starscream merely to lay a trap for one human," he continued, gesturing slightly with a wave of his hand. "My warriors were commanded to capture any and all Autobots on site. That included Optimus Prime, of course."</p><p class="p1">“You’re lying," she protested. "Optimus would be too much for them to capture on their own."</p><p class="p1">"You are right," he said. "Your knowledge of the Prime runs deeper than I had imagined. But how can any Autobot fight effectively in the presence of an overwhelming amount of Dark Energon?"</p><p class="p1">Nova was incredulous. "You exposed them to that -- that horrible substance?! You --"</p><p class="p1">"Ah-ah," he cautioned, holding up a hand. "I will consider sparing their lives, if you will provide me with the location of your base. If not …" He paused ominously.</p><p class="p1">Nova clenched her fists. "If I told you," she growled, "You would kill them anyway. Your word is worth nothing.”</p><p class="p1">Megatron glanced out into the vast darkness. "Knock Out, cease the procedure immediately," he ordered.</p><p class="p1">Nova felt a sudden sucking feeling, as if she had fallen into a color-bursting vacuum and was being stretched to the other side. Then she gasped, and then she was awake, lying once again on the table.</p><p class="p1">“What a show,” the medic droned. “A shame Starscream had to miss it. I think he would’ve liked it, to be honest. It has just the right blend of action and tragedy.”</p><p class="p1">"Bring in the prisoners," she heard the warlord say to Knock Out, who pressed a ringer on the comm-link.</p><p class="p1">Through her hazy vision, Nova saw the door to the medical bay open, and heard the sounds oftwo unconscious Autobots being dragged in and thrown to the floor. One of them was red, and required three blurry Vehicons to handle his body.</p><p class="p1">"Optimus?"</p><p class="p1">Raising her head up off the table, Nova tried to focus on the face of her guardian. Optimus' eyes were closed, and there was no sign of consciousness from the great warrior as he lay next to the limp form of Bumblebee.</p><p class="p1">Enraged, she shouted aloud, and lashed out at Megatron.</p><p class="p1">"You monster!" she hissed through her gritted teeth. "Let them go!"</p><p class="p1">“I am afraid that their freedom cannot be gained without a price," he said, gesturing to their limp forms.</p><p class="p1">Nova clenched her fists as she lay on the table and stared at her friends closely, watching for a sign, any sign that they had survived.</p><p class="p1">But there was none.</p><p class="p1">Hopelessly, her head fell back onto the table, her body limp with despair as she realized that the only family she had, the only one who had treated her with kindness, was gone.</p><p class="p1">"Do not look so anguished," Megatron said amusedly. "Your friends are alive, for the moment. However …" His voice became sinister as he gestured to Knock Out, who pointed his electric prod to the base of Optimus' head. "If you fail to supply me with the location of the Autobot base, you will witness with your very eyes the death of Optimus Prime, and his maimed scout, as well."</p><p class="p1">Nova raised her eyes from Optimus and Bumblebee and looked fully into Megatron's face with a steely glare. A full minute went by in which neither she nor the warlord broke their gaze or their silence, as the tension built in the room. The prod hovered mere inches from Optimus' neck, like a tensed scorpion poised to strike.</p><p class="p1">Finally, when she had refused to answer, Megatron's sharp eyebrows arched over his eyes in a furious expression.</p><p class="p1">"Very well," he snarled, flicking out his fingers in Knock Out's direction. "Terminate them!" he ordered, stalking out of the room. "I have other business to attend to." The door closed behind his receding footsteps as Knock Out activated the prod in his hands, which immediately began to flicker and buzz with electric flashes.</p><p class="p1">"No," she pleaded with Knock Out, anticipating his next action. "No! Please!"</p><p class="p1">The medic paid no heed to her words, and without further hesitation stabbed the live tip of the electric staff into Optimus' neck. To Nova's agony, jolts of lightning coursed through the length of his body, causing his head to jerk up from the ground and his eyes open wide above his battle mask. His limbs twitched and convulsed wildly, and the suppressed grunts from her guardian caused Nova to writhe furiously against the restraints of the table, painful though it was.</p><p class="p1">"Don't! You're hurting him!" she cried in her anguish. "Stop!"</p><p class="p1">The torturous prod merely buried itself deeper into Optimus' circuits, causing his eyes to flicker spasmodically as Nova was forced to watch, and bear the pain as well.</p><p class="p1">Screwing her own eyes shut, Nova let out a roar.</p><p class="p1">"STOP!"</p><p class="p1">With this shout of anger, there burst from the chest of the half-spark a blue shockwave that erupted from her body and shot through the entire ship, rippling and surging through every console and powered apparatus, plunging the warship and Nova's mind into complete darkness.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Knock Out stumbled away from the body of Optimus Prime as his electric staff sputtered and died, completely drained of energy and function.</p><p class="p1">"Was that … a cyber-magnetic pulse?" he asked himself in astonishment as the floor began to tilt slowly. His confusion was cut short, however, by Optimus' fist slamming up into his face and laying him flat out on the floor.</p><p class="p1">With a grunt, Knock Out fell to the floor as the Prime got to his feet and stumbled over to Bumblebee, gently raising him up from the floor. The scout, battered and dizzy from the exposure to Dark Energon, got to his feet slowly and buzzed with a groggily inquisitive tone.</p><p class="p1">"We appear to be aboard the Decepticon warship," Optimus responded, adjusting his stance on the slowly tilting floor. "We must depart quickly if we hope to find Nova."</p><p class="p1">The scout surveyed the room and suddenly pointed to the table, beeping excitedly and grabbing Optimus' arm.</p><p class="p1">The limp form of the human on the table caught Optimus' eye, and he reached out and lifted her up gently in his hands as he glanced over her dull, lifeless body.</p><p class="p1">"Bumblebee," he ordered, switching on the headlights on his chest, "Awaken Knock Out."</p><p class="p1">The scout could hear the steel-cold anger behind Optimus' voice as the Prime cradled the human's body in his fingers. Quickly, Bumblebee jerked Knock Out off the floor and shoved him against the wall, causing the red-chrome medic to start awake.</p><p class="p1">"Hey, watch the finish, golden boy," he growled.</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee buzzed and beeped angrily in his face as he held him up against the wall.</p><p class="p1">"Look, I don't know what's wrong with her," he said exasperatedly. "Megatron ordered her be put into the cortical psychic patch, then her body gave off a CMP and the lights went out. She's probably dead." He switched his hands to long, sharp drills menacingly. "Now, I suggest you take your hands off my flawless finish, Autobot, before I feel a need to use these."</p><p class="p1">But Knock Out quickly repented of his threat as Bumblebee's wrist-mounted, double-barreled blaster was shoved in his face, accompanied by the angry whirring of the scout as his gun charged up.</p><p class="p1">"Enough," Optimus ordered, turning to the two of them. He flipped his blaster over his right hand and pointed it directly at the Decepticon's head. "You will tell me where the exit to this warship is located. <em>Now.</em>"</p><p class="p1">"Fair enough," the cross-eyed medic said nervously, staring down the blue barrel. "Down the hall, turn left. On the third door in the right wall, there should be an entrance to the Energon collection room, where we have an unmonitored exit. Now can you please tell your associate to remove his destructive hands before I completely <em>lose it!?</em>"</p><p class="p1">Optimus nodded to Bumblebee, who pushed the Decepticon to the medical table and lashed him to it with his own cortical psychic patch.</p><p class="p1">"Well, this is embarrassing," Knock Out complained as the Autobots left the room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Optimus advanced down the hallway with Bumblebee close behind him, turning left per Knock Out's instruction, and they ducked into a large doorway set in the wall just as a squad of troopers raced by.</p><p class="p1"><em>"Massive energy loss in level three,"</em> the intercom blared in the hallway behind the door. "<em>All units, move to stabilize thrusters and reroute power to the main conduit. All system reboot in thirty seconds."</em></p><p class="p1">"They are attempting to keep the ship aloft," Optimus said to the scout. "If their systems are truly down, we may be able to send a transmission to base."</p><p class="p1">Looking once more at the human lying cold in his hands, he raised two fingers to his head. "Ratchet, we need a Groundbridge."</p><p class="p1">"<em>Optimus, your signals are in an entirely different place than they were before," </em>he responded. "<em>Where are you?"</em></p><p class="p1">"Aboard the Decepticon warship."</p><p class="p1">There was a pause.</p><p class="p1">"<em>You're where?!"</em></p><p class="p1">"Can you bridge us back to base from our current location?" Optimus asked quickly. "It is of paramount importance."</p><p class="p1">“<em>In midair?!”</em></p><p class="p1">“Ratchet, we need a bridge.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>You’ll … you’ll have to find an exit point somewhere, and get off the ship</em>,” Ratchet said, trying to take the situation in hand. “<em>Your</em> <em>altitude is restricting the vortex length</em>."</p><p class="p1">Optimus turned to the scout. "Search for an exit point, quickly."</p><p class="p1">They began to walk through the large storage room, searching for a door that would lead to the outside. Within seconds, Bumblebee began to beep and pointed at a large hole in the floor, which led directly to thin air outside the ship.  Wind whistled through the opening of empty space as the Nemesis continued to tilt precariously in the sky.</p><p class="p1">"Ratchet, lock on to my signal and ready the Groundbridge as high as possible," the Prime said. Looking down through the exit, he spotted a green plume of flame as a Groundbridge appeared, ready to catch them. "Bumblebee, jump!"</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee did, and Optimus watched him fall safely through the bridge below and vanish from sight. Then he too stepped to the edge of the hole, his human partner protected securely in his hands, and leaped into the expanse of air outside the ship.</p><p class="p1">The wind whistled and whipped around Optimus' body as he plummeted toward the open portal directly beneath him, isolated above the seemingly endless landscape below, which would mean certain death if he missed.  </p><p class="p7">Barely audible above the howling of the wind, Ratchet's voice came faintly through the comm-link.</p><p class="p7"><em>"Optimus, veer to your right</em>," he said.</p><p class="p7">Optimus twisted his body slightly, making his trajectory turn to the right. The Groundbridge portal approached closer and closer, he curled himself protectively around the girl in his hands, and suddenly he fell through the portal to the other side, safe in the base once more.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Everyone looked up in surprise as Optimus and Bumblebee raised themselves up off the floor. All five humans were there, as well as Bulkhead and Arcee. Ratchet, standing in front of the computer system, was holding a strange mechanical gauntlet in his hand as he powered down the Groundbridge.</p><p class="p1">"What happened?" he asked, as he looked at Optimus intently. Bumblebee's face was filled with sadness as he averted his eyes.</p><p class="p1">"Bee?" Raf asked concernedly.</p><p class="p1">Optimus walked past all the concerned eyes and approached the medical bay in the rear of the base, placing Nova on a slab gently and looking at Ratchet.</p><p class="p1">"This cannot be our first human casualty," he said to the medic, who had laid the gauntlet aside and joined him solemnly.</p><p class="p1">"I'll check vital status," Ratchet said, proceeding to hook up cords from Nova to the computer with the dexterity of the practiced physician that he was. As this happened, the others had suddenly realized the gravity of the situation, and June Darby was distraught.</p><p class="p1">"How could you let that happen to a child?" she demanded of Optimus accusingly.</p><p class="p1">Optimus glanced at her, but proceeded to assist Ratchet in stabilizing the human without a word.</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee, enraged at the injustice of the comment, beeped and buzzed at the nurse angrily.</p><p class="p1">"He says that Nova saved them," Raf translated. "They were aboard the Decepticon warship."</p><p class="p1">"Exactly where a human should <em>not</em> be," she snapped. "Placing her in a dangerous situation like that was irresponsible!"</p><p class="p1">"Mom!" Jack said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Nova knew the risks. I’m sure the 'Bots did everything they could. Optimus is the most responsible person I know."</p><p class="p1">"He's right, June," Arcee agreed. "Nova went on that mission of her own free will. She earned the right to do that because she was one of us, and Optimus realized that she was able to handle herself in a fight.”</p><p class="p1">"Besides," Bulkhead said, "If she hadn't been there, we might not have Optimus or Bee with us anymore."</p><p class="p1">"That's not the point! How do you know Ratchet can even comprehend human emergency care?" June retorted. "He isn't nearly qualified enough --"</p><p class="p1">"Nurse Darby," Ratchet said firmly, cutting her short. "This girl has needs beyond that of any human. You must remember that she isn’t fully human herself. Based on the nature and extent of her wounds, there would be nothing an ordinary hospital could do to repair the damage. Any incompetence on my part would be the same for anyone else, even human physicians.” He shook his head in sorrow. “Even now, it may be too late.”</p><p class="p1">“Are you saying she’s -- dead?" Miko asked timidly.</p><p class="p1">"She's alive ... barely," Ratchet said. "It looks like she sustained damage from a direct hit by one of Starscream's missiles. That alone is usually fatal, but does not account for the massive energy deficiency in her central system." He looked at Bumblebee. "What happened up there?"</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee began to buzz and beep in an explanatory tone, but Ratchet cut him off suddenly.</p><p class="p1">"Dark Energon?" he asked incredulously. "Why didn't you tell me?" He turned to the Prime. "Both of you, sit down. We need to purge your bodies of this before the effects permanently damage your systems."</p><p class="p1">Optimus' gaze lingered on Nova for a moment as he hesitated to heed Ratchet's request.</p><p class="p1">"She is beyond your help now," the medic said firmly. "You need rest. In fact, I should put you both under stasis until we can assess the full extent of the Dark Energon exposure."</p><p class="p1">He led Optimus and Bumblebee to two more tables and attached a long, blue cord to the center of Bumblebee's chestplate. He raised one to Optimus as well, but the leader gently placed a hand on Ratchet’s wrist, looking directly into his optics.</p><p class="p1">"Her safety is paramount," he insisted.</p><p class="p1">A groggy Bumblebee nodded in agreement, his head gradually falling onto his chest as his eyes flickered and faded, the inevitable result of the healing stasis.</p><p class="p1">"Fine," Ratchet conceded, lowering Bumblebee's slumbering body to the table and turning to monitor Nova's vitals. "You could at least tell me what happened that caused her to drain her energy to such an extent."</p><p class="p1">"It would seem that our human warrior possesses another power of which we were unaware," Optimus said. He looked over at the rest of the team. "She kept us from harm by turning her energy into a cyber-magnetic pulse."</p><p class="p1">“Wh — You can't be serious," Ratchet said in disbelief. "A phenomenon like that has not been witnessed for eons. It couldn't have happened!"</p><p class="p1">"And yet, it did."</p><p class="p1">Miko piped up excitedly from the railing. "What's a cuber-magnet pulse anyway?"</p><p class="p1">Ratchet sighed impatiently. "A <em>cyber-magnetic</em> pulse is a powerful burst of energy that can temporarily shut down any Cybertronian computer or technological system. That's why we were able to locate Optimus and Bumblebee aboard the warship. The CMP apparently shut down their cloaking frequency."</p><p class="p1">"But how could Nova do a thing like that?" Jack asked.</p><p class="p1">"I'm -- I'm not sure." Ratchet glanced down at the still figure of the half-spark as she lay on the table in silence, without explanation, without greeting. “It seems that her mind suffered extreme tension in the warship which caused her Spark to subsequently … overload.”</p><p class="p1">"Ratchet," Optimus spoke gravely, "Is there any conceivable way to restore Nova's energy levels?"</p><p class="p1">"Not without a massive surge such as the one she created herself," Ratchet said. "Adding Energon to her system would only make things worse."</p><p class="p1">"So -- she really is gonna die?" Miko asked sadly.</p><p class="p1">There was only silence.</p><p class="p1">After a moment’s pause, Optimus stood and faced the group. "I ask respectfully that everyone leave the room, for your collective safety."</p><p class="p1">The remaining Autobots and humans nodded and began to depart, but Miko stubbornly refused to leave, as usual.</p><p class="p1">"I wanna see what happens!" she complained to Bulkhead. “Why do I have to leave?</p><p class="p1">"Miko, come on." he said firmly. "Let's go."</p><p class="p1">"Aww-wh," she whimpered, as Bulkhead lifted her bodily from the ground and carried her to the back of the base.</p><p class="p1">"That includes you, too, old friend," Optimus said, turning to Ratchet.</p><p class="p1">The medic nodded and began wheeling the table which held the stasis-locked Bumblebee out of the room with him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Finally, Optimus was the only one remaining in the center of the base, with Nova lying on the table in front of him. The Prime knew that the half-spark was rapidly running out of time, and he only had a faint idea of what to do.</p><p class="p1">Kneeling by the side of the table, he looked in silence at his human partner, her armor tarnished with blast marks from the residue of fire, her face ashen white, the heartbeat sensor on the computer dwindling steadily.</p><p class="p1">Abruptly, Optimus spoke into the silence of the abandoned room.</p><p class="p1">"Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you," he said in a mighty voice.</p><p class="p1">As he did so, his chestplate slowly opened to reveal a glowing blue cluster set within his torso. His Spark chamber.</p><p class="p1">The pure light from the Matrix of Leadership washed over Nova in an instant, and as Optimus exposed her to the energy of his core and the collective wisdom of the Primes, he detected a slight, a very slight movement in her hand, a sign that her body was receiving the vitality of her guardian's Spark, regaining the vibrant stamina which she had given up for him.</p><p class="p1">Wide-eyed with the sudden hope, Optimus glanced at the vital stats on the computer, but the display had become distorted and indistinct as a result of the massive amount of energy emanating from the leader of the Autobots -- the last of the Primes, and a true friend.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, a beam of light flared brightly from the center of Optimus' Spark and shone down on Nova, transmitting some sort of energy that caused her armor to slowly slide away and collapse on itself, exposing her chest as well. The light flared like a beacon of hope, running through Nova's limbs and completely covering her, head to foot, in the energy of the Prime, selflessly given up for her.</p><p class="p1">After about a minute, the radiance was cut off as Optimus' chestplate closed with a snap. The leader, exhausted, found himself crumpling at the side of the table in weary resignation, unable to lift his head ... until he heard a familiar voice.</p><p class="p1">"Optimus?" Nova sat up on the table in concern. “What's wrong?"</p><p class="p1">"Are -- you…" he said slowly. The Dark Energon had left him feeling exhausted, and this energy transmission was even more draining.</p><p class="p1">"Are you -- restored?" he asked. Nova had placed her hand on his as it lay splayed out on the surface of the medical bed, and the Prime realized that her green-brown eyes were now glowing a radiant blue. And they widened as she realized what he had done.</p><p class="p1">"Did you give up your energy for me?" she asked. "Optimus, you couldn't!"</p><p class="p1">"The power of a Prime -- may be freely given to those … worthy."</p><p class="p1">"But I’m not worthy!" Nova protested. "Optimus, I’m not -- "</p><p class="p1">She cut herself off as Ratchet came back into the room. Seeing Optimus slumped over the table, he rushed to the leader and helped him to his feet.</p><p class="p1">"What in the name of Primus is going on here?!"</p><p class="p1">Nova looked up at him in a dazed way. "He -- he gave up his energy for me," she said.</p><p class="p1">"The power of a Prime." Ratchet realized this as he spotted the unusual color of her eyes with a grave solemnity that chilled Nova to her core.</p><p class="p1">"Please," she pleaded with Ratchet as he lowered Optimus to another bed. "Will he be all right? Does this mean he isn't a Prime anymore?"</p><p class="p1">"I do not know. But seeing as how he still holds the Matrix of Leadership within him, I find it very unlikely that he has been changed," Ratchet said as he induced stasis on the exhausted warrior. "He probably only bestowed a portion of his power on you, knowing that it was the only energy which could successfully revive your Spark."</p><p class="p1">"So, this makes him less of a Prime?" the half-spark asked anxiously.</p><p class="p1">"Of course not!" the medic snorted. "It just makes you less of a human."</p><p class="p1">He checked Optimus' vital statistics on the computer screen. "He needs an energy boost. But, with an additional dose of Energon, our leader should be back on his feet in no time."</p><p class="p1">The medic noticed the worried look on Nova's face as she came to stand by her guardian. "Don't worry," he said consolingly. “He'll be fine."</p><p class="p1">"It isn't that," she responded. "Well, not entirely. I just can’t understand why he would decide I’m worthy of receiving this -- this gift. It almost killed him, and I haven’t done anything to earn it."</p><p class="p1">"Well, you did temporarily cripple the entire Decepticon warship, and saved a Prime and our scout in the process,” Ratchet responded matter-of-factly. "In the short time that you have been with us, you have grown to be an accomplished team-member. Because of your devotion and honor, Optimus trusted you with this power.”</p><p class="p1">He bowed his head solemnly as he looked at his leader. “And I know for a fact that Optimus does not make rash decisions when it comes to those he trusts."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Switchfoot truly is a great band, in my opinion. They've been my favorite ever since I was a kid. </p><p>I'd highly recommend checking out their songs -- good music can be a big help in a time like this, when you're just sick of the whole ghastly business. And it doesn't even have to be the COVID business, it can just be a help when you're having a rotten day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rock Bottom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which some of the Autobots are trapped in a cave, and Nova again encounters the strange human opponent.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gotta post this chapter really fast, because today is pancake day and I'm in charge of making pancakes, see?</p><p>AND NOW -- OUR VERY FAST EPIGRAPH!!!</p><p>"The saddest thing in life and the hardest to live through, is the knowledge that there is someone you love very much whom you cannot save from suffering."</p><p>-Agatha Christie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Ratchet stood at the Groundbridge controls soberly, addressing the group of remaining Autobots with Nova among them.</p><p class="p1">"In order to properly rid Optimus and Bumblebee of the effects of the Dark Energon," he stated clearly, "We need to replenish our dwindling Energon supply as soon as possible. Therefore, I will be bridging you three to two separate coordinates. There is a steady spike of Energon from each of these areas."</p><p class="p1">He turned to the humans, from which June Darby was now absent. She had explained a few minutes ago that she had to go into work, and with a kiss on Jack's cheek and a few fervent words telling him to be safe, she had departed in her small white vehicle and left the base, to the relief of those remaining behind.</p><p class="p1">"What a killjoy," Miko had said.</p><p class="p1">"Miko!" Nova frowned reproachfully.</p><p class="p1">"What? She totally is!" Miko protested.</p><p class="p1">"Even you can't deny she's overly protective," agreed Arcee.</p><p class="p1">Nova had nodded reluctantly. "Nurse Darby does worry a lot, but she does that only because she wants us to be safe, which is more than I can say for many adults. We should respect her even if we don’t like what she’s doing.”</p><p class="p1">There was an awkward pause after Nova was finished, until Ratchet had finished with his instructions for the Energon scouting mission.</p><p class="p1">"Rafael will remain at base with Bumblebee to handle communications and transport," he explained. "I will investigate the deposit found in Alaska. Arcee and Bulkhead will journey to an area located in Kazakhstan, an area of some turmoil, I believe."</p><p class="p1">"Aw-gh!" Miko said frustratedly. "Bulkhead and I were gonna see Slash Monkey at their concert. We have to go!"</p><p class="p1">"Hey, Miko," Jack said, attempting to calm the increasingly frantic girl. "What about if we go with?"</p><p class="p1">"Isn't that a little … dangerous?" Bulkhead inquired.</p><p class="p1">"It's just a mining excursion," said Ratchet indifferently. "I don't see why not. If you run into trouble you can contact Raf. Just promise me the children will stay out of the mines and … don’t tell June.”</p><p class="p1">"Fine," Miko relented. "But we're still going to see Slash Monkey, because I've waited forever to go!"</p><p class="p1">Bulkhead knew that this would bring trouble.</p><p class="p1">"Just -- remember to stay close," he warned as the Groundbridge flared to life. "I don't wanna launch a rescue mission just because you decided to run off."</p><p class="p1">Arcee transformed into her compact motorcycle form as Jack mounted up.</p><p class="p1">"Kazakhstan," he said brightly. "Always wanted to go on a trip to the Middle East."</p><p class="p1">"Don't do any sightseeing on your own," Arcee retorted, speeding through the Groundbridge and disappearing from sight. Bulkhead followed, and soon the departing team left the base in silence.</p><p class="p1">"Groundbridge to Alaska is ready," Raf reported, giving Ratchet a thumbs-up from his computer.</p><p class="p1">"Are you ready?" Ratchet asked Nova.</p><p class="p1">"I don't know if I should leave him," she said uncertainly, looking back at the stasis-locked Optimus sadly.</p><p class="p1">"He will be fine," Ratchet said firmly. "He should be awake by the time we return, and in the meantime there is nothing you could do here. You will be a better help to him if you find pure Energon to cleanse his system. And Bumblebee's," he said in an afterthought.</p><p class="p1">Nova hesitated as the Groundbridge opened brightly. "All right," she sighed. "I have full confidence in Rafael's abilities as a stationary comms guy."</p><p class="p1">"You got it," the small human piped up from behind his laptop.</p><p class="p1">With that, the medic and the half-spark advanced through the bridge, seeking the Energon necessary in order to replenish their supplies … and their team.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ratchet waited in front of the Groundbridge just before it closed, waiting for Nova to catch up on her short legs.</p><p class="p1">Snow-topped mountains greeted her in the night air, rising majestically above the swaying tops of the green fir trees rooted down below among the rocky land and rolling hills of Alaska. The rocky slopes and grassy hills were interrupted by cold, clear streams of running glacier water glistening in the starlight, running down and down into the great lakes of water leading to the ocean beyond.</p><p class="p1">“Where's the Energon deposit?" she asked, looking around at the land beyond them.</p><p class="p1">Ratchet glanced at the scanner in his hand.</p><p class="p1">"This way," he directed, walking forward. Nova followed, trotting along at his heels, and presently they came upon the sheer face of the mountain in front of them. Embedded in a cleft in the rock was a huge formation that looked like tinted blue-white ice, spreading out from the crack in great pointed crystals of pure substance and stretching over fifteen feet high.</p><p class="p1">“Found it," Ratchet said, putting the scanner away and flipping his hands out into welders. "The strain in this mountain may provide a large supply."</p><p class="p1">"How can I help?" Nova asked eagerly.</p><p class="p1">Ratchet considered, then turned his back on her and began to carefully slice a chunk of Energon from its foundation. "Go stand guard," he said shortly.</p><p class="p1">"If you had no real work for me, then why did you bring me along?"</p><p class="p1">The medic snorted. "Keeping watch <em>is</em> 'real work,’ " he said indignantly. “But frankly, I asked you to come along because I need to keep an eye on you."</p><p class="p1">"Something Bulkhead and Arcee couldn't handle?"</p><p class="p1">"Not necessarily. They already have partners to look after. I do not."</p><p class="p1">"But we both have a leader and a scout to look after," Nova said, her armor forming around her body as she faced the land behind them. Ratchet made no response, and continued to cut through the crystals of Energon silently.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s2">◅</span> <span class="s2">◬▚</span>►<span class="s2">⎊</span>◄<span class="s2">▞</span> <span class="s2">◬▻</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">"<em>Well</em>?" the voice crackled from the portable hand radio.</p><p class="p4">"It was as our intel suggested," the warrior replied. "The cybernetic life form and the defector are on site. What are your orders?"</p><p class="p4">"<em>Do not harm the larger specimen</em>," Silas replied, "<em>But take the former soldier into custody -- by any means necessary</em>."</p><p class="p4">"Yes, sir," he said determinedly, switching off the radio. His armor molded over his body and fitted securely around him as he glanced out of the rock slab under which he hid. The large creature was still shaving off blocks of the Blueblood crystals, his back fully turned, but the traitor had her armor formed and kept a close watch. The Omega Sentinel considered this as he lay at the entrance to the hollow. He would have to draw her closer.</p><p class="p4">Quickly, he took up a small stone and tossed it up the hill. Sure enough, his aim was true, and the rock hit her squarely in the back.</p><p class="p4">He saw her flatten herself to the ground and prime her blasters in his direction, but when no other form of assault came, she turned to the giant robot and said a few words in quiet to him. The red-and-white alien nodded shortly, and she turned away to advance slowly down the hill with her blaster ready, approaching ever closer to the position in which he lay.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nova scanned the ground in front of her for any attackers. No Decepticon would have thrown rocks at her. This had to be a trap set for her by humans, and she was determined to face it head on.</p><p class="p1">The land around her was silent except for the sound of Ratchet harvesting Energon from behind. Not a thing moved, not even the wind stirred any grass blade or cricket song in the dead of that night.</p><p class="p1">She waited at the exact spot where she stood at the bottom of the hill. If her enemy was out there, they would have to come out voluntarily.</p><p class="p1">“Whoever you are, come out!” she shouted, her words twisted and floating away in the night breeze. “Come out this instant!”</p><p class="p1">A tense moment passed.</p><p class="p1">Then, just in front of her, a large shadow hurled itself from the darkness and leaped upon her in fury, forcing her to the ground under its sudden weight. The two humans struggled and wrestled on the ground until the mysterious attacker had managed to pin Nova underneath it, beginning to pound her in the face repeatedly with its metal-clad hands.</p><p class="p1">Nova was not taken fully unawares, however. She had managed to place her gun underneath the figure on top of her, and she fired a few blasts straight into its torso as she struggled to rise from the ground.</p><p class="p1">The short-range blasts struck the warrior with such force that he was knocked off of her chest immediately, allowing Nova to push herself up and face him on equal footing.</p><p class="p1">She readied her wrist-blades as the smoking warrior rose from the ground.</p><p class="p1">"Who are you?" she asked firmly, keeping her hands in front of her.</p><p class="p4">He panted softly, his hand gingerly fingering the blast mark in his chest. "You think you're so strong now, don't you?”</p><p class="p4">"What are you talking about?"</p><p class="p4">Instead of answering, the enemy threw a swift right hook toward her face, which she dodged quickly, grabbing his flying arm as it shot past and using the momentum to throw him down.</p><p class="p1">“I’ve fought you before. Why are you following me?" she asked, watching him get to his feet in front of her. Angrily, he lunged at her with a roar that echoed off the ice and hills around them, his hands forming long, jagged wristblades that flew toward her body with furious speed.</p><p class="p1">She reached up to block them with her own swords, and the battle was on, the two opponents glinting and spinning and thrusting expertly in the starlight. As their swords clashed over and over, Nova realized that she had seen this style of fighting before. Somewhere far away in a memory that she could not forget.</p><p class="p1">Quickly, she pressed her attack, thrusting and slicing at the figure in front of her, her blades making blue pathways and streaks of light in the growing darkness. Over and over she pummeled him until he tried to block her oncoming swing. Her swords, glowing hot with the energy flowing within her, sliced the metal blade of her opponent in two, shattering it completely.</p><p class="p1">Before the dazed man could react, Nova had switched her right hand to her blaster and thrust it in his face.</p><p class="p1">"Surrender," she said firmly, keeping her gun within an inch from his helmet as he raised his hands in the air. “Yield to me.”</p><p class="p1">"I … yield," he said, speaking through his teeth.</p><p class="p1">"Then answer my question," she demanded, pushing her blaster into his face. "Who are you?"</p><p class="p1">"I will never give up information belonging to MECH," he said defiantly. "And there's no way you can make me."</p><p class="p1">Nova charged up her blaster and pushed it forward until it was pressing against his jaw. “Take off the mask. Now."</p><p class="p1">There was a tense silence in which he stared at her defiantly. They were both unmoving, firm in their resolution, one willing to die for his cause, the other willing to destroy that cause by any means necessary.</p><p class="p1">Then his helmet slid away from his face with a snap, revealing the enraged countenance within.  </p><p class="p1">Nova looked closely, and suddenly her arm fell to her side as recognition dawned in her face. "It -- it can’t be," she breathed, staring at him in dazed amazement. “You’re dead!"</p><p class="p1">"Really?" he said. Then, in the lapse of her attention, he slammed his fist into her face, bringing an explosion of pain to her head as she crashed against her helmet, toppled to the ground and remembered nothing more.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nova felt her body being shaken roughly by a large metal finger.</p><p class="p1">"W-what?!" she started awake and shot up, armor at the ready, only to be greeted by the face of Ratchet above her.</p><p class="p1">"Are you all right?" he asked, pulling out his scanner.</p><p class="p1">"I -- I think so," she said wearily, placing a hand on her forehead as Ratchet ran the analytical laser screen the length of her body.</p><p class="p1">"Your internal organs seem to be functional," he remarked, switching off the beam. "But your head took a rather forceful blow."</p><p class="p1">"You might say that," she agreed. Then, she looked around in surprise. "The MECH agent -- where is he?"</p><p class="p1">"I heard the shouts coming from over here," Ratchet explained. "You bought enough time for me to complete the harvest of Energon, and I arrived just in time to see a human preparing to take you captive. Once he realized I was here, he fled."</p><p class="p1">He noticed the dazed look on her face. "What is it?"</p><p class="p1">"That … wasn’t an ordinary human," she said hesitantly. “I faced him before, in another mine. I don’t know how, but he had abilities similar to my own. He had armor and blasters and swords, and things unique to a … half-spark.”</p><p class="p1">"A half-spark," Ratchet said quietly. "Is that what the Decepticons called you?"</p><p class="p1">She looked away. “Yes.”</p><p class="p1">The medic knew that the abilities of this mysterious attacker were not the main cause of her agitation. "This human … Do you have an idea of who he is?"</p><p class="p1">Nova looked up at him resignedly as beautiful green and red lights flared in the sky. “Yes. He’s my brother."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Back at base, Ratchet finished hooking up the pump feed to the Energon supply just as Rafael opened the Groundbrige and allowed Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee to enter.</p><p class="p1">"What in the name of Cybertron happened to you?" the medic asked, looking in disbelief at their appearance. Every one of them was covered in brown dust from head to toe. "Don't tell me there was a cave-in."</p><p class="p1">"Yeah, there was," Bulkhead said. "We didn't bring back any Energon, though."</p><p class="p1">"We did run into a few familiar faces," Arcee said, going on to explain their unusual encounter with Megatron and Starscream, and how their blaster fire had caused the interior of the cave to collapse. Miko suddenly piped up after Arcee explained the search for their partners among the rubble.</p><p class="p1">"Bulkhead had to hold up a huge slab of rock after the cave-in," she said. "I tried to dig us out and find Arcee and Jack, but the Cons found us first."</p><p class="p1">"Are you injured, either of you?" Ratchet demanded of the humans. They shook their heads silently. "And you two?" he looked up at their guardians. They looked at each other.</p><p class="p1">"I'm fine," Bulkhead said. "That rock was nothin’."</p><p class="p1">"Trust me," Arcee replied. "The only ones who need a medic are Starscream and Megatron."</p><p class="p1">Nova looked down from where she sat on Optimus' chest. The great leader opened his eyes as the Energon supply did its work, and he looked at her with a slight smile.</p><p class="p1">She grinned back. “Looks like Team Prime will live to fight another day."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Blah blah blah, I love all my readers (and even my non-readers), thanks to LiagibaSiYseehc, Sapphiresushi, and that one guest for leaving kudos :D I really appreciate it ...</p><p>Everyone else, leave kudos and comments ... IF YOU DARE.</p><p> </p><p>Have an awesome day I HAVE TO GO MAKE PANCAKES NOW</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Arcee laments the death of Cliffjumper, and Nova gets sent out to help the Autobots when they're down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Boy, look at that! A brand new day! <br/>Hence, a brand-new chapter!</p><p>Thanks to the guests for leavin' kudos!</p><p>And now ... (wait for it) ... OUR EPIGRAPH!</p><p>"Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Then do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement. For even the very wise cannot see all ends."</p><p>-J.R.R Tolkien hisself</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Nova sighed as she stared out into the horizon of the growing dawn. “All things considered, I think it’s been a good day so far.”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Except for the part where you’re freaking out about your brother.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Right. That. </em>
</p><p class="p1">She decided not to think about that, for the moment.</p><p class="p1">The children were not at the base, and would not come for the entire day. Miko was at her host-parents' house catching up on homework, as per Bulkhead’s orders, Rafael was on a vacation with his family in Utah, and Jack had to take the morning shift at K.O. Burgers for the entire week, leaving the half-spark alone at the base with the Bots.</p><p class="p1">Nova thought with some amusement how much she had changed after spending so much time with the human children. Her speech had morphed to become more similar to theirs, and she even found herself interested in the things Miko and Raf liked to talk about. It was a good science-fiction club, she thought decidedly.</p><p class="p1">“It's so quiet today," she remarked as she sat on the very edge of the cliff, looking out into the wide, dusty landscape of Nevada. Tall buttes were stacked high all around the base, and the road leading to the town of Jasper looked like a thin grey ribbon winding through the dirt and shrubbery that greeted her eyes. Normally, this sight made her long for the trees and green hills among which she was born, but now, under the golden and rose-tinted sky blooming over the land, she realized that this place was her home, and she desired no other.</p><p class="p1">She thought she was all alone, but suddenly Nova heard a low, feminine voice speaking from around a pile of rocks on her left.</p><p class="p1">"Hey, partner," Arcee said. "Heck of a view you got up here."</p><p class="p1">Nova froze. <em>Why did she call me partner?</em></p><p class="p1">Arcee's voice continued as Nova sat stock-still. "If there's even a small chance your Spark's listening ... well, we could really use you, Cliff."</p><p class="p1"><em>Cliffjumper? Ohhhh, I shouldn’t be here, </em>Nova thought in a panic.</p><p class="p1">Slowly, she raised herself to her feet and began to creep away as Arcee continued to speak to the pile of rocks.</p><p class="p1">"Seems like every day another Decepticon arrives on the scene. We're outnumbered and outgunned." She smiled slightly as she looked upward. "Yeah, I know what you'd say. 'Sounds like a fair fight.'" Her face lowered again, devoid of hope.</p><p class="p1">"If that's the world we live in …" she clenched her fist as Nova scooted over to the edge of the cliff and lowered herself down, clinging to the rocky edge carefully. "... So be it. I just want you to know — I haven't given up,” she growled. “I'm gonna find the Con who took you from us."</p><p class="p1"><em>It's like she's talking to Soundwave,</em> Nova thought amusedly as she grabbed a handhold on the sheer face of the wall. As she grabbed the small bit of jagged rock, however, the ancient stone broke loose, and she gasped as the rock crumbled in her hand and clattered far down below, leaving her dangling from the side of the cliff by one hand. Panic shot through her limbs, making her fingers tremble.</p><p class="p1">"What was that?" she heard a voice say above her. Sure enough, Arcee's frowning little face peered over the edge of the cliff in suspicion. "Nova."</p><p class="p1">"Yes," Nova grunted, trying not to panic as she clung to the side of the cliff and struggled to pull herself upward. "Since you know I’m here, I don't suppose you’d mind if I join you?"</p><p class="p1">The two-wheeler scoffed slightly, then lowered her hand and grabbed Nova's arm.</p><p class="p1">"What are you doing here?" she demanded, pulling the half-spark upward and setting her down next to her. “You could fall.”</p><p class="p1">"I come out here to enjoy the sunrise in the mornings," Nova explained. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to listen to your … conversation.” She sighed. “I — I climbed out on the cliff because I was trying to leave you alone, and I really didn't mean to —”</p><p class="p1">"It's all right," Arcee interrupted her. "It's fine, you don’t need to risk your life trying to get away from me. Everyone already knows about Cliffjumper, anyway.”</p><p class="p1">"I don't know about him. Would you… care to talk about it?" Nova tried to explain herself. "I mean, it looks like you have a lot on your mind."</p><p class="p1">“Surprised someone hasn’t told you.” Arcee sighed. “I’ve just … been thinking about him a lot lately. It’s been hard since he died.”</p><p class="p1">After a pause, Nova murmured, “I understand.”</p><p class="p1">Arcee looked at her. “Yeah, I guess you do.”</p><p class="p1">There was another silence, until Nova cleared her throat.</p><p class="p1">“What was Cliffjumper like?”</p><p class="p1">Arcee chuckled. “Cliff was … everything I hated in a partner.”</p><p class="p1">“Really?”</p><p class="p1">Nodding, the two-wheeler looked back at the pile of rocks. “He was … talkative, lighthearted, reckless, bullheaded, and a bit of a daredevil when he wanted to be.”</p><p class="p1">“He sounds a lot like my brother,” Nova smiled.</p><p class="p1">“We would constantly fall into this silly pattern. I’d get so angry at him because of his bolt-headed ideas, then yell at him, then end up laughing because I couldn’t take his attitude anymore.”</p><p class="p1">The half-spark twisted her face into a wry smile. “<em>You</em> laughed?”</p><p class="p1">Arcee smiled sadly. “Yeah, I guess I did.” She looked down at the half-spark. “Come to think of it, I never heard you laugh before, either.”</p><p class="p1">“I haven’t laughed at anything since… well, I haven’t laughed for a long time,” Nova said. “I guess I never had a good reason.”</p><p class="p1">They both turned their heads until they could observe the memorial mound that had been built in Cliffjumper’s memory, and then Nova spoke.</p><p class="p1">“Could he actually jump cliffs?”</p><p class="p1">“Nope.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh.”</p><p class="p1">Arcee glanced down at her. “What was your brother like?”</p><p class="p1">“He was … quite the character,” replied Nova, smiling with the memory. “I loved him best out of anyone in the whole world, and he knew it. He was always dragging me into some crazy scheme; trying to scare the mailman, sword fighting on the top of the roof, wrestling, pranking people —”</p><p class="p1">“<em>You</em> did all that?” Arcee was incredulous.</p><p class="p1">“Until I grew old enough to know better. He would constantly get in trouble with our parents.” Nova sighed. “I was such a pushover.”</p><p class="p1">“Made you help him get away with things, huh?”</p><p class="p1">“How did you know?”</p><p class="p1">Arcee looked out at the horizon. “Cliff was the same way. I remember every day he would do something to drive Ratchet up the wall, <em>on</em> <em>purpose</em>, and I was always the one who had to bail him out of trouble. But it was always nice to know that, in return, my partner had my back, anytime, anywhere.”</p><p class="p1">There was a pause. Nova looked away.</p><p class="p1">“Coby … didn’t do the same for you, did he?” Arcee realized.</p><p class="p1">“I wish I could say he did,” Nova said, “But the truth is, I don’t know. Sometimes I felt like I could trust him with my life, and other times I felt like I was living with a mercenary. He wasn’t a nice kid, unless he wanted something from you, and he was willing to do whatever it took to get what he wanted, even if he put others at risk.”</p><p class="p1">“Why’d you go along with his ideas?”</p><p class="p1">The half-spark shook her head. “I guess I thought I could change him. I thought maybe he would eventually wake up and realize what he was doing to us…” She shook her head. “Apparently, I was wrong.”</p><p class="p1">There was another pause, and then the human spoke again.</p><p class="p1">“How did Cliffjumper die?” Nova asked.</p><p class="p1">Arcee scowled. “Aren’t we getting a little personal?”</p><p class="p1">The half-spark hung her head. “I’m sorry.” She raised her gaze again. “Will you tell me?”</p><p class="p1">Arcee’s tone began to change dangerously. “Murdered. Killed in action by some rust-bucket ‘Con who didn’t have anything better to do than soil his fraggin’ hands with the Energon of an Autobot’s Spark. If I ever find this Con, I swear…” She clenched her fists in rage. “I <em>swear</em>, I’ll scrap them where they stand.”</p><p class="p1">“Is that what Cliffjumper would want you to do?” Nova asked timidly.</p><p class="p1">“Does it matter? He’s <em>gone</em>!” Arcee growled. “He’s gone!”</p><p class="p1">The wind whistled in the canyon around them. A tumbleweed bounced along below them.</p><p class="p1">Nova waited until the silence had become unbearable before saying: “I should leave. You and your partner have some things to settle.”</p><p class="p1">With that, she rose to her feet and turned to leave, but just as she reached the doors, the half-spark stopped and turned around.</p><p class="p1">“You know something, Arcee?” she said, addressing the two-wheeler’s back. “My brother’s still alive, but he doesn’t love me. Your partner was killed honorably in the line of duty, but you knew full well that he loved you.”</p><p class="p1">She swallowed, and her voice shook. “If I could have a brother like that, I would suffer his death a thousand times over rather than suffer the possibility that I will one day have to kill him myself. Remember that when you find your murderer.”</p><p class="p1">There was no response, and Nova waited in silence until the doors slid open and granted her access to the elevator box.</p><p class="p2">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">The Autobots were engaged in a conversation with Ratchet, who was busy examining the large computer screen he seemed to be most fond of.</p><p class="p1">"Optimus, our scanners have detected a Decepticon energy profile, but it’s ancient."</p><p class="p1">"The past has a way of catching up with the present, Ratchet," Optimus replied, looking at the coordinates on the screen. "We will launch a reconnaissance mission to investigate."</p><p class="p1">Nova waved at Optimus as the others gathered together and prepared to depart.</p><p class="p1">"I think it would be best if you remain at base until we require backup," Optimus explained. "Ancient Cybertronian signals have so far been detrimental to our well-being."</p><p class="p1">"I understand," she said. "We need every one of you back alive. Please, be careful."</p><p class="p1">Her guardian nodded and slid his battle-mask over his face. "Autobots, roll out!"</p><p class="p1">They disappeared into the swirling portal of the Groundbride and were gone, leaving only Nova and Ratchet to man the base.</p><p class="p1">"Is there anything I can do to help around here?" she asked.</p><p class="p1">"Well," he considered. "There are always the fuel systems which need to be refreshed."</p><p class="p1">"But our Energon stores are low again. We may need it for injuries."</p><p class="p1">Ratchet shrugged and turned back to the screen to monitor the status transmitters on the rest of the Autobots. "Then there appears to be nothing that needs doing," he said indifferently. "Do whatever you humans like to do, as long as --"</p><p class="p1">"I don't break anything?"</p><p class="p1">Ratchet sighed. "Yes."</p><p class="p1">"I'll just go and sleep until they need me. CMPs aren't easy to make, after all."</p><p class="p1">"All right, just stay quiet," Ratchet ordered impatiently. “I’ve had enough of nonsensical chatter around here.”</p><p class="p4">He scoffed in disgust, but there was no response from the human, for Nova had ascended the railings wearily and stretched out full-length on the sofa, immediately asleep.</p><p class="p1">"Humans. They have the attention span of a Mini-Con," Ratchet sighed, continuing to monitor the computer silently.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p2">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p1">"Optimus!"</p><p class="p1">"W-what…" Nova mumbled, rolling her head to the side.</p><p class="p1">"Bulkhead! Bumblebee, do you copy?"</p><p class="p1">Through her blurry vision, Nova squinted at her sideways view of Ratchet, who was pressing the communications button for all he was worth. "Arcee, what is your status?"</p><p class="p1"><em>What’s wrong?</em> Nova asked herself, getting to her feet and approaching the railing nearest to the computer.</p><p class="p1">"Can anyone hear me?!"</p><p class="p1">"Ratchet, what’s happening?" she yawned, causing his gaze to flick from the computer to her.</p><p class="p1">"I don't know," he said. “Our team has captured Starscream, and gained intel from him which would lead us to the signal. The weapon seems to have been removed from the Harbinger's hull, but no one is responding to my calls. Their life signals are disrupted by some sort of strange frequency, and what's worse, I have detected another signal within the ship."</p><p class="p1">"Another weapon of some sort?"</p><p class="p1">“Possibly.” He looked down at her. “I'll need you to investigate and retrieve the second signal, as well as inform me of the Autobot’s condition.”</p><p class="p1">“What about Starscream?”</p><p class="p1">“Optimus informed me that he has been placed under Arcee’s guard. You should not encounter him at all. Are you ready?"</p><p class="p1">Holding back a yawn, Nova arched her back and bounded down the stairs, giving the medic a thumbs-up from the entrance to the Groundbridge. "Ready and standing by."</p><p class="p1">Ratchet shoved down the levers and brought the portal to life, allowing her passage from the base to the site of an alarmingly unknown battlefield.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p2">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p1">Nova stepped out of the Groundbridge with a firm tread, finally used to the spinning feeling one felt when passing through the portal, and scanned her surroundings.</p><p class="p1">Just ahead of her was a large brown stone arch, leading to a canyon valley where smoke and laser fire rained.</p><p class="p1">Hurriedly, she approached the arch and crouched behind it, peering through her visor at the dust cloud that filled the air. As the sand cleared, she could see the vague shapes of the Autobots, as well as another thin, spidery figure, but their shapes were in strange positions, as if they had been frozen in time and could not move. Alarmed, she gasped and looked closer.</p><p class="p1">"<em>Nova, what is your position?"</em> Ratchet's voice came through her comm-link.</p><p class="p1">"I have visuals on Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and … <em>Airachnid</em>,” she replied. “But we have a situation."</p><p class="p1">"<em>What is it?"</em></p><p class="p1">"Well, I can see all the Autobots, except for Arcee," Nova frowned, "But none of them are moving. It looks like they’re frozen, or something.” She paused. “Oh, <em>no</em>."</p><p class="p1">"<em>What now?"</em></p><p class="p1">"Airachnid is approaching Optimus. I have to do something."<br/>"<em>Wait,</em>" Ratchet warned. "<em>Just monitor the audio and I will relay the feed back to base."</em></p><p class="p1">Quickly, she pressed a button on her helmet, and immediately a tiny microphone appeared in the screen of her orange visor. "Monitoring audio now."</p><p class="p1">The voices that came through were crackly and thin, but as Nova listened intently, she could make out most of what was being said by Airachnid.</p><p class="p1">"<em>Tell me, bug. Do you think Megatron will enjoy his new trophies</em>?" Her spider-like figure addressed Bumblebee in a mocking tone as she walked among the statues of their bodies.</p><p class="p1">"<em>He'll probably use the Bulky one here for target practice,</em>" she continued, walking up to Bulkhead’s still body absently.</p><p class="p1">"<em>Prime</em>," Airachnid chuckled, "<em>Prime is the true prize. Perhaps he'll adorn the prow of Megatron's warship. But you, bug -- I suspect Megatron will simply dismantle you for spare parts</em>."</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Is Airachnid in possession of the weapons?" Ratchet asked.</em>
</p><p class="p1">"Only one," Nova said, squinting at the long, thin staff in Airachnid's hand. "It looks like a long staff. Just a minute ago it fired a blue laser beam into a cloud of dust Bumblebee was using for cover. Once it hit him, he was sort of frozen.”</p><p class="p1"><em>"The Immobilizer," </em>Ratchet realized gravely<em>. </em></p><p class="p1">"Wait, she's talking again."</p><p class="p1">"<em>As a rogue, a scavenger, I should disappear into the night with this treasure," </em>Airachnid said fondly.<em> "But using it to worm my way into Megatron's favor Is too good an opportunity to pass up. Wouldn't you say, Prime?"</em></p><p class="p1">“Okay, that’s it, she’s going to get it—wait!” Nova suddenly noticed something she hadn't before. "Ratchet, Bumblebee's moving!"</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"What? Was he not hit with an Immobilizer beam?"</em>
</p><p class="p1">"I thought he was, but it looks like he was faking for Airachnid all along."</p><p class="p1">Nova closely watched Bumblebee, who had stealthily begun to creep toward the unsuspecting Airachnid, whose back was turned.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"I mean, with results like this, I could earn Megatron's eternal trust."</em>
</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, before the Decepticon could react, Bumblebee bashed her with a rapid blow from his fist, causing the Immobilizer to fly up into the air.</p><p class="p1">"Well done, Bumblebee! He sucker-punched Airachnid!" Nova cheered. “Oh… he also shot the Immobilizer into two pieces…"</p><p class="p1">"<em>Why would he do that?!" </em>Ratchet was distraught. "<em>We can’t reverse the effect without the weapon!"</em></p><p class="p1">"Bumblebee's firing heavily on Airachnid," Nova narrated, watching the spider retreat in the wrath of the bee. “I’ve got a clear path to the Immobilizer. I'll get it!"</p><p class="p1">"<em>Be careful."</em></p><p class="p1">"Aren't I always?" Nova said jokingly, sprinting out from behind the arch, hurrying quickly and quietly to the pieces of debris and scooping up the fragments of the staff from the dust. “Where's the other weapon?"</p><p class="p1">"<em>It should be just behind the hull of the ship," </em>Ratchet explained.</p><p class="p1">She ascended the rocky pile of rubble in which the ship was half-buried, and slipped into a small gap in the cracked hull as sounds of blaster fire ceased from the outside.</p><p class="p1">Within the ship, all was dark. Nova switched on the searchlight beam in her visor and squinted through the beacon of dust particles, each one illuminated in the pure blue light.</p><p class="p1">"I'm surprised this ship was preserved for so long," she marveled to Ratchet. "It should’ve eroded years ago."</p><p class="p1">No response came from the comm-link except for a slight crackle.</p><p class="p1">"Ratchet?"</p><p class="p1">More crackling. Nova switched the comm-link off and looked around. "The ship must be jamming the signal somehow."</p><p class="p1">She rummaged through the bits and pieces of metal that littered the floor, searching until suddenly her eyes lit upon an oddly shaped metal canister. It opened easily, and Nova gaped at the contents as she tucked the pieces of the Immobilizer into a holder on her back.</p><p class="p1">The thing inside was very large, though perhaps rather small for a Cybertronian, and Nova thought it looked like a gun, except instead of a barrel it had a large, needle-like point on the end of it with a sinister-looking red dial on the handle.</p><p class="p1">"What kind of weapon is this?" she wondered, hoisting herself up through the opening and bringing the weapon into daylight. As she looked around, Nova realized that both Bumblebee and Airachnid were gone, and only the frozen figures of Optimus and Bulkhead remained in the area.</p><p class="p1">"Ratchet?" she asked, placing her finger to the side of her head and tucking the gun under her arm. "Can you hear me?"</p><p class="p1">"<em>I copy,</em>" Ratchet's voice came through clearly. "<em>What is your status?</em>"</p><p class="p1">“I've got the weapon, and the pieces of the Immobilizer," she replied.</p><p class="p1">"<em>And what about the others?</em>”</p><p class="p1">“I've lost visuals of Bumblebee, Airachnid, and Arcee. Optimus and Bulkhead are still in need of transport, but are alive for the moment. A Groundbridge would be nice."</p><p class="p1">"<em>On its way."</em></p><p class="p1">Sure enough, the familiar colors of green and violet hues flared to life a short distance away in a grand spiral, just beside the prone forms of Optimus and Bulkhead. Nova, the weapon clutched in her arms securely, slid down the rocky slope from the top of the dead ship and landed dustily on the ground once again.</p><p class="p1">As she raised herself up and brushed herself off, she saw the body of her guardian towering far above her. Optimus was frozen completely in a shocked posture, as if he had been rearing back from an attack. That thought gave her an uncomfortable feeling, and she glanced at the pieces of the Immobilizer in her hand with sudden fear.</p><p class="p1">"Ratchet," she asked, spotting the medic coming through the Groundbridge next to her. "The effects of the Immobilizer can be reversed, right?"</p><p class="p1">"Why would you ask that?" asked Ratchet, busying himself with loading Optimus onto a transport. “They'll be fine."</p><p class="p1">"Are you sure?"</p><p class="p1">Silence. Ratchet busied himself further.</p><p class="p1">"Ratchet, are you <em>sure</em>?"</p><p class="p1">"They <em>will</em> be fine!" Ratchet yelled suddenly, ceasing in his work. "They will recover!" He looked with a nearly-helpless glance at his leader and teammate. "They have to."</p><p class="p1">There was a silence, then Nova handed him the Immobilizer. "How can I help?"</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p2">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p1">"Rafael, we need the Groundbridge held open until Bumblebee returns with Arcee," ordered Ratchet as he finished dragging Bulkhead in. "Alert me if there is any Decepticon activity, in the event of Airachnid's return."</p><p class="p1">"Roger that," confirmed Raf, typing in a few things on his laptop. "Arcee and Bumblebee should be coming through any minute now.”</p><p class="p1">"What about Optimus' trailer?" Nova asked. She had heard from Ratchet the story of their involvement with Starscream and his transport to the area. They had found him, tied round and round with webbing from Airachnid’s fingers, abandoned by his fellows and positively livid.</p><p class="p1">Optimus had taken him along because of his claim that he wanted to join the Autobots; a fact that Nova did not believe for an instant. When the team had arrived at the weapon’s location, he was left at the trailer under Arcee’s watchful eye, at least, he had been.</p><p class="p1">"Bumblebee reported that Starscream escaped," Ratchet said. "And don’t worry about Optimus' trailer. It exists in subspace."</p><p class="p1">Nova picked up the scanner he handed her and walked the length of Optimus' body, passing the laser screen over him and reading the figures on the large screen. "Internal organs are undamaged, and Energon levels are holding steady," she reported. "They look completely fine."</p><p class="p1">"The Immobilizer was not meant to harm," Ratchet explained. "It was used to subdue prisoners quietly. Unfortunately, the process for reversing its effects was forgotten, along with its existence. Only an ancient Autobot scientist of old could relate that information."</p><p class="p1">Nova glanced at the pieces of the shattered Immobilizer, first in dismay, then in resolute determination.</p><p class="p1">"Ancient Autobots or no, we’ve got to reverse the effect," she said to herself. “We don’t have a choice."</p><p class="p1">“Ratchet? Arcee and Bumblebee are entering the Groundbridge now," Raf reported from the top of the railing.</p><p class="p1">The medic glanced at the Energon measurements in a panel on his arm. It provided him with an accurate report on the status of every team member that had Energon flowing through their veins, and it also informed him of any state of injury they had sustained. Now there was a red bar where Arcee's ID picture sat, blinking and flashing with critical urgency.</p><p class="p1">"I'll prepare sickbay," he said.</p><p class="p1">Shortly after he had said this, the flashing, melded shape of the two remaining Autobots emerged from the active portal of the Groundbridge in a flash of golden light, and Bumblebee staggered in, carrying in his arms the weakened form of Arcee, who sported a long, shredded gash in her side. It was the sort of wound which could only have been inflicted by torturous, razor-sharp claws.</p><p class="p1">“Starscream did this,” Nova said, in a sudden angry growl.</p><p class="p1">"Put her on the medical bed," instructed Ratchet. "Quickly."</p><p class="p1">As Bumblebee rushed to obey Ratchet's order, the medic turned to the two humans.</p><p class="p1">"See if you can do something with the weapon," he said. "But be careful not to damage it any further. The reason I am entrusting you with this task is because I do not know if the effects will become permanent after prolonged exposure. The shorter amount of time Optimus and Bulkhead are left in this state, the better."</p><p class="p1">He turned to Arcee as Nova picked up the pieces of the staff.</p><p class="p1">"Let's see what we can do," Raf said. He placed them on the floor and began to analyze the machinery closely. "It looks like the immobilizing effect has something to do with the nature of the laser," he observed. "The power came from a molecular-level intensity ionic beam. When it hit the Autobots, it decreased the energy of their molecular structures so much, that it turned them into a -- a petrified solid state. Almost like absolute zero, but not on such a small scale.”</p><p class="p1">Nova looked at one of the staff pieces closely. Tiny blue-and green wires ran the length of the Immobilizer, ending in a point on the generating head of the staff.</p><p class="p1">"What are these wires?" she asked curiously.</p><p class="p1">Raf leaned his head closer to look, adjusting his glasses with one hand. "They look like energy conductors," he observed. "They sent the ion flow into the Autobot's particles and decreased their molecular energy. The question is, how can we counter it?"</p><p class="p1">Nova was silent for a moment.</p><p class="p1">"Reverse it," she said finally.</p><p class="p1">"What?"</p><p class="p1">"Reverse the ion flow," she explained. "If the energy served to petrify the molecules in the first place, wouldn't redirecting the ions change the beam to increase the molecular energy instead?"</p><p class="p1">"You're right," Raf realized, after thinking for a moment. "If they were shot with a beam that would precisely counter the first laser, the energy would return to their atoms and change them from a solid state --"</p><p class="p1">"Back to a state of equilibrium!" they said together.</p><p class="p1">"Come on, I need your hands," Raf beckoned, holding the two pieces together. "It's time we fixed this."</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p2">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p1">"The damage looked bad, but it was a snap to repair," Ratchet concluded as the now-mobile bodies of the Autobots faced him. "Allowing us to reverse its effect on you."</p><p class="p1">"And ... Arcee?" Optimus inquired, looking at the lonely figure of the little blue Autobot sitting on the edge of the table.</p><p class="p1">Ratchet nodded gravely. "She is rather resilient, for a two-wheeler."</p><p class="p1">Nova had heard about the conflict that had occurred between Arcee and Starscream earlier that day, knowing now that Starscream was the one who had cruelly murdered her friend Cliffjumper so recently. Now, Arcee was paying the price for her vengeful acts, and Starscream had gotten away free and clear.</p><p class="p1">Optimus approached Arcee and spoke to her. "It is the external wounds which heal the quickest."</p><p class="p1">"I thought settling scores would allow me to move on," she said sadly, refusing to look up at his face. "Instead, I chased away our hope of winning this war anytime soon."</p><p class="p1">"Wisdom cannot be granted, Arcee," Optimus said gently. "It must be earned -- sometimes at a cost."</p><p class="p1">Bulkhead fingered the firearm which Nova had brought back from the ship. "So, what’d you find in the Cons' old clanker?" he asked.</p><p class="p1">"Don't touch that, Bulkhead!" Ratchet growled.</p><p class="p1">"We think it's some type of interference ray," Rafael said. "Something that causes a disruption in a Cybertronian function."</p><p class="p1">"Function? What type of function?" Jack queried.</p><p class="p1">“Based on what Ratchet told me, this weapon transfixes a Cybertronian in their vehicular mode and shuts down their t-cog completely," responded Nova, her arms crossed as she looked at the menacing ray. "Rendering them unable to transform."</p><p class="p1">"Then we must keep these weapons far away from the hands of the Decepticons, at all costs," Optimus said. "They must never be removed from this base or this location except in greatest need."</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p2">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A new weapon?? iiiiinteresting.</p><p>Update: the pancakes were amazin'. </p><p>We're way past the halfway point now, folks! Season One is nearly drawing to a close.</p><p>*snif*</p><p>Comments and kudos would be very much appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. T.M.I part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Bulkhead and the Bots stumble across an ancient relic, and Nova goes on a solo mission to save Raf.</p><p>(Just a heads-up, this chapter is prolly the longest one yet. Hence the name T.M.I. So I've decided to split it up into two chapters. The second part comes tomorrow.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, everyone! Hope you all are doing fine. I'm doing okay, but last night I had a nightmare that my mom voted for Hillary Clinton. </p><p>I know, Hillary's not even running this year! Frightening all the same.</p><p>And now (you know what happens now) ... OUR EPIGRAPH.</p><p>(Have we done a Switchfoot one already?)<br/>(We HAVE??)<br/>(Well, we're doin' another one.)</p><p>"We lock our souls in cages<br/>We hide inside our shells<br/>It’s hard to free the ones you love<br/>When you can’t forgive yourself."</p><p>--Switchfoot, "Mess of Me"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">"How is that repair coming, Nova?" Ratchet asked from above the pipeline. His voice was muffled by the many other noises in the power room.</p><p class="p1">Nova, lying on her back under the leaking pipe, scooted out from underneath and grabbed a welding torch. "Once I finish this patch, it should be good to go.”</p><p class="p1">Ratchet had sent her to make repairs under the broken pipe about thirty minutes ago, mainly because his hands were too large to patch the breach himself. The sparks of heat flew underneath the metal frame as Nova darkened her visor and touched the welding flame to the seam. "Where are Optimus and the others today?"</p><p class="p1">"The others are dropping off the children at school," explained Ratchet, moving his fingers out of the way of the skittering fountains of glimmering particles. "Optimus is out investigating a strange energy signature we detected this morning. An ancient Cybertronian signal, I believe."</p><p class="p1">"I hope he’ll be all right. An ancient signal from Cybertron is usually bad for our team."</p><p class="p1">"Hm. Yes," Ratchet said indifferently. Nova saw that he was lost in thought.</p><p class="p1">"Tell me more about Cybertron," she urged, after a pause. "What do you remember the most about your planet?"</p><p class="p1">Ratchet was silent for a moment, wondering if he should even tell her about what he remembered. How could she empathize with him? She was only a human, and had never experienced the level of catastrophe he and his fellows had. What did she know?</p><p class="p1">But then he realized that she was not only a human. Nova was also one of them, connected with their planet in far more ways than she could ever know. And she did not have the joy of knowing what he knew, and what he remembered of the Cybertron of old. She would never know the glory of his home planet before it had fallen into chaos and darkness, long ago, when there was --</p><p class="p1">“Light," he responded. "Before the war took its toll, the entire planet was alive with power and luminance. It gave us strength, knowledge, and pleasure, but mostly it gave the people of Cybertron an undying sense of hope. Hope that the war would be over soon and that good would triumph, returning peace to the planet once again. I always remember it that way," he said fondly, causing Nova to pause in her welding. "And I also remember the courage of many brave soldiers fighting to their last breath, for the hope that the light would return, that Cybertron would again be ignited and alive. And I remember their deaths, and our departure from the place I called home, and the lives of so many we held dear, lost in the raging fires of war."</p><p class="p1">Shocked silence greeted him as he finished his statement, and he looked down to see Nova's visor craning to peer up at him.</p><p class="p1">"Ratchet, I never knew --"</p><p class="p1">"Yes, yes," he interrupted impatiently, "Get back to work."</p><p class="p1">"Tell me more," she said, ducking under the Energon line again. “Oh, here’s a good question for you. Who was Elita One?"</p><p class="p1">Ratchet frowned at her feet, sticking out of the pipe. "What do you know about Elita One?" he asked suspiciously.</p><p class="p1">"Optimus mentioned her once. He said she was a trusted friend, but didn't tell me any more."</p><p class="p1">"Well, if Optimus hasn't told you, then I certainly shouldn’t," Ratchet said. “It’s a very personal matter for him — I think he needs to tell you himself."</p><p class="p1">“But every time I ask him, he gets all quiet and changes the subject," Nova said. "Please tell me, Ratchet, for my curiosity’s sake. What happened to her?"</p><p class="p1">The medic sighed. "You aren't going to lay off of this, are you?"</p><p class="p1">Nothing but the rapid scraping of metal under the pipe was the response to his rhetorical question.</p><p class="p1">"Fine. All that I can tell you is what I have factually seen myself," Ratchet said, sitting on the ground in front of the pipe.</p><p class="p1">"That's all I <em>want</em> to hear," she said.</p><p class="p1">"What I meant was that I cannot give you any insight as to Optimus' feelings about the matter."</p><p class="p1">"Go on," was her urge. The clanking of a wrench clattering to the floor and the hammering of a bent sheet of scrap preluded Ratchet's oration as he began.</p><p class="p1">"Before the war began, Optimus worked as an archivist in the Iacon Hall of Records. I assume he told you that," he said expectantly.</p><p class="p1">"Yes."</p><p class="p1">"Well, I knew him in those days, and I also knew that he was very close to Megatron in his rise to power. Naturally, I was concerned about the gladiator-turned-politician and his influence over Orion Pax."</p><p class="p1">"But Optimus was true to his character," came the muffled comment.</p><p class="p1">"Indeed. I had no doubts about Orion's better judgement, but I was apprehensive at the thought of what might happen if he defied Megatronus in any way. As a medical officer, I had already seen the remains of Cybertronians and other life forms that had been brutally mutilated in the gladiator pits of Kaon, and Orion was not to suffer that fate, if I could help it. So I went to the Hall of Records in Iacon, to speak to him about my thoughts. I found him in the Center of Archives, where he usually worked, categorizing various annals of Cybertronian history and looking through each one as he went."</p><p class="p1">"He liked reading?"</p><p class="p1">"And research. He always has.”</p><p class="p1">“What does this have to do with Elita One?” Nova asked.</p><p class="p1">“I’m getting to that. If you keep interrupting, I’ll have to move on to my regular duties and leave you with half a story," Ratchet threatened gruffly.</p><p class="p1">"Please continue."</p><p class="p1">Ratchet shook his head. "I confronted him with my thoughts, knowing that his close friend Jazz felt the same way —”</p><p class="p1">“Jazz?”</p><p class="p1">“A warrior from Praxus. He was a cultural investigator on our planet. Out of you four, he would probably be the most like Miko, but a little more aggravating.”</p><p class="p1">“I want to meet him someday.”</p><p class="p1">Ratchet snorted. “And I <em>told</em> Orion that it would be dangerous to continue a friendship with Megatronus any longer, but he stopped me mid-sentence with a look that I knew I couldn't argue with — you know the look. I watched him pick up a file and push it into my hands, opening to the column he had been reading.</p><p class="p1">"'Do you know what this is, Ratchet?' he asked, in that solemn way of his, 'It is the chronicle of the battle of Vactor Hex, the abandoned city west of here.'</p><p class="p1">"'I know it,' I replied, looking skeptically at the book. 'What does this have to do with Megatronus, or the downfall of the Senate?'</p><p class="p1">"Only this, my friend,' he replied. ‘Present at the battle were several members of the High Council, directing and advising the leaders of the first war in our history. They suspected that there were traitors in the midst of their ranks, but instead of imparting wisdom to their troops and seeking to understand who their real enemies were, they brought more than half of their own army before them and had each soldier executed in cold blood — without trial, without mercy. Many of them were blameless, and even the real traitors had the potential for change. But because of their paranoia and rash decisions, many innocent Cybertronians perished that day who otherwise might still be alive.'</p><p class="p1">"'I see,' I said. But I didn't. Orion tried to explain it to me.</p><p class="p1">"'Until Megatron is proven to be bent on the destruction of others, I will not condemn him, just as I will not condemn you on a mere suspicion, my friend,’ he said.</p><p class="p1">"I bowed my head in shame. If I urged Orion to desert his friends, I was asking him to depart from a virtue he held most dear.</p><p class="p1">"'Do not be worried, Ratchet,' he continued. 'If he shows any sign of what you suspect, I will confront him myself and bring this matter to a close.'</p><p class="p1">"I agreed, still unconvinced that he was making the right decision, and with a final word of caution, I turned to leave.</p><p class="p1">"But as I went out the door, with Orion close behind me, we both crashed into a young Cybertronian who was carrying a large box of holo-files into the Archives Room, and managed to spill the contents of her container all over the floor.</p><p class="p1">"We apologized; at least, I did, but Orion seemed to be rooted to the spot as he stared at her. For good reason, too. I looked up and saw one of the most graceful and well-formed Cybertronians I had ever seen, with an astonishing faceplate and bright eyes that sparked with blue fire as she spoke. Orion was smitten.”</p><p class="p1">Ratchet smiled a little.</p><p class="p1">"As we assisted her in picking up her scattered files, Orion asked her name, and she introduced herself as Ariel, a new assistant archivist for the database, sent to the Hall of Records by Alpha Trion himself."</p><p class="p1">"She knew Alpha Trion, too?" Nova asked, her head ducking out from under the pipe again. "Was he her mentor?"</p><p class="p1">"Are you going to listen or are you going to talk?" Ratchet asked impatiently. "I have half a mind to forget the story altogether if you interrupt anymore."</p><p class="p1">"Sorry," she said, disappearing under the tube once again. "What happened next?"</p><p class="p1">"Be quiet and maybe I'll tell you."</p><p class="p1">"Yes, sir."</p><p class="p1">Ratchet mumbled something under his breath and waited until he saw more sparks before he continued speaking.</p><p class="p1">"Anyhow, after that day they became close friends, and the three of us would gather every now and then to speak of the matters of state. Eventually, I was assigned to aid the research facility in the northern hemisphere, so I didn't see Orion until much later, near the time when Cybertron was on the brink of war. In those days, Energon was scarce, and tensions were high wherever you went, so you had to be much more careful as you moved around if you wanted to be safe. I had been out looking for more Energon our facility had in storage, when I saw Orion walking own the main road, toward the Senate building. I greeted him and asked my friend what he was doing there, and he told me that he was to appear before the Senate that day to speak and make an appeal.</p><p class="p1">"'Why?' I asked. 'Have you done something wrong to get you in the way of the Senators?'</p><p class="p1">"'No,' he replied evenly. 'I merely wish to present them with the plight of our people and appear before them to make things right. They need to know about the unrest that is stirring in Cybertron.'</p><p class="p1">"'You aren't seriously doing this alone, are you?' I demanded. 'How do you know they will even listen to you?'</p><p class="p1">"'The least I can do is try,' he said firmly. 'And I will not be alone. Megatronus, Jazz, and Ariel are here to support my statement, and Megatronus himself will present his views in front of the Senate as well as I. You may join us, if you like.'</p><p class="p1">“Optimus was never afraid to do the things he thought were right,” Ratchet said, “No matter how socially unacceptable they were. I accepted his invitation, because I had already shipped a load of Energon back to the research facility, and at midday on our planet I joined the three others and entered the Senate building. First, Megatron spoke. His voice was filled with an angry passion which dripped from every word, and he demanded the justice that must be given to the people for their own good, but he also made several statements and threats that would have been considered violent to those higher than he, including the urge for the Senate to make him a Prime. He left with their flat refusal of his entire statement, and I saw a red fire burning in his gaze as he retired to the stands in silent fury.</p><p class="p1">"Then it was Orion's turn. Knowing my friend, he probably wouldn’t have even considered the idea of appearing before the council on his own without the assurance that what he was doing was right, and I suspected Ariel and Jazz were the ones who had convinced him of this. I was confident in my friend's skills as an orator, as well as the assurance that he was indeed fighting for the right cause, but I worried for the uprising that would surely follow in the wake of his words. So I watched the conference between Orion and the Senators unfold, and listened closely.</p><p class="p1">"Based on what Orion said, I was convinced that everything he had in his speech came directly from his honest, noble character and a true Spark pulsing for the equality and safety of his fellow people. But the Senate did not respond as I had expected. Instead of flatly denying or refusing his appeal, they conversed together and came to a decision. The senator Halogen announced loudly that Optimus was worthy to become the next Prime, though he had not asked for the title in the least."</p><p class="p1">"Yes!" Nova interjected. "Oh. Sorry."</p><p class="p1">"Are you even close to being finished?" Ratchet asked impatiently. "There are other things that need doing, you know."</p><p class="p1">“Ratchet, I’m not going to slack off in my work," Nova said. "My father taught me better than that! Please, go on. What happened after Orion became a Prime?"</p><p class="p1">"Well, as you can imagine, Megatronus was incredibly upset. He stormed out of the building with no warning, and little did we know that he was about to have things set in motion that could not be reversed.</p><p class="p1">"As for Ariel, well -- she was radiant. She leaped up from her seat in the middle of the uproar and ran to Orion, congratulating him and telling him how overjoyed she was. I tell you, she had the heart of Primus himself. She could have every reason to be jealous, or upset that the freedom fighters had not found a solution, but she always held to what she knew to be true and good, in this case, Orion.</p><p class="p1">"But as my friend took her hands and looked out at the raging Senate, he reminded her quietly of their real purpose, and suddenly I saw her eyes light up with blue passion as she herself took the pedestal. With Orion by her side, Ariel raised her hands and began to speak to the congregation above the cacophony. She pleaded with the assemblage on behalf of her people, detailing the abuse that lower Cybertronians suffered daily, and exposing the heinous events that called for an immediate dissolution of the entire caste system and the present High Council. Her words were intertwined harmoniously with what my friend had said, and though she had not prepared or planned to speak that day, her appeal obviously impressed the Senate just as Orion's had."</p><p class="p1">"What did they decide then?"</p><p class="p1">"The Senator named Halogen was just about to voice the Senate's decision," Ratchet sighed. "In fact, I remember the moment well. He had just mounted the steps to the podium and opened his mouth to speak, when catastrophe struck.</p><p class="p1">"With his fellow Senators around him, Alpha Trion and Shockwave among their number, Halogen was suddenly blasted in the face with a crude grenade that came hurtling through the ceiling and detonated on contact. It was followed by many others, raining down from the holes in the building on top of the heads of everyone underneath, exploding in searing deadly white fire and sulfur. As all the assemblage jumped to their feet in panic and scrambled for the exit, I noticed with horror that one grenade had fallen directly onto the pedestal upon which my friends stood. Frantically, Jazz and I tried to reach the place where I had seen them last, but we were swept away by the crowd and could not reach the spot for several minutes, and all the while the newly formed group of Decepticons were bombarding the building with grenades and blaster fire.</p><p class="p1">"When we finally broke free of the crowd and stood in the center of the room, all I could see was a large smudge of dark ash where the bomb struck, leaving a blast mark that had surely encompassed my friends. But when I searched for their bodies, I found no trace. I assumed that they had been immediately disintegrated when the grenade exploded, but Jazz pointed out the smoldering husk of Halogen lying limply over the railing, and I realized that these explosives were not designed to disintegrate. Orion and Ariel had simply disappeared into thin air."</p><p class="p1">"Where did they go?" Nova asked, her voice resonating in a strange tone as she stuck her head up into the pipe, attempting to wrench a piece of debris from the valve flow channel.</p><p class="p1">"I myself was not sure, but I suspected that Megatronus, or Megatron as he began to call himself, had something to do with it. Either way, I was furious at the audacity of this ruthless warmonger, and I was determined to do anything I could to stop him. Joining with the new movement of resistance fighters named the Autobots, with which Jazz was already affiliated, I was enlisted as a field medic in the early days of the Great War, sparked by this reckless assault on the Senate. Before long, of course, I began to hear rumors of a new leader for our cause, one who was not afraid of battle, but fought honorably on the front lines of our army. Others around me whispered that the name of this leader, stationed in Iacon, was Optimus Prime, and his first general was Elita One. Curious about this name, and realizing that Orion had been selected to be a Prime at the Senate meeting, I returned to Iacon in the hopes that I might find him there."</p><p class="p1">"Did you?" There was a ringing clang as Nova hit the rubbish in the pipe with her metal-clad arm, and a squeaking, wrenching noise as it came loose and broke off in her hand. "Got it!"</p><p class="p1">"Oh, joy," Ratchet sighed. "Are you finished now?"</p><p class="p1">"I haven't welded on the patch yet."</p><p class="p1">And before Ratchet could make a remark, Nova had slammed the metal sheet onto the breach and grabbed the welding torch, sticking her short legs out from under the pipe again.</p><p class="p1">“Where was I,” he continued, “Oh, yes. When I arrived in Iacon, I found that the archives building where Orion had worked previously had become the new base of operations for the Autobot forces. I met Bumblebee there, working as a scout for Optimus, back when he had his voice. He told me that the Prime would be located in the main library, if he was not on the front lines with his soldiers. So I went to the library and found, seated around a large table, five of Optimus’ closest soldiers: Ironhide, Perceptor, Ultra Magnus, Jazz, and a beautiful female Autobot whom I knew immediately to be Elita One. Optimus himself was seated in the foremost position, and with one look I knew that this was indeed my friend Orion, who immediately stood and came to greet me.</p><p class="p1">“‘Orion!’ I exclaimed. ‘You’re alive!’</p><p class="p1">“‘And we have long awaited your arrival, old friend,’ he said kindly. ‘Welcome to the Autobot Resistance.’</p><p class="p1">“‘Is this what you have been doing since we last met?’ I asked, incredulous at the new form of his body. ‘I thought you had been deactivated in the bombing so long ago.’</p><p class="p1">“He nodded, and looked back to Elita One, who stood and joined us with a smile.</p><p class="p1">“‘We were indeed severely injured in the assault,’ Optimus continued, looking back to me. ‘But we awakened in a sanctuary in these new forms, and Alpha Trion was there to direct us to the Matrix of Leadership and the Core of Protection, in the center of our very planet, which granted us the strength to recover and reform into the strength of warriors.’</p><p class="p1">“‘Our cause has longed for your aid,’ Elita put in. ‘We are often in sore need of your counsel in these dark times.’</p><p class="p1">“‘What do you need me to do?’ I asked. ‘I am willing to help in any way I can.’</p><p class="p1">His eyes took on a strange look as he smiled at me. ‘Your heart of servitude knows no bounds, my friend.’</p><p class="p1">“‘Well, I don’t know about that, but as long as the task doesn’t involve Sunstreaker or Powerglide...’</p><p class="p1">“‘The Decepticons have gathered a massive front in order to invade the Crystal City,’ Optimus continued. ‘From our intel, we can only conclude that its guardian has fallen, leaving it completely defenseless. If your medical expertise is as extensive as I remember, I will assign you to the emergency care patrol, as well as an overseer and an advisor to the generals.’</p><p class="p1">“So it was on that day that I enlisted officially with Optimus in the Great War and became his head medic, and I have never left his side since, not even on the Ark.”</p><p class="p1">“What was the Ark for?” Nova asked, her voice ringing against the metal of the pipe.</p><p class="p1">“It was a transport; a space cruiser modified to hold several hundred passengers aboard and pass through a Spacebridge to an intended destination.”</p><p class="p1">“But why — ”</p><p class="p1">“Well, since Cybertron was nearly uninhabitable, we had decided to initiate a mass exodus from the surface and travel off world, jettisoning the survivors to another planet in the hopes of finding a better future for our own.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Everyone</em> had to leave?”</p><p class="p1">“Everyone except those specifically told to stay behind. Optimus had chosen to see the rest of the survivors safely to the end of their journey, as well as his team, so he was appointed to captain the ship. Of course, a few groups such as the Wreckers and the Aerialbots were assigned to stay and protect the planet — what remained of it — from further menace.”</p><p class="p1">Nova ceased in her welding and craned her head at an odd angle to see out from under the pipe. “Did you want to stay on Cybertron, Ratchet?”</p><p class="p1">“I was … not prepared to leave our planet,” Ratchet said gruffly. “I regarded the whole idea of a mass exodus as an irresponsible desertion of our home. But my mind changed, slightly. I still regret the devastation our planet and our people suffered through, and I would do almost anything to undo it, but sometimes the responsibility lies in places I am unwilling to go.”</p><p class="p1">“What happened on the Ark, then? Did Optimus ask you to come?”</p><p class="p1">“If you’ll keep working, for the umpteenth time, I’ll tell you!”</p><p class="p1">“Okay.”</p><p class="p1">“We were set to launch the Ark around the time when the last remaining Energon reserves had been depleted, and we were in desperate need of a power source. Optimus had assigned the Lightning Strike Brigade to scout out a new form of energy — <em>any</em> form of energy, with Elita One as their commander. It was formed of six members, not including her: Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl, Swoop, and Slash, I believe their names were. They were the most hardened and capable team of warriors in our fold, if somewhat resistant to authority.</p><p class="p1">“Meanwhile, the Decepticons had learned of our decision to depart from Cybertron, and in an effort to stop our plans, Megatron launched an attack on our already depleted forces in Tyger Pax. The ruthless warlord single-handedly decimated half of the Autobot troops, and in the process was able to capture Bumblebee, who was bravely fighting in the center of battle despite his lack of experience. Clutching the scout by the throat, Megatron raised Bumblebee in the air and demanded to know where Optimus had launched the Allspark, and where the Ark was intended to journey. I was there.”</p><p class="p1">Ratchet paused for a moment. Nova knew better than to say anything.</p><p class="p1">“I watched,” Ratchet continued. “I watched, defenseless, as that scout remained silent despite the pain, and refused to tell Megatron anything. He paid a horrible price, Nova. Enraged at his resistance, Megatron brutally crushed Bumblebee’s throat with his hand and ripped his voice box out of his circuits, maiming him irreparably and saying that if he refused to speak to him, then he would never speak again.”</p><p class="p1">His voice became harsher, more unsteady as he spoke. “And because of that Decepticon’s atrocious act, I was not sure that Bumblebee would ever be fully functional again. He still speaks as you hear him today, fumbling and unintelligible, because of my incompetence and my failure to —”</p><p class="p1">Ratchet cut himself short, realizing that he had given too much away.</p><p class="p1">Nova’s welding sparks ceased again, and this time, there was a long pause.</p><p class="p1">Then, slowly, she rolled all the way out from under the pipe, putting her welder aside.</p><p class="p1">“You feel like you failed Bumblebee.” It was not a question.</p><p class="p1">Ratchet snorted. “Pfmgh. Of course not. I — I didn’t fail anyone. I did the best I could.”</p><p class="p1">“No one in your position could have done better,” she said softly. “Bumblebee knows that. And so does Optimus. No one here doubts your abilities as a medic, except you. But your action prevented something worse from happening — we could have lost Bumblebee. Ratchet, if you fail, it just gives you another opportunity to learn —”</p><p class="p2">“And what about if my failurecauses us to lose something, or <em>someone</em>?!” Ratchet had had enough.</p><p class="p2">Nova was silent for a moment after his outburst. “Then … you move on. Nothing’s so dark that it can’t be lit with hope. Give every effort to save those you have with you, and if there’s really nothing you can do, then learn from the experience, mourn your failure, sure, but also use it. Make their sacrifice <em>worth</em> something.”</p><p class="p2">Ratchet reflected on this. “Well, I suppose … ”</p><p class="p2">“Someone very wise once told me that everything works out for good,” Nova said. “Do you realize that Bumblebee and Raf have the deepest bond on the team because they communicate so uniquely? Raf understands Bumblebee better than anyone, and I guarantee that the way they talk to each other is very special to them both. You did that, Ratchet. You did that.”</p><p class="p2">“I think you’ve been hanging around Optimus too much,” Ratchet said gruffly.</p><p class="p2">“Can you ever ‘hang around’ Optimus too much?” Nova put the tools away as she spoke. “I want to hear about what happened next. What happened to the Lightning Strike Brigade?”</p><p class="p2">“I have to go check on the mission status.”</p><p class="p2">“Are you sure? I could really use an end to this story.”</p><p class="p2">“We can continue it later. I have been away from communications entirely too long,” Ratchet said as he rose to his feet. “It’s not exactly a happy ending, you know.”</p><p class="p2">“Maybe, but I think understanding more about the world I will never know is more important than how it ends.”</p><p class="p2">Ratchet paused as he turned to go and looked back at this creature, the child who was made of two worlds and wished to know them both, for the sake of peace. “Nova Makutan, your curiosity is only overshadowed by your wisdom,” he said, exiting the hydraulics room.</p><p class="p2">Nova looked down at the floor and shuffled around with the tools in the box. “It’s all Optimus, really,” she mumbled shyly.</p><p class="p2">“Sure. And my transistors are all made of cast-iron Scraplet teeth,” Ratchet snorted.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">The half-spark smiled as the medic left her, opened up the toolbox again and began to organize the things inside to make room for the frame welder. A startling beeping noise from the speaker inside her com-link nearly made her drop the thing.</p><p class="p2">“<em>Hello, traitor!</em>” a sinister voice crackled. “<em>Is this thing working? You can hear me, right?”</em></p><p class="p2">Nova glared at the communication signal on her wrist. “Who is this?”</p><p class="p2">“<em>You don’t remember me? I’m disappointed. Silas said you were smarter than that.</em>”</p><p class="p2">Suddenly, she recognized the speaker. “Coby.”</p><p class="p2">“<em>Such anger in your voice! I would think you’d be pleased to hear from your long-lost brother</em>.”</p><p class="p2">“You’re more lost than I thought. You’d better have a good explanation for trying to kill me. Twice.”</p><p class="p2">“<em>MECH is above the constraints of family,” </em>his voice growled through the radio. <em>“Silas sent me because he was confident that I could get the job done.</em>”</p><p class="p2">“That’s funny. Last I checked, I’m still alive.”</p><p class="p2">“<em>Is that a smart remark? Ooh, you’re a little more hostile than I remember, sis. I like it. Honestly, it’s really been fun listening to every word you’ve said for the past few days. </em>‘Make their sacrifice worth something…Oh, will Optimus ever let me go on his missions?’<em> We still have the ability to patch in to your audio feed, you know. That’s how we knew you’d be in Alaska with what’s-his-name. Fatchet?</em>”</p><p class="p2">“Let’s cut to the chase, Coby,” she said firmly, internally thankful that she had never spoken the location of the base aloud. “What do you want?”</p><p class="p2">“<em>Its really more a matter of what </em>you<em> want</em>,” he replied. “<em>For example, do you know someone named Rafael Esquivel?</em>”</p><p class="p2">“What do you mean?”</p><p class="p2">“<em>You haven’t seen him around lately, have you?</em>”</p><p class="p2">“What?”</p><p class="p2">There was a pause, and then, to her horror, she heard the faint sound of a child’s voice; distant and distorted, but definitely that of Raf.</p><p class="p2">“<em>Hey, let go! Help!</em>”</p><p class="p2">Nova gripped the frame-welder tighter in her hand. Pure, palpable rage dripped from her voice. “What did you do to him?”</p><p class="p2">“<em>Nothing, really. The kid’s just fine. He’s decided he wants to stay with me for a little while, is all.</em>”</p><p class="p2">“Under forceful persuasion, I assume,” she growled.</p><p class="p2">“<em>Relax, sis. I am willing to make a trade, and I won’t hurt him … as long as you honor the deal.</em>”</p><p class="p2">“What deal?” Nova demanded.</p><p class="p2">“<em>Give me the transfixion ray, and I’ll give you the kid. You have one hour to arrive at the main road outside the school — with the weapon. Come alone. Any attempt to contact or otherwise tip off your transforming buddies will result in the immediate termination of the boy, weapon or no.</em>”</p><p class="p2">“Coby, wait! I can’t just — Coby?”</p><p class="p2">The radio had gone dead, the voice silent. Nova vehemently threw the welder into the compartment and slammed down the toolbox lid with a bang. A long moment passed as she looked at the storage room which housed the devastating weapon, contained in a large metal box behind a locked door. She glanced at the watch on her wrist. It was 2:45.</p><p class="p2">“I have no other choice,” she sighed, approaching the door and punching in the password. The panel slid open, and there it lay, the weapon with which someone could neutralize the powers of all Cybertronians within seconds.</p><p class="p2">“I have <em>no other choice,</em>” Nova told herself, gritting her teeth as she removed the box from its pedestal. “Bumblebee would never forgive me … and I would never forgive myself.”</p><p class="p2">Looking around cautiously this way and that, she stuck her head out of the door and peered in the direction of Ratchet, busy as usual at the computer screen.</p><p class="p2">“Su-weet! Yeah, get ‘em, Crushmasher!” Miko’s voice shouted, making Nova’s heart leap into her throat.</p><p class="p2">“Give it up for the baddest beast machines on the planet!”</p><p class="p2">But Miko and Bulkhead were not looking at her; quite the opposite, their eyes were glued to an image of a monster truck rally on the television screen in the human corner.</p><p class="p2"><em>They don’t suspect</em>, Nova said to herself.<em> No one suspects. Just hurry and get out of there before they see you. Rafael’s life depends on it.</em></p><p class="p2">Stealthily, with the box clutched securely in her hands, Nova snuck her way around the edge of the wall and shuffled quietly towards the tunnel. Now Ratchet was turned away from the exit, talking to the disinterested pair about some sort of data cylinder thing.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Hurry, hurry, hurry!</em>
</p><p class="p2">Now was her chance. Nova broke into a sprint and dashed all the way across the room and into the tunnel, running wildly until she stumbled onto the lonely road outside under the heat of the sun. A tumbleweed rolled by, skittering against her feet and disappearing into the dust of Jasper beyond her. She could just barely see the roofs of the town further down the road, shifty and hazy in the heat, as she leaned against the wall in her agitation.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>I can’t believe I’m doing this. Stealing! Ratchet is going to kill me. </em>
</p><p class="p2">Then she had another thought.</p><p class="p2">
  <em> It’ll be so much worse in front of Optimus.</em>
</p><p class="p2"><em> No! </em>She told herself sternly. <em>It’ll be worse if Raf doesn’t make it home.</em></p><p class="p2">Her armor fully disassembled, Nova slung the box into a casual position on her back and assumed the guise of an average human, with her red sweater and jeans, ambling leisurely down the main road.</p><p class="p2">It was 2:53.</p><p class="p4">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p2">“Is everything in position?” Silas inquired to the armored human at his side, as they looked out at the scrambling figures of several MECH agents making preparations, in the makeshift facility on the outskirts of town.</p><p class="p2">“Yes, sir,” he replied, his arms folded on his chest. “We should be fully assembled and ready by the time she arrives.”</p><p class="p2">“Excellent. Bring in the prisoner.”</p><p class="p2">Coby nodded to two soldiers standing at the ready next to him, and they marched away, returning in a minute with the struggling, kicking form of the boy between them.</p><p class="p2">“Let go! Rrrgh, let go of me!”</p><p class="p2">Silas bent down to address the small figure of Rafael Esquivel as the soldiers restrained his arms.</p><p class="p2">“You ...” the boy said in angry realization, his glasses knocked askew by his rough handling. “You won’t get away with—”</p><p class="p2">“Spare us the desperate oration,” Silas interrupted coldly. “We thought you should know that help is on the way.”</p><p class="p2">“Bumblebee’s gonna save me even if you’re all planned out. He won’t fall for a trap!”</p><p class="p2">“Oh, you misunderstand, my dear Mr. Esquivel,” Silas said, raising himself up to his full height once again. “It will not be your precious transforming friend who will come to your rescue, but a human rather like your visiting alien companions. And she will not heed the danger of any traps we lay, because we have made her an offer she can’t refuse. So I would suggest that you remain mostly in control of yourself if you wish to leave this facility alive.”</p><p class="p2">“The boy raises a point,” Coby remarked. “What if her allies come to rescue her? As a full fighting force, they shouldn’t be taken lightly. She might alert them to our intentions, after all.”</p><p class="p2">“On the contrary, I do not believe that we will see any Transformers today. It would be an unwise tactical decision if she truly wants to save the boy.” Silas chuckled. “And I have trained her to be brilliant in the area of tactical decisions.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">At 3:15, Nova entered the town timidly, glancing about to determine whether her presence could cause a disturbance. The half-spark remembered that she had not been around regular human citizens for over five years.</p><p class="p2">The grey, poorly-paved streets were fairly busy, the citizens of Jasper returning home from work or stopping to retrieve their children from school. The cars and trucks were moving in a relatively easy flow of traffic, with an occasional honk here and there, but bustling and placid nonetheless, taking no special notice of her. She spotted a small take-out restaurant down the street, evidently a place of some reputation, for people were stopping in even at this hour to buy food. Squinting, she tried to make out the words on the dilapidated neon sign.</p><p class="p2">“‘K-O Burgers,’” Nova read aloud to herself. “That must be where Jack works.”</p><p class="p2"><em>There is still time, </em>the voice in her mind needled. <em>You could contact him, call the authorities, or maybe even radio Optimus.</em></p><p class="p2">“No,” she shook her head violently. “If I tried to call for help, I would only put Raf’s life in danger. I’ve got to save him alone.”</p><p class="p2">
  <em> At what cost? When MECH has the weapon in their possession, there is only one thing they will use it for.</em>
</p><p class="p2">“I won’t let that happen,” she told herself. “I <em>can’t</em> let that happen. I have to find a way to free Raf and keep the weapon away from Silas; if necessary, I will sacrifice myself to destroy it.”</p><p class="p2">A teenager walked by suddenly, taking Nova by surprise, and her armor reflexively snapped over her hand before before she stopped it, and calmed down.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Stop talking to yourself. That kid looked at you funny.</em>
</p><p class="p2">Wearily<em>, s</em>he glanced at her watch and deactivated her half-formed gauntlet. It was 3:24.</p><p class="p2">“I’ve got to find a way to stop this with the time I have left,” she decided, putting her hands in her pockets and beginning a casual sort of shuffle down the cracked and crumbling sidewalk.</p><p class="p2">Her feet directed her towards a building she knew to be the school from the buses returning from there, not to mention the myriad of teens milling about in the front lawn. As she approached the crowd of dismissed students, Nova turned her face slightly away and took a roundabout way to the back of the building, passing the great white stairs in the front and the trees around the side which teetered on the edge of the street.</p><p class="p2">Luckily, because of her short, average build, Nova was able to blend in rather well, and encountered no interruption in her slow amble to the teacher’s lot behind the red brick structure.</p><p class="p2">By the time she had bypassed the front walk and leaned against the rearmost wall in the back of the school, it was 3:30. No adult or anyone in MECH-like attire was to be seen, the teachers all having gone home.</p><p class="p2">“Fifteen minutes,” she muttered, now that she was alone. She wanted so desperately to knock an enormous hole in the side of the building with her fist, to punch anything, anyone, in of her distress about Raf. Instead, she gave an unusually long sigh and fingered the strap that secured the box to her back.</p><p class="p2">“He’d better be all right,” she said. “Silas will suffer dearly for corrupting Coby—”</p><p class="p2"><em>No,</em> she told herself. <em>That’s not Coby. Not anymore.</em></p><p class="p2">“Or maybe he was like this all along, and I didn’t have the brains to realize it,” her mouth replied, with an enormous tone of grief in her voice. “If only I’d—”</p><p class="p2">Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shout and a thud from the opposite corner of the lot. Quickly, she dropped to the ground and held the box behind her for protection, her left hand shooting up in a reflex to quickly form its gauntlet and charge up her wrist mounted blaster, which hummed softly and glowed like a burning flame.</p><p class="p2">But the only thing she saw was a pair of teens, much farther away from her; close to a wall in the alley behind the lot. One of them seemed to be pressed up against the shadowed concrete surface, and ... actually being held off the ground?</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Something’s wrong here.</em>
</p><p class="p2">Nova, still crouching in the grass, quietly flipped on her blue visor and looked closer, pressing a button on the side of her head to enhance her auditory receptors.</p><p class="p2">The two figures seemed to be a pair of young male teens engaged in a violent dispute, the smaller and weaker one being held by his shirt and pressed against the wall by the older, stronger boy, who had red hair and a sneer on his face. Then Nova heard words.</p><p class="p2">“<em>Pay up, Hendricks. That lunch money’s due today,”</em>the older, red-haired boy hissed, holding his struggling victim a good five inches off the ground as he gripped the cloth on his shirt-front.</p><p class="p2">“<em>I - I can’t, Vince,” </em>the boy pleaded, his hands trying in vain to relieve the tension on his chest. “<em>I told you, my parents made me buy lunch today, and the money’s gone. Please, Vince, I’ll pay you back double tomorrow, honest!”</em></p><p class="p2">Nova, slinging the box on her back again, got to her feet and quietly made her way over to the alley, using the various shrubs for cover and still listening to the conversation through her helmet.</p><p class="p2">The bully Vince was speaking again. “<em>Well, then it looks like you’re in for a pounding, Hendricks. You forgot to order a knuckle sandwich in that lunch you bought, didn’t you? I just happen to have a great one, right here.”</em></p><p class="p2">
  <em> “No, please! Gimme a chance, Vince. Come on!”</em>
</p><p class="p2">Nova now leaned against the outside wall of the alley, her hand gripping the corner of the rough brick in anticipation.</p><p class="p2">
  <em> “You lost your chance sometime around that time when you decided to cross me. Now you’d better eat that extra meal item we were just talking about, huh?”</em>
</p><p class="p2">The boy’s plea became more frantic as Nova deactivated her armor and stepped into the alley. <em>“No, no!”</em></p><p class="p2">“Stop!” she cried, leaping forward into the alley and seizing Vince’s flying fist as it hurtled towards the other boy’s face.</p><p class="p2">The bully, surprised to see that his hand had stopped moving, turned his head to look at Nova above his elbow with a bewildered glower on his face.</p><p class="p2">“Leave this boy alone,” Nova said firmly, pushing his fist out of the air. “You will not have a second warning.”</p><p class="p2">Vince, his face taking on a sudden sneer once he realized who had challenged him, let fall the victim and left him cowering in the gravel as he turned to face Nova.</p><p class="p2">“What are you gonna do about it, shorty?” he taunted.</p><p class="p2">“Something you won’t like.”</p><p class="p2">Vince laughed. “‘Sometin’ you won’t wike,” he replied in a mocking voice. Before she could react, he turned and gave a savage kick to the boy lying in terror on the ground, producing a yelp from Hendricks.</p><p class="p2">“Big words, for a wimp,” he sneered, facing Nova again. “I can do whatever I want to him. And there’s nothing you can do to stop me, so beat it, before I pound you, too.”</p><p class="p2">The half-spark stood her ground. “You would do well not to harm him a second time.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh, yeah?”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p2">Vince was about to inflict another blow upon poor Hendricks with a well-aimed kick from his tennis shoes, when he suddenly felt himself slammed back by something very hard and <em>very</em> painful, and the next thing he knew, he was lying flat on his back and staring up at the sky.</p><p class="p2">It took him a second to figure out that he had been struck in the chest by her fist.</p><p class="p2">The silhouetted form of the girl appeared above him in the vast bright background behind her. “You should have listened.”</p><p class="p2">Vince, enraged, sprang up with a roar and flung his fist towards the infuriating girl, but found himself striking out at thin air as he realized that she had dodged his attack by mere inches. Again he spun around, his torment of Hendricks utterly forgotten, and swung another punch at her head, but merely saw the whisk of her braid flying behind her as she whirled out of the way of his attack and grabbed his arm, dragging him forward until his side hit the wall with an audible thump.</p><p class="p2">The bully was panting now, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get out of this one unless he played it smart. Fine. He could fight dirty.</p><p class="p2">Vince feigned a blow to her head again with his left hand, then swung a savage uppercut with his right fist up into her face, driving his knuckles into her jaw.</p><p class="p2">He grinned to himself as he saw his challenger reel back and fall to her knee, and decided to press his attack while she was disoriented. He picked up a metal pole from the rubbish strewing the ground, hefted it in his hand, and with a violent two-handed swing, Vince drove the pole toward her torso with all his might.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Nova could hear the swish of the pipe as it flew through the air towards her, could hear the crunch of Vince’s shoes on the gravel as his body twisted, could even hear the heavy breathing of the victimized boy lying on the pavement a few feet away. Nova was also keenly aware of the time, and she knew she did not have time for this.</p><p class="p2">Reaching up, Nova seemed to move in slow motion as her outstretched hand thrust itself directly into the path of the pole and caught it, stopping the metal solidly within an inch of her face.</p><p class="p2">Vince stuttered above her. “H-how?”</p><p class="p2">But Nova had had enough. Raising her head slightly, just enough so that Vince could see the look in her eyes, she wrenched the pole from his hands and hit him squarely in the jaw; not too hard, just enough to flatten him on the ground so that he wouldn’t get up very quickly.</p><p class="p2">Nova got to her feet and looked at her watch, then looked at Hendricks. It was 3:42.</p><p class="p2">Three minutes left.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Hendricks was, if possible, even more terrified than before. Here was a strange girl who had come out of nowhere, who looked as if she could not be more than sixteen years old, soundly beating up the local all-time school bully and standing there in front of him with no evidence of injury, though she had been hit very hard in the jaw.</p><p class="p2">He gulped as she offered him a hand. “W-ho are you?” he asked shakily.</p><p class="p2">She looked at her watch and thrust her hand out to him more insistently. “Just a neighbor doing a favor.”</p><p class="p2">“Thank you,” he said, grabbing her hand and raising his eyebrows at the strength he felt as she pulled him up. “B-but, who — who are you?”</p><p class="p2">The girl looked at her watch once again and glanced with a frown at the lot behind the school. “That doesn’t matter. I’m not from around here, and you’ll probably never see me again, so I suggest that both you and Vince forget this ever happened. Now, if you’ll excuse me, there’s something urgent I’ve got to do.”</p><p class="p2">She rubbed the forming bruise on her cheek, hefted the large metal box onto her shoulder and started on her way.</p><p class="p2">“Wait,” Hendricks asked, shoving his twisted glasses up his nose. “What do I do with Vince?”</p><p class="p2">The girl hesitated. “Leave before he wakes up. But, if he ever tries to bully you again, remember that you have to fight these battles on your own from now on. Even the weakest have the ability to stand up for themselves.”</p><p class="p2">Then, before Hendricks knew it, she was gone, disappearing around the corner like a fading shadow.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">It was 3:44. One minute left. Nova’s feet pounded on the cement as she raced back to the school, and skidded to a stop as she entered the parking lot and saw what was now there.</p><p class="p2">Several grown men in black suits and carrying very advanced-looking guns were gathered around a green, low-profile car, its windows nearly completely black.</p><p class="p2">MECH had arrived, but so had Nova.</p><p class="p2">And not a moment too soon. Her watch read 3:45 exactly as she approached the car and the agents closed in on her, their weapons cocked and ready.</p><p class="p2">“Where’s the boy?” Nova gripped the strap of her box firmly as she stared the soldiers down.</p><p class="p2">One of the soldiers jabbed his gun at her as he spoke. “Silas says you can have the boy once you give over the gun. Not before.”</p><p class="p2">“Where is your master?” she asked, glancing around. “I know he’s not in the car, not in such a public place. Tell me where Silas is.”</p><p class="p2">The agents glanced around uneasily, but made no response.</p><p class="p2">Nova sighed. “All right.”</p><p class="p2">Her armor, starting with her head, snapped over her body quicker than winking, just as the agents opened fire upon her with their weapons. She raised a metal arm to shield her visor, and the next instant she was among them, whirling and striking out with her fists to lay many of them flat on the ground, rendered totally unconscious by her rapid blows.</p><p class="p2">Finally, there was only one left. His gun lit up and blazed in his hands as he tried to penetrate her armor, but the half-spark was invulnerable to his bullets. She leaped up to him, wrenched the gun from his grip, and raised him up in the air, both her hands gripping the front of his shirt, her blades extending very slowly from her wrists and coming closer to his neck.</p><p class="p2">“This is your <em>only</em> chance to get out of this alive,” she seethed. “Where is Silas?!”</p><p class="p2">The tips of the swords were touching his neck now, nearly piercing his skin, and he writhed frantically in her grip.</p><p class="p2">“<em>Tell</em> me!”</p><p class="p4">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p2">“Colonel,” Coby reported, looking through his binoculars at the road ahead, one hour later. “The traitor is here.”</p><p class="p2">“Excellent,” Silas said. “Let her in.”</p><p class="p2">The armored human raised a walkie-talkie to his mouth. “This is Omega Centurion to Tigre One. Upon the arrival of the target, you are ordered to stand down immediately. Repeat, do not apprehend the subject. Over.”</p><p class="p2">“<em>I copy, Commander,”</em> came the crackly response. “<em>Ordering ground troops to stand down. Over and out.”</em></p><p class="p2">“It is done,” Coby said to the scarred figure at his side. “She should meet no resistance when she arrives. I can’t say the same for the team that met her at the school. I thought she was to deliver the weapon there.”</p><p class="p2">“She was,” Silas said. “But the traitor is rather hard to persuade. Frankly, I expected a little more resistance on her part. She won’t hand over the weapon until she sees evidence that her ally has been captured, and will suffer harm if she does not comply. Is the boy ready?”</p><p class="p2">“Ready and waiting, sir.”</p><p class="p2">“Good. Just put him where she can see him.”</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p2">Nova, after tying up her attackers securely to a light pole, had followed the interrogated MECH agent’s instructions to an abandoned factory on the western outskirt of town. It seemed deserted as she approached it, but the reflective gun barrels peering out of the chinks in the front wall revealed that it was not so. Not willing to wait, Nova charged up her blasters and immediately blew a gaping hole in the front gate, turning the old fortification into a smoldering pile of twisted metal beams.</p><p class="p2">“Anybody who wants to live will tell me where you’ve put the prisoner,” she cried aloud, advancing into the base. “I will spare no one who lays a finger on Rafael Esquivel.”</p><p class="p2">“<em>I’m afraid you’re a little late, Alpha Sentinel,” </em>a voice came over a makeshift loudspeaker system.</p><p class="p2">“Silas,” Nova muttered. “What’ve you done with Raf?”</p><p class="p2">“<em>For the answer to that, you must have a look around.”</em></p><p class="p2">Weapons at the ready, Nova cautiously advanced into the central room of the makeshift base, where a massive device had been erected in the center of the great room. Tied to it was a small figure that Nova recognized immediately.</p><p class="p2">“Raf!” She raced up to the pole and scrutinized the boy, who was limp and still, as if he had been unconscious for a while. Quickly, Nova began to climb, attempting to reach the chains that bound Raf to the pole, but she was interrupted by a familiar voice.</p><p class="p2">“Uh, I wouldn’t do that, sis.”</p><p class="p2">“Coby.” Nova looked down from where she clung, just a few inches below Raf’s dangling legs. Her brother was dressed in full battle armor.</p><p class="p2">Nova charged up her blasters and leapt down from the pole. “What did you do to him?”</p><p class="p2">“I didn’t do anything,” he responded, shrugging his metal-plated shoulders in mock innocence. “I just drove up to the school in a shiny yellow Camaro with a black stripe down the center. Didn’t expect a kid to actually get <em>in</em> with me. But hey, he chose the ride, and how could I refuse?”</p><p class="p2">Nova gritted her teeth. “Stand down. Now.”</p><p class="p2">“Well, there’s only one problem with that,” Coby said, building a blaster over his wrist and thrusting it at the pole. “You see, I have strict orders to help you carry in that huge package you’re hauling. Until you give it to me, I’m just gonna have to fight you, which means we’ll fire shots all over the place. And, hey, don’t you notice where your friend happens to be ‘hanging out’?”</p><p class="p2">The half-spark faltered, and glanced back at the giant device that Raf was chained to.</p><p class="p2">“That’s right,” her brother explained haughtily. “That big stick there is rigged to light up with electricity at the slightest discharge of energy in the surrounding atmosphere. Kinda like a huge lightning rod. Oh, and those chains? Pure copper. One of the most conductive metals on our planet.” He shrugged. “Basically, I only have to fire a single shot, and your precious little friend is turned to zap-fried chicken wings within seconds.”</p><p class="p2">Nova turned to her brother with a grim expression on her face. “You wouldn’t.”</p><p class="p2">“No, I probably would. Try me.”</p><p class="p2">Her blasters trembled, her teeth clenched in rage, but Nova knew she had no other choice. She deactivated her weapons, and let her arms fell limply to her sides in silent resignation.</p><p class="p2">“Well, it looks like my dumb sister actually did something smart for once,” he said tauntingly. “Take your armor off and throw the box over here.”</p><p class="p2">Slowly, with the hesitant movements of a malfunctioning robot, Nova did as he said, and shoved the box forcefully with her foot so that it slid across the slick concrete floor and hit his legs smartly.</p><p class="p2">“Hey, watch the shins,” he complained, keeping his gun trained on Raf while he lifted the package onto his back with his other hand. Nova glared at him as he jerked his head backwards. “Move it, sis.”</p><p class="p2">“Do not call me that,” she said.</p><p class="p2">“Move it, Tiny.” He prodded her in the back as she advanced toward him, and she was forced to exit the room without a last look at her friend, who stood within the very grasp of certain destruction.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeesh, this is long. Sorry for the cliffhanger!</p><p>Raven_Muertos, thanks for leaving kudos! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!</p><p>So yeah, my favorite band/artist of all time is Switchfoot, because their music is good, their ideas are good, and my dad was the one who let me listen to them ever since I was 6. I guess I like a lot of things my dad shared with me, and Transformers is one of them! </p><p>I guess, in a roundabout kind of way, you can thank my dad for this story, because if it weren't for him, I'd probably think Transformers was stupid. </p><p>What a horrible way to live!!</p><p>What are your favorite bands, and why?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. T.M.I part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Nova tries to rescue Raf, and the Bots find out about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here we go -- the second part!</p><p>Get ready for the EPIGRAPH.</p><p>“Life is a storm, my young friend. You will bask in the sunlight one moment, be shattered on the rocks the next. What makes you a man is what you do when that storm comes. You must look into that storm and shout ... Do your worst, for I will do mine!”</p><p>--Alexander Dumas, "The Count of Monte Cristo"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Silas, I’ve captured the traitor, and we have secured the package,” the Omega Sentinel reported as he shoved Nova into the small office. The leader of MECH, in all his scarred glory, stood from the desk and advanced toward the two.</p><p class="p1">“Excellent work, Omega Centurion,” he said to the armored human, and took the box from his hand.</p><p class="p1">“Now, let us see what foreign technological treasures this package may hold,” Silas said, laying the box down on the desk and undoing the latches. As he opened the lid, Nova perceived a slight twitch in his normally grim face, A sort of fleeting excitement that comes from an insatiable lust for power.</p><p class="p1">“Get away from that weapon, Silas,” Nova said, advancing a step. “You have no idea what it can do.”</p><p class="p1">“On the contrary, I know exactly what it can do,” he responded, lifting the large weapon out of the case and hefting it in his arms. “In fact, I think that we need a test subject to ensure its functionality.” He jerked his head at Coby. “Chain her to the wall.”</p><p class="p1">Nova shuddered as he pointed it at her, but she made no sign. “Do whatever you want to me,” she said defiantly. “You already have for five years. Just let the boy go.”</p><p class="p1">“The boy stays as incentive,” Silas responded coldly as Coby locked Nova into place by a few metal cuffs on the wall, with her back towards Silas. “Who knows? He may even make a good MECH agent someday.”</p><p class="p1">“No!” Nova thrashed against the cuffs. “Let him go!”</p><p class="p1">“Let me make it clear,” Silas interrupted. “The Omega Centurion is now within reach of a certain dial on the desk which, when turned, will unleash a large voltage of electricity into the device which we have erected in that center room, there. Any resistance on your part will result in your friend’s immediate execution as well as your own.”</p><p class="p1">“Standby for weapon test,” Coby said into the intercom microphone. “Repeat, all personnel stand by for weapon test. Clear the immediate radius.”</p><p class="p1">Nova twisted her head over her shoulder to peer back at the knob on the desk. Sure enough, Coby’s — the Omega Centurion’s — hand was hovering over it threateningly. If she formed her armor now, all hope would be lost for Raf. She would just have to endure whatever torture they had concocted and bide her time until the right moment came. Then she would strike.</p><p class="p1">Silas was speaking again. “It’s a fortunate thing that MECH is so competent as to continue to monitor your communication relays since you departed from our care. We were able to hear every word you said, and we were also able to patch your brother’s voice in to provide the motivation for you to come here. Our technological power has no foreseeable limits, as we have exemplified in the likes of you two.”</p><p class="p1">“You’ve exemplified nothing but tragedy,” Nova said. “Did you ever tell the Centurion how our parents died? I’ll remind you. You killed them, Silas. Murdered them in cold blood in front of my very eyes so that I would never forget what happened. And I never did forget. I never will.”</p><p class="p1">Silas stared at her coldly. If he had heard anything of what he said, he gave no sign. The Omega Centurion, however, looked away from the traitor for a moment, glancing at his master hesitantly.</p><p class="p1">The gun in Silas’ hands charged up with a vibrating, spasmodic whirring noise behind Nova, making her tense her shoulders in anticipation of what was to come.</p><p class="p1">“Coby.” She called him by his real name, perhaps for the last time. “MECH is not noble. Silas is not wise. He deserted wisdom when he chose to tamper with things outside of his authority. You and I both know you’re doing the wrong thing! Listen to me, Coby!”</p><p class="p1">Then, the gun fired.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Coby watched the bright red laser engulf the body of the crimson-clad figure chained to the wall; watched her convulse in a screaming fit of torment for thirty long seconds, before falling limp as the laser disappeared and the glow dissipated, fading away like a wrenching nightmare.</p><p class="p1">He thought for sure she was dead; after all, she was caught without her armor, but then her fingers moved, twitched, and fell motionless again.</p><p class="p1">“Why isn’t she dead?”</p><p class="p1">“Because this isn’t a lethal weapon,” Silas said indifferently. “Our experts analyzed the box as it came through. Upon activation, it emits a certain energy signature that sends a power surge through the aliens' cybernetic functions and removes their ability to transform. It keeps them in one state or another, which could allow us to neutralize them at will.”</p><p class="p1">“But she already had her armor removed,” Coby said, confused. “How do you know it worked?”</p><p class="p1">Silas chuckled and nodded at the half-spark. “Watch.”</p><p class="p1">Nova was trying to stand up, and her hands scraped the wall and came away in vain several times, but she finally got to her feet, and stood there shakily for a moment. Then, in a struggling effort, she arched her back quickly and tried to form her armor around her body.</p><p class="p1">Nothing happened.</p><p class="p1">“I — I can’t …” she said in a strained voice as she collapsed again.</p><p class="p1">“Ha!” Coby laughed. “She’s got no armor! The alien tech worked.”</p><p class="p1">“Attend to our other prisoner,” Silas ordered, placing the gun back in its case. “I will deliver the weapon to the specialist team to commence beta testing on the real organisms with which we are opposed.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, commander,” Coby said as he exited the room.</p><p class="p1">A wavering voice met Silas’ ears once he was left alone with the half-spark.</p><p class="p1">“What — will you do with … Raf?” She turned her head over her shoulder to look at him in a weary desperation.</p><p class="p1">“That is none of your concern, seeing as how you won’t survive long enough to see it,” Silas said coldly, snapping the latches shut on the case. “You wouldn’t like it, anyway.”</p><p class="p1">“No…”she grunted. “I won’t … let you!”</p><p class="p1">To Silas’ surprise (a sensation he did not feel often), Nova forced her small wrists out of the cuffs and turned from the wall, lunging at him in a final effort and managing to knock the box from his hands.</p><p class="p1">Her desperate action threw him to the floor.</p><p class="p1">“Impressive, but an unwise decision, Sentinel,” Silas said, drawing his handgun. “You should have done that when you had weapons.”</p><p class="p1">“I may not — have my armor anymore,” she said, “But I swore to protect that child with my life, and that’s what I’m going to do.”</p><p class="p1">With this, Nova advanced towards the case, which lay a few feet away on the ground, but just as she lifted it from the floor and lunged toward the exit, there was a sudden noise like stifled thunder, and a searing pain ripped into her side.</p><p class="p1">The half-spark stumbled and fell to the ground with a shuddering scream as Silas stood above her with the smoking gun barrel pointed at her head.</p><p class="p1">“Make that mistake again, and it will be your last,” he warned.</p><p class="p1">She yelled in pain, gritting her teeth as she glared up at him. “Ngh … C-catch!”</p><p class="p1">“What?!”</p><p class="p1">Silas was toppled by the huge box that came flying up at his face, and he found his gun spinning out of his reach just as he hit the ground.</p><p class="p1">Nova seized the pistol, then lifted the box off of him with an extraordinary effort and leaned it up against the wall.</p><p class="p1">“You will never … use this again,” she seethed, prying open the case.</p><p class="p1">“No. You fool!” Silas lunged toward her, but it was too late. Nova fired four shots directly onto the case and nearly emptied the magazine of the handgun into it, damaging the Cybertronian weapon in many different places.</p><p class="p1">“This last one … is for you,” she said, swinging around toward her captor.</p><p class="p1">But Silas was already halfway out the door. “All units, disregard former orders and fire on the traitor. Repeat, fire on the traitor!”</p><p class="p1">Immediately, Nova saw a stream of MECH agents advancing towards the office as she looked out the window.</p><p class="p1">“Must … find Raf,” she said, heaving the box on her back and clutching her side. With her Cybertronian powers practically gone, she could not tell if her regeneration would kick in any time soon.</p><p class="p1">“Doesn’t matter.” Nova lifted her hand and threw the pistol at the window, shattering the glass and sending shards of broken fragments raining down to the ground below. Within minutes, she had scrambled out the opening and began to hobble her way as fast as she could toward the place where she had last seen the boy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When she arrived, however, Nova scoured the whole room and found no trace of Raf, just the large pole to which he had been tied.</p><p class="p1">“Where is he?”</p><p class="p1">“Looking for someone?” A familiar voice rang out from behind her. Nova whirled around to face the speaker. One she knew well.</p><p class="p1">“Omega Centurion.”</p><p class="p1">“Who else?” He raised the boy in his hands above his head in a sort of victory pose. “Oh, that’s right. You used to call me ‘Coby.’”</p><p class="p1">“You … are not the brother I used to know,” she hissed, clutching her side in teeth-gritting pain.</p><p class="p1">He shrugged. “Yeah, that’s probably true. I see Silas pegged you with a bullet. Tried to get away with the gun, huh?”</p><p class="p1">“Hand over the boy, or I’ll—”</p><p class="p1">“Well, that wound’s just going to make beating you a whole lot easier,” he continued, tossing Raf to one side.</p><p class="p1">Nova’s vision went red, but it was not only from the pain in her side. Her rage was becoming uncontrollable, and her hand balled into a white-knuckled fist as she saw the young boy hit the ground with a thump. The sound sent a tangible wrench through her stomach.</p><p class="p1">“Aaauugh!!"</p><p class="p1">Seeing her reaction, the Omega Centurion let out a cruel chuckle and shook his head.</p><p class="p1">“Why are you so worried about him? The kid isn’t like you or me,” the Centurion said indifferently, advancing with his armor up. “We’re special. We have powers we don’t even know about. That makes us much more important than the others. We can do whatever we want to them. Don’t you see? We’ve become the masters. We’re responsible for ruling these lesser humans.”</p><p class="p1">“No,” Nova shook her head. “We are … We are responsible for protecting those of our own planet, not for treating them as fodder for your own — <em>twisted</em> ambitions.”</p><p class="p1">“You always were a goody-two-shoes,” her opponent sighed, gesturing at her. “Too bad. Just look where it got you.”</p><p class="p1">Nova growled and staggered forward, before lunging at him with all her might.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Raf opened his eyes dazedly as a sudden crash came from directly in front of him. He groaned and adjusted his glasses as he sat up, feeling his bones and head to make sure all of him was there. Immediately as he looked up, he gasped and scrambled away at the sight that met his eyes. Nova, minus her armor and dripping Energon from her wounded side, was being furiously attacked by a larger, faster armored figure, creating a heated battle that clashed just a few yards away from where he sat.</p><p class="p1">Raf ducked behind a metal pillar that stood within the room and peered out at the unforeseen conflict, trying to figure out what had happened.</p><p class="p1">As he watched, Raf cringed as the Omega Centurion, in a violently skilled move, dashed Nova against the wall and leapt upon her, raising her up in the air with one hand and using the other to hit her side-wound again and again, producing agonized groans from the familiar half-spark. Though he had just woken up, Raf could see that Nova was trying to distract the Centurion as best she could to keep him safe.</p><p class="p1">“I have to do something,” Raf said to himself, unslinging his backpack and pulling out his trusty laptop. “Nova’s gonna die.”</p><p class="p1">He opened the video-communications screen and fervently dialed a familiar number. “C’mon, Fowler, pick up.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>This is Special Agent William Fowler …”</em></p><p class="p1">“Yes!”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“…I am currently on an intensive training retreat, and unavailable until Tuesday.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">“No!” Raf dialed the number again, glancing at the two warriors locked in an intense struggle just before him. He could see that the Omega Centurion’s attack had intensified, while Nova’s defense had dwindled. Unless she pulled off a miracle without her armor, they stood no chance alone.</p><p class="p1">“C’mon, Fowler, we can’t hold out much longer!” Heshoved his glasses up as he watched Nova. “We’re running out of time.”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Please leave a message at the Star-Spangled beep.”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nova took her breaths in ragged, shuddering gasps. She could not remember the last time she had felt so much pain, not even the time when she had unleashed the CMP aboard the warship; not even when she was hit with a rocket.</p><p class="p1">As her armored assailant flew into her again and again, Nova found everything in her vision to be curiously blurred, more and more, consistently running together in a blend of shadows. Her hearing was muted, she was aware of no sound except for a loud ringing in her ears. Her side throbbed painfully, as did her shoulder, her leg, her face, and many other limbs she wished were coated with metal once again.</p><p class="p1">As her brother’s fist rammed into her jaw, Nova reeled back and fell to her knees, unable to even raise her head.</p><p class="p1">Dimly, she wondered who had been dripping Energon all over the ground.</p><p class="p1">“What was it you said to me once, sis?” Centurion taunted, kneeling in front of her. “Oh, yeah. ‘Never quit,’ right?’”</p><p class="p1">“Coby…” Nova struggled to lift her hand and managed to grasp his arm. “I can’t … fight you again. This isn’t you. You’re not… evil.”</p><p class="p1">He shook her feeble grip off his arm. “Guess you’re wrong.”</p><p class="p1">Nova’s head fell forward as he raised his sword for the killing blow. “Guess I am.”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I failed, Optimus. I couldn’t do it.</em>
</p><p class="p1">As she closed her eyes in fatigue, she heard the words of Optimus rolling in her head.</p><p class="p1">“<em>The only way to overcome your fear is to never despair of the hope that you have.”</em></p><p class="p1">Nova’s eyes opened slightly. Everything fell into slow-motion as a sudden memory leaped into her mind.</p><p class="p1">
  <em> "None of the other Autobots remain here because of your orders, nor do the children. They place their lives on the line by choice, not by your command. As far as I can tell, it is one of the things that separates this family from the Decepticons.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Family …” she whispered.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Never despair of the hope.”</em></p><p class="p1">Now a sob nearly choked her throat. “I … failed them.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Nothing is so dark that it cannot be lit with hope! Give every effort to save those you have with you, and if there is truly nothing you can do, then learn from the experience. Mourn your failure, sure, but also embrace it. Make their sacrifice worth something.”</em></p><p class="p1">“<em>Never despair of the hope that you have.”</em></p><p class="p1">
  <em>Not today!</em>
</p><p class="p1">In a sudden burst of white-hot energy, Nova reached her hands up and braced herself against the blow of her brother’s arm, halting his momentum. She looked up, and in his reflective visor she could see that her eyes burned with an intense blue fire that she had never seen before.</p><p class="p1">“NOT TODAY!”</p><p class="p1">“What—” the astonished Centurion managed a bewildered glare just before Nova hurled him to the ground with a single, solid blow.</p><p class="p1">“Never — attack — my family — AGAIN!” She roared these words aloud, slamming him into the floor between her rages and spilling her fury over into his betrayal of everything she ever thought he was.</p><p class="p1">Then, as her energy dissipated and all her pain came rushing back, Nova gasped and fell to the floor as she looked at the Omega Centurion, who quickly got up from the cracked floor to face her again.</p><p class="p1">“You may have gotten a little power boost there, Tiny,” he grunted, wiping the sprayed blueblood off of his visor as he stood above her shaking form. “But I have had time to develop powers you don’t even have. Flight, for example!”</p><p class="p1">With this, he seized her by the shoulders and leaped off of the ground, causing her head to jolt backwards on her neck as a jetpack shot out from his shoulder blades and ignited in red flames, instantly thrusting the two up to the ceiling.</p><p class="p1">Nova grunted as her head hit the roof with an agonizing bang, and she felt her vision failing as the Centurion gripped her upper arms and rammed her again into the metal support beams of the building structure.</p><p class="p1">“Stop…” she choked.</p><p class="p1">“You never could beat me at anything,” he sneered in her face. “What made you think you could do it now?”</p><p class="p1">“Never …” she said weakly, struggling to keep her eyes open. “Never wanted to — <em>beat</em> you.”</p><p class="p1">Her foot flew up and struck him in the face, causing him to reel back and release his hold on her arms as a loud announcement came over the intercom speakers.</p><p class="p1">“<em>All units, our position has been compromised. Repeat, our position is unstable. Fall back and commence Omega Protocol 177-Victor Delta.”</em></p><p class="p1">Nova’s thoughts rushed through her head as quickly as she plummeted from the top of the enormous room, the ground coming up to meet her far too fast for her liking.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Agent Fowler made it here in time. Raf can go home. </em>
</p><p class="p1">She hit the ground with a sickening crack, gritting her teeth against the flood of darkness that overtook her vision as she released her hold on her consciousness.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I didn’t fail, after all.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rafael gasped as his friend hit the metal floor with a crash and lay still, her limbs sprawled out in an unruly, twisted fashion, her side and face stained with blue Energon leaking from her many wounds, her eyes closed as if in deathly sleep.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, <em>no</em>!”</p><p class="p1">Raf scrambled out of his hiding place and sat by Nova’s side as the massive doors of the warehouse creaked open and a searchlight beamed in.</p><p class="p1"><em>“</em>This is Special Agent William Fowler,” a loud megaphone blared in. “We have the place surrounded. All MECH affiliated personnel are ordered to come out with their hands in the air.”</p><p class="p1">Raf looked up at the ceiling, staring at the armored human hovering near the roof at the words of the US military demanding his surrender. As he watched, the human began to descend on his jetpackthrusters, then increased the thrusters suddenly and sped up toward the roof, his arms outstretched above his head and his blasters ready as he rammed himself into the ceiling. Before long, he had blown a human-sized hole in the building and rocketed out into the night sky beyond, where Raf could hear the sound of choppers and sirens filling the air.</p><p class="p1">He didn’t care; the MECH agent could blow the world to bits if he wanted and it would make no difference to him. Rafael just feared greatly for the safety of his friend, the one who had risked, and perhaps given, her life for his safety and freedom. He bit his lip; a tear rolled down his cheek as the great doors were wrenched open and soldiers in uniform streamed in, followed by someone he recognized.</p><p class="p1">“Agent Fowler!” he cried aloud. “Come quick, please!”</p><p class="p1">The angered man, still in his short tie, gave one look and yelled out into the commotion outside, “We need a medic, ASAP! Jensen, get over here, we may have a casualty!”</p><p class="p1">Raf got out of the way as a group of army paramedics hustled over to Nova and began to stabilize her, running all sorts of tubes and masks and straps around the stretcher they placed her on. The boy felt a heavy hand on his shoulder as he watched in concern.</p><p class="p1">“She’s in good hands, son,” he assured him. “Thanks for the call. We were able to round up quite a few of their number before the rest filtered out. But don’t worry, we’ll find ‘em. You did a good job keepin’ your head and calling us. You can ride home in one of the squad cars and I’ll have my boys take her to the hospital.”</p><p class="p1">“No, wait!” Raf ran to pick up the box Nova had brought in. “This needs to go to Ratchet right away," he insisted, lugging the heavy package over to the adult. "It may be the only thing that can help her. She needs to go to the Autobots, too. A regular hospital can’t do anything for her.”</p><p class="p1">“Kid, there’s a lot goin' on here that you don’t understand,” Agent Fowler said, raising his hand calmly. “We need to take that weapon into custody as well as this human. She is affiliated with MECH, after all.”</p><p class="p1">“But she needs Energon! She’s already lost too much, and if she doesn’t go and see Ratchet right now, she’ll die. She's not working for MECH. She came here to save me! Please, Agent Fowler,” Raf asked, grabbing onto the stretcher that held Nova to one side. “Nova’s with the Autobots. She needs them.”</p><p class="p1">The dark man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “Fine. General Bryce will have my hide for this.” He waved at the attendants surrounding the fallen half-spark. “All right, boys, load her up. I’ll take her from here. The package, too.”</p><p class="p1">“All right!” Raf hugged the big man and ran to the car that was opened for him by one of the men. “Thanks, Agent Fowler!”</p><p class="p1">“No problem, kid,” Fowler said to himself as he watched the military vehicle drive away. “I just hope we’re not too late.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Back at headquarters, the Autobots had gathered around their latest tragic casualty — a warrior fallen in the line of duty, hovering on the fragile knife-edge that stood between life and death.</p><p class="p1">Bulkhead lay on the low medical platform in this unstable condition, his mind dormant, his hands motionless, his eyes unresponsive to Miko’s sobs. This tragic scene was the result of an ancient Cybertronian data cylinder which contained the valuable formula for Synthetic Energon. While Nova had been gone, it had emptied itself into the Wrecker’s brain and completely taken over his neural functions, so that he devoted his every thought to transcribing the formula wherever there was a flat surface and a writing utensil, in his case a paint-soaked mop. It had also, bit by bit, taken away his personality and eaten away at his life, gradually taking complete and total dominance over his mind.</p><p class="p1">The whole day had been spent trailing his escapades and the Decepticons’ efforts to take the formula for themselves, but it was not until Miko had jolted Bulkhead’s head accidentally had the data ejected itself from his mind and shot into space, lost forever. The event plunged Bulkhead into unconsciousness, as if his mind had gone along with the formula, and now no one was completely sure of what to do.</p><p class="p1">“The data has been fully expelled,” Ratchet reported solemnly, “But Bulkhead remains completely unresponsive.”</p><p class="p1">“Because the energy took Bulkhead’s mind with it,” Miko said sorrowfully. “Heavenward. Lost to the stars.” She hugged her knees in hopeless resignation. “It’s my fault you’ll never know the rest of the formula, and it’s my fault Bulkhead’s gone forever.”</p><p class="p1">Optimus spoke to her gently. “Miko, your quick thinking prevented the formula from falling into Deception hands.”</p><p class="p1">“If anyone would have backed that play, it’s Bulkhead,” Arcee agreed.</p><p class="p1">Ratchet looked down and continued to scrutinize the Wrecker. “It’s simply too early to know the extent of his condition,” he continued. “Something as simple as a familiar sight or smell, perhaps even a sound, could trigger Bulkhead’s awakening.”</p><p class="p1">So Miko found herself gripping the neck of her guitar in determination, the electric amp speaker hooked up and giving off a slight buzz behind her. She lifted a pink-nailed hand in the dead silence, and struck down to play a single, loud and edgy note that reverberated through the room and trembled away down the halls.</p><p class="p1">“Bulkhead?” Miko ventured timidly.</p><p class="p1">There was more tense silence, in which no one dared to even move, as they all stared in hopeful expectation at the fallen warrior and waited for something, anything to happen.</p><p class="p1">Then, his eyes opened, shining with a blue radiance, and he sat up imitating the sounds of the guitar with a gleeful voice.</p><p class="p1">“Brrrrw! Brrreuuuw! I love that song!”</p><p class="p1">Then his eyes caught sight of Miko, standing in solitude at the top of the railing and looking at him in rapture.</p><p class="p1">“Miko?”</p><p class="p1">Before anyone could react, there was a beep on the screen in the center of the base.</p><p class="p1">“Proximity alert,” Ratchet reported.</p><p class="p1">“Why would Fowler come at a time like this?” Bulkhead said indignantly. “I just got up.”</p><p class="p1">“Yip-ip-ip!” Ratchet stopped him before he rolled off the pallet. “You may be awake, but you are far from recovered. Stay there.”</p><p class="p1">“Aww,” Bulkhead lowered himself back down and folded his huge arms sullenly.</p><p class="p1">While Miko began to quiz him on how much he remembered, Optimus drew away from the group and came to join Ratchet near the elevator.</p><p class="p1">“Did he specify his intentions?” he asked.</p><p class="p1">“No. I wasn’t aware he was planning to come today.”</p><p class="p1">Optimus nodded in acknowledgement as the elevator ground to life and began its creaky descent to the first floor and opened its sturdy metal doors.</p><p class="p1">“Prime,” the US official said as he approached the railing. “We have a situation.”</p><p class="p1">“What is it, Agent Fowler?”</p><p class="p1">“I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, Prime, but it would seem that one of the kids got tangled up with MECH agents outside of Jasper." He hesitated. "She … didn’t come back in good shape. Poor kid got pretty busted up, actually. I contacted Nurse Darby for a second opinion, but there was nothing she knew to do.”</p><p class="p1">Optimus’ eyes widened slightly as he listened to Agent Fowler’s words.</p><p class="p1">“Well, don’t just stand there!” Ratchet practically yelled. “<em>Where is she</em>?”</p><p class="p1">Fowler lifted a handheld radio to his mouth. “Bring her in, boys.”</p><p class="p1">The elevator doors opened again, and amid the noises of the other Autobots congratulating Bulkhead, Optimus watched two soldiers wheel a stretcher out onto the platform and stop in front of the railing, directly under his shoulders.</p><p class="p1">Splayed out on the stretcher was the twisted form of a human, dressed in a dark-stained red sweater and jeans, soaked with blue fluid leaking from a gaping wound in her side and several red cuts and ugly bruises on her face. Her skin was pale, her eyes closed. She seemed to be dead.</p><p class="p1">“Optimus ...” Ratchet said gravely. There seemed nothing else he could say.</p><p class="p1">The Prime lowered his head until it hovered directly above the human, gazing at her in consternation. He glanced at the medic.</p><p class="p1">“Quickly.”</p><p class="p1">Ratchet nodded and moved her to the medical bay, away from the chattering group on the other side. “We need to stabilize her Energon flow before we can add more,” he said. “Agent Fowler, what action has already been taken?”</p><p class="p1">“Nurse Darby removed the bullet in her side and tried to stop the bleeding,” the agent reported, coming around to the other side of the platform, “And we gave her oxygen on the way over, but nothing else was done. We didn’t understand her biology too well.”</p><p class="p1">“Neither did we,” Ratchet muttered as he gently rolled her over. “Her armor needs to be activated before we can administer Energon. We can’t attach the tube to her otherwise.”</p><p class="p1">He held her in one hand and quickly rubbed her spine with the other in order to imitate a muscle contraction and activate her armor, but nothing happened.</p><p class="p1">“What —?” He tried again. Nothing.</p><p class="p1">Ratchet lowered her to the table and turned fully to Agent Fowler. “What happened to her out there?”</p><p class="p1">“We don’t know for sure. Her back may have been broken, but none of my men were witnesses,” the man said with a shake of his head. “The Esquivel kid couldn’t give us any intel, either.”</p><p class="p1">“Rafael was on site?” Optimus asked with a grave look on his face.</p><p class="p1">“It seems that he got saved from MECH by Nova just before we arrived. He was unharmed, and arrived home a few minutes ago.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, without her armor, we can’t give her the right amount of Energon,” Ratchet said frustratedly. “We need to figure out how she lost it.”</p><p class="p1">Optimus looked at the case one of the men was holding. “What is in that case?”</p><p class="p1">Ratchet grabbed it from his tiny hands. “The transfixion ray!”</p><p class="p1">“Our intel suggests Silas wanted to get his hands on that thing before we discovered his position,” Fowler added. “We think he bartered with Nova. Told her to give over the gun for the boy—”</p><p class="p1">“If she was shot with this,” Ratchet said, ripping open the case, “Her armor may be gone. If her armor is gone, her <em>life</em> will follow.” The medic looked at the weapon in the case. “Scrap! It’s been damaged.” He placed it aside. “Help me get her into the infusion chamber,” he said to Optimus. “We need three canisters of Energon.”</p><p class="p1">“Will not the energy from the infusion overwhelm her system?” Optimus asked as he centered the stretcher in the large chamber.</p><p class="p1">Ratchet hesitated. “Perhaps. But we have no other choice.”</p><p class="p1">“I trust your advice, old friend.”</p><p class="p1">The medic nodded. “Close the door.”</p><p class="p1">The chattering from the other end of the base stopped as Ratchet pulled down the lever and a blinding blue light filled the room. A column of pure Energon, bright as lightning, streamed down from the top of the chamber and flowed down to the small stretcher consistently for a full minute; then the light faded and the chamber went dark once again. Optimus entered alone and emerged with Nova in his hands.</p><p class="p1">“Lay her over here, Optimus,” Ratchet directed, pointing towards a table in the far wall. “We need to check her vital stats now!”</p><p class="p1">The computer’s screen flared to life as Optimus laid the half-spark on the table. Ratchet pulled up a figure on the console hurriedly and pressed a few buttons, then sighed in relief.</p><p class="p1">“Central functions are stabilizing,” he said. “But there is still the matter of her wounds. If her armor is not working, her regeneration function might not be, either, which could result in complete termination.”</p><p class="p1">As the medic spoke the other Autobots had gathered around and stared at the battered figure of the tiny warrior, lying still in the silence.</p><p class="p1">“Whoa,” Miko said from the railing. “What happened to her?”</p><p class="p1">“<em>MECH</em> happened to her,” Ratchet responded shortly, continuing to monitor her vitals on the computer. Several areas of her body on the screen lit up in red as the most damaged areas, mainly in her torso and back. The medic shook his head slowly.</p><p class="p1">In the silence, Optimus turned to the humans. “Agent Fowler, there is nothing more you can do here.”</p><p class="p1">“Roger that, Prime.” Fowler gestured to his men, and they headed out the elevator way. “Just remember, the girl is under the protection of the US government. If there’s anything I can do, let me know.”</p><p class="p1">He saluted at Optimus’ nod of thanks and turned to go, closing the elevator doors behind him. They all heard the mechanical grind as the elevator ascended up to the last level, on the helicopter landing pad, and Ratchet turned back to the half-spark.</p><p class="p1">“She needs time,” he said soberly, without making eye contact with Optimus. “It is still far too early to tell her condition.”</p><p class="p1">He picked up the case which held the transfixion ray once again and opened it, examining the shell of the gun closely.</p><p class="p1">“If I can repair this, she may get her armor back,” he mused. “But I do not know if this weapon was <em>designed</em> to have reversible effects.”</p><p class="p1">“Do all you can, old friend,” Optimus instructed. “I will look after her safety.”</p><p class="p1">“What can we do?” Miko asked excitedly. “Go take some hurt to those MECH agents?” She punched one fist into her open palm eagerly.</p><p class="p1">“That’s not the way we do things, kid,” Arcee said. “No matter how much we would want to.”</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee buzzed musically and transformed into his car mode, revving up and rolling out of the base.</p><p class="p1">“What’d he say?” Miko asked again.</p><p class="p1">“He’s gonna go check on Raf,” Arcee explained. “Maybe to figure out what happened out there.”</p><p class="p1">Optimus turned to the others and gestured to Bulkhead. “Miko, you have a guardian to watch. Arcee, continue monitoring for any disturbances in the area.”</p><p class="p1">“Got it.”</p><p class="p1">“Aww-wh...” Miko walked back over to Bulkhead as Ratchet pressed a button on the wall and a large partition ejected from the ceiling, separating them from the rest of the base.</p><p class="p1">“I will leave you here,” he said, holding up the damaged Cybertronian weapon. “I have work to do, and I will be back in a few minutes. She should be fine for now, but if anything happens —and I mean <em>anything</em>— you’d better call me.”</p><p class="p1">Optimus nodded at his old friend, and then Ratchet was gone, ducking behind the partition and walking away.</p><p class="p1">The monitor screen next to the bed gave off a steady beep that spiked every time a heartbeat was detected in Nova’s chest, and now it was beeping, but very faintly and slowly. Her face had a large cut on it which left a trickle of blue Energon and red blood running down her pale cheek; her side was drenched in the blue substance from the damage her bullet wound had caused; her clothing was ripped and tattered in several places.</p><p class="p1">The Prime stood quietly by the bed for a while, deep in thought, then he looked at the computer again. The heartbeat monitor had decreased in volume and frequency over the last two minutes. It seemed that she was losing her will to live, rapidly.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, Optimus’ eyes shifted to her face. He thought he had seen something. He looked closer. Sure enough, the half-spark’s eyes flickered for a moment, then went still again.</p><p class="p1">There was a moment of tense silence that seemed to last an eternity, then Optimus saw it again — a flash of movement, this time in her hand. He heard a nearly imperceptible groan escape from her mouth, and saw her face twitch in a momentary wince.</p><p class="p1">“Nova,” he said softly.</p><p class="p1">Her eyes flickered open and focused on his face. “Optimus...” She turned her head weakly. “What happened … to Raf?”</p><p class="p1">“He is safe,” Optimus replied. “He has been taken home. But for now, you must save your energy.”</p><p class="p1">“But I ... I have to —” She coughed. “Ugh … I feel so…”</p><p class="p1">“Easy, my friend. You sustained critical damage, and lost a lot of Energon.”</p><p class="p1">A silence went by as she pondered this. Optimus thought with admiration of the tenacity of this human, even without her armor.</p><p class="p1">“Optimus, I s-stole the transfixion ray,” she stammered, shaking uncontrollably as she tried to sit up. “I’m s-sorry.”</p><p class="p1">Optimus pushed her gently back down with his forefinger. “Save your strength. Ratchet is repairing the weapon even as we speak.”</p><p class="p1">Nova sighed and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back and roll to the side. “Silas ... shot me with it. I ... I can’t—”</p><p class="p1">“Transform,” Optimus finished. “I know.”</p><p class="p1">He watched a tear roll down the side of her face, mixing with the blue Energon on her cheek and falling to the table. It was the first time he had ever seen her cry.</p><p class="p1">“You will regain your full range of function soon,” he assured her, empathy in his voice. He too knew what it felt like to be disabled, helpless, perhaps permanently so. “Don’t be afraid.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s not ... that,” she said, pronouncing every syllable with a tone of grief. “My brother — was there. He was the one who took Raf. He —”</p><p class="p1">She suddenly convulsed in pain as her muscles contracted around her wound, obviously sending agonizing pangs through her core.</p><p class="p1">“You should not speak,” Optimus said. “That will only prolong your injury.”</p><p class="p1">Nova shook her head as another tear fell from her eye. “I want to tell you ...”</p><p class="p1">“There will be another time for that,” her guardian insisted. “For now, rest.”</p><p class="p1">He made Nova lie down once again by putting his finger on her shoulder, but as he drew his hand away, her arms took ahold of his finger and pulled it close. Optimus smiled slightly and let his hand remain, lingering with her all through the night out of his affection for her, this human who had taken ahold of his life in so many ways, armor or no.</p><p class="p1">Occasionally, she would awaken from her sleep, pressing against the table, and ask frantically if Raf was alive, and Optimus would assure her he was, or sometimes she would start violently and jolt out of a horrible nightmare, crying out in pain and breathing heavily, but her guardian always was ready with steadying words to bring her back to the land of the living.</p><p class="p1">Every so often, without the Prime’s knowledge, Ratchet would stick his head through the partition and watch the two of them for a few seconds, making sure they were all right, and he always saw Optimus either sitting or standing before the bed, never moving, always watching the half-spark as she slept. The Prime concentrated on her so fully that he never heard Ratchet come in, and he never heard him leave. Only once did Ratchet come into the medical bay and find Nova waking up from a nightmare, her throat suddenly churning out a strangled cry, but before he could move to help, Optimus had already begun to talk in a low voice.</p><p class="p1">“Nova, I am here. I will protect you. Do not be afraid.”</p><p class="p1">The half-spark slowly turned her head to look at him before she slipped back into fitful slumber once again, and Optimus resumed his quiet vigil.</p><p class="p1">Ratchet realized in those moments that whenever she woke up from sleep and heard Optimus’ voice, her Spark beat a little stronger; a little more regularly, and he knew that the Prime was helping her in the best way. The only way he knew how.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What’s happened?” Ratchet asked, walking behind the partition in the middle of the night. The base was lit dimly, and the only light came from the eyes of the Autobots and the monitor of the medical bed. Optimus looked at him steadily, and his eyes showed no weariness.</p><p class="p1">“She is improving,” he said.</p><p class="p1">Ratchet noted the steady heartbeat monitor, then sighed and shook his head. “Unbelievable. The way you two empower each other — It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen. Primus knows that this isn’t the first situation in which you had to give each other strength.” He hooked another monitor to the screen, one now detailing the brain wave activity of the patient. “There must be more than the power of the Matrix connecting you two.”</p><p class="p1">“Did you repair the weapon?” Optimus asked, glancing at the case now lying unattended on the bed.</p><p class="p1">“I did,” Ratchet responded. “But it is still impossible to tell if my modifications reversed the effects. We must give her time to recover, and then we will try it out.”</p><p class="p1">The medic took one look at her side wound, and began to shoo Optimus from the room. “I need toredo this. She’ll lose too much Energon if I leave this undressed. Go, go!”</p><p class="p1">Before he knew it, the Prime found himself pacing alone outside the partition in the silence of the base. All the other Autobots were out escorting their human charges to their respective houses. He felt impatient for the first time in many years, and his audio receptors were aware of every sound, every shuffle, and every breath that came from the other side of the stark white divider as he walked back and forth, over and over and over.</p><p class="p1">He knew that there was no real reason to be worried; after all, she had responded to his presence in the night, hadn’t she? If she had not died yet, then there was no reason she would not recover. That half-spark was more determined to live than many Cybertronians he had known; in that way she reminded him of Ironhide.</p><p class="p1">And Elita. She reminded him of Elita One more every day, and he realized now that his worried pacing and his attentive listening were exactly how he would act if Elita were in Nova’s position.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, Ratchet lifted the barrier. “Get back here, her heart rate is falling.”</p><p class="p1">Optimus approached the table once again. He noticed a new white bandage on Nova’s side, and that her face had been cleared of the trickle of Energon running down her cheek.</p><p class="p1">“It should take her another day to regain her full strength,” Ratchet said. “Perhaps more.”</p><p class="p1">“Nova has more tenacity than we once thought,” Optimus observed, taking his position by her side.</p><p class="p1">“She’s not the only one,” Ratchet responded, taking a seat beside him. “I was afraid this would be too much for you both.”</p><p class="p1">After a minute of silence, Optimus turned his eyes to his friend. “Ratchet, did you tell her?”</p><p class="p1">“Tell her what?”</p><p class="p1">“Did you tell her about Elita and I?”</p><p class="p1">After hesitating, Ratchet sighed. “Well, yes. In fact, I think that’s what Nova and I were talking about before she left the base.” He adjusted his vision to get a full view of Optimus’ face. “I’m sorry. I should have asked your permission before I told her.”</p><p class="p1">Optimus nodded quietly. Perceptive as he was, the medic noticed something else was on the Prime’s mind. “You still care about her, don’t you.”</p><p class="p1">“I … cannot fully forget those we have lost,” the Prime reflected solemnly, turning back to Nova. “It just seems that I am not able to fully recover from her demise. Elita’s presence was … beneficial to me, and she told me on many occasions that the same was true for herself.”</p><p class="p1">He let out a soft sigh, staring down at his hands. “I miss her.”</p><p class="p1">Ratchet nodded. “The two of you certainly had quite a history together. But her loss was not your doing.” He placed a hand on Optimus’ shoulder. “You did all you could.”</p><p class="p1">“I did not do what I should have done from the moment I met her.” The Prime looked more steadily at the half-spark lying before him. “But I will do so for Nova.”</p><p class="p1">After a pause, Optimus changed the subject. “Have there been any alerts on the monitor?”</p><p class="p1">“No.” Ratchet got to his feet and opened the partition a bit. “I will watch the base. You take care of her. She should be doing better after she rests. But if she wakes up, on pain of death do not let her leave the bed on her own. She shouldn’t even sit up.”</p><p class="p1">“Thank you, old friend. I will do all I can.”</p><p class="p1">“Just do what you’ve <em>been</em> doing.”</p><p class="p1">And he left Optimus with a shake of his head and the thudding of his departing footsteps. Optimus looked at Nova once again, and, seeing that no tubes or cords restrained her to the table, gathered her body up gently in his hands and held her in a sort of cradle between his palms.</p><p class="p1">Sure enough, at his tender touch she seemed to breathe more easily, and the half-spark rested peacefully under the Prime’s close watch for the rest of the day.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The next day, in the morning, when the others were on an Energon scouting mission, Ratchet nodded his approval as he looked at the monitor screen. “She is nearly ready,” he told Optimus.</p><p class="p1">His friend nodded, and Ratchet noticed it was slow. “You should take a power-down,” he suggested. “Going on like this has burned out your energy reserves.”</p><p class="p1">Optimus was reluctant. “I am not certain it would be wise to withdraw,” he said, placing her on the table once again. “She may require—”</p><p class="p1">“Pffgh. Please,” Ratchet cut him off and hustled him to the stasis chamber. “The only thing she requires now is a fully operational guardian. And there have been no Decepticons making trouble for a while, so I suggest we all take advantage of the lull.”</p><p class="p1">“But—”</p><p class="p1">“<em>No</em>, Optimus. I’m <em>telling</em> you to go and power down.”</p><p class="p1">Ratchet was the only one who could get away with making those kinds of orders to Optimus, and they both knew it. The Prime got up without another word and walked out of the medibay, headed for his quarters.</p><p class="p1">Once Optimus was sufficiently out of earshot, Ratchet came over to the other table and examined the half-spark.</p><p class="p1">During the night, her body had recovered from some of its shock, allowing her regeneration function to kick in, and now there was almost no trace of her bullet wound. Her back had suffered a slight fracture, but it had been quickly repaired due to the high amounts of cybermatter in her spine, leaving it almost as good as new.</p><p class="p1">“Resilient, these half-sparks,” Ratchet muttered as he pressed a few buttons on the monitor screen. Everything seemed to be doing well, except her BT-cog.</p><p class="p1">Her BT-cog, short for Bio-Transformation Cog, was what Ratchet liked to call her organ which allowed her to form armor over herself. It lay in her abdomen and operated around some of her nonessential organs, for as a half-spark Nova could do without many things for long periods of time — eating and drinking, for example. As a result, her digestive organs had dwindled and shrunk, making way for other Cybertronian organs like the BT-cog.</p><p class="p1">Normally, the cog would whir and activate if there was a contraction in her back, commanding her armor to form out of muscle-memory, but now it seemed dormant and lifeless; a veritable rock in her stomach.</p><p class="p1">Ratchet looked at the Cybertronian weapon in disgust, thinking of the diabolical Deception engineering which had gone into its construction and activation, and picked it up in his fingers. The metal plates shifted and locked into place, making the gun larger as Ratchet fastened the weapon to his hand and placed one finger on the trigger.</p><p class="p1">“I hope to Primus this works — for her sake,” he said, before aiming it at the limp half-spark and firing the gun.</p><p class="p1">As before, the ray engulfed the body of the human and caused her to jolt suddenly, spreading through all her limbs and appendages with the energy of a thousand volts, but this time, instead of a violent red color, the energy took on a vibrant green hue, similar to the color of Synthetic Energon, Ratchet realized.</p><p class="p1">He concentrated the beam on her for about one minute, but at that point the energy levels became dangerously high and the medic released the trigger quickly.</p><p class="p1">There was a moment of silence as Ratchet placed the smoking weapon on the floor and examined the body of the half-spark, then rolled her over carefully in his hands and, with one finger, prodded her gently in the back.</p><p class="p1">To his frustration, nothing happened. Ratchet began to lose hope, thinking that his incompetence had cost the team another life.</p><p class="p1">“No,” he said in a vehement whisper, placing her on the table again and turning to the weapon. “I made certain to redirect the power modification sequences. I reverse-engineered this perfectly. I know it!”</p><p class="p1">The medic lifted the gun in his hands and began to open it up, but then, in the midst of his frantic bustling, he heard a sudden, quiet sound.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Click.</em>
</p><p class="p1">In disbelief, he turned his head to look back at the human.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Click. Click.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Ratchet seized her in his hands again and stared at her intently, hoping to hear the noise again. It grew louder, faster.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Click-click-click-click-clickclickclick.</em>
</p><p class="p1">As he rolled her over on her stomach, he noticed the tiny silver plates shifting and clamping up her spine in the familiar noise of the T-cog he knew so well.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Clickclickclickclickclickclickclick.</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Praise the Allspark!” He laughed in outrageous relief at the sight of her armor building itself up around her legs and arms and chest and back as strong as ever before, with that same familiar blue glow of her visor flaming with light as her helmet snapped securely over her pale face.</p><p class="p1">He laid her on the table again and analyzed the computer screen. The readings of the BT-cog showed active pulses running through her system, and her half-spark beat with renewed vigor as the energy flowed through her body once again. Ratchet nodded in satisfaction.</p><p class="p1">“The half-spark will live another day,” he concluded as he looked down at her. Then his eyes strayed to the weapon, leaning against the railing on the top of the wall. It gleamed spitefully in the pure blue light, its malicious glint a danger to all who called Cybertron home.</p><p class="p1">Ratchet promptly plucked the transfixion ray from its resting place and snapped it between his hands.</p><p class="p1">“No one will make use of <em>this</em> again,” he said. Then, he dropped it into the incinerator — never to be seen, or used again.</p><p class="p1">A small noise came suddenly from behind him as he finished. He turned, and to his immense surprise, found the half-spark’s eyes opened, and turned towards him.</p><p class="p1">“R-Ratchet?”</p><p class="p1">Struggling, she placed her hands on the bed and tried to rise.</p><p class="p1">“Yip-ip-ip!” Ratchet said. “You are in no condition to be getting up yet.”</p><p class="p1">Nova, not to be refused, managed to sit up straight and looked in wonderment at her gauntleted hands, at the familiar metal vambraces on her arms, at the room she thought she might never see again.</p><p class="p1">“Ratchet ..." she looked up at him, her hands still raised in front of her. “Did you fix me?”</p><p class="p1">The medic snorted. “Well — I suppose you might put it that way, yes.”</p><p class="p1">Nova said nothing, but her shining face held all the words Ratchet needed to hear. Embarrassed, he snorted again and turned back to the monitor.</p><p class="p1">“Where … where’s Optimus?”</p><p class="p1">“In power-down,” responded the medic shortly. “As you should be.”</p><p class="p1">“But where—”</p><p class="p1">“<em>And</em>,” he warned sternly, “If you keep asking questions this early into your recovery, I’ll disable your audio output function. We’ll see how much you have to say then.”</p><p class="p1">Nova laid back down on the table again and closed her eyes. “I’ll be good.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Later, while resting on his recharge slab, Optimus awoke to a strange sound and emerged from his hab suite quickly, opening the door and approaching the medical bay. Upon his entry, Ratchet was nowhere to be seen, but he was amazed to see that the human had regained her full suit of armor, and best of all, she was breathing evenly and steadily according to the monitors.</p><p class="p1">Wonder of wonders, as Optimus observed the vitals on the monitor screen, she <em>spoke</em>.</p><p class="p1">"Optimus!"</p><p class="p1">He smiled in response to his name, uttered with such exuberance in the voice he thought might never be heard again, and bent down to the table.</p><p class="p1">"Hello, Nova."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to the guests for leaving kudos! I told myself if this story got even one kudos, I would be happy. Just imagine how happy I am now!</p><p>If you liked the story, then leave something to let me know. Thanks, and have a great Sunday!</p><p>-swingaway</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Stronger, Faster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Ratchet gets addicted to drugs. </p><p>(this chapter contains my version of the scene they cut out, where Ratchet mentions the E-word and Optimus loses his cool.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good day!</p><p>We're already on the second-to-last chapter?! How did this happen? I just started this thing yesterday. </p><p>Oh, well. Let's do an EPIGRAPH.</p><p>"Whatever is begun in anger ends in shame."<br/>-Benjamin Franklin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Nova rolled onto her side and listened intently to the conversation outside as Optimus administered another dose of Energon to her system.</p><p class="p1">“Is that Synthetic Energon?” Raf was inquiring of Ratchet in the next room.</p><p class="p1">“Well, yes,” the medic replied. “In fact I’m preparing to test the sample. I see you’ve come equipped with protective goggles.”</p><p class="p1">“I can watch?”</p><p class="p1">The half-spark looked up at her guardian as he disconnected the blue-tinted tube from her arm. “Can I still join you on missions, Optimus? I feel like I could take on the entire Decepticon army!” She grunted as her side twinged in memory of the pain. “Well, maybe just Starscream.”</p><p class="p1">He looked down at her and shook his head once. “Ratchet has informed me that you need further time to recover before you are at full strength once again,” he explained. “It would be unwise to immerse you in battle before then.”</p><p class="p1">“But I feel restless,” she said. “Something about my armor returning makes me want to use it as much as I can. And my brother …” she paused. “He’s still out there. Who knows what he could be doing to people, under Silas’ authority? I feel responsible for everything he does.” She sighed. “If I had only been there for him …”</p><p class="p1">“Do not grieve for the actions of those you have lost to the enemy,” Optimus said. “You are not the only one who has lost a brother.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” she nodded, remembering. “Megatron.”</p><p class="p1">“Megatron was a source of turmoil which weighed heavily on my Spark in the first days of the war,” Optimus said. “I remained downcast until I realized that becoming a Deception was of his own decision, and it could never be changed by my will alone. But I preserved the hope that one day he might return to the noble warrior I once knew, by his own choice.”</p><p class="p1">“But he didn’t,” Nova pointed out. “And someday, you might have to kill him.”</p><p class="p1">There was no response. The half-spark sat up and slid off the bed slowly, coming around with her head down to stand by Optimus.</p><p class="p1">“I feel well enough to at least walk around,” she insisted quietly. Optimus nodded, and the two of them walked out of the medical bay, just in time to hear an alarm go off on the main computer in the middle of the base.</p><p class="p1">“More Energon on the move,” reported Arcee as the Autobots gathered around the monitor.</p><p class="p1">“Again?” Bulkhead asked indignantly.</p><p class="p1">“Their recent activity suggests a familiar pattern,” Optimus said after looking closely at the map. “The Decepticons are desperately scouting for new deposits to mine.”</p><p class="p1">His voice grew louder as he rallied the others. “Autobots —”</p><p class="p1">“Optimus.” The familiar phrase of “roll out” was quietly interrupted by Ratchet. “If one of you comes back wounded this time — well, our Energon reserves are nearly depleted.”</p><p class="p1">The Prime looked down at his old friend. “Understood. Activate the Groundbridge.”</p><p class="p1">Ratchet nodded and did so, pulling down the levers and firing up the portal as Optimus utteredhis famous phrase —</p><p class="p1">“Autobots, roll out!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nova stood alone with Ratchet and Rafael as the lights if the Groundbridge faded, and sighed as she reflected upon her inability to join them.</p><p class="p1">She was surprised to hear the medic sigh, as well.</p><p class="p1">“Sometimes, I wish I could do more,” Ratchet said, a sudden gleam in his eyes.</p><p class="p1">“You’re already a huge part of this team, Ratchet," Nova assured him. "Without you, I’d be dead.”</p><p class="p1">He nodded in that absent way he had when he was mulling over a new idea. "You should be resting," he ordered. The half-spark nodded in response and headed for the medical bay, reaching the white table and scrambling up to it once again. Pursuing a new idea, she commanded her helmet to retract part way, and she detached it to hold it up in front of her face.</p><p class="p1">“How was Coby able to listen to my conversations?” Nova muttered, fingering the inside of the helmet. As she reached behind the space which covered her mouth, her fingers moved over a slight bump in the metalwork.</p><p class="p1">“What’s this?” She tried again, this time deactivating her gauntlets so she could feel it with her fingers. Sure enough, when she ran over it again, it was there: a small, nearly imperceptible chip planted in the mouthpiece of her helmet.</p><p class="p1">“Silas, you sly old man,” she said softly as she turned the inside of the mask towards herself. Upon further inspection, she found that there was another listening device planted behind the earpiece as well, just where her comm-link was.</p><p class="p1"><em>So that’s how they knew about the Transfixion Ray, </em>she thought. <em>They must have tagged me before I escaped. Good thing the base blocks the frequencies of tracking devices. </em></p><p class="p1">The bugs were fastened very strategically, in-between two plates so that when she transformed, the individual parts of her helmet would overlap without causing the chips any harm.</p><p class="p1">“Well, I don’t want MECH inside my head anymore,” she said decisively, snapping the bugs out of their fastenings and holding the mouth chip up to her face.</p><p class="p1">“You hear me, Silas? You won’t be able to listen to my life anymore.”</p><p class="p1">With that, she balled her hands into fists and crushed the chips inside them, throwing them to the floor and grinding them beneath her foot for good measure. Then, she picked up the fragments and dropped them into Ratchet’s disposal incinerator which sat conveniently in the corner of the base.</p><p class="p1">“Now I can rest easily,” she said as she replaced the helmet on her head again. Her hands became covered with armor once more as she laid herself down and closed her eyes. Within a minute, her exhausted body was asleep.</p><p class="p1">Within another minute, she was startled awake again by a loud crash coming from the central room. Nova leaped up from where she sat and raced into the main chamber, passing Rafael on the way. His shocked face peered over the screen of his laptop.</p><p class="p1">"Did you hear that noise?" He asked it as if he were afraid to go look. His hands clutched at his computer in fear. "What if it's MECH agents again?"</p><p class="p1">"Not likely," she replied. “And if they are MECH agents, I’ll take care of them. Come on."</p><p class="p1">They hurried into the place from whence the crash had come, and both of them were shocked to see Ratchet lying motionless on the floor, an empty Energon canister shattered on the floor beside him.</p><p class="p1">"What happened here?" Nova was incredulous as she began to pick up the broken pieces of glass. Rafael was observing the other canisters of green liquid shelved on a nearby rack.</p><p class="p1">"I think he just fueled himself with Synthetic Energon," he said to Nova. "We gotta try to wake him up.”</p><p class="p1">“You wake him up while I figure out exactly how much of this green stuff Ratchet drank,” Nova ordered, scrambling up to the beakers lined up neatly in their racks.</p><p class="p1">Raf scrambled onto Ratchet’s chest. “Ratchet! Wake up!”</p><p class="p1">This cry produced an irritated groan from the fallen medic, as Ratchet opened his eyes and raised himself up.</p><p class="p1">“How is it that such small beings can be so loud?” Ratchet grumbled, rolling Raf onto the floor.</p><p class="p1">As Nova examined the racks of beakers, Raf questioned Ratchet. “Are you hurt? You fell.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m fine,” Ratchet said, a hint of surprise in his voice. “I’m … <em>more</em> than fine.” The vitals panel in his arm opened to show his Energon levels, and produced more exclamations from the medic. “Ah! Energy efficiency is up thirty percent? Motor functions optimal?”</p><p class="p1">He laughed in disbelief and looked at the two humans. “Any word from the others?”</p><p class="p1">Raf shook his head. Nova peered at Ratchet suspiciously.</p><p class="p1">“You injected yourself with a whole canister of Synthetic Energon, Ratchet,” she said. “Are you sure that was safe?”</p><p class="p1">“Well, there’s no doubt about it now, is there?” Ratchet blustered. “I have obviously managed to discover a new, better source of fuel for us all. With this substance, we’ll never have to scout for Energon again.”</p><p class="p1">Before Nova could protest further, the communications link beeped. “<em>Ratchet, lock on to Arcee’s coordinates and prepare an emergency Groundbridge,”</em> Optimus’ voice commanded.</p><p class="p1">“I’m locked on,” Ratchet responded, pressing a few buttons on the keypad. “Arcee, decelerate and prepare to return to base.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Save it, Ratchet. I’m too close.”</em></p><p class="p1">“Don’t be a fool!”</p><p class="p1">Nova noticed Ratchet’s eyes were glowing green as he shouted through the comm-link.</p><p class="p1"><em>What’s going on here? </em>she wondered to herself.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, Ratchet noticed an aberration in Arcee’s vitals.</p><p class="p1">“She’s hurt,” he realized instantly. He pressed the necessary levers to activate the portal and approached the entrance.</p><p class="p1">“Man the Groundbridge,” he said to the two of them as he transformed and sped through.</p><p class="p1">“Ratchet, where are you going?!” Nova shouted.</p><p class="p1">He was already gone.</p><p class="p1">There was a silence as the Groundbridge powered down, then Raf turned to Nova.</p><p class="p1">“Ratchet … never did anything like that before,” he said.</p><p class="p1">“I know. Something about that Synthetic Energon made him do this,” she responded, her gaze lingering on the dormant tunnel. “I just know it. There’s this strange feeling in my circuits that’s telling me it was a really bad idea.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Raf looked up as the Groundbridge swirled to life. “They’re coming through,” he said to Nova, who had waited in front of the tunnel the whole time. Her arms crossed, she nodded in response.</p><p class="p1">The others came through in five flashes of light, and soon, Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Ratchet all stood before the two humans once again, and Nova came to stand by Optimus’ side in silence.</p><p class="p1">“What happened?”Raf asked.</p><p class="p1">“I only saw the gory aftermath,” Bulkhead chuckled, “But I hear that doc was a one-bot wrecking machine.”</p><p class="p1">Before Raf could move, Ratchet picked the tiny human up and bounced him in his hands. “Hey, little fella!”</p><p class="p1">“Who-oa!”</p><p class="p1">Arcee put her hands on her hips. “All right, what’s your secret?”</p><p class="p1">“No secret,” Ratchet responded, pulling out one of the glass canisters and tossing it to her. “Just a little something I like to call … Synth-En.”</p><p class="p1">Arcee, her eyes wide, caught the canister and eyed the green liquid inside. “From the data Bulkhead transcribed? I thought the formula was—”</p><p class="p1">“Incomplete?” Ratchet interrupted as she passed it to Bumblebee. “Not anymore.”</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee buzzed quizzically as he held the can up to his face.</p><p class="p1">Bulkhead handled the canister next. “So … Ratchet makes a better tough guy than I do a smart guy?”</p><p class="p1">He let Optimus have a turn, and the Prime looked at the green substance skeptically. “Ratchet, I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject.”</p><p class="p1">“Optimus, you didn’t see Ratchet out there. He was in overdrive!” Arcee exclaimed. “We should all try this stuff.”</p><p class="p1">“Or give Ratchet more so we can take a vacation,” Bulkhead joked.</p><p class="p1">Optimus paused solemnly. “I agree that the initial results seem promising, but I recommend that further tests be confined to machines; not Autobots.” He laid a hand on Ratchet’s shoulder. “Outnumbered though we may be, old friend, we need a warrior in the laboratory right now — more than we need another in the field.”</p><p class="p1">Ratchet sullenly refused to respond, and took the canister of green matter from Optimus’ hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How do you feel?” Optimus asked Nova in the medical room as the others withdrew to the back of the base.</p><p class="p1">“I feel a lot better,” she said. “Well enough to go on a mission. I’m sick of being locked up all day long.”</p><p class="p1">Her guardian smiled slightly, realizing that her injuries had not diminished her fire in the least. “Very well,” he responded. “You may go.”</p><p class="p1">Straightening visibly, Nova seemed invigorated by his assent as she climbed into his waiting hand. “Thank you, Optimus.”</p><p class="p1">Together, with the half-spark riding on his shoulder, Optimus and Nova walked into the main room, where a small group had gathered, minus Ratchet.</p><p class="p1">“Can you believe what the doc just did?” Arcee sounded astonished, which was unusual for the tough little two-wheeler. “I haven’t seen him do something like that since a Decepticon ruptured one of Powerglide’s fuel cells back on Cybertron.”</p><p class="p1">“Right?” Bulkhead answered. “My head-gasket’s still ringing from the impact.”</p><p class="p1">Optimus approached the other Autobots. “Is something wrong?” he asked.</p><p class="p1">Quick to respond, Bumblebee chirped, beeped, and buzzed in his artificial voice, explaining what had transpired within the last few minutes in the back of the base.</p><p class="p1">“He threw Bulkhead through a wall<em>?</em>” Nova was incredulous. “<em>Ratchet</em> threw <em>Bulkhead</em> through a wall?”</p><p class="p1">“And broke the wall,” the Wrecker finished.</p><p class="p1">“And then he made some flirtatious comment to me,” Arcee added. “Hard to tell if he was serious.”</p><p class="p1">Nova looked up at Optimus. “He <em>has</em> been acting weird lately,” she said. “Ever since he dosed himself with—”</p><p class="p1">A loud beeping suddenly interrupted her, coming from the computer monitor in the middle of the base.</p><p class="p1">“Looks like the Cons hit another vein,” Arcee realized.</p><p class="p1">Optimus raised his voice. “Autobots, roll out!”<br/>
“Hey, hey!” Bulkhead interrupted now. “Shouldn’t we wait for our secret weapon?”</p><p class="p1">“This mission is unlikely to require medical expertise,” Optimus denied flatly.</p><p class="p1">A new voice came. “But you never know if it may require additional <em>firepower</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Ratchet. With a sort of swagger to his walk, the medic came out of the corridor, where he had been leaning against the wall, and approached the tunnel.</p><p class="p1">“Bumblebee can handle Groundbridge duty,” he said with a wave of his hand. This comment produced a disappointed ‘aww,<em> man</em>!’ buzz from the scout, his winglike doors on his back sagging noticeably.</p><p class="p1">Ratchet, in a strangely vehement voice, rammed his fists together. “Time to put some hurt on those Decepticons!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nova crouched behind a rock with Optimus about five minutes later, watching the others up ahead. They too, were concealed behind other boulders, but the whole way down the mountainside, Ratchet had raced on ahead, jumping off tree branches and displaying impressive agility skills as the other Autobots thundered down behind him. Nova didn’t really care about being outpaced by him. She was just excited to be on a mission again.</p><p class="p1">“Signal’s weak,” Bulkhead reported, “They may have hit a vein, but they won’t find much of an Energon pulse — not here.”</p><p class="p1">“I take some comfort in the fact that Megatron’s as desperate to find the stuff as we are,” Arcee said dryly.</p><p class="p1">Ratchet called back to them impatiently. “Do you two <em>always</em> talk this much during these missions?” He sounded disgusted, and while Nova was not exactly surprised, she was a little disturbed by his response. Normally he took part in their discussions as a team.</p><p class="p1">Before she could think about it further, Ratchet had leaped on ahead and made their presence known to the Deception miners below.</p><p class="p1">“Autobots!” Abandoning their drills and opening fire, the troopers rained down laser fire upon the Autobots, with Nova along with them.</p><p class="p1">Again, without waiting for anyone else, Ratchet charged ahead and leaped onto the first trooper he saw.</p><p class="p1">“It’s all right,” he said in a cruel jest as he flipped out his sharp blades, “I’m an <em>emergency</em> vehicle.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The battle, such as it was, ended quickly, but within the thick of the fighting Optimus looked around and realized that Ratchet had gone missing.</p><p class="p1">Nova glanced at the cliff above them and saw the last of Ratchet’s foot disappear over the edge.</p><p class="p1">“Up there,” she pointed.</p><p class="p1">Optimus reached down and caught her up in his hand, lifting her up onto his shoulder. “Hold on,” he said. She did, and they began their ascent of the cliff, with Arcee and Bulkhead close behind them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The first sight that greeted the Autobots as they scrambled over the top of the cliff was hardly a welcome one. Ratchet, a short distance ahead, was sitting astraddle of a Decepticon trooper’s chest, and the flare of blowtorch sparks skittered onto the ground as a frantic scream pierced the air.</p><p class="p1">“<em>No</em>! That’s all I know, really!!”</p><p class="p1">Quickly, Optimus placed Nova on the ground again and sprinted toward the medic, who had stopped torturing the unfortunate victim with his torch and was now preparing to finish him off.</p><p class="p1">“Now was that so difficult?” he asked, raising his arm for the killing strike.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, just a splintered second before he would run his blade through the heart of the miner, his arm was grabbed in midair by Optimus’ hand, halting its motion solidly.</p><p class="p1">“Ratchet!” Optimus exclaimed as the medic wrenched his arm from the Prime’s grip. “<em>What</em> are you doing?”</p><p class="p1">“Getting results,” Ratchet growled.</p><p class="p1">“<em>And</em> breaking protocol,” Optimus shot back as the burned Deception got to his feet and scrambled away.</p><p class="p1">By this time, the three others had gathered around, Nova standing at Optimus’ feet and looking upward. “That was a Deception miner,” Optimus said sternly. “<em>Servant</em> class, <em>not</em> warrior class.”</p><p class="p1">“And let me guess — I’m just the <em>medic.</em>” Ratchet rolled his eyes angrily.</p><p class="p1">“Autobots do not inflict harm unless all other options have been exhausted,” Optimus said firmly. “It is what separates us from the Decepticons.”</p><p class="p1">The medic snorted. “Is this really the time for another lecture, Optimus? You didn’t just happen to discover Megatron’s current location, did you? Well, I did! And do you happen to know where there’s a stockpile of raw Energon ripe for the taking? I do!”</p><p class="p1">Bulkhead stepped forward in a calming gesture and placed his hand on Ratchet’s shoulder. “Come on, Ratchet. Calm it down.”</p><p class="p1">Instead of taking his advice, Ratchet flung his friend’s hand away. “<em>Calm</em> is the last thing we need! Calm is what lost us <em>Cybertron</em>!”</p><p class="p1">He turned his back and placed his hands on his hips as Nova listened to his appalling words. She had noticed that Optimus’ fist was clenching more and more tightly with every word Ratchet spoke.</p><p class="p1">And he was not finished. “The ‘Cons have a warship. An army. All this Energon scouting, you think Megatron isn’t gearing up for something big?!”</p><p class="p1">He began to pace furiously. “We’re squandering our resources chasing after his <em>crumbs</em>, when we really need to be hitting him hard and hitting him now<em>,</em> <em>precisely</em> where it <em>hurts</em>!”</p><p class="p1">“A direct assault on the Decepticons would lead to incalculable losses,” Optimus interjected in his familiar patient voice, though Nova knew that Ratchet was going too far already. The Prime’s eyes drifted down to Nova as he continued. “I will not endanger innocent human lives.”</p><p class="p1">Ratchet spun angrily to face him, pointing his finger up at Optimus’ face as he snarled, “Yet you seem to have no problem endangering ours. Just ask Cliffjumper! Oh, I forgot. He couldn't be here today.”<br/>
At this callous disrespect for her fallen partner, Arcee’s patience snapped.</p><p class="p1">“That’s it!” she yelled, preparing to give Ratchet a full piece of her mind, but she found herself struggling uselessly against Bulkhead’s strong hands.</p><p class="p1">Ratchet turned back to the Prime and continued indifferently, as if antagonizing Arcee was a daily occurrence. “And let's not forget, Cliffjumper’s not the only one we've lost. Where do you suppose Elita One is right now?”</p><p class="p1">Optimus' clenched fist began to shake, and now Nova knew that the medic had crossed a grievous line. Indeed, if she had known how close her guardian was to slamming Ratchet in the face, she might have stepped back.<br/>
But Optimus, knowing that his friend was not himself, stifled his wrath and waited for Ratchet to finish, which the medic did without ceremony.<br/>
“You know your problem, Optimus?" the medic concluded, "For such a big, strong bot, you're <em>soft</em>. You didn't pound Megatron into scrap when you had the chance -- many chances, in fact!”</p><p class="p1">Optimus’ eyes closed in sorrow and he turned his head slightly. “I am afraid that the Synthetic Energon has impaired your judgement, old friend.” With this statement, he looked Ratchet directly in the eyes. “I am confining you to base until further notice. Bumblebee, bridge us back.”</p><p class="p1">Now subdued, Arcee shook Bulkhead’s hands off her shoulders as the GroundBridge bloomed in the thin air next to the group. Even from this distance, Nova was fully aware of the anger reflected in her sullen expression.</p><p class="p1">Ratchet sighed and threw up his hands. “Fine,” he relented, stalking away. Nova could see him enter the GroundBridge as she watched from Optimus’ foot. Arcee shrugged and uncrossed her arms as Bulkhead broke free of the lapse of motion and approached the GroundBridge himself.</p><p class="p1">W<em>hat could happen now? </em>Nova wondered, ready to go home.</p><p class="p1">Immediately as she thought this, the sprinting form of Ratchet streaked out of the portal’s entrance once again and leaped onto Bulkhead, seizing him in his arms, leaping into the air, and throwing him to the ground at Optimus’ feet. Shocked, Nova jumped out of the way and landed in the dust, raising herself up on her knees and pointing. “There he goes!”</p><p class="p1">Optimus’ head turned from Bulkhead as he helped him up, looking toward the disappearing shape of the paramedic truck as it churned up a dusty cloud in its furious speed.</p><p class="p1">Nova pushed herself up from the ground. “Are you all right, Bulkhead?”</p><p class="p1">“Are you kidding?” The wrecker sat up and tapped his head with a finger. “This ol’ gasket has gone through a lot worse.”</p><p class="p1">Nova looked up at Optimus, who had said nothing. “What do we do?”</p><p class="p1">“Transform, and return to base,” he ordered, stooping to help Bulkhead to his feet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">“I can’t get a fix on Ratchet’s coordinates,” Arcee said later as she scrolled over the map on the computer tracking system.</p><p class="p1">“That bogus Energon must be scrambling his signal,” theorized Bulkhead.</p><p class="p1">Optimus frowned in determination as he ordered, “Keep trying. We’ve got to find Ratchet — before he finds Megatron.”</p><p class="p1">As the others remained gathered around the computer, Nova approached Optimus. “Can I go?”</p><p class="p1">He looked down at her, knit his brows, and said nothing for a long moment. Nova mistook his hesitance for not hearing her, so she tried again.</p><p class="p1">“When you find Ratchet, may I go?”</p><p class="p1">Her guardian shook his head and knelt down to her level.</p><p class="p1">“I am afraid you have not recovered enough to accompany us on this mission. These circumstances ensure that the area will be unsafe. You cannot be injured again in so short a time.”</p><p class="p1">She nodded obediently, knowing it was useless to argue. “Yes, sir.”</p><p class="p1">“I know that Ratchet’s words have troubled you, but you and I have concerns of our own to think over now,” he said. “Your brother still weighs heavily on your mind.”</p><p class="p1">Again, she nodded, silently.</p><p class="p1">His eyes were compassionate as he rose to his feet. “Remain here,” he ordered. “Assist Bumblebee any way you can.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes sir.”</p><p class="p1">Optimus walked over to the computer once again to help the others in their search.</p><p class="p1">Leaning against the wall, Nova became lost in thought, until she suddenly doubled over in pain. It felt like some freight train had run full force into her side.</p><p class="p1">“Auuugh!!”</p><p class="p1">Optimus glanced at her, and suddenly she found that the agony had passed as quickly as it had come. Her knees shaking, Nova stood up. At his look of concern, she waved him off wearily and leaned against the wall.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>What in the world?!</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Ratchet’s signal!” Arcee exclaimed. “It’s back online!”</p><p class="p1">“Bumblebee,” Optimus ordered. The scout nodded his head, activating the levers to the Groundbridge before anything else could be said. “Autobots, roll out!”</p><p class="p1">Meanwhile, Nova had realized dimly that Jack had ridden in on his secondhand bike and was taking his helmet off near the base of the stairs. He waved.</p><p class="p1">“Hey, Nova. How’s it going?”</p><p class="p1">“It’s going,” she grunted, coming over to him. She proceeded to tell him as concisely as possible about the events of the day, what had happened to Ratchet, and why Arcee was unable to pick him up from school.</p><p class="p1">After that, she went to sit down in sullen silence, busily scratching an Autobot insignia into her helmet with a broken piece of sharp metal. <em>I wonder why that hurt so bad. Maybe Optimus is right. I’m not fully recovered. </em></p><p class="p1">Jack sat next to her and tapped his fingers on the couch, trying to make conversation with the stone-silent figure next to him. “So… Pretty bad what happened to Ratchet, huh?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes. It is bad.” She thought for a moment. “You know, my mom used to warn us about becoming addicted to things. She told us stories about her brother, who used to take drugs as a child. I suppose I never expected one of the Autobots to do something like that.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh,” Jack said, a bit awkwardly. “Um, what was your mom’s name?”</p><p class="p1">“Her name was Jessica.”</p><p class="p1">“Really?” Jack chuckled. “That was my aunt’s name.”</p><p class="p1">“That’s nice.” The half-spark said absently. Then, suddenly, she raised her head. “Jack, what’s your last name?”</p><p class="p1">“Darby. My mom’s name is June.”</p><p class="p1">“And your dad’s name is John, correct?”</p><p class="p1">He looked at her, his mouth agape. “Y-yeah. How did you know that?”</p><p class="p1">Nova turned, blinked at him. “Because John Simon Darby is my <em>uncle</em>.”</p><p class="p1">For a moment, Jack’s open mouth made no sound, before he regained his power of speech.</p><p class="p1">“<em>What</em>?!”</p><p class="p1">She stared at him in amazement. “I — I think we’re cousins.”</p><p class="p1">“But that’s — that’s crazy!”</p><p class="p1">Nova shook her head. “Did your mom ever tell you about your father’s family? About Jess Makutan and her two children?”</p><p class="p1">“N-no,” Jack realized. “No she didn’t. I just knew that Aunt Jessica lived far away, and that was why we could never see her.”</p><p class="p1">There was a silence for a while, before Nova muttered, “We’ll ask your mother when we see her again.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">It was some time before the Autobots returned, and it was enough of a duration for Jack to have left and the base to be empty except for herself and Bumblebee. During this time of isolation, Nova had discussed the finer points of scouting and reconnaissance with the golden Autobot while he watched the communication links, and in return she had shown him the various weapons of her vambraces, including her blades and her guns, which Bumblebee identified as Mark 5 Pathblasters, designed on Cybertron. He was also immensely pleased with the Autobot symbol she had carved on her helmet.</p><p class="p1">Nova had just posed a question — “So do you often go racing with Raf?” — just as Optimus’ comm-link beeped and his voice came through.</p><p class="p1">“Bumblebee, we require an emergency Groundbridge,” he ordered, “Prepare sickbay.”</p><p class="p1">The urgency in his voice caused Nova’s eyes to meet Bumblebee’s with some level of anxiety. “I’ll operate the Groundbridge,” she said. “You go get the bay ready.”</p><p class="p1">He buzzed in response and made his way to the medical platforms in the back of the base as Nova locked onto the coordinates of Optimus’ signal and shoved against the levers to open the portal.</p><p class="p1">The swirling green and purple flames erupted from the nothingness, giving way to the approach of Arcee and Bulkhead as they advanced through the Groundbridge, followed by Optimus a split second later.</p><p class="p1">In the Prime’s arms was the limp form of Ratchet, his head leaning against his leader’s chest, his arm dangling down lifelessly from his broken body. In his side Nova noticed a huge wound — a gash that was not inflicted by a sword or sharp weapon, but one that was made by sheer blunt force. In-between the cracks of his outer metal, Nova could see a green glow of the Synthetic Energon which had so corrupted his system.</p><p class="p1">Nova brushed her fingers along her side, a haunted look in her eyes. “Isn’t that where I was hurting earlier?”</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee’s beckoning buzz broke Nova out of her trance as she watched Optimus carry the medic to the table and lay him down on it, with all the care in the world.</p><p class="p1">“Secure the Energon feed,” Optimus ordered, grabbing a blue tube from Bumblebee and fixing the end of it to the wound in Ratchet’s side. Within a few seconds after the pump was operated, the life-sustaining Energon began to replace the corruptible matter coursing through Ratchet’s veins.</p><p class="p1">“Looks like he’ll recover,” Arcee observed. “Can’t say I’m not still mad at him, though.”</p><p class="p1">“In time, Ratchet will have the opportunity to mend his errors as well as his wounds,” Optimus said. “We must be ready to forgive him when he recovers. <em>Every</em> one of us,” he emphasized, looking at Arcee.</p><p class="p1">She nodded silently, but did not respond.</p><p class="p1">The hours passed, and soon all had abandoned the table to tend to other matters, but Optimus stayed, and was standing there when Nova came to speak with him.</p><p class="p1">“Optimus?”</p><p class="p1">He looked down and opened his hand, offering her a lift up to his shoulder. “Has something troubled you?”</p><p class="p1">“I found out that … Well, I think Jack is probably my cousin.”</p><p class="p1">Surprised, he turned his head towards her. “Cousin?”</p><p class="p1">“It’s someone born of your parent’s sibling. My mother’s brother is Jack’s father.”</p><p class="p1">“I was not aware that Jack was any relation to you.”</p><p class="p1">Nova nodded. “I almost wish<em> I</em> wasn’t aware. I would rather keep thinking of all three of them as my brothers and sister.”</p><p class="p1">“That is the relationship I observe between everyone here,” Optimus said. “Jack may agree with your desire.”</p><p class="p1">“We’ve decided to keep it a secret,” Nova explained. “He wanted only to tell his mother, and I wanted to tell you, but we thought it shouldn’t go any further until we know for sure.”</p><p class="p1">“I understand,” was the response of her guardian.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, both of them turned their heads to see Ratchet struggling to rise up from the table.</p><p class="p1">“Easy, old friend,” Optimus pushed him down again. “You lost a lot of Energon — good, and bad.”</p><p class="p1">Ratchet blinked, and Nova could see that his eyes were already reverting to their normal color of blue. “I — I didn’t intend to hurt anyone. I just wanted so badly to—”</p><p class="p1">“Help us. We know,” Optimus said kindly. “But you nearly caused the loss of something irreplaceable: our medic — and a most trusted friend.”</p><p class="p1">Nova saw a slight smile come to Ratchet’s face as he nodded, and for further encouragement, Optimus gestured behind him to the stack of vibrant blue cubes that were being arranged by the others. “You did lead us to a much needed Energon supply. And for that, we should all be thankful.”</p><p class="p1">After a hesitation, Ratchet spoke again. “The synthetic energon formula clearly needs refining before it can be tested again.” He saw Optimus’ nod.</p><p class="p1">“On machines,” said the medic, “not Autobots.”</p><p class="p1">“Let us take comfort in the fact that you were able to dispose of the quantity that remained.”</p><p class="p1"><em>Did he, though?</em> Nova wondered. Then, her stomach felt that sickening pain she had experienced earlier, and the half-spark doubled over and fell off Optimus’ shoulder.</p><p class="p1">“Auugh!!!”<br/>
“What is it?” Ratchet demanded, “What’s wrong?”</p><p class="p1">Before Nova hit the ground, Optimus’ hand had deftly reached out to catch her, and there she lay in his palm, still yelling, rolling back and forth and clutching her side.</p><p class="p1">“AUUUGH!!!”</p><p class="p1">“Nova!” Optimus said, with a splintered urgency in his voice, “What is wrong?”</p><p class="p1">“I — I can’t stop!! It’s <em>burning me!” </em>Nova’s back arched, her body convulsing in agony as the shooting pain ripped through her senses.</p><p class="p1">Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, it ceased. She lay still, her eyes wide, shaking slightly in the palm of her guardian’s hand as her hands clutched his fingers as tightly as they could.</p><p class="p1">There was a stunned silence.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, don’t tell me she tried to beat up Silas again while I was gone,” Ratchet muttered. “She’s going to get herself hurt one day, and believe me, I’ll be right there to say; ‘<em>I told you so.</em>’”</p><p class="p1">“Bumblebee ensured that she remained at base for the entirety of our absence,” Optimus denied. “This is not a physical torment.”</p><p class="p1">“O-Optimus,” Nova sucked in a breath and raised herself up on her elbow. “It’s the same feeling I had — I felt it when Ratchet got hurt, and I felt it coming and I don’t know what it is but I think we’re in trouble—”</p><p class="p1">“Calm yourself,” Optimus warned. “Slowly.”</p><p class="p1">Nova took a deep breath, then sat up fully and raised her head. “I saw it, Optimus. I don’t know how it will happen —”</p><p class="p1">“What did you see?”</p><p class="p1">She swallowed. “A storm,” her voice whispered. “There’s a terrible storm coming.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun-dun-DUNNNNN</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. One Shall Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Megatron tries to fulfill a dire prophecy, and Optimus has to stop it.<br/>And Nova's there, too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here it is, the last chapter!<br/>Confound it all, I TOLD myself I wouldn't cry...</p><p>Let's just do an epigraph before I lose it.<br/>I mean, an EPIGRAPH!<br/>*sob*</p><p>"Haul down the bridge, Sir Consul, With all the speed ye may;<br/>I, with two more to help me, Will hold the foe in play.<br/>In yon strait path a thousand May well be stopped by three.<br/>Now who will stand on either hand, And keep the bridge with me?" </p><p>-Thomas Babington Macaulay, "The Lays of Ancient Rome"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“And it was written in the Covenant of Primus that when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos, and the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness.”</p><p class="p1">Nova nodded her head woefully at Optimus’ oration.</p><p class="p1">“No skies raining fire?” Arcee asked dryly.</p><p class="p1">“Goes without saying,” responded Ratchet, who had made a full recovery in the last 24 hours. “It is a doom prophecy, after all.”</p><p class="p1">“I say it’s a load of hooey,” Bulkhead said confidently.</p><p class="p1">“I’d always assumed the ancients were referring to our home planet,” Ratchet speculated, “But seeing that Cybertron has been dark for eons—”</p><p class="p1">“And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron’s arrival here…” Optimus finished.</p><p class="p1">“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Bulkhead held up his hands in exasperation, “We’ve known about these superstitions for ages and never gave them a second thought.”</p><p class="p1">“Why all the ominous rumblings now?” Arcee asked.</p><p class="p1">“Because the planetary alignment to which the prophecy refers is nearly upon us,” Optimus explained.</p><p class="p1">Ratchet looked at the computer, which held a map of the globe on its surface. “And it would seem that its end point … is Earth.”</p><p class="p1">“Uh … crazy coincidence, heh, r-right?” Bulkhead chuckled nervously.</p><p class="p1">Always getting to the heart of things, Arcee spoke up. “How long are we talking?”</p><p class="p1">“A few days, at most,” responded the medic.</p><p class="p1">“However unsettling this revelation may be,” Optimus said gravely, “I am more concerned about those who believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">Nova sat quietly on her guardian’s shoulder as she watched him search the computer database.</p><p class="p1">“What are you reading?” she asked.</p><p class="p1">“You humans have an ancient text you sometimes look to for guidance,” he replied, poring over the words. “At times, it bears a striking similarity to the Covenant of Primus.”</p><p class="p1">“The Bible?” Nova asked.</p><p class="p1">“Indeed. This book in particular holds the same themes as our own, although I believe it is speaking of a different time.”</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, Nova was startled by the strange sound of an Internet meme.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Mars Cat says, ‘take me to your feeder!’”</em></p><p class="p1"><em> “</em>Ha!” Ratchet laughed.</p><p class="p1">There was another stunned silence, which Miko broke. “Ratchet actually <em>laughed</em>?”</p><p class="p1">Embarrassed, Ratchet snorted gruffly and went back to his work.</p><p class="p1">“Um, Optimus,” Jack called, “You wanna see something funny?”</p><p class="p1">The Prime barely turned his head. “No.”</p><p class="p1">Nova heard the rest of the dialogue as Optimus continued reading Revelation.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t take it personally,” Arcee said to Jack. “Primes are built that way.”</p><p class="p1">Bulkhead chimed in. “Never seen Optimus laugh, cry, or lose his cool.”</p><p class="p1">“While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check,” Ratchet said knowingly, “I’ve known him far longer than any of you have, and he was different before he was made a Prime.”</p><p class="p1">“Optimus wasn’t always a Prime?” Raf asked.</p><p class="p1">The medic nodded. “On Cybertron, one isn’t born into greatness. Rather, one must earn it.”</p><p class="p1">“So, different how?” Miko demanded. “We talkin’ party animal?”</p><p class="p1">“No, no.” Ratchet looked around for a less absurd comparison. “Optimus was more like … Jack.”</p><p class="p1">Jack, after a short pause, rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “What? I’m nothing like Opt—”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Prime</em>!” Agent Fowler shouted through the comm-link, his phone camera showing his angered face within a brightly lit hallway as he stalked down it.</p><p class="p1">“Those tech heists my department’s been tracking — We figured it was MECH on account of the stealth tactics until moments ago when a security feed at the Pennington ebbs particle collider captured this.”</p><p class="p1">He pressed a button, and immediately the image on the screen changed to show the inside of a high-tech facility, a building which seemed to be a warehouse. And in the middle, standing with an obviously sophisticated piece of machinery in his hand, was a faceless Decepticon whom Nova recognized immediately.</p><p class="p1">“Soundwave,” Jack said in disgust.</p><p class="p1">“Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cat,” Miko offered, her hands held behind her back in a mock professional attitude.</p><p class="p1">Agent Fowler continued, “The ‘Con without a face made off with a cutting-edge phase conductor. Here’s a punch list of everything else we’ve confirmed stolen to date.”</p><p class="p1">Raf adjusted his glasses at the sight of the long list which appeared on the screen. Nova raised her eyebrows.</p><p class="p1">“Plasma injector, neutron shield, tesseract?” Ratchet read. His voice grew grave. “There’s only one thing missing if they are intending to build …”</p><p class="p1">“Another Spacebridge,” finished Optimus.</p><p class="p1">“What does that mean for us?” Nova asked.</p><p class="p1">No one seemed to have an answer.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">Later, Agent Fowler patched in to report again, this time his in-flight helicopter cam showing a view of his serious face as he spoke through his headset. “Prime, the ‘Cons really stepped in it this time. They hit a U.S. military lab. Our boys in green will fend them off till your team shows.”</p><p class="p1">Without hesitation, Optimus declined. “Agent Fowler, I fear that Megatron’s desperation may be at its zenith. And you know that I cannot condone even a single human casualty.”</p><p class="p1">The federal Agent sighed and adjusted his headset mic. “Fowler here. Evacuate all personnel immediately.”</p><p class="p1">“Autobots, prepare your weapons and activate the Groundbridge,” Optimus commanded. Immediately, whoever was left at the base scrambled to action as Ratchet pulled down the necessary levers for the Groundbridge.</p><p class="p1">“I will contact Bumblebee and bridge him to your coordinates,” the medic said.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll come, too,” Nova cried out, quickly jumping into Optimus’ cab after he transformed.</p><p class="p1">Tires peeling, the Autobots revved their engines and raced through the Groundbridge.</p><p class="p1">They were greeted on the other side by red laser fire from the Decepticon troopers, who were simultaneously working together to lug the heavy power source from the military facility and trying to shoot the Autobots at the same time.</p><p class="p1">After Optimus transformed, Nova rolled out of the direct line of fire and took up position behind a large piece of smoking debris, transforming her hands into blasters and firing several shots at the Vehicons, hitting quite a few of them dead-center. Her spirits lifted, but her high hopes for an easy victory were diminished, however, as she saw a multitude of distant objects in the sky.</p><p class="p1">“Optimus, there are several airborne troopers approaching in front of us,” she shouted.</p><p class="p1">Optimus, standing isolated in the center of the battlefield, found himself surrounded by a shower of lasers raining down from above. Deftly, he blocked a well-aimed shot with his sword-arm and fired off bright blue returning shots with his right blaster.</p><p class="p1">Almost in a synchronized motion, the Vehicons transformed and landed on the ground in front of the Autobot team. Nova decided to concentrate on the new adversaries, and set her blasters ablaze with blue fire. She and the Autobots were holding the line, but it did not look like they would last for long without help.</p><p class="p1">“Where’s Bumblebee?” she muttered to herself.</p><p class="p1">By this time, the Vehicons, outlasting the Autobots by sheer force of numbers alone, had advanced to the point at which close quarters combat was necessary.</p><p class="p1">Busy plunging her blades into the torso of the nearest trooper, Nova watched in awe as Bulkhead slammed one Vehicon after another to the ground with his hand-maces, and Arcee, leaping to great heights, came down on the troopers like a scourge of white lightning from above. Optimus used both his bare hands and his weapons to take down several Vehicons, until finally there were none left.</p><p class="p1">The battle was over, but the catastrophe was not. Nova heard a sound like a jet tearing through the atmosphere, then the familiar noise of a Cybertronian changing forms — <em>whrr-tchz-tchz-tchz-chk</em>.</p><p class="p1">Grimly, Optimus clenched his fists.</p><p class="p1">Megatron landed and rose to stand behind them, his body lifting from an extremely dramatic pose as he rose to his feet.</p><p class="p1">“Optimus,” he said in disgust.</p><p class="p1">“Megatron.” Optimus stepped forward, glaring at his old adversary over his mask. “Do you not see the folly in trying to force a prophecy to fruition?”</p><p class="p1">“Why leave matters to fate, if one can forge one’s own destiny?” Megatron inquired assertively. “Ah… speaking of fate …”</p><p class="p1">The Autobots turned around, and there was Bumblebee, approaching the smoldering battlefield with a broken expression on his face.</p><p class="p1">In his hands, unconscious, still as stone, and pale as a sheet, was Raf.</p><p class="p1">Shocked, Nova’s jaw dropped, and Optimus’ eyes widened in horror above his battle mask.</p><p class="p1">“Raf!” Arcee cried, taking the boy from Bumblebee’s hands and lifting him up to her face. “He’s breathing. Barely.”</p><p class="p1">Enraged, Nova’s heart burned inside her with a white-hot fury.</p><p class="p1">“What have you <em>done</em>?!” She spat the question at Megatron, who only looked on in cruel amusement at the horror of the Autobots.</p><p class="p1">“Ah ha! It would seem I swatted a Bee … and squashed a bug,” the warlord said pitilessly.</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee’s face twisted into a mask of violent wrath that matched Nova’s inner strife as he lunged at the Decepticon leader.</p><p class="p1">“Bee, no!” Bulkhead shouted, placing his hands on the scout’s shoulders and restraining him firmly.</p><p class="p1">Optimus opened the comm-link. “Ratchet, bridge us back now!” As the portal bloomed behind them, the Prime never took his eyes off of Megatron, speaking to the two-wheeler over his shoulder. “Arcee, attend to Rafael and Bumblebee.”</p><p class="p1">Slumping, Bumblebee allowed himself to be pushed into the Groundbridge alongside Arcee and Raf, disappearing in a flash of light as Optimus turned back to Megatron and activated his blaster.</p><p class="p1">Nova moved to Optimus’ side as the three of them stood squarely between Megatron and the Groundbridge.</p><p class="p1">Then, as Megatron looked up to the sky, they all bore witness to the enormous Deception warship as it descended upon the wreckage of the abandoned military base, like an immense black vulture descending upon the spoils of a slaughterhouse.</p><p class="p1">Nova felt her heart sinking in the shadow of the huge ship, but Optimus saw an opportunity. Megatron was distracted.</p><p class="p1">“Quickly,” the Prime beckoned to Bulkhead and Nova. He pointed up to the nearest side of the warship.</p><p class="p1">“With you all the way, Optimus,” Bulkhead said quietly, deactivating his blasters and slinking towards the warship. Nova saw their plan, and scurried to catch up, sprinting across the ground and leaping onto the black metal of the ship’s outer plating — just in time.</p><p class="p1">Optimus put a finger to his mask as they all clung to the armored surface, warning them to be absolutely silent. Her blood pounding in her ears, Nova held her breath for as long as she could.</p><p class="p1">And when Megatron looked down again, all he saw was the last light of the Groundbridge as it disappeared, along with the smoke and dust settling on the ground before him. No one was left.</p><p class="p1">Unconcerned, he turned to the large, silver-colored power source which his minions had given their lives to acquire and stood quietly as the yellow tube which served as the warship’s pickup elevator dropped from the bowels of the vessel and surrounded the leader with his prize, sucking them up like a straw into the depths of the ship.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">“Find an entry point,” Optimus ordered as he climbed steadily up the side of the warship. Nova and Bulkhead did the same, searching for a vent or some sort of gate at which they might enter.</p><p class="p1">“Did Megatron see us?” Nova hissed to Bulkhead.</p><p class="p1">“H-uh, I doubt it,” he responded, struggling to find purchase on the steep side as he dug his fingers into the metal. “If he did, we would be surrounded by ‘Cons right now.”</p><p class="p1">“An access point is just ahead,” Optimus said, reaching down to give Bulkhead a hand. “We need to complete the extraction quickly.”</p><p class="p1">Nova could see the vent. It was extremely small; she seriously doubted Optimus could fit through it, much less Bulkhead.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll crawl through and open the door on the other side,” she said, scrambling up the side of the ship and reaching the vent cover. It took her less than a second to shoot it open, sending debris flying in a burst of smoke flying away on the wind, and she quickly slipped in and slid down into the darkness, where Optimus could no longer see her.</p><p class="p1">Inside the vent, Nova crawled forward on her hands and knees, going slowly when she passed other ventilation openings in the shaft. Through the closest one, she could hear voices.</p><p class="p1">“The power source will be rigged in no time, Lord Megatron,” said a voice which probably belonged to Knock Out. “We’re nearly at the construction site.”</p><p class="p1">“‘Nearly’ isn’t good enough!” Megatron growled. Nova momentarily halted. “The spheres are aligning. I must not miss my moment to—” A sudden gasp followed his words, and Nova crept forward quietly in the silence which followed, coming to an empty room in the course of the shaft and sliding down into it. Tiptoeing silently through the chamber, her gaze lit upon a huge piece of machinery she recognized.</p><p class="p1">“There’s the power source. Now to find the door,” she muttered, looking around further and seeing that four Vehicon sentries were posted to guard the generator from all corners.</p><p class="p1">“What was that?” One of them turned to investigate the broken ventilation shaft, and Nova flattened herself on the ground.</p><p class="p1">“Nothing. Just a faulty coolant shaft,” his compatriot said. “Return to your post.”</p><p class="p1">Trying to breathe as quietly as possible, Nova got to her feet with agonizing slowness. She turned and backed into the next room, grateful that they did not spot her as the door slid closed.</p><p class="p1">“This must be the exit,” she whispered to herself, pressing a button in the wall. Immediately, a large door in the side opened, and she had to cling to a nearby computer console to keep from being sucked out by the sudden blast of wind. Thunder crashed, and the silhouettes of the Autobots were illuminated briefly by the flash of lightning in the darkness outside as they pulled themselves in.</p><p class="p1">Optimus reached over and slammed the button for the door down again as they crouched inside.</p><p class="p1">“How many sentries?” Bulkhead asked Nova, readying his mace.</p><p class="p1">“Four.”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll get the two in front,” the Wrecker offered, looking to Optimus for a strategy.</p><p class="p1">The Prime nodded, and the mechs stealthily crept through the door as Nova watched. Within the next few seconds, all she heard was the clash of metal on metal and the blasts of lasers as her friends dispatched the Decepticon sentries.</p><p class="p1">“All clear?” she asked, entering the room and stepping over the sparking body of the sentry Bulkhead had slammed with his mace.</p><p class="p1">From the other side of the room, Optimus placed two fingers on the side of his head and spoke in a low voice. “Ratchet, how is Rafael?”</p><p class="p1">“<em>It is too soon to know,”</em> was the response.</p><p class="p1">“He’s in good hands,” consoled the Prime.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Not mine, Optimus. Curse my Cybertronian pride! We’ve accepted these humans into our lives, yet I bothered to learn so little of their science… or medicine.”</em></p><p class="p1">Nova raised her eyebrows in surprise. The day Ratchet cursed his loyalty to Cybertron was a very bad day indeed. June was probably working on the boy right now, and Ratchet could do nothing but watch.</p><p class="p1">“Pull yourself together, old friend,” said Optimus gently. “Rafael needs you.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>And I have grown to need him,” </em>came the response.</p><p class="p1">Bulkhead tore the power source from its pedestal and hefted it onto his back as Optimus commanded Ratchet — “Lock on to my coordinates and activate the Groundbridge.”</p><p class="p5"><span class="s2"> “Ready,” Bulkhead grunted, lugging the generator forward</span> <span class="s2">as the green flames of the Groundbridge opened behind them.</span></p><p class="p1">Optimus approached the two. “Bulkhead, return to base. There is something I must do.”</p><p class="p1">“R — Serious?” Bulkhead’s face wore an expression of incredulity.</p><p class="p1">“I have been foolish not to see what history has proven over and over again,” said Optimus gravely, looking over at the dead body of the Vehicon below them. “ — that Autobots and Decepticons will never mend their ways. If there can be no diplomatic solution to this perpetual conflict, then I must not allow darkness to fall on this, or any other planet. Megatron must be <em>destroyed.</em>” </p><p class="p1">Nova leaped forward. “I’ll go with you!”</p><p class="p1">“No, Nova. You will return to base with Bulkhead,” he replied, staring her in the face. “That is an order.”</p><p class="p1">“But I … yes, Optimus,” the half-spark’s shoulders sagged as she walked toward the portal, through which Bulkhead already had disappeared, looking back one last time at her guardian before advancing through the Groundbridge herself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">Back at the base, the Autobots, Bulkhead and Nova included, were gathered around the scene of grief as Nurse Darby examined Rafael, her movements becoming more frantic. Finally, she removed her stethoscope and straightened above the medical table. “Jack, help me gat Raf to the car. He’s going to the emergency room.”</p><p class="p1">“Nurse Darby, your doctors won’t be able to comprehend what’s afflicting him,” Ratchet protested. “Not without a decade of study, and a person like Nova from which to study <em>from</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t have time to argue,” she snapped, wheeling the table around.</p><p class="p1">Ratchet approached the computer, reading the vital signs and scanned images of the patient. “The effects of an Energy blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough, but this is a human. I’m not getting any readings…” Suddenly, he stopped and turned away from the computer. “How could I not have seen this?” His voice grew low. “Rafael’s been infected with <em>Dark</em> Energon.”</p><p class="p1">Jaws dropped around the room. A reaction was produced from almost everyone, except for Nova. She had withdrawn to a corner where no one could notice, and fallen to her knees.</p><p class="p1">“<em>I need Energon!”</em></p><p class="p1">
  <em> “Wait. You said Energon was devastating to humans…”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> “Under normal circumstances, quite. But I am relying upon the dark matter currently invading Rafael’s body to meet it head on…”</em>
</p><p class="p1">In her mind, Nova could see an entirely different scene, one which caused her pain and made her shut her eyes and clutch her head.</p><p class="p6">
  <b>A huge volcano, erupting with dark fire, was spewing purple matter from the depths of the Earth, which burned in many flames and quakes. And in the midst of it all, battered and broken, was her guardian Optimus Prime. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> He had walked through the Decepticon Groundbridge and stood to face his enemy, proclaiming in a loud voice: “Megatron! Today you answer for your crimes against Cybertron and against humanity.” He readied himself across the wide gap of land that stretched between them. “One shall stand—”</b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> “And one shall fall,” Megatron finished. “You, Optimus Prime!”</b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> Without further ado, the two warriors charged toward each other, flinging out their fists to strike each other in a fiery blow. As their fists collided with the other’s respective face, the blows were so violent that both of them were knocked back by the impact of the strike, their metal feet screeching on the ground as they skidded. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> Recovering, they charged at each other again, but this time Megatron led with his ion cannon, and nearly blasted Optimus’ face to bits, but the Prime deflected his blow at the last second and the shot passed into the air beyond, harmless. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b>Optimus fired back with his own blaster, but was struck once, and again, by Megatron’s well-placed fist in his ribcage, and the Prime had to reach up a second time to push Megatron’s blaster cannon off of his face. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b>Each of them tried to fire a shot at the other, but again and again found their laser deflected by the other, until finally Optimus saw his chance, and delivered a forceful roundhouse kick to Megatron’s face. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> “Yah!”</b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> Reaching under to shoot his foe again, Megatron’s cannon was deflected, then Optimus’, then Megatron’s, until both Transformers aimed their blasters at each other at the exact same time and fired a shot — directly into the barrel of their enemy’s weapon. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> The blaster shots erupted in an explosion which really did push Optimus and Megatron away from each other, about a hundred feet away. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> This time, as Optimus got to his feet, he deactivated his blaster and instead formed his arm-sword, which extended with a shiiing as he charged at Megatron. The warlord, enraged, fired several shots at the approaching enemy, which, ideally, should have hit him, but Optimus displayed his excessive skills with a blade by deflecting his shots, one after the other, blast by blast, until the Prime gathered into a tremendous leap and fell from the sky to meet Megatron, their blades clashing together.</b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> They glowered at each other across the surface of their swords, and Optimus, enraged, growled slightly in exertion as Megatron bore down on him, and taunted him. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> “Your defeat here was foreseen by the ancients,” the Decepticon hissed. “What was it they wrote — ‘The weak shall perish?”</b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> Optimus’ voice resonated with an instant calm as he braced himself, and looked Megatron in the eye. “Do not believe everything you read."</b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> Growling now, Megatron flung his assailant aside and resumed their battle, which now consisted of only swords. Clashing again and again, the blades resounded in a noise which made Nova’s head ache, but she found herself admiring at the incredible skill shown by these two rivals, their bodies moving to lunge and pivot and thrust and strike out at the other. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> Then, the tables turned, and, in a burst of energy, Optimus finally had the power to pin Megatron to the ground. Now, he stood on top of his enemy in bitter victory. The downed warlord looked up at the sky as Optimus slammed a foot into his chest, and Megatron groaned;</b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> “My destiny…This isn’t how it’s supposed to end!”</b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> “On the contrary, Megatron,” Optimus said, raising his sword arm into the air for the killing stroke, “I could not have allowed it to end otherwise.”</b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> Lightning flashed, the volcano rumbled behind him, and Optimus brought down the sword with all the force he could muster. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> This is it, Nova told herself. This is where he finally ends it. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> As the sword sped downward, leaving a blue streak through the dark air, the half-spark involuntarily closed her eyes, only to realize that her eyes were already closed. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> She was forced to watch. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> And what she saw was unthinkable. Megatron, in an incredible reflex, closed his hands around the sword at the very moment before the blade would have cloven his head in two, and his palms held Optimus’ blade inches from his mouth as he glared up at him with violet-infused eyes. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> Stunned, Optimus wobbled as his sword lay in his enemy’s grasp. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> Megatron smiled.</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>Optimus!</em>” Nova shouted, unable to contain herself. </p><p class="p1">A blinding flash filled the base and caused Nova’s eyes to shoot open. Ratchet and the others were now congregated around the Energon infusion chamber, from which the light had issued, and on the table in the center lay Raf.</p><p class="p1">The humans, once the chamber had opened, ran to Raf’s side and looked for any sign of hope.</p><p class="p1">“Pulse rate is stabilizing,” Nurse Darby reported.</p><p class="p1">Nova’s ears barely caught the whisper from the boy on the table as he awakened. “Bee…”</p><p class="p1">The Autobot medic sighed, satisfied, and let a smile come to his face as Miko leaned in to hug Raf. “Optimus, we did it.”</p><p class="p1">“Ratchet,” Nova interrupted, stumbling out of her corner and into full view. “Optimus can’t answer. He’s in trouble. The alignment is here — he needs our help!”</p><p class="p1">Sure enough, once Ratchet opened the comm-link, the sounds of clashing and pounding andgrunting from immense strain burst through.</p><p class="p1">“What is he doing?” Ratchet demanded of the half-spark.</p><p class="p1">“He’s — he’s facing the storm… alone,” she said, her voice cracking in sudden pain. “Megatron has too much power — if we don’t stop him, he’s going to destroy everything. <em>Everything!”</em></p><p class="p1">Arcee berated the green Wrecker. “Bulkhead, you let Optimus face Megatron alone?!”</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t have a choice,” he denied.</p><p class="p1">Ratchet was busy analyzing the data from the computer. “It could be a trap,” he said shortly. “We need to get a fix on his location.”</p><p class="p1">Nova was becoming more agonized by the minute, clutching her throbbing head. “The eclipse … it’s here. Optimus is in danger!”</p><p class="p1">“I’m locked onto Optimus’ signal,” the medic said. Then he looked again at the location in consternation. “Wait. How is this possible?”<br/>
“What?” Arcee asked. “What is it?”</p><p class="p1">“Dark Energon,” Nova hissed, but no one heard her. It was as if she was stuck in a dream. A torturous nightmare.<br/>
Ratchet turned. “We need to get Optimus out of there, <em>now!”</em></p><p class="p1">He pulled down the levers. “Bulkhead, go!”</p><p class="p1">“I’m on it,” the Wrecker responded, whipping out his mace and charging through.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll go, too,” Nova grunted, hobbling toward the portal as fast as she could.</p><p class="p1">Ratchet seized her in his hand and lifted her up to the computer. “No. You stay. Optimus will need you by the time this is over. I need you and Bumblebee to close the Groundbridge <em>exactly</em> when I tell you to, do you understand?”</p><p class="p1">Without waiting for an answer, Ratchet himself rushed through the Groundbridge a second later with Arcee. Nova opened the comm-link, and a minute later heard Ratchet’s voice. “<em>Nova, close the vortex, now!”</em></p><p class="p1">“Do it, Bumblebee!”</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee keyed in the appropriate command, and with a swirling motion, the portal lights disappeared, leaving Arcee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet in the empty tunnel. Between Ratchet and Bulkhead stooped Optimus, leaning heavily on their shoulders.</p><p class="p1">“Easy, Optimus,” said Ratchet. “From the looks of things, you’ve been exposed to a massive amount of Dark Energon.”</p><p class="p1">Optimus’ head raised to look at Rafael, still lying on the table under the attentive care of June Darby.</p><p class="p1">“I am not the only one,” the Prime said, looking at Raf in concern. Ratchet and Bulkhead lowered him to sitting position as Nova came to stand beside him.</p><p class="p1">Seeing that the human was awake, he smiled at the boy.</p><p class="p1">“Hey,” murmured Raf.</p><p class="p1">June glared up at Optimus, her eyes flashing. “He’s lucky to be alive.”</p><p class="p1">Sitting wearily next to her guardian, Nova could see that his smile disappeared at the gravity of June’s statement, and she felt a twinge of anger against her aunt rising in the pit of her stomach.</p><p class="p1">“Megatron found more of the dark stuff?” Jack inquired, coming down the stairs with Miko close behind.</p><p class="p1">“A volcano full,” Arcee said in disgust.</p><p class="p1">Bulkhead shrugged his shoulders. “The question is; how?" </p><p class="p1"><em> “</em>No,” Ratchet interjected, “The question is; <em>what?</em> As in what in the world is the blood of Unicorn doing here, on Earth?”</p><p class="p1">“The ‘Cons killed a unicorn?”<br/>
All the Autobots stared at Miko in disbelief. Even Optimus’s face registered a sort of bewilderment.</p><p class="p1">“White horse with a horn on its head,” Miko explained, as if it should ring a bell. “Prances around all sparkly?”</p><p class="p1">“Uni<em>cron,</em>” Ratchet said. “— an ancient evil, whose fossilized blood comprises the matter which we call Dark Energon, as legend would have it.”</p><p class="p1">June Darby put her hand to her head exasperatedly. “So you’re saying that this Unicron is some kind of boogeyman?”</p><p class="p1">“Boogeyman?” Ratchet muttered to himself, unfamiliar with the word.</p><p class="p1">“Make-believe creepy guy who hides in your closet,” translated Miko.</p><p class="p1">Ratchet turned back to June. “No, Nurse Darby,” he explained. “Unicron is very real. Was,” he said reconsidering. Then he sighed in frustration. “Well I do believe he once existed I just don’t subscribe to the theory that his primordial life force is the substance which … harmed Raf.</p><p class="p1">“I’ve heard enough,” June said, brushing off his explanation with a two-handed wave. “Jack, please help me get Raf into the car.”</p><p class="p1">Jack turned, swiveling his head and following helplessly behind the table as his mother wheeled it toward her unassuming vehicle. Bumblebee ventured forward, shaking his head and buzzing a question Nova understood.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Why does he have to go?</em>
</p><p class="p1">“M-Mom, I thought he was doing better,” Jack protested, trailing behind.</p><p class="p1">June laid a hand on Raf’s knee as she passed Ratchet. “Raf needs to be examined by <em>real</em> doctors,” she said, her stinging comment causing Ratchet to bow his head.</p><p class="p1">“And Raf’s family needs to know what’s happened.” She glared back at the rest of them. “His <em>real</em> family.”</p><p class="p1">Nova jumped down from Optimus’ shoulder and came to stand by Jack, who continued to speak against his mother’s decision, albeit very respectfully.</p><p class="p1">“Mom, Raf’s family can’t protect him — not like they can,” he said, gesturing to the rest of the Autobots. Optimus was rising shakily to his feet.</p><p class="p1">“June,” the Prime entreated her, “It deeply grieves me that I have failed. But I will do everything in my power to ensure no harm comes to our human friends — or any human, ever again.”</p><p class="p1">Miko came down to join Nova and Jack as June stopped the wheeled table and turned to Optimus.</p><p class="p1">“Optimus,” she said firmly and slowly, “They’re <em>children</em>. They do not belong in your world. They should be worrying about grades<em>, </em>prom dates — pimples! Not their own survival.”</p><p class="p1">Nova bowed her head. Survival was all she had been able to think about for a long time; others’ survival as well as her own. June did not understand that the worries of the world did not matter.</p><p class="p1">“Mom,” pleaded Jack, “Dark Energon is <em>pouring</em> out of the Earth. It doesn’t <em>do </em>that. This could be about everyone’s survival, not just ours.”<br/>
“You’re coming with me, all four of you,” ordered his mother. “And you will <em>not</em> be coming back.”</p><p class="p1">Nova frowned. June was not only speaking to the other humans; she was commanding her also to do the one thing she would never do.</p><p class="p1">But Optimus gave the response she was not willing to.</p><p class="p1">“I understand,” he said calmly.</p><p class="p1">“No, wait—” Nova said, looking up at him.</p><p class="p1">“That’s <em>it?</em>” Miko piped up from the ground, running to Optimus’ foot as well. “After all we’ve been through together — <em>see ya?!</em>” She put her hand on her hip. “What about <em>our </em>freedom to choose?”</p><p class="p1">“That may fly on their planet, but not here on Earth,” snapped June, helping Raf into the backseat.</p><p class="p1">“Get in,” she said, pointing to the car.</p><p class="p1">Miko scoffed. “Do you really expect me to get in a <em>non</em>-transforming vehicle?”</p><p class="p1">“Miko, I’m serious.” June had lost her patience.</p><p class="p1">“You’re not my mother,” she sassed back.</p><p class="p1">Bulkhead cautioned. “Miko…”</p><p class="p1">“Neither are you!” She looked back at Bulkhead and stubbornly folded her arms. It was clear that she was staying, whether anyone liked it or no.</p><p class="p1">“Well, I am yours,” the nurse said, turning to her son. “Let’s go, Jack.”</p><p class="p1">Arcee walked up behind Jack and hesitated.</p><p class="p1">“She is your mom,” she said reluctantly.</p><p class="p1">Jack, silent for a long while, clenched his fists and looked up.</p><p class="p1">“I’m staying,” he said finally. “I’m sorry.”</p><p class="p1">Mrs. Darby’s eyes widened at the realization that her son would choose these warriors over his own mother.</p><p class="p1">“Well, I at least have some control over what happens to my niece,” the nurse said, recovering. “Get in, Nova. Right now.”</p><p class="p1">“I — I <em>can’t</em>, June,” Nova protested. “You’re asking me to do the one thing that I wouldn’t do for anything in the world.” She stepped forward, holding her side. “Please —”</p><p class="p1">“I have had enough!” The nurse stalked back to the car without another word and opened the driver’s door.</p><p class="p1">“Ratchet, activate the Groundbridge,” Optimus ordered.</p><p class="p1">“No thank you,” June flatly refused out of the window, putting the car in reverse.</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee looked more sad and devastated than Nova had ever seen him as the car engine turned over and the vehicle rolled out of the rear exit of the base.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, the computer blipped with an incoming transmission from Agent Fowler.</p><p class="p1">“Prime, do you copy?” Fowler asked through his headset, the blades of his helicopter flashing in the background.</p><p class="p1">“I hear you, Agent Fowler,” replied the Prime, walking over to where he could be seen.</p><p class="p1">“Been watching the news? Mother Nature’s got a twitch in her britches.”</p><p class="p1">“We know about the volcano,” Optimus affirmed.</p><p class="p1">“<em>And</em> the quakes?” Fowler demanded.</p><p class="p1">All who were present stood staring at the screen, captivated, as Fowler continued — “Seven major tumblers of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as the volcanic eruption, all over the globe, on different tectonic plates.”</p><p class="p1">A map of the globe detailing the points of each quake appeared to the left of his communication feed. “In theory, unrelated, if they hadn’t happened—”</p><p class="p1">“At the exact same time,” finished Ratchet.</p><p class="p1">Miko was busy watching the small, ancient, antenna-laden television in the human corner. “Check it out,” she beckoned, the remote in her hand, “More good news.”</p><p class="p1">The weather announcer’s voice came through all too clearly as they watched the scenes of destruction pictured in the news bulletin. “<em>Freak storms unlike any the region has seen. Tsunamis threaten the Canadian coast, while lightning storms pummel the Gobi Desert. Meanwhile, electromagnetic anomalies plague urban power grids.”</em></p><p class="p1">This last image showed an aerial view of Europe and North Africa as the lights in each country flickered out, piece by piece, until the entire mini continent was dark as night. “<em>These abnormal global phenomena are leaving most to wonder why now, and what next?”</em></p><p class="p1">Nova shook her head. “It was just like this in my nightmares.” She walked away from her post by Optimus’ foot and went out to look at the tunnel exit of the base.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t tell me your ‘Cons have built a weather machine,” Fowler said forcibly.</p><p class="p1">Ratchet scoffed. “One that powerful? Highly unlikely.”</p><p class="p1">“I do not believe the appearance of Dark Energon at this point in time to be coincidental,” mused the Prime gravely.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, a shout came from the tunnel driveway. Nova came charging back, skidding to a stop in front of Bumblebee.</p><p class="p1">“Did you see what it’s like outside?! There’s a storm!” she cried loudly. “A terrible storm—!”</p><p class="p1">“Uh, yeah, there’s pretty much storms everywhere,” Miko said, pointing to the TV.</p><p class="p1">“No! There is a ginormous cyclone right outside, and Jack’s mother—” She frustratedly restated herself. “<em>My aunt</em> and Raf are stuck in it!”</p><p class="p1">Immediately reacting to her words, Bumblebee didn’t wait to hear any more. He transformed into his muscle car form and screeched out of the base, leaving tire marks on the floor as his red taillights disappeared from sight. Nova covered the side of her head until the smoke settled, and then she looked around at the rest of them.</p><p class="p1">Agent Fowler turned back to the original conversation. “I’ll check in for a report later on. Right now our boys need to start the evacuation of the major cities before this becomes a catastrophe.”</p><p class="p1">His video feed blipped out.</p><p class="p1">“I think it’s already a catastrophe,” Nova said to herself.</p><p class="p1">Optimus reached down and offered her a hand up, placing her gently on his shoulder. “Are you all right?” he inquired.</p><p class="p1">“I’m fine.” The half-spark looked past his head at his other shoulder and noticed something she hadn’t seen before.</p><p class="p1">“Optimus, where did you get that—” she searched for a word. “Gash?”</p><p class="p1">He looked at himself briefly. “Megatron and I were engaged in a violent struggle,” explained her guardian. “Each of us left our marks on the other, though I fear that the blows I inflicted upon him were inconsequential.”</p><p class="p1">“Are you saying he’s… invincible?”</p><p class="p1">“I do not know,” he replied simply. The half-spark could see that he was very, very tired. It scared her to see her guardian this way.</p><p class="p1">Nova tucked her arm further into her side, trying to shield it from the biting pain. Her shoulder throbbed painfully.</p><p class="p1">“Optimus…” she whispered.</p><p class="p1">He turned his head to look at her. Her face was white as a sheet.</p><p class="p1">“Nova?”</p><p class="p1">“It hurts me, too,” she said softly. “I’m hurt where you’re hurt.”</p><p class="p1">He looked at her. “Are you injured?”</p><p class="p1">“Not really. I’m fine, I think, but my side hurts so bad…”</p><p class="p1">“Rest,” he said. “You may not have recovered from recent events.”</p><p class="p1">“Okay…” Nova leaned against his head quietly. “You know — I saw you. Fighting Megatron.”</p><p class="p1">“Tell me.”</p><p class="p1">A few minutes later, as Ratchet continued to monitor nearby storms on the computer and Nova had related to Optimus what she had seen, Bumblebee returned, rolling at a more easy pace into the center of the base floor than when he had left. As he slowed to a stop, Raf opened the passenger door and slid out of his seatbelt.</p><p class="p1">“Uh, w-we’re back,” the boy announced, looking a little sheepishly around at all of them, but Nova could see that inwardly he was very happy.</p><p class="p1">“And we are glad,” Ratchet genuinely told him.</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee transformed and stood over Raf as Jack ran to his mom.</p><p class="p1">“Are you all right?” He looked her over worriedly.</p><p class="p1">She looked at him. “I will be. Jack…”</p><p class="p1">“Mom, I—”</p><p class="p1">She stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.</p><p class="p1">“I know. Me too,” she said in a forgiving tone, and drew him into a hug.</p><p class="p1">“But you’re grounded till you’re thirty,” June said firmly, releasing him. At the look on his face, she reconsidered. “Twenty-five.</p><p class="p1">Nova’s gaze snapped from the image of the family reunion to the latest news report on the tiny television screen.</p><p class="p1">“<em>World leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency.”</em></p><p class="p1">“Global?” June asked aloud in disbelief, running to the top of the stairs with her son.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“ … And scientists believe the phenomena to be somehow related to the current planetary alignment.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, the hatch to the elevator opened, and in burst Agent Fowler, leading as always with his pointer finger and his blatant demands.</p><p class="p1">“What have you learned, Prime?” He stalked to the railing. “And you’d better not blow smoke up my — oven,” he finished, catching sight of June standing behind him.</p><p class="p1">“Miss Darby,” he said with a nervous chuckle. “What a … nice surprise.”</p><p class="p1">“Special Agent Fowler,” June greeted him politely.</p><p class="p1"><em>Even Fowler is scared of my aunt,</em> Nova thought to herself in amusement, leaning her chin on her hand as she sat on Optimus’ shoulder.</p><p class="p1">“We have learned this,” Ratchet interrupted from the computer, “As with the so-called magma from the volcano, these earthquakes originated far below the Earth’s crust, from the very center of the Earth’s core, in fact.”</p><p class="p1">“Quakes don’t start there,” Fowler denied. He turned to June and shrugged his shoulders, “…Do they?”</p><p class="p1">Ratchet was still analyzing the image of the Earth’s core and the frequency of the quakes, and his voice changed to the tone he used when he was on the verge of figuring something very important out. The others listened attentively, because his conclusions were usually correct.</p><p class="p1">“Tiny tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern, almost like—” His eyes widened. “By the Allspark!”</p><p class="p1">Almost in a trancelike movement, his fingers hovered over the Cybertronian keyboard.</p><p class="p1">“If I convert these data points to audio files…” He typed in a command slowly.</p><p class="p1">“What? What is it?” Agent Fowler leaned forward with two hands gripping the railing.<br/>
“Listen,” said Ratchet simply.</p><p class="p1">For a long minute, there was no sound in the base at all, except that of Arcee’s footsteps as she came closer. The TV was muted; everyone was listening with bated breath — even Miko was silent as they all listened for the noise together.</p><p class="p1">Then, they all heard it.</p><p class="p1">A heartbeat. A rhythmic, pounding pulse; thumping over and over again in eerie constance; the evidence of life in the chaos of the world.</p><p class="p1">“A Cybertronian heartbeat?” Jack asked, incredulous.</p><p class="p1">His mother crossed her arms. “How is that possible? A heart pumps blood. There’s nothing in the Earth to pump except —”</p><p class="p1">“Blood of Unicron,” Raf realized in horror, sitting up straight.</p><p class="p1">Nova gripped her knees and rested her forehead against her guardian’s shoulder. She could tell that Optimus had come to this conclusion from the minute he heard the heartbeat.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>What are we going to do?</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Okay, hold on,” Miko said, putting her hands together. “You mean something’s <em>living</em> down there, inside our planet?”<br/>
“I fear that the Earth’s very core I not comprised of magma as your science has suggested, but of Dark Energon,” related Optimus, his eyes forward in a grave expression.</p><p class="p1">“And if we’re hearing a Spark,” Ratchet theorized, “Then Unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold.”</p><p class="p1">“So how do we stop this thing from rising?” Agent Fowler demanded.</p><p class="p1">“That, I’m afraid, was not foretold,” replied the Prime.</p><p class="p1">June was trying to figure this all out. “How can something be in our Earth’s core and be <em>alive?</em>”</p><p class="p1">“That is not unprecedented,” Optimus explained. He launched into a tale that had to do with Cybertron’s religion of Primus being in battle with Unicron from the very beginning, each ruler eventually confined in the core of his own planet, but Nova was not paying full attention. She was still trying to understand how Optimus was thinking. It was very clear that he had come to a decision, but she could not tell what.</p><p class="p1">“…And Unicron was never to be heard from again, until now,” finished her guardian.</p><p class="p1">“Maybe we can find the hole this Uber-con left when he dug himself all the way down there, and fill it full of explosives!” Agent Fowler was voicing the first plan which came to his mind.</p><p class="p1">“Agent Fowler,” said Optimus, “I do not believe that Earth became Unicron’s home, but rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering Titan.”</p><p class="p1">“…Forming your Earth itself,” Ratchet finished.</p><p class="p1"><em>Well, that might not be true, </em>Nova frowned to herself. She believed the Earth was created by an entirely different Person altogether. But if Unicron had infiltrated the Earth before it had settled, it could have been molded to his body in a way that would be dangerous to disrupt.</p><p class="p1">Arcee spoke up. “And he’s only awakening now due to the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment!”</p><p class="p1">“Okay, well, what happens now when Unicron wakes up from his billion-year nap?” Jack asked, folding his arms. Like his cousin, Jack thought practically.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, does he stretch and <em>ka-POW!!”</em> Miko said enthusiastically, “Earth poufs to dust?”</p><p class="p1">Optimus closed his eyes, hesitating to answer all these questions. Nova could see that he was having a hard time adjusting to this himself.</p><p class="p1">“You don’t know, do you?” June asked.</p><p class="p1">The Prime glanced away, struggling for an answer as Nova placed a hand on the side of his head comfortingly, reminding him that they was there to support him.</p><p class="p1">“My guess is that Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it,” he said finally. “Nonetheless, we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakens.” He paused for a moment. “The fate of your planet depends upon it.”</p><p class="p1">Nova, suddenly and inexplicably, felt that strange sickness again. The one where something was very, very wrong.</p><p class="p1">“Optimus,” she grunted as the others went about their business, “Something’s happening.”</p><p class="p1">“Where?”</p><p class="p1">She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. “Everywhere.”</p><p class="p1">Optimus turned to Ratchet. “Activate the Groundbridge,” he said quietly. “I will investigate one of the epicenters nearby which the quakes have struck.”</p><p class="p1">The medic nodded, pulling down the levers and keying in the coordinates as the portal flared to life.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t go,” Nova pleaded, clutching her side as he lowered her to the ground. “Please, don’t go. Something terrible is going to happen to you if you do.”</p><p class="p1">“That will not stop me from doing everything in my power to protect this planet,” he said. “Rest, Nova. You will need it.”</p><p class="p1">“No…” She found that her small, frail body really was useless to stop him, even if she weren’t sick. Exhausted, she leaned against the wall as her guardian walked through the Groundbridge. When he had left, she shivered and looked up at Ratchet.</p><p class="p1">“Excuse me, Chief Medical Officer,” she whispered with a grin. “Can I come up there?”</p><p class="p1">Ratchet sighed, picked her up, and plunked her ungraciously down by the control panel. “Just don’t. Touch. <em>Anything</em>,” he said, pointing his finger at her threateningly.</p><p class="p1">“M’kay.”</p><p class="p1">She listened for a while to the heartbeat of Unicron, and, lulled by its noise, she felt her vision fading as she slipped into an exhausted dream.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p6">
  <b>Optimus was walking alone, advancing through a dry canyon in some distant place, and there was nothing to see but the rocks and the sky.</b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> “Ratchet,” he said, looking around, “This epicenter is consistent with the findings of the others. It’s terrain is rich in ore.”</b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> “So what does that tell us?” The ghostly voice of Agent Fowler sprang in. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> “It follows that the natural metals in your Earth would be extensions of Unicron; his limbs, if you will,” explained Ratchet. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> “So, he did have his morning stretch, which is why these quakes happened,” June clarified. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> A sudden beeping noise interrupted her, and Ratchet looked it over quickly. “Optimus, I’m detecting a swell in Unicron’s Spark activity.”</b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> “Rest assured, Ratchet, I will proceed with vigilance.”</b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> Then, to Nova’s subconscious horror, the wall of rock behind Optimus suddenly moved and came to life, with two glowing violet eyes glaring out from its shape. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> “Do you know me, follower of Primus?” The cliff asked in a terrible voice. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> “Unicron,” Optimus answered. “The Chaos-bringer.”</b>
</p><p class="p7">
  <span class="s2">
    <b> “Good.”</b>
  </span>
  
  <span class="s2">
    <b>Unicron’s voice relished his knowledge in cruel pleasure.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> The rest of the wall crumbled and broke away, revealing the horny, terrifying spiked form of one whom Nova had often imagined — Unicron himself. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> “Now know me as Unicron: YOUR DESTROYER!!!”<br/>
</b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b>Optimus braced himself for attack as the creature lunged at him, drawing out his swords to deflect the mace-like limb of his attacker. Unicron swung his other, scythe-like arm around and battered Optimus back and forth in brutally violent moves, causing Optimus to be constantly retreating, constantly on the defensive, until he finally sheathed his blades and backed away from the fight, his hands open and his arms outstretched in submission. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> “I humbly request your ear, Lord Unicron,” he said suddenly. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> The giant being hesitated in his barrage of pummeling blows. “And what would a Prime be so compelled to say to me?”</b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> “I made this appeal not for myself,” Optimus explained humbly, “But for this planet which you constitute, and for the beings who inhabit it. Humankind relies upon you — for life; sustenance. Your resurrection will only result in the destruction of a species which evolved from the seeds of your very greatness.”</b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> Unicron had listened silently for the duration of Optimus’ speech, and then he responded. “So this humankind of whom you speak, you consider them my progeny?”<br/>
“Indeed.”</b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> “Parasites!” Unicron spat. “They, too shall know my wrathful hand … once I am finished with you!”</b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> His club-like limbs suddenly blew out and changed into spiked, cruel fingers which blazed with sudden lightning that shot towards Optimus. </b>
</p><p class="p8"> </p><p class="p1">Outside of Nova’s dream, Ratchet noticed that she was frowning in her sleep and jerking every so often.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p6">
  
  <b>Optimus got up shakily from the ground, his body smoking from the lightning which had struck him, as Unicron bent over his damaged form. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> “The line of Primes has grown weak in my absence,” he taunted, raising his hands for another strike. “And thus, you shall fall.” The tips of his fingers sparked and zapped with electricity as Optimus raised his head. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> “That outcome is inevitable,” he responded. “But not on this day!”<br/>
</b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b>Raising his blasters, Optimus took aim and fired off several blazing shots at the rock-formed attacker. Sure enough, he aimed true, and his laser fire blasted into Unicron’s chest over and over again, completely overwhelming the adversary, who hit the ground with a crash and lay still. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> Nova could see, in her dream, that the body of Unicron suddenly became reduced to a pile of stones and pebbles as Optimus stood over his vanquished foe. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> But then, more rumbling and cracking issued from all around the Prime, and Optimus cast his gaze to all the canyon walls around him as a multitude of Unicrons pushed themselves out of the rock and into the light of the sun. </b>
</p><p class="p6">
  <b> “Yes, disciple of Primus,” they said in unison. “On this very day. For Unicron may be one, but we all are Unicron!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“<em>Optimus</em>!”<br/>
Nova jerked out of her sleep.</p><p class="p1">“Would you stop yelling every few seconds?” Ratchet asked, irritated. “What’s the matter with you?”</p><p class="p1">Then he saw the ghostly look on her face, and his tone changed. “What is it?”</p><p class="p1">“Contact Optimus,” she told him. “Please, Ratchet, do it!”</p><p class="p1">Ratchet pressed a button and looked up at the screen. “Optimus, have you uncovered any further sign of Unicron’s emergence?”</p><p class="p1">Instead of the Prime’s voice, however, a thousand other guttural voices burst through the communication feed.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Unicron is power incarnate, and you, the last of the Primes, shall perish!”</em></p><p class="p1">“I take that as a ‘yes’,” Ratchet said gravely, as Nova put her head in her hands.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, no, no, no. It came true.” She got to her feet and turned to address the others. “We have to go and help him!”</p><p class="p1">“I agree,” Ratchet turned back to the comm-link. “We are on our way.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Negative,” </em>Optimus ordered. “<em>Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force. He wants me, Ratchet. This fight must be mine alone.”<br/>
</em>Nova felt her heart sinking with each of his words, but a moment later she bolstered her courage and looked each one of her teammates in the eye with a fiery gaze. “You guys, he is going to be overwhelmed. I saw how many there were. Anyone who tries to stand alone against an army that size will die. Are we really going to let our leader and friend fight alone?”</p><p class="p1">She looked at Arcee. “Will you?”<br/>
“No.” Arcee’s brows lowered in determination.</p><p class="p1">“Will you, Bulkhead?”</p><p class="p1">He chuckled “Do you have to ask?”</p><p class="p1">“Bumblebee?”</p><p class="p1">The scout buzzed one note, which they all understood, human or otherwise.</p><p class="p1">Nova turned to the medic. “What do you say, Ratchet?”<br/>
He thought for a moment, then swept her away with his hand. “Move over, you’re standing on the bridge controls.”</p><p class="p1">Nova jumped into Bulkhead’s front seat as he transformed and the Groundbridge swirled to life. “Who wants to say it?”</p><p class="p1">Miko did. “Autobots, roll out!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">The Autobots burst from the portal, their blasters ablaze with blue light as they transformed and jumped into the heat of battle. Optimus, who had been about to be pulled apart in the midst of a cluster of Unicrons, was freed when one of his teammates shot the attacker who was about to deal the killing blow.</p><p class="p1">He got to his feet as Nova, Bumblebee, and Arcee leapt upon the Unicron minions surrounding him, reducing them to ashes in minutes, while Bulkhead provided heavy support with his maces and blasters. Optimus sprang up and power-kicked a minion in the chest, knocking him away and flipping out his blasters while Nova and the rest of the Autobots continued to fight. Just as a Unicron soldier was about to skewer Bumblebee, Optimus charged through, grabbed the minion around the waist, and with an enormous amount of strength, hurled it away, instantly turning around and thrusting his sword into another.</p><p class="p1">Nova paused in her decapitation of a minion to watch.</p><p class="p1"><em>Wow</em>.</p><p class="p1">“Did Ratchet not relay my command?” Optimus demanded, turning to face the others. “Return to base.”</p><p class="p1">“Reinforcements will not prevent your destruction, disciple of Primus!” The Unicron swarm rumbled as one voice. Nova, trying out her blasters instead of her swords, found that they were as effective as Bumblebee’s, and she was able to bring an entire line of minions tumbling off of the cliff with a couple of shots.</p><p class="p1">“Optimus, you’re Unicron’s target,” Arcee said pointedly. “Maybe you should consider returning to base.”</p><p class="p1">They all fired upon the writhing, crumbling cliffs as Optimus responded. “These manifestations of Unicron can locate me anywhere on Earth. Even our base’s shielding would only cloak my position for so long.” He bowed his head as Bumblebee and Nova fired behind him. “I will not put others at risk.”</p><p class="p1">“Then fall back and let us take the lead,” suggested Bulkhead. “Just this once.”</p><p class="p1"><em>“Please! listen to reason,</em>” Ratchet appealed from the comm link. “<em>If you don’t survive, Optimus, I fear neither will this planet.”</em></p><p class="p1">Nova nodded up at Optimus as he considered.</p><p class="p1">“Very well,” he said.</p><p class="p1">They regrouped in front of their leader, and this time Arcee led the charge. “Let’s move!”</p><p class="p1">She sprinted out into the fray, followed closely by Nova and Bee. Optimus came behind them, and Bulkhead took up the rear. One by one the minions of Unicron fell, and step by step they were able to run to the very end of the canyon. And as they prepared to leap over a larger cliff, and a Unicron minion formed out of it, Nova felt herself being caught up in Optimus’ hand as he transformed and rammed into the soldier, blasting it to a thousand pieces with the force of a freight train. Then, as the team made it over the crest of the ridge and stepped onto the stretch of level ground outside the canyon, the Autobots all transformed and simply smashed into anything that lumbered in their way.</p><p class="p1">Sitting in the cab behind the steering wheel and peering out of Optimus’ front windows, Nova suddenly spotted something terrible happening. Just ahead of them loomed a large cliff, but instead of several smaller minions pushing themselves out of it, The Autobots saw the <em>entire</em> cliff rising from the ground, in a six-hundred-foot tall manifestation of the Chaos-Bringer, Unicron.</p><p class="p1">Nova opened the door and leapt out of the cab when Optimus screeched to a stop, transforming along with the other Autobots.</p><p class="p1">The enormous Unicron rose up before them like a living mountain, dust from its tumbling rocks clouding Nova’s visor.</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee buzzed inquisitively at Optimus, who responded, “No, not Unicron himself, but another of his manifestations.”</p><p class="p1">“One that’s as tall as a metropolis building,” Nova observed, looking at her comparatively tiny hands in frustration.</p><p class="p1">Bulkhead was panting. “If we can’t beat Unicron, and we can’t outrun him, what exactly are we <em>supposed</em> to do?!”</p><p class="p1">“All we can do,” Optimus replied evenly, standing straight and transforming his hands into blasters. “Neutralize his vessels as they appear, until we find a way to destroy him … without destroying the very Earth upon which we walk.”</p><p class="p1">Optimus Prime began to walk forward to meet the giant, then gradually broke broke into a run with his blasters alive with blue fire.</p><p class="p1">Nova tried to run as fast as the others, but could barely keep up with Optimus.</p><p class="p1">The others all transformed and raced to get behind the slow-moving colossus. Once Bee and Bulkhead were behind the legs, they transformed again and continued to fire, their arms outstretched and blinking every time they shot.</p><p class="p1">In response, Unicron’s mace-like arm lowered to crush these insignificant insects, trying to drive them into the ground with his terrible appendage. The two Autobots fled as fast as they could, but their bodies were flung into the air nonetheless, landing with a crash a distance away.</p><p class="p1">From the side, Arcee fired at the arm of Unicron with zeal, running quickly all the while, and transformed into her motorcycle form when she sensed that he would retaliate. Sure enough, she had caught his attention, and her speed was not enough. The giant scythe whistled through the air and knocked her into the air just as it had done with the others. With a scream, Arcee hit the ground, rolled for a long time until she changed back into her robotic form, and lay still.</p><p class="p1">In front of the giant beast, Optimus and Nova opened fire, blasting their shots into his arm again and again, but their lasers had no effect. The monster just raised its hand and thrust it into the ground, causing a shower of giant boulders to fall on top of Optimus and bury him beneath their weight.</p><p class="p1">As the dust settled, Nova shook the debris from her visor and ran to the pile of stones. The other Autobots, alerted to the danger of their leader, got up from the ground as well, and raced towards the fallen warrior as Unicron stomped ever closer, attempting to crush Optimus into the dust with his foot.</p><p class="p1">But Nova, who was closest, got there first. Heaving and grunting, she helped throw the boulders off of Optimus’ body, and they made enough progress that she could see his face, but as Unicron raised his foot into the air with agonizing slowness, she knew that it was too late.</p><p class="p1">“I am this world’s past and its future,” the Unicron boomed above them, the foot lowering far too quickly for Nova’s liking. “And as of this moment…”</p><p class="p1">“NO!” Arcee screamed.</p><p class="p1">“…All Primes are simply past.”</p><p class="p1">Then, as Nova braced for the horrible pain that would surely come, keeping her eyes wide open to show that no minion would ever make her close them in fear, she heard the shots of lasers being discharged, and a minute later, the giant Unicron’s face was blown full of holes, its body falling along with its foot as it crumbled before Optimus’ astonished eyes.</p><p class="p1">Bulkhead and Bumblebee deactivated their blasters as they stood and stared at the fallen beast, and Arcee came to join them as the dust settled.</p><p class="p1">Bee buzzed in a question.</p><p class="p1">Arcee glanced at him. “Wasn’t me.”</p><p class="p1">“Me neither,” Bulkhead agreed. They all looked at Nova, who was still up to her elbows in rock.</p><p class="p1">Arcee placed two fingers to her head. “Ratchet?”</p><p class="p1">“<em>What is it? What happened?”</em></p><p class="p1">“I happened!” A loud voice rang out over the barren land, causing everyone present to look to the skies. Perched on top of the mountain of rubble created by the minion’s fallen corpse stood an imposing figure that they all knew well; Megatron, leader of the Decepticons and warlord of Cybertron.</p><p class="p1">With a giant leap, Megatron shot into the air and landed on the ground solidly in front of them, looking up with strangely violet eyes. Nova, still working, hurried to clear away more of the boulders which trapped Optimus as the other Autobots braced themselves for a fight.</p><p class="p1">“Megatron?!” Bulkhead asked, shocked.</p><p class="p1">“<em>King ‘Con’s there, too?!”</em> Miko’s voice rang out through the open comm-link.</p><p class="p1">“<em>He has aligned himself with Unicron,”</em> Ratchet responded.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t be so sure,” Arcee said, very reluctantly. “Megatron just saved Optimus’ tailpipe.”</p><p class="p1">As the others discussed the new situation, Nova had managed to help her guardian enough that his arms and shoulders could emerge from the rocks, but his legs were still trapped underneath as Megatron approached them, stepping before Optimus’ face without saying a word.</p><p class="p1">Defiantly, Nova stood beside her guardian, her legs braced and her feet planted, a gleam of apprehension in her steely eyes.</p><p class="p1">The blaster on Megatron’s forearm charged up as he aimed his weapon directly at Optimus’ head…</p><p class="p1">“<em>No</em>!” Nova yelled.</p><p class="p1">… and turned it over to offer his hand.</p><p class="p1">Nova froze with her blaster locked into place, pointed directly at Megatron’s Spark.</p><p class="p1">Optimus hesitated, staring up at Megatron in disbelief. Then, the Prime raised one arm and grasped that of his enemy, allowing himself to be pulled out of the entrapment of boulders and raised to his own two feet.</p><p class="p1">The other Autobots hesitated to fire, but the half-spark kept her sights aimed at the Decepticon symbol on the warlord’s chest, just in case.</p><p class="p1">“It is rather ironic, considering our last encounter,” Megatron observed, releasing the Prime’s hand and turning away. “If memory serves, you were desperately attempting to extinguish my Spark.”</p><p class="p1">“That option remains very much in play,” replied Optimus, coming forward and standing toe-to-toe with Megatron, their faces inches away. Nova noticed that Megatron was slightly taller than her guardian, but she knew that size did not matter in the battles between the two.</p><p class="p1">“I would expect nothing less,” the Decepticon responded easily, bringing his own head closer as well. “However, I have a proposal.” He brushed past Optimus with his hands clasped behind his back in diplomatic fashion. “Join me in defeating our shared enemy — Unicron, the Chaos-Bringer.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>HA!!”</em> Ratchet scoffed through the com link. “<em>Absurd! Unicron is evil incarnate. If Megatron was to take any side, why would it be ours?”</em></p><p class="p1">“Because Megatron’s pride would never allow anyone but himself to rule this planet,” Optimus responded, walking towards Megatron with confident footsteps.</p><p class="p1">Nova trotted at his heels. She had deactivated her weapons, but remained fully aware that any truce with Megatron was not destined to last long.</p><p class="p1">“You know me all too well, Optimus,” said Megatron in amusement.</p><p class="p1">“You lead an army of ‘Cons,” Bulkhead scoffed. “Why come to us?”<br/>
“Because this particular endeavor requires something beyond my realm of command: the power of a Prime,” Megatron gestured to Optimus with an outstretched hand.</p><p class="p1">Bulkhead chuckled. “Huh. Then I guess we don’t need you.”</p><p class="p1">“On the contrary,” Megatron said. “Optimus may be the only one who can <em>defeat</em> Unicron, but I remain the only one who can <em>guide</em> you to him.”</p><p class="p1">He explained further as Nova folded her arms and the Autobots listened. “Unicron’s lifeblood runs through me. Only I can hear his thoughts; anticipate his movements. Optimus —” Here he ceased to address the others and appealed only to the Prime. “Our past alliances — Autobot, Decepticon — no longer matter. Not while Unicron lives.”</p><p class="p1">Through the comm-link, the others heard Ratchet slam something.</p><p class="p1">“<em>The past ALWAYS matters!” </em>he protested vehemently.</p><p class="p1">“A truce between Autobot and Decepticon…” Optimus said in consideration. Nova knew that this was what he strove to create, every day of every fight. But this instance was too good to be true. “How long do you expect us to believe <em>that</em> will last?”</p><p class="p1">“Only as long as is mutually beneficial,” Megatron said in all honesty.</p><p class="p1">“And when our proposed shared mission is complete?” Optimus had to be sure.</p><p class="p1">Megatron gave a wicked grin. “I will conquer this world — <em>my</em> way.”</p><p class="p1">Dryly, Arcee spoke aside to the others, “Brutal honesty, from a Decepticon?"</p><p class="p1">Ratchet was determined not to allow Optimus to go through with this. “<em>Aligning with the lesser of two evils is STILL siding with evil!”</em></p><p class="p1">“Do you think you’ve witnessed the full power of Unicron?” Megatron pressed his point. “Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste. Unicron has yet to fully awaken.” His words slithered into the ears of everyone who listened. “With each passing moment, the Bringer of Chaos evolves, mutating Earth from the inside out. What we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will wreak upon your world.”</p><p class="p1">“Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?” Arcee demanded.</p><p class="p1">Megatron scowled and advanced forward. “Make no mistake,” he hissed. “This time, there<em> will</em> be a planet left for me to rule.”</p><p class="p1">“Even <em>if</em> we agree,” Bulkhead said suspiciously, emphasizing the ‘if’, “Unicron’s all the way down at the center of the Earth. How are we supposed to get there, drive?!”</p><p class="p1">“There is only one way,” Optimus responded.</p><p class="p1">There was a pause, before Ratchet exploded.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Absolutely not! Groundbridging into space or onto moving trains is difficult enough, but plotting a blind jump, inside of a sentient being?!” </em>Ratchet shouted, enraged. “<em>Besides, direct exposure to that much Dark Energon will debilitate you. You haven’t built up an immunity like Megatron has.”</em></p><p class="p1"><em> “</em>Yet another strong argument for soliciting my guidance,” Megatron said, looking pointedly at Optimus.</p><p class="p1"><em> “</em>You can provide Unicron’s exact coordinates?” Optimus asked. Nova could see that his decision had already been made.</p><p class="p1">Megatron responded with a promise. “If you can transport us to this planet’s core, I can lead you directly into Unicron’s Spark … the very heart of his darkness.”</p><p class="p1">The way he said those words put a twisting feeling in Nova’s chest. She remained silent, as she had been for all this time, but the half-spark knew that something was very wrong with this deal, and so did Arcee.</p><p class="p1">“Optimus, even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?” the two-wheeler asked.</p><p class="p1">Optimus hesitated to respond, looking at Megatron before he replied. “With the Matrix of Leadership.”</p><p class="p1"><em>“What is that?”</em> Agent Fowler asked Ratchet.</p><p class="p1"><em>“A vessel of pure energy, the collective wisdom of the Primes,”</em> the medic explained.</p><p class="p1"><em>“Do we have time for a scavenger hunt?”</em> Jack’s voice came through. <em>“I mean, where’s Optimus supposed to find this Matrix?”</em></p><p class="p1">Ratchet spoke again, and from what he had told her before, Nova already knew the answer. <em>“Optimus does not need to find it. He carries it within him.”</em></p><p class="p1">“It was the collective power of the Primes that defeated Unicron so long ago,” Megatron approached Optimus again. “The very reason he now seeks to destroy you.”</p><p class="p1">Nova saw Optimus look down at his hands. “It would follow that unleashing the power of the Matrix directly into Unicron’s Spark would return him to stasis.” He lowered his hands, and for the first time, Nova wondered what unleashing all the power of the Matrix would entail, and especially what effect it might have on Optimus himself.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Hold on,” </em>Miko interjected from the comm-link, “<em>So if everything goes ‘right,’ Unicron’s gonna stay down there?”</em></p><p class="p1"><em> “Yeah,” </em>Jack agreed.<em> “Can’t we siphon him out somehow?"</em></p><p class="p1">Raf spoke for the first time in that conversation.<em> “He’s not in the Earth’s core, Jack. He is the Earth’s core.”<br/>
</em></p><p class="p1"><em>“Rafael is right,” </em>Ratchet said. <em>“Tampering with your core could affect the magnetic poles; trigger the very cataclysmic events we are attempting to remedy. Tragically, Unicron is your planet’s very seed. Always has been, and always must be.”</em></p><p class="p1">Nova frowned again. “It isn’t true,” she muttered to herself. “It isn’t.”</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, a pebble knocked against her foot, and a rumbling sound came from all around them. All the rocks which had constituted Unicron’s giant foot soldier were rolling to one point, reforming into the giant warrior that only Megatron knew to defeat.</p><p class="p1">“We got another one!” Bulkhead shouted.</p><p class="p1">“Ratchet, set the Groundbridge,” Optimus ordered.</p><p class="p1">“Wait!” Arcee turned as the wind pushed the Autobots across the ground and the portal opened next to them. “We’re opening up a direct path into our base with Megatron standing right there?”</p><p class="p1">“And seriously, he’s gonna risk his own Spark to save us?” asked Bulkhead.</p><p class="p1">Megatron let out a huge laugh. “Hardly my nature!” he exclaimed, looking up at the Unicron minion as it finished forming, towering above them.</p><p class="p1">“Consider my offer,” Megatron said with a smile. “I shall keep it busy.”</p><p class="p1">With that, he transformed into his Cybertronian jet form and launched into the sky, beginning to attack the giants fearlessly. It seemed to Nova that he was actually enjoying himself. </p><p class="p1">Optimus waited as the Autobots charged back into the Groundbridge, one by one, and followed behind as the portal closed, giving a last look to his sworn enemy as he disappeared from view.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">Optimus knelt to address Nova as the Autobots gathered around. “Nova,” he said in an undertone. “I appreciated your composure in that situation.”</p><p class="p1">She cocked her head. “I didn’t have much to say.”</p><p class="p1">He nodded and removed his battle mask. “I understand.”</p><p class="p1">“You’ve already decided, haven’t you?”</p><p class="p1">He did not answer her directly, but stood to speak to the others. The other humans stood in a group on the railings above, looking down at him in silence.</p><p class="p1">“I have decided to accept Megatron’s offer,” he announced firmly. “We will arrange for him to be transported to our base.”</p><p class="p1">Instantly, the room was filled with clamors of protest.</p><p class="p1">“I know that desperate times call for desperate measures, but bringing Megatron <em>here?</em>” Ratchet sounded like he was going to have a fit.</p><p class="p1">June Darby chimed in.</p><p class="p1">“How could you even think about letting that monster near these children after what he did to Raf?”</p><p class="p1">“He will be closely monitored,” Optimus explained, “And only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey.” His eyes held a solemn promise. “Not one moment more.”</p><p class="p1">Agent Fowler spoke up and voiced his concerns, “What’s gonna stop the ‘Con from calling in an air strike if he knows where you live?”<br/>
“By Ground-bridging Megatron here, he will be unable to get a fix on our coordinates.”</p><p class="p1">Then Jack voiced the question that Nova had been holding in her mind. “Optimus, what’s gonna happen to you when all your Matrix energy is released?”</p><p class="p1">“The power within the Matrix has not previously been utilized in this manner,” he responded, turning towards the Groundbridge.</p><p class="p1">“But, you have an idea,” Jack pressed. “Don’t you?”</p><p class="p1">Nova winced. She thought her cousin was turning into a news reporter, the way he kept at his questions.</p><p class="p1">Optimus was silent now, for a long minute, and when he spoke again his voice was more controlled. “Autobots,” he said, “If humankind is to be saved, I have no choice but to proceed. But you do.”</p><p class="p1">Each of the Autobots looked at their human friends.</p><p class="p1">“Well, I dunno about humankind, but I’m willing to do it,” Bulkhead said. “For Miko.”</p><p class="p1">“For Jack,” agreed Arcee.</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee beeped a couple times, and Raf knew exactly what he said.</p><p class="p1">Optimus looked down at Nova, and she knew that he was doing this for her, too.</p><p class="p1">Her eyes dropped to the floor. “For Coby,” she murmured.</p><p class="p1">“It is time,” Optimus told Ratchet, who nodded resignedly and walked to the ground bridge controls.</p><p class="p1">Walking aside, the Prime laid a hand to the communicator on his head. “Megatron, we are sending transport.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>You can always be relied upon to listen to reason, Optimus,” </em>came the pleased voice.</p><p class="p1">There was a loud crash as that of rocks tumbling downward, and Nova had no doubt of what had happened to one of the Unicron minions. Ratchet pulled down the levers of the portal once he had locked on to the proper set of coordinates, and then there was nothing to do but wait for what might come through.</p><p class="p1">Optimus looked down at the humans.</p><p class="p1">“Come on, you three,” June said to the children, “Time to go.”</p><p class="p1">Jack and Raf followed the adults down the stairs obediently, but Miko resisted to the point that Ratchet had to push her across the floor with his hand.</p><p class="p1">“Rrgh, no fair!” Miko whined. “I’ve never seen him!” She turned around to face Ratchet angrily. “Why do we have to hide?”</p><p class="p1">“Because I said so,” replied the medic.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, as the last human disappeared into the hallway in the back, the Groundbridge came to life in the tunnel, illuminating every Cybertronian face with an eerie green glow.</p><p class="p1">The Autobots stood at the ready in front of the swirling portal, every transistor taut, every receptor turned up high. Optimus stood before them all, ready to greet their new ally — or to kill an old foe. Nova stood by Ratchet’s foot with her arms tightly crossed, just because she knew if she let them fall to her sides they would turn into a weapon of some sort, no matter what Optimus wanted.</p><p class="p1">They waited, and not long after, they saw him.</p><p class="p1">He walked slowly, confidently, step-by-step through the bridge as the other Autobots formed their weapons. All except for Optimus, and Nova, who knew she had to control herself.</p><p class="p1">Megatron exited the Groundbridge fully, stood upright, and looked around appraisingly, as if he was on the bridge of his own warship instead of in enemy territory.</p><p class="p1">“So, this is where the magic happens,” he said. “Quaint.”</p><p class="p1">There was a tense silence as Bulkhead shifted his weight forward and Megatron continued to stare at the gathering before him, until the quiet was broken by the most likely person possible: Raf.</p><p class="p1">He ran out from the safety of the hallway, his arm and finger outstretched. “You…” he choked up at the Decepticon, lost for words.</p><p class="p1">Jack and Miko came forward to restrain him, Fowler and June close behind.</p><p class="p1">“Ah!” Megatron waved his fingers at him as Arcee bolted to stand between him and the humans. “You’re looking much better than the last time we met, little one.</p><p class="p1">“Humans,” he observed, “Resilient.”</p><p class="p1">“Come on, Raf,” Jack urged the boy as his mother came and placed her hands around his shoulders. “He isn’t worth it.”</p><p class="p1">Reluctantly, Rafael allowed himself to be escorted back to the tunnel as Jack glowered at Megatron in silence.</p><p class="p1">“And you,” the warlord said as Jack turned away, “I never forget a face — even that of a human.”</p><p class="p1">Jack said nothing, but merely walked back to the hallway, following his mother and his friend.</p><p class="p1">Miko, however, would not leave without getting a word in.</p><p class="p1">“You double-cross <em>anyone</em>, <em>mine</em> is the face you will never forget — <em>NEVER</em>!!”</p><p class="p1">Fowler practically picked her up and dragged the flailing girl backwards, and Nova was surprised to see Megatron glance at her next, his violet eyes burning like dark lights of venom.</p><p class="p1">“Ah, the half-spark,” he said amusedly. “I see you have become a little half-warrior as well. I assume you belong to Prime?”<br/>
She said nothing, but stared back at him with a steely glare as she folded her arms tightly on her chest.</p><p class="p1">“I see he has trained you to be resistant to anger,” Megatron continued with a chuckle. “How admirable.”</p><p class="p1">The half-spark, so labeled by Megatron himself, literally bit her tongue and swallowed her words back. He could not be allowed to know what she thought, or the whole base could erupt in war.</p><p class="p1">“Ratchet,” Optimus said, “Obtain the destination coordinates from our guest.”</p><p class="p1">Megatron pushed past Optimus pointedly and stood by the Groundbridge controls, waiting for Ratchet, who joined him bravely and refused to take any backtalk from him. Nova noticed Optimus following Jack to the hallway, and she followed; curious.</p><p class="p1">“Jack,” he beckoned, taking a knee. “Will you … keep something for me?”</p><p class="p1">“Sure,” the boy said, with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p class="p1">Optimus held up a strange, flat object, which was made of silvery metal fragments and thin veins of bright blue Energon interwoven in a Cybertronian design.</p><p class="p1">Nova raised her eyebrows. She recognized the Key to Vector Sigma immediately. As Optimus handed the device to Jack, the Key broke apart and reformed itself to a size which would fit a human hand perfectly, and the teen took it with a confused expression on his face.</p><p class="p1">“What is it?”</p><p class="p1">Optimus Prime glanced at Nova quickly, and she could tell he was warning her not to say anything. “It is — the key to the Groundbridge power supply,” he said, his gaze shifting more than once. It was a lie which Nova could see from a mega-parsec away, but Jack, fortunately, could not.</p><p class="p1">“Okay, but shouldn’t Ratchet have this?” he inquired, holding the Key back out.</p><p class="p1">The Prime stared at the ground for a moment, unwilling to look at either of them. “Perhaps. But I’ve been impressed by how much you’ve matured since we first met. As such, I feel you have earned the responsibility of safeguarding this important device, until I return.”</p><p class="p1">“I won’t let you down,” Jack said determinedly, unsure as to why Nova was staring at Optimus so pointedly.</p><p class="p1">Optimus stood, looked at Jack for one more instant, and turned away without another word.</p><p class="p1">Nova trotted at his heels and whispered her question once Jack was out of earshot. “Why didn’t you tell him what it really was?”</p><p class="p1">“He will be told, in due time.”</p><p class="p1">She hesitated. “Why did you want to give it to him in the first place?”</p><p class="p1">He didn’t answer right away, so she stepped in front of him and placed her hands on his foot. He stopped walking, and looked down at her.</p><p class="p1">“Optimus, something’s wrong with you,” she told him. It was not a question. “You've been acting differently ever since Megatron told us we needed the Matrix to defeat Unicron.”</p><p class="p1">Optimus looked her in the eyes for the first time, and Nova knew what was wrong.</p><p class="p1">“You don’t think you’re coming back,” she realized.</p><p class="p1">“I will do what must be done,” he said.</p><p class="p1">Nova bowed her head. “And you expect me to stay behind?”</p><p class="p1">Her guardian tilted his head forward slightly. “Humankind will need you and Ratchet to remain here in order to protect them—” </p><p class="p1">But Nova had begun to shake her head even before he finished.</p><p class="p1">“I’m not leaving you again! I made a <em>promise</em>,” she insisted, “Don’t you remember? I told you I’d never leave your side.”</p><p class="p1">“It may be time that I leave yours.”</p><p class="p1">With these words, he looked at her in such a way — such a sad, sweet way — that confirmed every iota of apprehension and terror that she had bottled up inside her.</p><p class="p1">“No. Nope. Absolutely, definitely not.” She crossed her arms. “You can force me to stay behind if you want, Optimus, but I’ve learned a trick or two from Miko, and I am <em>not</em> staying behind this time to watch my family die, do you understand? I am going with you!”</p><p class="p1">His eyes widened in surprise at her outburst. “I—”</p><p class="p1">“Optimus! <em>Please.</em>”</p><p class="p1">The Prime saw that the Groundbridge was ready to activate, and he looked down at her again.</p><p class="p1">“Very well,” he relented, lifting her to his shoulder. “Remain vigilant.”</p><p class="p1">“I will.”</p><p class="p1">The portal tunnel opened up with a swirling light, and Megatron stood beside it expectantly as the Autobots gathered around and prepared to depart.</p><p class="p1">“Locked and ready,” Ratchet confirmed, watching the others go one by one up to the portal. Arceecame the closest to Megatron, who looked at her expectantly.</p><p class="p1">“You first,” she said in a dry voice.</p><p class="p1">“As you wish,” he replied with a bow, advancing first into the Groundbridge.</p><p class="p1">The humans, now safely out of danger, came to join their partners as the Autobots cast one last gaze upon each of them. Nova and Optimus went through last, and her guardian turned to look one more time upon these human friends, knowing that this battle could be his last.</p><p class="p1">Then, he turned and walked through, Nova raising her hand in a wave to her aunt as she rode on his shoulder, letting June know that all was forgiven, and the team would be back soon.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">The Groundbridge opened and dropped the Autobots off in a place Nova instantly hated. She slid off of her guardian’s shoulder and looked around her in disgust, her eyes taking in every detail.</p><p class="p1">The place they were in was like a huge pit, crisscrossed with straight bridges that stretched from one side of the pit to the other. The sides of the pit were studded with large purple pods which looked like Cybertronian welts; at least that’s how she described it to herself, and every now and then the bridges like the one they stood upon would connect in a round junction in uneven places, like organic veins and arteries. Sure enough, Nova realized that the bridges were rounded on the bottom, and every now and then would pulsate with a bright purple radiance all at once, as if responding to the gentle beat of a huge unseen heart.</p><p class="p1">Actually, a heartbeat was the first thing Nova heard as she walked into the place — a very loud, slow heartbeat, like the one she had heard back at base.</p><p class="p1"><em>We're actually inside Unicron</em>, she told herself in disbelief, looking down. <em>We are actually inside the biggest Cybertronian in history.</em></p><p class="p1">The minute she cast her eyes downward, she wished she had not. The ghastly hole plunged deeper and deeper until it was swallowed up by total darkness.</p><p class="p1">“So, how long before Unicron knows we’re here?” Arcee asked of Megatron.</p><p class="p1">“Make no mistake,” the warlord said over his shoulder. “He already does.”</p><p class="p1">They advanced along the huge bridge, or vein, and the half-spark, tiring of looking down, craned her neck so that she gazed upward instead. What looked like a huge, round light set in an enormous socket in the metal above shone with a purple radiance and served to illuminate the whole pit, and Nova realized that it had two smaller circles in the center of it. The light reminded her of something else, but she couldn’t think of what it was.</p><p class="p1">Then, to her everlasting horror, she heard a clanking, moving noise, and the light moved. The huge thing was a perfect sphere, which slowly rolled around and around above them as they walked on the bridges below it — and stopped, freezing Nova in her tracks.</p><p class="p1">It was an eye.</p><p class="p1">Nova decided not to say anything.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Megatron led them to the edge of a bridge, where an aperture waited at the end of it, and passed through. The others knew that they had no choice but to continue, so, one by one, they followed. Optimus and Nova went first underneath the opening, walking closely behind Megatron, and Bulkhead and Bumblebee brought up the rear as they left the open space of the giant pit and advanced into a narrow tunnel, only about thirty feet in diameter, with corrugated patterns on the walls and smaller veins stretching across it every few feet, so that the taller Cybertronians had to be ducking their heads every minute or so.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, as the air hissed in some sort of bodily process, they all saw Megatron clutch his head and gasp in sudden pain, falling to his knee.</p><p class="p1">Optimus came to him. “Megatron!” he called, but there was no answer for a long moment.</p><p class="p1">Then the warlord opened his eyes, and Nova, standing in front of him, saw that his eyes flashed nearly white before fading back to their venomous purple which matched the grooves in the walls.</p><p class="p1">He blinked, bewildered, as he got his bearings, and spoke a brief explanation. “Unicron grows ever stronger.” He got to his feet and turned to the Prime, who was standing behind him with his face in a solemn frown. Silently, Megatron walked past the other Autobots and continued down the tunnel as if nothing had happened, but Arcee stopped Optimus.</p><p class="p1">“How do we know Unicron isn’t using Megatron to lead us all into a trap?”</p><p class="p1">“We do not.” Optimus continued walking as Nova and Arcee exchanged glances. Arcee pulled out her blasters and Nova followed behind the Prime in silence.</p><p class="p1">They continued onward as a group, but Nova could see from the way Bulkhead was shaking his head that there was something wrong with his vision.</p><p class="p1"><em>The Dark Energon is affecting him already</em>, she said to herself, looking at her hands. <em>How long before we’re all crawling on the ground?</em></p><p class="p1">Nevertheless, she said nothing and continued to follow Megatron through the tunnel.</p><p class="p1">Eventually, the group came to another large pit like the first one, and Megatron led them through the enormous hole which introduced it. The walls of the place were covered in those things that Nova had termed ‘boils’ in her mind, as well as many interlocking panels and fixtures which she could only assume were organic.</p><p class="p1">“Unicron’s spark is near,” Megatron said simply.</p><p class="p1">Arcee took one look at the chasm before them, and turned to the warlord.</p><p class="p1">“After you,” she insisted dryly.</p><p class="p1">Megatron narrowed his eyes in amusement, and led the way with a stoic face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The bridge stretched out before them in a narrow, railless path which Nova only too well could imagine snapping in two and sending them to their death so far below, but with her eyes fixed on Optimus’ feet in front of her, her feet were steady, and she gained courage. He had not said one word to her since they had arrived in the Earth’s core, but a different voice alerted her from behind.</p><p class="p1">Bulkhead groaned and put his large hand to his head. Bumblebee buzzed and beeped inquisitively, and Arcee approached the Wrecker, putting a hand on his arm.</p><p class="p1">“I’m fine, Bee. Just woozy,” he replied, but Arcee knew better.</p><p class="p1">“The Dark Energon. It’s starting to affect him,” she said. “Steady as you go, Bulk.”</p><p class="p1">She and Bumblebee helped him stumble across the bridge as Nova, Optimus, and Megatron walked ahead.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, the Decepticon insignia on Megatron’s chest glowed in a purple light.</p><p class="p1">“He is preparing to expel us,” the Decepticon warned.</p><p class="p1">Nova braced herself for the bridge to collapse under her feet, but what actually happened was completely worse.</p><p class="p1">An eerie, menacing screeching noise gradually rose from the walls around them, and everybody looked around frantically for the source, until it burst into view.</p><p class="p1">A swarm. Hundreds of misshapen, gargoyle-like creatures, seeming only to consist of tentacles and enormous teeth, were rising from the tunnel below to meet them, flying at high speed to the very vein upon which they walked.</p><p class="p1"><em>Monsters,</em> Nova thought, her shoulders slumping. <em>Horrible, nameless monsters inside a larger monster. Here to kill us. I should’ve seen this coming.</em></p><p class="p1">The others flipped out their blasters.</p><p class="p1">“What are those things?” Bulkhead demanded.</p><p class="p1">Optimus looked around at the descending creatures around them. “As we are within Unicron’s body, it stands to reason that they are some sort of antibody.”</p><p class="p1">He readied his blaster on his arm.</p><p class="p1">The swarm, now having identified their targets, regrouped in the air and began to target the bridge, surrounding it in a cyclone of tentacles and razor-lined throats.</p><p class="p1">Standing fast, the line of five Autobots and one Decepticon held firm, their blasters igniting and destroying several of the creatures upon impact, but the creatures could fire back. Red lasers rained down on them and on the bridge, as well as several antibodies crashing into the vein itself as the warriorsdefended their standing point. Nova, unsure of what to aim for, shot several creatures down, but whenever one dropped, twenty more sprang up in its place.</p><p class="p1">“We need to find cover,” she cried, hoping to solicit a response from someone who was a leader, but none came.</p><p class="p1">As the creatures, undeterred, came closer, Optimus abandoned the use of his blasters and drew his sword, or at least, his sword-and-a-half, as one of them had been broken in his battle with Megatron. He cleaved many of the creatures in two with mighty strokes, turning and thrusting his blades into any spawn of Unicron which came close. The others covered their heads and faces from the oncoming blaster fire, and Arcee, leaping up in the air to fire upon an antibody which flew underneath her, was blown back by its resulting explosion and knocked off of the bridge. Nova watched her sail through the air and strike a mighty blow on the back of another antibody, regaining her footing and landing safely on another vein below the group.</p><p class="p1">The half-spark, continuing to fight alongside Bulkhead, heard another groan as he knocked a creature silly with his mace. He wobbled and swayed, and she could see that he was stumbling.</p><p class="p1">“Optimus, Bulkhead’s in trouble!” she yelled, watching him slip off of the bridge. As he fell, he barely managed to grab ahold of the very edge just in time, but his grip was slipping.</p><p class="p1">Nova grabbed onto his finger and pulled with all her might as Bumblebee came to help, but to no avail. They could not hold the Wrecker up forever.</p><p class="p1">“Optimus!” Nova shouted.</p><p class="p1">“Bee, lemme go,” Bulkhead told him. “I’ll only take you down with me!”</p><p class="p1">Nova, who had been switching her gaze from Optimus to Bulkhead and back, suddenly stopped and stared at the Prime. He was fighting back-to-back with Megatron, each of them taking down ten creatures at a time, and both of them working in perfect harmony together. It was like a dance.Their movements complimented those of the other in such fluidity that where one could not fight, the other was there to back him up.</p><p class="p1">From below, Arcee had been busy with antibodies of her own, until she saw Bulkhead dangling by a finger from the side of the bridge.</p><p class="p1">“Just let go, kid,” he yelled.</p><p class="p1">Arcee screamed out, “Bulkhead!”</p><p class="p1">And then, just as Bumblebee’s grasp on the finger of his friend failed, Optimus was there. Quickly, he reached down and grabbed Bulkhead’s arm, heaving him up with an extraordinary effort.</p><p class="p1">“I gotcha,” Prime said, pulling Bulkhead the rest of the way up and standing him up on his feet.</p><p class="p1">Nova resumed fighting off the creatures as they stood together as a full front, keeping an eye on Bulkhead from that point onward. They began to run towards the end of the bridge, and the half-spark saw that Arcee was still down on the vein below.</p><p class="p1">She yelled — “Hey!” — and pointed down.</p><p class="p1">“Arcee!” Optimus beckoned, unwilling to leave anyone behind, and the two-wheeler looked up at the retreating figures of her comrades. With a running sprint and a leap, she landed on the back of an antibody creature and forced it to fly up, up, until she reached their vein, and then she sliced its neck with her wrist blades and jumped off, landing in front of everyone else on the bridge where they stood.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">The group charged into the waiting tunnel at the other side of the bridge, and as they passed through it into a round chamber, the creatures were bottlenecked as they came through, coming in much smaller numbers under the cover of the room. Nova, firing off her blasters and keeping an eye on everyone, saw that Megatron was fighting fiercely, working himself up into a frenzy as he destroyed one antibody after another. But suddenly, he halted, and his eyes were fixed on Optimus with his pupils dilated in the smallest form possible. Nova looked from him to her guardian, who was occupied with the fight, andrealized what he was about to do.</p><p class="p1">Optimus noticed where she was looking, and turned around himself. “Megatron!”</p><p class="p1">The warlord clutched his head, then rose up and seized Optimus’ shoulder before Nova could react — only to raise his blaster and shoot an antibody behind her guardian.</p><p class="p1">The half-spark relaxed her muscles slightly, and saw again that Megatron’s eyes glowed white in that strange expression of anger that was not his own.</p><p class="p1"><em>He was about to kill him,</em> her mind said, <em>Somehow, he resisted, but he was about to kill Optimus.</em></p><p class="p1">Megatron got to his feet and pointed to the far wall, where a strange pattern of violet circles were formed into the shape of a vault.</p><p class="p1">“Unicron’s Spark lies just beyond,” he said, with some difficulty.</p><p class="p1">“How do we get inside?” Optimus asked, firing behind him at the other antibodies while Megatron approached the door.</p><p class="p1">“By fooling Unicron’s defenses into believing we’re not a threat,” said Megatron, turning away from the door.</p><p class="p1">Optimus narrowed his eyes at Megatron as he realized what the Decepticon was going to do.</p><p class="p1">Nova watched the warlord advance towards the gate until his chest touched the wall, and as he did so, the glow in his Decepticon symbol suddenly intensified.</p><p class="p1">Then, the door was covered in spider-like cracks that spread out from where Megatron stood, and, with a loud clank and a whirl, the door pulled back from the opening and disappeared from view.</p><p class="p1">Megatron began to walk inside, and as Optimus realized it he turned to the others.</p><p class="p1">“Autobots,” he ordered, “I will need you to keep our attackers at bay for as long as you can.”</p><p class="p1">He looked at Nova. Clearly he expected her to stay and follow the order as well, but she merely shook her head and ran into the corridor after Megatron. She heard Optimus’ footsteps thundering behind her, and the blaster fire of the others increasing in frequency as the Autobots disappeared from view and the doors suddenly snapped shut behind them, leaving Nova to wonder how they would escape from Unicron’s Spark.</p><p class="p1">Then she remembered. There would be no escape.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">This corridor was a slightly longer distance than the others, but at the end of the tunnel, the two of them could see a glowing, violet light, pulsating and flashing in that heartbeat Nova recognized.</p><p class="p1"><em>Unicron’s Spark,</em> she told herself, and it was then that she began to feel weak. Her eyes couldn’t focus directly on one thing for a long time, and she could tell that her feet wobbled as they exited the tunnel and into full view of the enormous Spark.</p><p class="p1">Megatron was already there, standing in a mixture of awe and hate of the giant life center of the Earth’s core, and as Optimus ran up, Nova tried to shake the blurry vision from her eyes and gazed up at the Spark as well.</p><p class="p1">It was a white light of infinite brightness, surrounded by swirling colors of pink and purple, and it seemed to be made of wispy smoke, or flames, revolving around and around that bright center that none of them could reach.</p><p class="p1">Megatron turned. “Optimus, swiftly!”</p><p class="p1">Nodding, Optimus advanced forward, step by step, but as he struggled to come closer, a rhythmic pulse from the Spark caused the waves of purple to undulate and widen, one of them lashing out and hitting Optimus squarely in the chest. Nova had no recollection of whether Megatron was hit or not, because one of the waves also slammed her heart as it attacked, and it was only by the light of the energy she had been given from Optimus’ Matrix that she was able to struggle to her feet with an pained shout of exertion.</p><p class="p1">When she did stand up, she could see very plainly that Megatron had gotten to his feet before Optimus did, and was approaching the vulnerable body of his ally with his sword drawn. His eyes were smoking now, flaring angrily with Dark Energon light, and Nova realized what Unicron had commanded him to do.</p><p class="p1">“NO!” The half-spark gathered all her energy as Megatron raised his sword and leaped onto the Decepticon’s back, knocking his arm off course and bringing him to his senses. As she hit the ground with a thud and cracked her eyelids open, she saw that the sword had dropped toward Optimus' neck, but Megatron himself was resisting its fall with his left hand, grunting with the struggle of holding his own arm at bay.</p><p class="p1">Finally, with a great effort, he sheathed his blade, and his eyes were furious as he shouted, “Megatron is commanded by NO ONE!!”</p><p class="p1">Then, as if in response to his defiance, Megatron was forced to fall to his knees again. His eyes flashed and he clawed at his own head, roaring with pain. Nova got shakily to her feet, realizing that his split alliance was tearing him apart.</p><p class="p1">The Spark of Unicron now had burning slanted eyes and a cruelly leering mouth, and seemed to be pinning Megatron under its gaze for as long as the Deception could hold out.</p><p class="p1">It was not long. As Nova struggled to her feet, she saw that Megatron had collapsed completely, his burning eyes closed, and fallen to the ground. Optimus, meanwhile, struggled to rise up, but under the strength of Unicron’s power Nova could feel the darkness beating down on her as well, so much so that she was not sure how long they could stand without falling as Megatron had.</p><p class="p1">Then, suddenly, the clear voice of her guardian rang out in the chamber of Unicron’s Spark. “Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you!”</p><p class="p1">At the Prime’s words, the weight felt less heavy, the air felt a bit more clear, and Nova gathered the fragments of will she needed to get to her feet and stand behind Optimus, but both of them saw Megatron rise from the ground as well.</p><p class="p1">His body was completely consumed by purple flames, a sure sign that he had ceased to be Megatron any longer, and was now controlled solely by Unicron’s will.</p><p class="p1">“<b>You cannot defeat me, disciple of Primus</b>!” Megatron, now Unicron, hissed. “<b>I have transcended physical being. By my will alone, all upon this world shall fall into chaos</b>!”</p><p class="p1">“Not while I still function, Unicron,” Optimus challenged him. “The power of the Matrix will light our darkest hour.”</p><p class="p1">“<b>No</b>!” Unicron roared, causing Megatron to lunge at the Prime, but he was too late.</p><p class="p1">Optimus had crossed his arms over his torso, and as he spread them open wide again, Nova saw his chest open up with a noise which was drowned out by the cries of Unicron, and the familiar blue glow erupted from inside Optimus, combating the venomous light cast by the Spark of Unicron. The ray of pure energy from the Matrix of Leadership shot out from Optimus’ core and directly into Unicron’s, disappearing in the Spark of purple radiance which hovered before them.</p><p class="p1">Nova covered her face with her arms, guarding against the explosion that would surely come, and with a huge blow, she was flung back again and cast to the ground. Dimly, she realized that Optimus’ chest had closed, and he now lay beside her on the ground, smoldering in the center of the blue fields of energy she now found herself in. She laid a hand on his and closed her eyes, gritting her teeth —</p><p class="p1">“<b>AAAAAAHHHH</b>!” Unicron screeched. The light intensified to the point where Nova could not bear it, and she was sure the explosion would follow —</p><p class="p1">But the light faded in a shower of purple sparks, and all was still.</p><p class="p1">It was over. Unicron had been vanquished in the very heart of his darkness, just as Optimus had predicted.</p><p class="p1">However, Nova had no strength to think about any of this. Wincing, the half-spark laid down her head, and closed her eyes, succumbing to the darkness.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">She woke up some time later, and only because she heard a groan from behind her as Megatron got to his feet.</p><p class="p1">She had no idea how much time had passed; it could have been two minutes or two days, for all she knew. Although, she reasoned, the other Autobots would have come to retrieve them before two days had passed, that is, if they were even alive. Nova only hoped that their defeat of Unicron had come in time for the antibodies to cease their attack, but she had absolutely no way of knowing.</p><p class="p1">Megatron had been the first to rise to his feet, and put a hand to his head wearily. Then, he cast his gaze to Optimus, whose smoking body was beginning to stir on the ground a short distance away. Nova got up and placed her hand on his shoulder as he shook his head in fatigue.</p><p class="p1">“Teamwork, hmph,” Megatron huffed. Nova jerked her head up as his sword extended from his arm with a ring. Dazedly, Optimus looked up and blinked to focus his eyes as the half-spark darted between him and the Decepticon.</p><p class="p1">“Megatron, no!” she shouted, but he flung her weakened body aside with one swipe of his hand, and she tumbled to the ground helplessly a few yards away.</p><p class="p1">“No!” Nova cried, but then, both she and Megatron stopped at the four words Optimus uttered.</p><p class="p1">“Where are we, Megatronus?”</p><p class="p1">Megatron’s eyebrows rose in shock, and Nova looked from one to the other of the Cybertronians, unsure of how to react.</p><p class="p1">And then, Megatron reacted before she could. His sword deactivated and disappeared into his arm as he extended his hand to Optimus, who accepted it immediately and was pulled to his feet.</p><p class="p1">“Do you not remember, old friend?” Megatron asked amicably.</p><p class="p1">Nova was shocked. How had Optimus forgotten who Megatron was? Had he forgotten who he himself was?</p><p class="p1">She opened her mouth to ask, but then they all turned their eyes to the vault door as a loud smashing and crumbling noise erupted into the almost reverent stillness of the chamber. The first thing Nova saw in the tunnel beyond was Bulkhead’s hand mace, by which the mighty seal had fallen, and heard his voice a moment later.</p><p class="p1">“Optimus, are you okay?”</p><p class="p1">The Prime, who had not yet seen Nova standing behind him, glanced at the green Wrecker in confusion. “Why did he call me that?”</p><p class="p1">It was true, Nova realized in horror. He really had forgotten who he was.</p><p class="p1">“What did you do to him?” Arcee demanded, she and the others staying a little distance away.</p><p class="p1">Optimus looked at his teammates. “Who are they?”</p><p class="p1">Nova snapped her head around and looked behind her as a Groundbridge opened in front of them, and as she turned back, she saw Optimus looking at her in curiosity. The blank look in his eyes, void of all recognition, felt like he had stabbed her through the heart.</p><p class="p1">“Who is she?”</p><p class="p1">Nova shook her head in disbelief, whispering, “No…”</p><p class="p1">Megatron acted a split second after the Groundbridge opened. “Our mortal enemies!” he replied harshly.</p><p class="p1">He laid a hand on Optimus’ shoulder. “We’re outnumbered,” he said, “Go! I’ll cover you!”</p><p class="p1">Nova watched her guardian, fueled by panic and bewilderment, run towards the open Groundbridge without even questioning Megatron, who was now blasting at the rest of the Autobots mercilessly.</p><p class="p1">Angered, she gritted her teeth and locked her jaw, preparing herself. She had to act quickly.</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee, who had been caught in one of the blasts and hit the ground, looked up to the Groundbridge and saw Optimus hesitate, looking back at him for a moment, and Bee used his makeshift voice to try to make an appeal, to make Optimus understand …</p><p class="p1">But it was no use. The Prime turned and finished running into the Groundbridge without a single word. However, just before he disappeared in the swirling flames and as Bumblebee got a good look at his back, he saw something he did not expect.</p><p class="p1">Nova, clinging to the metal framework of Optimus’ smokestacks, turned to look back at Bumblebee and put a finger to her lips, a determined smile on her face.</p><p class="p1"><em>It’s going to be all right,</em> the look said. <em>I’ll take care of him, Bee.</em></p><p class="p1">Then, she was gone, and so was Optimus, and the Autobots were left with only the sneering face of Megatron to contemplate as he continued to fire at them. Undaunted, the team members picked themselves up amid the blaster fire and charged at the Groundbridge, trying to get past before Megatron disappeared into it, but it was too late. The warlord turned and bolted through the portal as the last light from the Groundbridge faded, moments before Arcee reached the spot.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">Back at the Autobot base, Ratchet pulled down the levers to the Groundbridge to close it, as the three Autobot warriors stumbled wearily through to enter their home.</p><p class="p1">The children ran to them, nearly stumbling over themselves in relief.</p><p class="p1">“Arcee!”<br/>
“I was worried, Bulk.”</p><p class="p1">“Are you all right, Bee?”</p><p class="p1">Ratchet looked at their minuscule group. “And Optimus?” he asked, noticing someone was missing. “Is he …”</p><p class="p1">“Dead?” Arcee responded, “No.”</p><p class="p1">“But he looked right at us without seeing us.” Bulkhead looked down at the ground. “Didn’t even know his own name.”</p><p class="p1">The humans looked at each other in silence, contemplating the magnitude of this situation.</p><p class="p1">“Hmm,” Ratchet theorized, “Perhaps, when Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes. He lost his own memories.”</p><p class="p1">There was more silence, and then June looked up. “Has anyone seen Nova?”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, yeah,” Bulkhead smacked his forehead. “I forgot about the kid.”</p><p class="p1">“That <em>kid</em> happens to be my niece!” June snapped. “What happened to her?”</p><p class="p1">Bumblebee shuffled forward, his voice beeping and buzzing as he explained sorrowfully what had happened.</p><p class="p1">“She did <em>what?”</em> Arcee was scowling in anger as Bumblebee buzzed again. “Are you sure?”</p><p class="p1">“What? What did she do?”</p><p class="p1">Ratchet turned to her. “Nurse Darby, what Bumblebee is trying to explain to you is that Nova is now aboard the Decepticon warship. Apparently, she went with Optimus instead of staying behind, sneaking into the Decepticon Groundbridge while Megatron was unawares.”</p><p class="p1">“But why would she do such a thing?” Mrs. Darby demanded. “Doesn’t she know how dangerous that is?”</p><p class="p1">The Autobots looked at each other quietly.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” Bulkhead said finally. “She does.”</p><p class="p1">“She was the only one who could go,” Arcee agreed. “Any of us would be discovered for sure.”</p><p class="p1">June was distraught. “But she could be killed!”</p><p class="p1">Ratchet turned to the computer. “Then our mission has become that much more urgent. We have to figure out where Megatron has taken Optimus, before the Decepticons find Nova. She is there to buy us time and ensure Optimus’ safety, but she can’t do it forever.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">◅ ◬▚<span class="s1">►</span>⎊<span class="s1">◄</span>▞ ◬▻</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">Staring at her surroundings with wide eyes, Nova clung between Optimus’ shoulders in complete silence as he followed Megatron down a long hallway.</p><p class="p1">No one had yet spoken to them or discovered her, thank goodness, but that was not because of luck alone. The three of them had not encountered any Decepticons since they had exited the Groundbridge, as per Megatron’s instructions, Nova had assumed. No one in the Decepticon fold would be particularly happy with this new addition to the crew.</p><p class="p1">They now came to the door at the end of the corridor, at which Megatron stopped and turned to Optimus with an air of embarrassment. Nova felt her guardian’s shoulders rock slightly as he came to a stop, and though she could not see Megatron herself, her sharp ears heard the mock innocence which saturated his statement.</p><p class="p1">“I’m afraid I must apologize in advance for the behavior of my troops,” he said, causing Nova’s ears to twitch. Apparently they were about to enter the bridge.</p><p class="p1">“They tend to be rather excitable, and you have not been seen by them for some time. Excuse them if they show any signs of aggression, won’t you?”</p><p class="p1">Optimus replied with a nod, and Nova began to release her hold on his smokestacks as Megatron opened the doorway. As they passed through she reacted at the split second before the door closed and leaped off his back, rolling with a somersault and crouching at the corner of the gate. Thankfully, the shadows hid her, and she was able to observe the events before her eyes in total secrecy.</p><p class="p1">The first thing she noticed was a long double line of ten Vehicon troopers, five on each row, which bordered the walkway that entered the bridge. At the head of the rows to greet Megatron stood Soundwave, with Knock Out on his right and Breakdown on his left. Upon the warlord’s entry, every single Decepticon in that room fell to one knee and bowed before their leader.</p><p class="p1">“Welcome back, Lord Megatron,” Knock Out said, his customary smirk turned up at the corner.</p><p class="p1">Megatron, who had stepped into the room before his new captive, acknowledged Knock Out’s greeting with a nod and drew to one side, allowing Optimus to stand in full view of everyone on the ship.</p><p class="p1">Immediately, Breakdown broke ceremony and jumped to his feet, forming his hammer on his hand and charging at the Autobot in fury, but before he could do any serious damage to the now-mild-mannered Optimus Prime, Megatron held up a hand.</p><p class="p1">“At ease, Breakdown,” he commanded amicably, freezing the Decepticon in his tracks. “That is no way to welcome a <em>long-lost comrade</em>.”</p><p class="p1">He looked back at the bewildered Optimus, and announced to all — “<em>Orion Pax </em>is one of us.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear, if my spellcheck changes Unicron to Unicorn one more time... :)</p><p> </p><p>Okay, so that's Season 1! I'm already about a third of the way through Season 2, but I want to hear it from you guys -- should I continue?</p><p>I mean, can't just leave it here, this is like the biggest cliffhanger of the show! But comment anyway, tell me what you liked, what you hated, and whether I should do Season 2. I'm 'most always around to reply. </p><p>Thanks so much everyone! It has truly been a pleasure. </p><p>-swingaway</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Thanks and credits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a thank you to the readers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone! This is swingaway, back with a non-chapter for you (sorry!). </p><p> </p><p>I just wanted to say:</p><p>THANK YOU all for being a very important part of my story. You have all been very kind, more than I'd ever imagined, and I want very much to continue to write for such friendly readers in the future!</p><p>Thank you to Nikol_Nikiforova, Lylesa, Luxerain, Mazzy15, NottheBankofAmerica, CloudNucleus, Chaoswolf12, LiagibaSiYseehc, Sapphiresushi, Raven_Muertos, The_Traveller, squidibles, and many guests for your kudos and comments. It was great to meet you! </p><p>I have written a second part to this story, as well as a Vehicon fic I think you'll like, and I hope I can use those to make a few of you smile every now and then. It's good to keep smiling about stuff. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">And REMEMBER, I always love to hear from you all and see what you think. If you have any ideas on how to make it better (or if you have any REQUESTS) then send a comment, and I’ll see what I can do!</p><p> </p><p>It has been a privilege. </p><p class="p1">Kudos to you all!</p><p class="p1">-swingaway</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>